Hold My Hand and Jump
by PixelButterfly
Summary: Book 2 of DELMGA. The abdication is cooling down and the Wang family is slowly dispersing. Events happen, secrets are revealed, and suddenly, the family must re-converge because shit goes down. New conflicts arise, but happy stuff like weddings and babies happen too! The family is still going to shit… and I think no one tries to murder each other. Oh, and SoSoo happens.
1. Prologue

**Did you miss me? I sure missed you guys!**

 **Welcome to DELMGA Book 2! We'll kick things off with a bit of foreshadowing by throwing back to the past!**

* * *

Gentle bells tinkled and a young woman in a white hanbok entered the tea shop, her head bowed and her eyes downcast. She walked smoothly- a surprising change. She felt no weight on her heart or no thrumming in her mind.

In pure clarity, Hae Soo stepped into the tea shop where a pale man with red lips addressed her. He wore black from wide brimmed hat to hanbok to pointed shoes and greeted her with blank eyes.

"You are the Grim Reaper," Hae Soo said as she removed her shoes and sat at the table. An ornate jade tea set sat on the table, steam curling from the curved spout of the teapot. With her right hand, she handed the bracelet of gold coins over to the man. It seemed Jung had spared no expense with her funeral.

The Grim Reaper accepted the clinking coins with grace, setting them aside. "Hae Soo, daughter of Hae Hong Ha Jin and Go Myung, wife of Wang Jung, and mother of a nameless girl, you have passed away," he stated gently.

Nodding, Soo touched a hand to the place where her daughter had been. "I guess I died of a broken heart," she chuckled softly. "How cliche."

"Cliche?" the Grim Reaper asked.

"It's a term used in the future," Soo airily sighed. She waved her hand as if to suggest it was unimportant. "I guess I'll never see that man again. Him, my baby…"

The Grim Reaper nodded. "In this life, you will not meet anyone again. Hae Soo's body has been burned and she has been interred. You have suffered in this life, child."

Nodding, Soo wiped her eyes. "I did, didn't I? I tried to protect everyone, but I couldn't. I tried to save everyone, but they all fell. And in the end, I betrayed he who needed me the most… because I wanted to save the daughter I did not live to name. How selfish of me." She gasped a laugh that bled into a sob.

"Hae Soo," the Grim Reaper's deep voice brought her attention towards him. "Your trials were harsh and your penalties even harsher, but the gods smile down upon you. Your rebirth will be into a world much kinder than the one we currently walk in. Your future is bright and your fate kinder."

He use two hands to pour a light tea into one of the jade cups, not letting a single drop spill over the brim, and filling the cup. Soo inhaled and smiled. "Loose leaf tea… this was his favorite," she recalled.

"Incidentally, it also became your favorite tea, did it not?" asked the Reaper.

Nodding, Soo accepted the glass. She watched as the Reaper poured himself a cup of tea.

They drank together, speaking quietly.

"What will happen to me in my next life?" Soo asked. She inhaled the aroma of the warm tea with a sigh. Her hands no longer shook, and her mouth was no longer lined with sores and open wounds that bled and ached before she could put food to her dry lips. She felt at peace.

"You will live," said the Grim Reaper. "Your life will be easy, but not without hardship. You will be happy, but not without sorrow. You will be joyful, but not without sadness."

Soo nodded at the cryptic man's words. She sipped her tea. "And that person? The one I love? What will become of him?"

The Reaper paused as his lips touched the cup in his pale hands. "Wang So, fourth son of Taejo Wang Geon, third son of Yoo Shin Myung Sun Seong…" he muttered. "That child's death is too far for me to see. He will not join me in this house for many years."

His answer seemed to satisfy the young woman and she nodded. "I suppose he was always healthier than I was," she chuckled. Humming a wandering song, Soo gazed out the window at the flower petals that fell from the trees. The trees seemed to fade into red and yellow before her very eyes, showing changes in season in the blink of an eye. "Will he be lonely?"

"No." Soo smiled at the Grim Reaper's words. "The nameless girl will be his comfort and sole joy. You have seen to provide him with a faithful companion. She will keep him company now that you are gone."

The Reaper placed a cloth napkin before Hae Soo, allowing her to wipe the tears that fell from her wide eyes. "I would like to meet him in my next life," she whispered. "I would like to truly be happy with the man I love the most."

Nodding, the Reaper stood from his seat and retrieved a new pot of tea. This pot was of black jade and on it was a carved turtle. "This tea will help you to forget this life," he explained. "You will not remember those who wronged you and those who loved you. Your memory will fade and you will start anew."

Soo watched as he poured a dark tea into her cup. The tea did not ripple as it fell.

"And if I don't wish to forget?"

"Child, your fate is one that will not require all of this tea," the Grim Reaper said. "Drink half the glass and you will forget only until you need to remember. Drink the full glass and you will forget everything forever. The choice is yours."

Lifting the cup to her lips, Soo drank a single sip before setting it down. "Thank you, Grim Reaper," she murmured.

They stood together, moving away from the table and walking barefoot. "Hae Soo," the Reaper said as he led her toward a door, "go forward and begin again. Heal and mend that of which has ailed you during this life. Live happily and do not fear, for you will be rewarded."

They bowed to each other and Hae Soo took one final look back at Goryeo through the window of the Grim Reaper's tea shop. "Find me," she whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry her message back to Wang So. "Find me, please."

Backwards, Hae Soo stepped into the void, her eyes watching the white Goryeo snow that fluttered in through the open window.

* * *

The soft tinkling of bells filled the tea shop as an old man in a white hanbok entered the small house. His hair was streaked with silver, his face wrinkled with burden and trial. He walked slowly, but as he stepped into the shop, the old man faded into a younger one. Wrinkles faded and gray hairs disappeared until a tall, handsome man stood before the one who prepared his tea.

"Wang So greets the Grim Reaper," the dead king bowed as the Grim Reaper set a teapot onto the table.

"Sit, child," the Reaper welcomed the former king to his table, watching as he removed white shoes to step onto the raised dais.

Removing the rope of gold and jade coins from his body, So handed the Reaper his offering with two hands. The Reaper accepted the coins, setting them to the side. "Wang So; son of Taejo Wang Geon and Yoo Shinmyung Sunseong; husband of Hwang Bo Yeon Hwa, Gyeong Hwa Gung, and Kim Hyun; father of Wang Ju and Hyo Hwa, Cheon Chu Jeon, Bo Hwa Gung, and Mundeok, and father of Seol, you have passed away."

Wang So nodded his assent, accepting one of the cups of tea poured by the Grim Reaper. "Loose leaf tea," he murmured as he sipped the fragrant water. A splash of flavor against hot water warmed the inside of his mouth. "I enjoyed this tea."

"You did," replied the Grim Reaper as he drank from his own cup.

"Is there such thing as a next life?" So asked. He met eyes with the Grim Reaper, staring into the dark orbs that swirled with clouds of gray, forever changing. The Grim Reaper paused as he continued. "I promised someone very dear to me that I would find her in a different life. I wish to keep that promise."

The Grim Reaper chuckled. "Hae Soo spoke the same of you," he said. "Yes, child, there is a next life."

"Will I be able to meet her?"

"Yes."

So dropped his gaze in relief, his silent heart remaining still and his eyes growing wet with relief. "So I will see her again," he whispered. "After so many years, I will see her again."

"Hae Soo asked for you many times when she herself was in this tea shop," the Reaper noted. "She asked the very same question as you."

They drank their tea and the Grim Reaper poured So another cup. "Child, you have suffered much in this life but you were also the cause of much suffering. Your hands are stained with the blood of hundreds, but there is one soul whose corruption you must pay for during your next life."

So looked up in worry. His eyebrows knitted together as he searched his memory for one person he had wronged more than any other. "Is it Wang Jung?" he asked.

Shaking his head, the Grim Reaper laced his bony fingers together. "Wang Jung held no ill will toward you when you died. He will pass in peace fifteen years from now."

Leaning forward, So pressed a hand to the table. "Who have I wronged, then? Wang Yo? Wang Won? Wang Wook?"

"Your hatred is pointed to your brothers but they are already gone," the Grim Reaper shook his head. "Wang So, your penance is for the corruption of a soul who did nothing to deserve your wrath and hatred. Your blind hatred for him hurt him more than any sword or any dagger. You will know who that is when you must know and never before."

Bowing his head, So nodded as he listened to the Grim Reaper's words. "I understand."

The Reaper stood from the table and returned with a new teapot. This one shone with the muted essence of black jade. It did not steam, and it did not slosh. He placed a new cup before So and filled it with a different sort of tea.

"In your next life you will face hardships, but not without ease. You will be lonely, but not without company. You will be blessed, but not without punishment. The road you take will be one of many blessings, but will also have its downfalls. The weight of the Crown will follow you, child. Such is your destiny."

Nodding, So reached for the tea. "If it means I will be able to see Hae Soo again, I will risk anything. I'm ready to face my punishment."

The Grim Reaper stilled So's hand. "Half the glass will do, if you wish to remember that of which you love. Drink to forget your hardships until the time comes when you must remember. If you drink the entire cup, you will forget everything from this life."

The young man nodded. Lifting the jade cup to his lips, he drank half its contents and set it back down onto the table.

He followed the Reaper when the pale man beckoned for him to.

Stepping toward a door with no handle, So felt anticipation fluttering in his body, his dead heart beginning to thrum. A breeze from an open window and sifted through the bells that hung from the door, filling the tea shop with quiet chimes.

" _Find me,_ " a gentle whisper called. " _Find me, please._ "

Wang So looked back at the wind as it carried a voice he had not heard for twenty-five years. A voice so beautiful that it brought tears to his eyes and joy into his dead heart.

"Wang So," The Grim Reaper rested a cold hand against the King's shoulder. "Go forward and begin again, child. Heal and mend that of which has ailed you during this life. Find that of which you most cherish and make it yours once more."

The two bowed to each other.

Wang So did not look back when he entered the void.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't comment about Goblin. Grim Reapers have been a part of Korean folklore since long before that TV show and I tried to include some of my culture into the story. Because the prologue took place in Goryeo, a layer of fantasy was brought forward that might otherwise explain what I didn't in the first book. The Grim Reaper led the dead into the afterlife and was a widely believed folk tale. The Grim Reaper in Goblin is not the one being featured in the Prologue. Please be respectful. Thank you.**


	2. To Dethrone the King

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming turnout to the prologue, guys! I loved reading all of your comments and can't wait to see how you guys like the rest of the story :3**

* * *

Wang Wook sat with his head bowed and his hands on his knees as his father seethed down at him.

"Reckless." _Slap_. A newspaper hit the table, making him flinch.

"Stupid." _Slap_. Another newspaper added itself.

"Ignorant." _Slap_. A third newspaper hit the deck and Wook cringed as it fell. He peeked up at the article and saw the picture that accompanied it. The image was a shot of Myung Hee walking hand in hand with him, a hand on her rapidly growing belly. They were smiling at each other and Wook's hand rested on the small of her back.

"Is this how you honor your family in this time of need?" Taejo boomed as he sat down at the head of the conference table. "I would have expected this from Yo, but you? You have disappointed me."

"Father, please," Wook's pleading voice remained level as he kept his gaze to his feet and never met his father's eyes. "You know how sick my wife is. Her body finally recovered enough to give us the chance to have children, so we took our chan-"

"Wook!" the Chairman bellowed his son's name with enough force that the secretaries outside the office flinched. "You of all your brothers was supposed to be the beam that supported Mu during his ascension! _You_!"

Bowing his head, Wook only continued to listen to his father's reprimand. "I expected more from you," Taejo shook his head as he placed a hand down onto the table. "You were the one son I knew would not fail me in keeping your head down and maintaining a semblance of quiet domesticity. I had to bargain with Yo in order for him to back away from Mu's inheritance and then had to remind So about the abdication when he asked for permission to marry." Wook blinked and frowned as he wondered if he had heard correctly.

Taejo sighed, his hand moving to stroke his beard as he had done when Wook was younger. The action made Wook feel slightly more comfortable about his position and he allowed himself to look up at his father. "How many months is your wife along?" the old man asked.

"She's now three months, sir," Wook's instantaneous reply seemed to appease the Chairman who sighed deeply. His father nodded gravely and motioned for Wook to sit up straight.

"And her body, is it she still unwell? Are her lungs still giving her trouble?"

Wook gnawed on the inside of his cheek as his worries renewed. "She… she claims she's alright and the doctors say there shouldn't be many problems based on her given condition. I know there are symptoms that come with pregnancy, but," he looked up at Taejo with wide eyes. "Is she supposed to throw up that much?" he asked.

Watching as his father's angry demeanor faded, Wook bit his cheek when Taejo laughed. "I would know," the Chairman chuckled. "I have nine children, don't I? Yes, Son, women throw up when they're pregnant. I would have expected you to be more astute, but I suppose pregnancy makes all men nervous. You should have seen how much Yo fretted over his little wife when she was carrying Gyung."

Nodding, Wook felt his clenched fists loosen. "I… we… Father, we're having twins," he stated meekly. Wook felt a giddy flutter in his chest as he spoke the words he had kept swallowed for three months. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he finally revealed his wife's condition. In just a few months, he would be a father to two. "Myung Hee is carrying twins."

Taejo noticed with mirth that even the richest and mightiest of men grew small beneath the crushing joy and stress of bringing a child into the world. He had endured those emotions nine times. Taejo remembered Yeon Hwa being the baby that had caused him the most distress. Now, Wook was having two children at once.

"Twins," the Chairman chuckled as he shook his head, unable to hold onto his anger. "I don't like that you went against my wishes, but I won't deny that I'm proud of you, Wook," the Chairman sat back in his seat. "'I'll have an announcement made that she's expecting and I expect that to be the last I hear of your wife from the media."

The Chairman watched as Wook bowed his head. "Thank you, Father," his son declared. "I know Myung Hee would be very grateful to you as well."

Taejo sighed deeply as he shook his head. "Take care of your wife, Wook. There is no one more important in your life than her. Don't make my mistakes, son."

It was no secret that the Chairman's marriage and remarriage to the affluent Yoo Shin Myung was for political gain. Even his marriage to Wook's mother had been an affair turned into a political alliance. Everyone who cared knew that there was only one woman the Chairman truly loved.

Oh Soo Yeon, the woman who had been married to the Chairman even before he was "The Chairman", had been Mu's mother. She had been with Wang Taejo since they were both poor high school students, staying loyal to him while he was attending college in America, and even while he was beginning the foundations of Jong Group.

She had contracted cancer while pregnant with Wook's eldest brother, Wang Mu. Refusing chemotherapy, treatments, and surgery, Madam Oh had suffered through her pregnancy and passed away after delivering the Chairman's first son via Caesarian section. If there was a reason Mu was his father's favorite son, Wook always thought it was because of his late wife.

However, less than three years after Oh Soo Yeon's death, the Chairman had remarried. Four years after Wang Mu was born, Wang Yo had made his entrance into the world.

A secretary entered the office with a folder in her hand, announcing the Chairman's noontime meeting was about to begin. Tiredly, Taejo nodded to the young woman before giving his son's shoulder a pat. "Twins. I suppose the more grandchildren I have, the merrier I'll be. I'm sure your brothers' children will be pleased to know they'll have more cousins to play with. Relay my congratulations to your wife."

Wook was dismissed and as he walked out of the Chairman's office, he could not help but dazedly ponder over a specific thing the Chairman had said: _"... had to remind So… when he asked permission to marry."_ Wook had no idea his brother was seeing anyone- let alone thinking about marriage. He had assumed that after thirty-four years of solitude, So would be the one brother that never tied himself to any woman.

He reminded himself to ask So about it later on.

Wook walked slowly out of the offices and began making his way back home, trekking through the bustling Gangnam sidewalks. His gait was steady and sure, but his mind wandered and his thoughts travelled toward the more troublesome members of his family.

So had seemed a bit down as of late, and coincidentally, so had Soo. The two seemed depressed about their own matters and when Wook questioned why, So had told Wook the usual: "Ah, just work stress. The abdication is hard on shareholders," while Soo had claimed something about food poisoning. Wook could verify neither of their stories, but he let the matter go; he was too busy with his own work and making sure his wife was alright to fully ponder what every family member was going through.

He knew Soo was still angry at him for adding the extra security. Her guard had reported multiple instances of when she had tried to run from him. She had once even tried to escape him by going into a spa and hiding in one of the saunas… until she realized he had been sitting beside her the entire time, wondering why she was constantly peeking out the door at other spa-goers. Wook gave Soo's guard a raise for having to deal with his cousin-in-law's antics.

Though her guard had not reported Soo meeting any men during her personal outings, he did report that she turned away the advances of any people who tried to approach her by saying she had a boyfriend. They had even gone to a jewelry store, and though Soo had mostly looked at earrings and necklaces, the guard had seen her drifting toward the wedding band displays.

Wook hoped Soo's new boyfriend knew just what kind of family she had supporting her. He remembered spending over an hour with Soo's old boyfriend, quietly threatening him with every legal method of vengeance under the sun if Soo decided to press charges against him for laying his hands on her. She hadn't, but Wook's words had left their mark and Jung Jae had knelt to the ground, begging Wook for forgiveness.

Bitter memories were laced with worry- worry for his brother and for Soo. Worry from Soo's tendency to date assholes and So's strange request to… marry. And with those thoughts, a flood of nerve-wracking images began to stream through his mind like a powerpoint. Wook worried about his wife's health and what having twins might do to it. He worried about his future children and what having them might mean in terms of future planning. He worried about Mu, and how Yo's interference during the abdication might affect his oldest brother.

But everything seemed to fade and Wook felt relieved when he finally made it to his front door and opened it to see his wife smiling at him. Myung Hee stood by the door with a hand against her stomach and a gentle smile on her greeted her with a kiss before touching the place where their children lived, knowing they would be safe and that he would make sure everything was alright. For his children and for the rest of his family.

* * *

Hours later, Baek Ah walked off stage after finishing a successful show and wiped his forehead, immediately shedding his coat and unbuttoning his shirt so that an aide could remove the microphone cord that was taped down his back. "Good show, everyone! Good job!" he called out, flashing two thumbs up at whoever passed his way. The crowds still chanted his name, but after two encores, he was ready to call it a night.

 _Baek Ah! Baek Ah!_

It was near midnight and as soon as the microphone was removed from his sweaty torso, Baek Ah bolted for his changing room, eager to change into a more comfortable outfit. His tight pants were the next to leave his body and after wiping his perspiration with a towel, Baek Ah used a wet wipe to remove any makeup that remained on his face.

By one in the morning, Baek Ah was in a hoodie and basketball shorts, unlocking his bike from the table in his dressing room. He imagined his beautiful futon and a bottle of soju with whatever takeout joint operated twenty-four/seven. There would be a shower, pajamas, he would jot down ideas for a new book or poem, and then he would watch any and all pre-recorded sports he had saved on his TV before falling asleep beneath his down blanket.

 _Baek Ah! Baek Ah!_

Placing a cigarette into his mouth, Baek Ah lit up and inhaled his first smoke of the day. In his attempt to quit, he had been cutting back on the number of cigarettes smoked per day, but Baek Ah knew he could not deny himself post-show.

After finishing his first and only smoke, he prepared to leave until his assistant grabbed his shoulder, a tablet in his hand. "You lost first place!" shouted the young man, his eyes wide.

"What?!" Immediately, Baek Ah threw his bike aside and snatched the screen from his assistant's hand. "Bullshit, what do you mean I lost first?! They predicted thirteen week- fuck."

The _Joseon Ilbo_ bestsellers list was pulled up on the tablet and sure enough, Baek Ah's newest poetry book had been knocked from first place to second by some random woman's novel.

 _Baek Ah! Baek Ah!_

His hand clenched the tablet with ferocity, his wide eyes unable to stray from the red and blue cover of a book by a person he had never heard of. "Who the fuck is Baek Woo Hee?!" Shaking the tablet, he grew slack-jawed as his assistant fumbled to come up with a response.

"She's apparently a newcomer- it's, um- she-"

"Is this her first book?" Baek Ah asked, his calm demeanor slipping into an angry grumble. His winning streak being ruined by a famous author was forgivable- hell, maybe one of his friends had published under a pseudonym. But to be overthrown by a newcomer was…

"Baek Woo Hee, a young woman from Busan was shot into the spotlight when her first (and only novel so far) rose to the top of Korea's bestseller lists, overthrowing the poetry compilation presented by famous author and musician: Wang Baek Ah," his assistant read off of a website and Baek Ah closed his eyes and mouth, breathing slowly.

 _Baek Ah! Baek Ah!_

The cheers seemed like taunts and Baek Ah looked back at the charts, wondering if he stared at it hard enough, his book would return to being on top. "Fuck it, I'm going home," Baek Ah muttered, patting his assistant on the shoulder. "You go too. I'll… I'm gonna… I'm going... yeah." The once eloquent poet was at a loss for words. The tips of his fingers tingled and he blinked rapidly. "Home… yes."

"Baek Ah, do you want me to drive you?" his assistant looked worried and a dejected Baek Ah shook his head. His long hair hung down his face and the hood of his sweatshirt covered his eyes, making him look even more gloomy than he already was.

"Order a box of soju and have it sent to my apar… you know what? Order a box of chocolates from France and a bouquet of orchids. Send them to this… _Baek Woo Hee_ ," he gave a small wave of his hand as he leaned to pick his bike up, "with nothing but a blank card with my signature on it in black marker. Forge my name and have it sent by next week."

And with that, Baek Ah was taking off on his golden bike, pedaling past workers and only stopping to open a back door where no fans waited for him. A decoy wearing a wig and hanbok had already left the building and gotten into a car, leading fans away.

Pedaling home, Baek Ah all but leapt off his bike and got into the elevator, his emotions in turmoil. The adrenaline from his show collided with anger and sadness from losing first place, while his tired body needed an alcoholic drink and sustenance. He had never felt this way after a show before. Usually, Baek Ah would call whoever was up- usually the k-pop stars that lived in his building or the occasional brother- and they would go to bars and drink until someone had to go to the hospital (usually the younger k-pop stars who were still new to the industry), but tonight, he could not bring himself to call anyone and just wished they would come to him.

His hand reached for the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket before he realized his lighter was not beside it. It must have fallen out while he was biking.

Baek Ah unlocked his door by thumbing the six-pin code and sliding the latch down, listening to the familiar whir of the locks. The door opened and he sighed, feeling the familiar smell of drying paint and old ink wash over him. Home at last. "Ah, he's here!" came a loud shout.

With a start, Baek Ah dragged his bike into his small apartment and watched as Jung and Eun ran out of his living room to greet him. "What took you so long? We're starving!" his younger brother exclaimed with a grin.

"What're you doing in my house?" Baek Ah asked, unsure of if he was hallucinating from hunger or his older and younger brothers were actually in his apartment in the middle of the night. Setting his bike against the shoe closet, he slipped his feet from his sneakers and stepped inside, awkwardly shoving past Jung to look at Eun.

"We came because we heard you lost first," Eun beamed, his vibrant hair shining like a pink lemonade halo. "We're going to be your drinking buddies today! I mean, I am since this idiot can't drink," he nudged his head toward Jung who nodded eagerly.

"I'm the designated driver," their youngest brother declared with pride.

Baek Ah then smiled. He choked out a pent sigh before nodding and accepting the bear hug offered by Jung. They were the same height, but while Baek Ah was lanky, Jung was muscular. Baek Ah rested his head against Jung's shoulder as his younger brother chuckled softly. "Come on, big bro," Jung said, "pick yourself up and take a shower. We'll be here with soju and beer."

"No beer here," Baek Ah sighed into Jung's Taekwondo uniform.

"Go shower." Eun grinned as he patted his brother's shoulder. "We'll figure something out."


	3. 삐딱하게 (Crooked)

Jung and Eun sat cross-legged on the floor, their eyes wandering and their elbows tucked into their sides. Neither wanted to move for fear of touching something important or knocking something over. For the first time in a very long time, both stayed perfectly still.

They sat among stacked frames and canvases; scrolls and books. A black and white painting of the Korean landscape took up two meters of the wall and beside it was a framed image of a roaring tiger. There was a rack on the wall from which instruments and their accompanying parts hung as well as a small piano rammed into a corner.

"You really need to clean your apartment," Eun said as he pulled his knees to his chest. He nursed a glass of soju in one hand while keeping the other firmly rammed into the pocket of his jacket. "I'm going to suffocate and die here and no one will find my body." He cringed at an unfinished oil painting of a naked woman in a compromising position with the sketch of another woman beside her. The canvas sat on an easel that was held up with miles of duct tape and had seen better days. The cloying odor of drying paint, stale cigarettes, and ink wafted from various paintings as a breeze flew in from the open window, sending sheets of music fluttering off the piano.

Baek Ah shrugged from his position on the ground, a bottle of soju in his hand. "Hm, it annoys my mother that I don't clean, but honestly, I don't want to spend money on a studio until I absolutely _have_ to." Shooing the flyaway sheet music away from himself, Baek Ah motioned to the paintings that littered his living room.

"You have enough money to buy any of the apartments in this building and yet you rent a one-bedroom flat that reeks of stale alcohol and paint," Jung grimaced, swatting away a sheet of music that slapped his cheek. The only sober person in the room, he sighed longingly toward the alcohol but refrained from touching it or the plethora of takeout Baek Ah had ordered on a whim. "I don't believe that you're a sex icon anymore. Where do you sleep with women? Your bedroom is literally a closet with a futon. Where on earth do _you_ sleep? What do you eat?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Baek Ah leaned against the leg of his piano, his skinny legs protruding from baggy basketball shorts. He took his time answering all of his younger brother's questions. "I sleep with women at motels and when I'm not fulfilling my destiny as Seoul's most virile male, I'm here, painting and writing. When I'm tired, I'll sleep on the floor or on my lovely futon, and I subsist on alcohol and whatever gifts my fans give me."

"So you live on soju and macarons?" Eun questioned as he examined the painting behind his back. "Even I don't do that. Wook has me eating well these days. You should come to his house for meals."

Baek Ah shook his head and ran his hands through his long hair. "My old girlfriend used to cook for me and I'd eat at her place, but then her son got mad that I was sleeping with his mother. He was Won's age and had two kids that asked if I was being adopted into the family, so we cut it off. I'm too young to be a grandfather."

The brothers scoffed and laughed at Baek Ah as they killed the early hours of dawn. They were a strange group: three grown men sitting on the floor of a dirty apartment, each man dressed differently with different hairstyles. One had long hair and wore a sweatshirt and shorts. Another wore a Taekwondo uniform and had short, black hair. The other wore a metallic leather jacket with black pants and had pink hair. They sat in a triangle around a wooden folding table. With a tablecloth made of newspapers, the flat top was laden with bottles of soju and styrofoam plates of piping hot food.

"And you have no plans to leave this dump?" Jung asked, eyeing a half-finished sculpture in the garbage can.

"I'm not sure," Baek Ah sighed as he stretched his long legs out, taking a sip of soju straight from the bottle. "I might live with my mother, but I'm also considering renting a new apartment somewhere away from here. But no matter who I choose to board with, I'll have no choice but to rent an art studio to put all my pieces in. Do you want to make ramyeon?"

Lazily, the three stretched out in whatever ways they could without disturbing the clutter of artwork. Jung and Eun did their best to avoid the nude portraits and sketches that were piled in one corner, and Baek Ah looked at his phone as he pondered over what foods a model, a K-Pop star, and an athlete on a strict diet could share.

"So are any of you dating?" Baek Ah did not bother glancing at his brothers as he located the number for a store that made good jokbal. He would drown his sorrows in alcohol and overeating. He lit a cigarette before noticing Eun glaring at him. "Fine," Baek Ah sighed, tossing the stick into a can of opaque paint water.

"I'm still dating Soon Deok and still going strong." Eun chirped once the cigarette was out of Baek Ah's hand.

"I'm going to ask Hae Soo out," Jung said.

Both Eun and Baek Ah whipped their heads in the youngest's direction, but Jung seemed oblivious. "She's been living in Wook's house for a few months and we've chatted a couple times, so I think I want to take her out to dinner and a movie sometime." He gave a slight grin. "She's exactly my type too. Smart, cute, funny, and knows how to have fun. She's my age, and according to her Instagram, she's a fan of baseball. We're like, really good for each other."

Turning to his brothers, Jung raised his eyebrows. "What do you think? Think Soo and I would be a good couple?"

Baek Ah pursed his lips before nodding and drinking again. "I say go for it," he stated, raising his bottle to his younger brother. "I think you and Hae Soo might like each oth-"

"No," Eun cut in, more serious than his younger brothers had ever seen him. Jung's grin faded and he frowned at his older brother.

"Why not?" Jung and Baek Ah asked in unison.

Placing a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder, Eun sighed. "For reasons you won't understand yet," he nodded cryptically. "Also, because she has a…" _Fiance? Lover?_ Eun had no idea what his brother and Hae Soo were. "She has a boyfriend." He did not miss the dejected sigh that came from Jung.

"All the pretty ones are taken, aren't they? My luck sucks." He seemed to deflate and Baek Ah scoffed, his words slurring from the effects of the mounting pile of empty bottles.

"You just found out a girl has a boyfriend. You know what I found out today? That my book is in second place behind some upstart author's fantasy novel. We're a walking example of first world problems, yeah?"

Jung glanced between his older brothers as one drowned his sorrows in alcohol and the other shook his head disapprovingly. He snapped his fingers, an idea in his mind. "Do you know who she's dating?" Jung asked. "Think I could beat him in a fight? He'd probably run for the hills if an Olympic champion asked for his girlfriend, right?"

 _So would beat you to a pulp and then tear you to shreds for even looking at Soo the wrong way_ , Eun thought his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. "I don't think he's the type you want to pick fights with- no matter how many gold medals you have."

A visibly deflated Jung sighed again before shaking his head. "Maybe I'll just move in with you once you get your new place," he muttered to Baek Ah, leaning against his older brother's shoulder. Baek Ah only smiled and reassuringly patted his brother's back.

"Hey, keep your mind open and maybe something really good will happen."

When the doorbell rang, the brothers sent confused looks toward each other before immediately holding their fists up.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Darn!"

It was Eun who went to answer the door. "In what goddamn universe is it okay to ring the damn doorbell at one in the godda-"

"Is that any way for a K-pop star to speak?" a cordial drawl came from the doorway. "Your fans must be disappointed that their oppa has such a foul mouth." Jung and Baek Ah exchanged glances as a disgruntled Yo stepped into the dirty apartment, a large paper bag in his hands. Their older brother wore a sweatshirt and jeans, his dark hair no longer styled the way it had been at work.

"Brother," Baek Ah said, standing to greet Yo. Jung did the same.

"You don't have to stand today. I know you've had a rough day," sighed Yo as he passed the bag over to Eun. He walked over to Baek Ah and wrapped his arms around the younger man, hugging him close. It was rare for Yo to show affection toward his brothers and Baek Ah's eyes widened momentarily before he reciprocated the action, returning the hug. He realized for the first time that his older brother smelled like lemon and pine. "You need to stop smoking when you're stressed. You smell like an ashtray."

"Did you really come here to tell me that?" Baek Ah scoffed between the hug his brother gave him. Yo was shorter than him, but Baek Ah always felt small when he was with his oldest brothers.

Yo cuffed the back of Baek Ah's head. "Of course I did, you ungrateful brat," he scowled before smirking and ruffling Baek Ah's hair. The four men sat down on the ground and Eun set the paper bag down before them.

"You bought us food," Jung was the first to notice. He raised his eyebrows when Yo tiredly shook his head.

"Correction," the older Wang brother snapped. "So bought you alcohol and my wife made you food because they both thought you kids would be drinking tonight. I'm just the messenger."

The bag was torn open and a bottle of whiskey was the first thing to tumble out. Beside it, glass containers of side dishes, scallion pancakes, and kimchi pancakes were still warm. Yo scoffed when a little package of bulgogi also fell out. "Does my wife think you're starving?"

"Will you stay and drink with us?" Jung asked Yo. He watched as his older brother reached for Baek Ah cigarettes and opened the pack, withdrawing one with his teeth. Yo beckoned toward Baek Ah for a lighter.

"I thought you quit smoking," Eun pointed out.

"Yeah," Jung piped up. "Didn't you quit when your wife was pregnant?"

"I'm telling Mun Seong." Eun' warning bounced off of Yo's cold exterior and for a moment, Jung and Eun grew cocky, their grins widening.

Slowly, Yo turned, his glower resting on the likes of his younger brothers. With dark circles rimming his gaunt eyes, he glared at Jung and Eun and sent them cowering against each other.

Shaking his head, Yo spat the cigarette into Baek Ah's ashtray and moved to stand. "Like I said," he groaned between yawns. "I'm the messenger. You kids have fun. I'm going back home. Oh-" Yo pointed to Baek Ah. "Before you get shitfaced, call So and annoy him for an hour or so. He's probably back at Wook's house by now."

"Why?"

"Because he knocked on my door at fuck knows in the morning and woke my kid."

Yo accepted the hugs his brothers offered him with only a few swears before nodding and patting each one on the head. "Don't get too drunk. Remember, you still have work tomorrow. Especially you, Eun."

And with that, Yo left his youngest brothers behind, yawning as he walked out the door.

* * *

Soo wondered just how Jung had gotten her phone number as she drove to the address he had texted her. At ten in the morning on a Thursday, there was little traffic between Seoul's districts and after borrowing Myung Hee's Range Rover, Soo drove with the bodyguard in the passenger's side. She almost wanted to laugh at his stoic pout, but Soo still resented that he was paid to follow her around.

They had had a heated argument over who would drive and after threatening to jump out of the car and run away from him, Soo had won and the guard had relinquished the keys without a change in expression.

"So, do you have a name, Mr. Stalker?" Soo asked as she stopped at a red light. The large car felt foreign and bulky beneath her hands and Soo preferred the sleek speed and agility of So's Ferrari whether she was driving or not. Speaking of So, Soo wondered if he had gotten to work okay. Wook had been giving So strange looks ever since an announcement that Myung Hee was pregnant had been sent throughout the family and Soo hoped So hadn't said anything too incriminating to his brother.

The guard's mellow expression was unperturbed beneath the nickname Soo had given him. "I don't think my name is wholly important, _young mistress_ ," the guard turned his head to look at her and Soo glared at him. This was the game they played.

 _hae soo, sorry 4 bothering u but can u secretly drive to this address? i'm really tired and need 2 get eun home but i can't drive right now and baek ah is really hungover, so please come? Thanx. - wang jung_

The text had arrived while she was eating breakfast and Soo had frowned while reading it, wondering why Jung had called out to her for help and why he had asked for all the secrecy. She wondered if it had anything to do with Eun. Wook had asked where Eun was before he left, but the younger Wang had been nowhere to be seen. Myung Hee had assumed he was still sleeping, so Wook and So had left for work on their own.

"Where exactly are we going?" the bodyguard asked with what Soo assumed was a frown. His expression was too flat to actually tell and she had to focus on the road.

"We are headed to a fight club where I'm going to enter you into the lists and make you brawl for money," Soo replied sarcastically. She wondered if So's dry humor was rubbing off on her, but it felt good to mess with her bodyguard. "Don't be afraid; only two people died last ye- no!" Soo rammed her foot on the breaks as she noticed the metal knuckle guards the bodyguard had slipped onto his hands. "What the heck?!"

"Oh, you weren't serious," the guard sniffed, taking his fist cuffs off and slipping them into his pocket. He seemed disappointed beneath his mask of indifference. "Apologies, young mistress, I thought we were actually going to have fun today."

Soo could only nod as the guard sat by, acting as if nothing had happened. _He and So would get along marvelously,_ she thought, continuing to drive. _They both have weird senses of humor and are way too serious for their own good._

They arrived in front of a worn down building with ivy crawling up the exterior. The surrounding area was poorly maintained and there was an overgrowth of wild flowers that sprouted from any open plot of land around the brick building. Yet, with all of the mess and clutter of plants, Soo did not know if she had ever seen that many sport cars parked in one single lot.

She exhaled through her nose as she pulled into the parking lot, careful to avoid the hyper-expensive supercars parked amongst each other. If Soo had not been so stressed about avoiding touching the cars in the lot, she would have heard her bodyguard murmur, "I'd kill for a car like that," while staring at a glossy Maserati Spyder.

Among a jumble of BMWs and Benzs, there were Teslas and Audis. A Lamborghini slept between two Range Rovers and a Lykan rested beside a car with a black cover draped over it. Soo held her breath as she found a spot between a Lotus and a Rolls Royce. _Where are we?_ Soo thought. _What is Jung doing here?_

She had never opened her door more carefully than the way she had in that moment, sweating as she deftly slid out from the driver's side and avoided touching the Lotus that seemed to mock her.

Stepping out of the car, Soo looked down at her phone and read an address from the text Jung had sent her. There was a six digit number beside it. Soo assumed that was the password to whoever's house she was about to barge into.

Her footsteps were soft as she stepped past cars and wondered which ones belonged to whom. There was one Hyundai amongst the plethora of money laden cars and Soo found herself wondering what that one's story was.

She walked into the old building, noting the interior was much better maintained than the exterior. Her bodyguard shadowed her with his hands clasped in his front, not removing his sunglasses in the dim lighting. Soo looked around and was surprised to see a very familiar face.

Dressed in a hoodie that was too tight for his muscles and a pair of jogging shorts that clung to his thighs, Wang Jung beamed as he waved to Soo and walked toward her to place a hand on her shoulder. Soo's mouth gently opened at the sight of her future brother-in-law in clothes that certainly did not fit him. "You came! Thank goodness, I thought you weren't going to and I'd have to send Eun home in a cab."

"What's going on?" Soo asked as they stepped into an elevator together. "Why are you dressed like…" she touched the soft gray material of his sweatshirt as the boarded an elevator.

Laughing, Jung shook his head, his dark hair shaggy over his eyes. "I slept over at Baek Ah's house and didn't have anything prepared, so I borrowed his clothes. Why, do I look too hot in this?"

 _Still a lovable punk, aren't you?_ Soo thought with a faint smile. She patted Jung's arm. _Don't hit on me or So will hit you._ She looked around at the glass paned elevator. _So this is Baek Ah's apartment..._

"Yesterday, Baek Ah got bad news, and so Eun and I decided to console him. We came over, they got drunk, and I pretended to be a designated driver, but I fell asleep," explained Jung as he pressed the button for the ninth storey.

Worried, Soo turned to face Jung. "What bad news?!" she demanded. "What's going on?"

A soft _ding_ opened the elevator doors and Jung proceeded to unlock his brother's apartment, opening the door and allowing Soo in first. With a lowered voice, he leaned close to whisper Baek Ah's situation to her as well as a warning not to mention the "book incident."

Together, they walked into the apartment and Soo immediately paused when she almost stepped on a sleeping Eun.

Curled up together in the middle of what felt like an art gallery after an earthquake, Baek Ah and Eun slept peacefully, surrounded by empty green bottles. "Wow," Soo breathed as she took in some of the artwork that lined the walls. "Baek Ah has been busy."

"We're pretty sure he's been overworking because of his breakup," Jung stepped around his brothers and reached for the soju bottles and single bottle of whiskey, picking them up and attempting to give a semblance of tidiness to the apartment. "We Wangs tend to drown ourselves in alcohol and work after a breakup."

Eun was the first to wake, his pink hair flying away in countless directions and his bleary eyes taking in the silhouette of a woman. "Mm… Baek Ah," he nudged his sleeping brother with his foot. "Baek Ah, there's a woman in your apartment."

"Huh?" Baek Ah sat up instantly, his long hair tousling from sleeping on the floor. "What? Who?" he rubbed his eyes and sniffed, yawning.

The two squinted at Soo as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Jung texted me and asked me to give him and Eun a ride," she said.

"Soo!" Eun's eyes burst open and he grinned, pushing Baek Ah off of his shoulder and scooting towards her, knocking into a painting. Eun ignored his younger brother's outburst and instead sat beside Soo, effectively blocking anyone else from getting close to her. His eyes flitted to Jung who drank water from a bottle in the kitchen, but Eun returned his focus to Soo.

In a matter of minutes, three of the country's most famous stars were showered and dressed in Baek Ah's clothes. On Jung, the clothes were too tight and they emphasized each of his muscles to the point that Soo noticed her bodyguard indignantly flexing his own arms. On Eun, Baek Ah's shirts were long enough to become a dress, but the popstar only shrugged. "I am a style icon," he declared before donning his jacket and flicking something off of his jeans.

She took them out for breakfast and sat each one down with a big bowl of mung bean stew and a plate of dumplings each. If there were fans, Soo's bodyguard kept them at bay and Soo crossed her arms and watched as each man dug into his food. Even Jung- whose diet allowed clear broth and vegetables- enjoyed his stew sans rice.

"Baek Ah, who owns that Hyundai in your parking lot?" Soo asked as she nibbled on a dumpling nabbed from Jung's plate. Due to the athlete's inability to have processed sustenance, Soo was tasked with dealing with his excess food.

"Oh, that's mine," Jung said as his brothers pointed at him. "I got it from a sponsorship. I'm required to drive it at least ten times a month."

Breakfast commenced and Soo sat back, wondering if So had gotten to work alright. He seemed more tired than usual and as much as Soo begged for him to sleep a few extra hours and stay in his bedroom, he ignored her protests and made a point to join her in bed every night.

"Hae Soo, are you free on Saturday?" Jung asked suddenly. "There's a new movie out- something about zombies and trains. Wanna watch it?"

Soo raised her eyebrows at Jung as Baek Ah's elbow tipped off of the table and Eun dropped his spoon. "What?" she asked. _Oh God, he's asking me out. Oh God, not in this life._

"Do you want to watch a movie with me on Saturday?" Jung repeated his question with a smile. "My treat. We can also get lunch if you'd like."

Gently, she placed a hand on Jung's arm. _I'm going to marry your older brother._ "I have a boyfriend," she said with a pat to the muscle he flexed. "But thank you for the thought."

No one spoke when Baek Ah ordered a bottle of soju, declaring his sorrows had yet to pass. "I need to find out whoever this Baek Woo Hee is. How dare she take my spot on the bestseller list."

* * *

 **So, I'm considering making an Instagram account for my writing just to post updates, possible spoilers, previews, and whatnot. Since I live in Korea, I would also post pictures of the neighborhoods and scenery to show you guys a glimpse into the country. You could message me there and we'd all have a fun time.**

 **Opinions?**


	4. Lotus Blossom

_Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt bzz-_

Soo lazily opened her eyes to the buzz of So's alarm, annoyed at first, but then amused that she had managed to wake so early after sleeping so late.

The clock read five and her eyelashes fluttered when So turned the bedside lamp on and sat up, the bedsheets falling away from his lean form. He yawned and ran a hand over his chin, tapping his cheek to wake himself up.

"Good morning," Soo's voice made him turn immediately and she smiled, holding the sheets to her chest as she sat up into the chilly air. Leaning against So's torso, she felt his warmth permeate her skin.

"Did my alarm wake you? I'm sorry," So gave her an apologetic look as he placed an arm around her bare shoulders. "Go back to sleep."

Shaking her head, Soo gave So a tired smile. "I'm already up," she mumbled. "Might as well stay up." Touching her lips to his arm, Soo pressed a hand to the concave of So's chest and chuckled. "It's cold early in the morning," she noticed.

Nodding, So moved to curl his arm around Soo's waist. "I can warm you," he murmured, kissing her forehead. His thumb rubbed circles into her hip and thigh.

"Since we're up together for the first time, we can take a shower together," Soo noted. "I'll even let you borrow my toothbrush." She yawned and stretched her arms, enjoying a quiet morning in the arms of her lover. The bed sheet crumpled around her waist as she moved to place both arms around So.

Soo almost yelped when So scooped her into his arms and picked her up, carrying her toward the bathroom that was adjoined to her room. "The staff arrive at six and Wook won't be out of his room until seven fifteen," So declared. "Which gives me an hour to shower and be with you before I have to go."

He laid a towel onto the cold bathroom sink before setting Soo onto it and moving towards the shower, opening the glass door and turning the water on to heat it. While So checked the water, Soo reached for her toothbrush and proceeded to begin brushing her teeth.

"Do you remember when we first bathed together in Goryeo?" Soo asked as she spat toothpaste into the sink.

So chuckled and looked back at her. "If I recall, you first spied on my brothers before coming back for seconds with me." He poked Soo's cheeks as she indignantly blushed scarlet. "Of course, even _I_ wouldn't be able to resist _this_ if I were you," he said, motioning to his abdomen.

Shaking her head, Soo rinsed her mouth out. "I regret asking that question," she called out to him.

Once done, she handed her toothbrush off to So and went on to stretch her arms out and be the first inside the steaming shower. She entered the glass prism and quickly shut the door behind her to prevent more cold air from entering the warm area.

Standing beneath the hot spray, Soo closed her eyes and released a long sigh as the heat relaxed her cramped shoulders. Her hair was the first to get drenched and she hummed a soft tune as she untangled her hair and let water splash down her face.

The door opened behind her and Soo gasped when So's cold body pressed against hers. "God, you're warm," So said. "Move over, I need water too," he murmured into her ear, kissing it as he lifted her by the waist.

Soo sat on the bench in the shower and crossed her legs, watching as rivulets of water coursed over So's dark hair and angular face before trailing down his toned abdomen. He tilted his unshaven jaw up to the water and Soo watched as flecks of water fell from his facial hair.

Steam purled throughout the shower and Soo stood to wrap her arms around So from behind, crushing herself against his back. "I like showering with you," she mused as So turned to face her.

"We haven't even done anything and you're pleased," he chuckled, ducking his head to kiss her nose.

"I got to watch water run off _this_ ," she patted So's stomach and chest with her hand, "and that is more than enough." She smiled when So gave a boisterous laugh before cringing when he shook his head like a dog. Water ricocheted off of his hair and Soo closed her eyes as they were caught in the direct spray.

Wrinkling her nose, she laughed and cupped her hands to collect water before splashing it onto So. She giggled when he flinched and spluttered, flailing his hands in front of his face to block the assault.

So pretended to ignore Soo's laughter as he turned to face the shower head, discreetly opening his mouth to the water. She watched as he ran his hands through his hair to push the damp strands back before turning toward her.

Soo shrieked when So sprayed her with the reservoir of water from his mouth. Holding her hands up as a blockade, she cringed and laughed, her shout of "No!" echoing off of the bathroom tiles.

They washed each other's hair- or, So washed Soo's. Unable to see the top of So's head, Soo could only reach to lather the back of his head, leading to incessant teasing on So's part as he examined the front of his head in the mirror and asked if he could go to work with only the back of his head washed.

"How do you feel about four bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a backyard?" So asked as he ran a loofah over Soo's back.

"Hm? For what, a house?"

"Yo's wife found a gi-wa house in Pyeongchang-dong just a few blocks from theirs. It's traditionally gated, built in the traditional sense, and even the interior is made that way." Soo met eyes with So through the mirror and she leaned her head back against his chest.

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you," she said. "Four bedrooms does sound like a lot for two people, though. We'll only use one until we have children."

"We'll get a dog, then," So decided. He cocked his head as Soo rolled her eyes. "What?"

"How about we invite one of your brothers to stay with us?" she suggested. "I know Eun and Baek Ah are wasting money on rent when they're always busy, so we might as well invite one of them to live with us when we're married. I know you said Jung is going to leave your parents after the upcoming Olympics too."

Narrowing his eyes, So thought about the possibility of Soo's proposal. "I heard Wook saying the same thing just yesterday," he muttered, continuing to scrub Soo's back and cover it with foamy bubbles. "And you're both right. Baek Ah and Eun are never home unless there's absolutely nothing to do, so they're both wasting money on apartments in Seoul…" he trailed off in thought, pressing a hand to his chin. "Maybe Baek Ah will want to stay with-"

"Yes," Soo immediately decided, turning to eagerly nod at So.

"I'm kicking him out the second you start swooning over my famous little brother," So threatened. "Jung may be a better candidate, but after the Olympics, he's going to do what he does every time."

Frowning, Soo tilted her chin up at her boyfriend. "What does he do?" she asked.

So heaved a sigh as he recounted the details of Jung's victory parties. "He arrives back in Korea to the sound of a nationwide fanfare and when it goes to his head he'll think he's invincible. He'll first call his friends for a week of partying and get drunk off his ass. Then he'll spend whatever is in his bank account on food and drinks. He'll be stone sober the week all Olympic athletes meet the President, and as soon as he leaves the Blue House, he'll call all of his friends over to a bar and drink until he fights someone. Then, Yo has to send a team to clean up his mess, and I work overtime without the help of a secretary to bury whatever national incident he's managed to create."

Soo's expression contorted as she took in the details of Jung's two-week bender. "Don't tell me Eun goes on benders."

"I think Eun's going to stay with Wook," So said. He pressed his hands to Soo's waist as she rinsed her hair out again.

"Baek Ah it is, then," Soo decided, clapping her hands together. "I'll consider the dog, but honestly, I don't want an animal in the house or near our baby." She splashed water onto her face as So raised an eyebrow and looked at Soo's flat stomach, wondering if there was anything going on that he should be aware of.

"Are you-"

"No, I'm not pregnant, but I know I will be in the future," Soo corrected his glance with a pointed remark and So nodded slowly.

"You want to have kids," he stated softly, a grin spreading over his face. A flood of emotion rushed through So as he regarded Soo. His hand trailed through her damp hair and he gave a little laugh, his words jumbling into a flurry of happy thoughts.

Soo stood on her toes to kiss So's stubbly cheek. "I do," she replied before shutting the water off. "But right now, I want you to get out of here before my cousin catches you again."

"We still have time," So murmured, gently pushing Soo against the glass wall and pressing himself closer. His arm reached to turn the water back on as his lips hovered slightly over her skin. A spray of hot water doused them and So leaned his forehead against Soo's, closing his eyes. "And I want to kiss the mother of my future child."

* * *

So frowned as he gazed at his computer and at the documents before him. Using a pen, he crossed out two lines on a paper and returned his gaze to the screen, adjusting his glasses and sighing at the numbers that passed by his eyes. He flipped past a few more documents and found one that indicated a general hypothesis for the amount the company had spent during the past year. Grumbling under his breath, he circled an incorrect fact and wondered if he would get a new secretary to take care of petty documents for him.

"Why are two billion won missing?" he muttered, scratching his chin. "Where the fuck does two billion won disappear int- why is that money going toward… what?" So made a note to ask Yo about the blank statements that randomly popped up in the expense reports that he had been tasked with looking over and forming into a portfolio.

The conference room was surprisingly desolate, So noticed as he looked up from his duties. Taking his glasses off, he realized how quiet it was for the first time.

Without Eun or Jung in the room, there were no strange noises, no complaints about the air conditioning, and no random publicists entering to ask them questions about Rio or going on tour. There was no huffing and puffing from an out of breath Jung, there were no camera noises as Eun took selfies, and no one asked if Baek Ah could run to the vending machine and get seven bottles of water. For once, Eun and Jung were outside of the building, handling their own business affairs and staying out of So's hair.

So glanced over at his brother who sat on the floor in a leather jacket and reflective pants, a book in his hands and a pen clasped between his lips. His hair was uncharacteristically loose around his shoulders and he turned the page of the book he was reading. "Baek Ah," So called, "I need to speak with you."

Glancing up from his book, Baek Ah stood from the mat he sat on and put his shoes on, walking over to where his brother sat. "Yes?" he asked, taking the seat in front of So. He dog-eared the page he had been reading before setting his book aside and diverting his full attention toward So.

Clearing his throat, So moved away from his computer. "What are your plans after the abdication?" he asked. Baek Ah cocked his head as he tied his black hair back into a bun.

"Go to a few art auctions, hit Busan for some eel and soju… I thought I'd go to Rio to cheer Jung on," Baek Ah stated with a shrug. "Maybe go on a book tour… Why? What'll you be doing, Brother? Not going back to Ulsan, I hope. It's been too long since we've seen each other and I've yet to pour you a glass of soju."

So sucked a breath in through his teeth and grinned, excitement mounting in his chest. "I'm getting married," he declared, rapping his knuckles against the table. He watched as Baek Ah's eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped. Smiling, So waited for his brother's response.

There was no response from the usually loquacious Baek Ah. The poet sat with his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. "Are you alright?" So asked, his expression growing troubled. "Baek Ah." Snapping his fingers, he waved a hand in front of his brother's face. "Is this really the correct way to respond to a brother who's just announced his engagement?"

"M-Married," Baek Ah stumbled over the word as if he had just learned it. "You're… Brother, you…" he suddenly grew serious, reaching to take So's hand. "Is it arranged? Has Father arranged you into a marriage? I thought he'd stopped after..." As Baek Ah mellowed, So scoffed and shook his head.

"After that fiasco with Yo and his first wife, I doubt the Chairman would arrange me if I asked him to," he said, patting Baek Ah's hand as it clamped onto his wrist. "I'm marrying the woman I love and cherish, and I'd like you to be the firs- secon- the…" frowning, So counted how many people knew about his pending marriage. _The Chairman, Wook's wife, Yo, Yo's wife. Dammit, I should have told him earlier_. "I'd like you to be the fifth person to know," he nodded apologetically.

Baek Ah seemed not to care that he had been informed later than four others for he eagerly nodded and grinned. "Congratulations, Brother," he declared. "I hope to meet my future sister one day and I hope the two of you will lead happy lives together." Standing, he pulled at So's wrist and grinned before sniffing awkwardly. "Why do you smell like roses?"

Surprised, So could only open his mouth and close it before coughing into his hand. "I ran out of shampoo," he blurted the first words that came to mind. Baek Ah only raised his eyebrows before giving his brother a knowing smirk.

"Ran out of shampoo or fell into your fiance's shower? How about we go out for lunch to celebrate? I'll pour you a glass of soju and you can tell me about her."

So could only nod at Baek Ah's insistence before staring at his brother's outfit again. Baek Ah's fashion sense was one inherited from his model mother and as much as the fashion industry loved him, So had no idea why chrome colored pants and a leather jacket with tassels was considered fashionable. He decided that being seen with a man that dressed like he was going clubbing wasn't the most embarrassing that could happen to him that day. Plus, when the wearer of said getup was Baek Ah, So wouldn't have cared if his brother was in a dress so long as it meant they could spend some time together.

"It's been awhile since I've drowned my sorrows," Baek Ah commented. "I still haven't planned how I'll approach Baek Woo Hee. I haven't even read her book yet. I don't even know how mine was ousted."

Baek Ah stood tall as he moved to stand beside So. His older brother held his hands behind his back as he agreed. "Well, I'm celebrating and you're plotting revenge, so I guess we'll have a few drinks."

They took a taxi to a nearby restaurant that only catered to elite clients. While neither had wanted to go to that specific restaurant, they knew the place they had frequented as younger men would become chaotic if the renowned Baek Ah were to make an appearance. The younger Wang brother's fame came with many a consequence.

Sitting down in a private room with paper walls, So ordered the food while Baek Ah asked for four bottles of soju and two beers to start. His request for such cheap drinks were met with odd stares from the servers but were nonetheless carried out.

So held his glass out with one hand and accepted the drink Baek Ah poured using two hands. "Do you remember when you and Eun fed Jung soju as teenagers?" So asked, suddenly recalling when his brother had been much younger.

Baek Ah smiled as he topped his brother off and then moved to accept his own glass of soju. "How could I forget?" he asked, holding his glass with two hands. "Jung fell down half a flight of stairs and the Chairman punished us by making us do five hundred push-ups each. I remember Won and Jung taking bets to see who would collapse first."

They clinked their glasses together and Baek Ah turned away from his brother to knock his shot back.

So chuckled as he nodded and accepted another drink from Baek Ah. "If I remember correctly, neither of you even made it to two hundred." Servers began setting the table with the first course as the brothers laughed over their past memories. "You both collapsed and fell asleep on the floor around midnight," said So.

Chuckling, Baek Ah nodded. "I still lack the upper body strength to do thirty pushups- let alone two hundred. Oh, thank you for the alcohol you sent via Yo."

So smirked as he reached for the first bite of food. "I was reading the news on my phone, so I took it from Wook's cellars and drove to Yo's house. Woke him in the middle of the night, but Mun Seong was up cooking you kids a feast."

The brothers drank and ate together, accepting drink after drink until a bottle of soju was gone. "Tell me about your fiancee," Baek Ah said as he spooned buckwheat jelly into his mouth.

Setting his chopsticks down, So shook his head and sighed, correcting his brother. "Future fiancee. I haven't proposed yet." Baek Ah only wrinkled his eyebrows as So continued. "She's... amazing. I need her like I need to breathe and I love her more than anything. She's… she's the most beautiful woman in world and somehow, we managed to meet at this certain time."

Impressed, Baek Ah nodded. "Exactly what did she do to make you fall for her?"

So chuckled as he popped another bottle of soju and motioned for Baek Ah to hand him one of the beers. "She just existed," he shrugged. "From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that she was the one- you know- destiny wise."

Tossing a shot of soju into the each glass of beer Baek Ah poured, So clinked his cup against his brother's as Baek Ah proposed a toast. "To my brother. You sound like one of my poems, going on about destiny and fate, but I suppose being in love has made you a romantic."

"And to your shitty high school poetry got me laid," So retorted before drinking the soju laced beer and chasing it with a bite of sea urchin. "Mm, you wouldn't believe how much Soo hated that you'd written terrible poetry. Refused to believe it."

Baek Ah almost dropped his glass against the table as he registered the name of So's future fiancee. "Soo?" he asked, his voice rising. "Hae Soo? The one at Wook's house? You're marrying _her_? _You've_ been dating her?"

"The one and only," So nodded. "I still need to come up with a proposal. She said if I wanted to marry her, she wanted a nice proposal before anything."

"You haven't even known each other more than a few months and you're already discussing marriage?" Baek Ah asked with raised eyebrows. "Isn't she Jung's age?"

So gave his brother a nod as the next course was brought in. A plate of freshly sliced sashimi was set between them and So motioned for Baek Ah to dig in. "It's true that Soo is eleven years younger than me, but I won't pretend that it bothers me. I love her regardless of her age or mine." Another round of soju was poured and So clinked his glass to his brother's. Baek Ah bit his tongue to prevent himself from telling So about Jung's affection for Soo. _So this was what Eun had meant when he said she had a boyfriend,_ he thought. Sitting back, he nodded in amusement.

"Well, if I can date a woman twice my age, you can marry one eleven years younger than you," Baek Ah lifted his glass as So snorted into his beer.

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Her son was older than me," Baek Ah responded cheekily. "Disapproved wholeheartedly that I was young enough to be his little brother but sleeping with his mother."

Snickering into his drink, So ate while he listened to his brother's stories about dating. "One day, you'll find the right one," So sighed. "Took me thirty-four years, but I did."

"Will you live in Ulsan when you're married?" Baek Ah asked as he fumbled to pick up a slice of fish he lost control of within the depths of his soy sauce.

"Actually, I'm moving to Seoul," So said, reaching over with his chopsticks to pick help his brother. He held the fish up and motioned for Baek Ah to open his mouth. "I'm looking at real estate in Pyeongchang-dong. Four bedrooms; giwa style; the works. You'd like it," So said pointedly. His younger brother ate the sashimi offered and chewed mournfully.

"How would my fans react if I bought a family-style house for myself and lived alone?" he chuckled with a click of his tongue. "I'd love to live in a traditional house, but fans get the wrong idea when you move to the suburb. I'll have to find a new apartment or renew my lease, though. I only have a few months left on my contract."

So pressed his elbow to the rim of the table as he remembered his conversation with Soo. He remembered how much he had enjoyed living with Soo and Baek Ah during the earliest weeks of his reign and hoped to repeat those long lost memories. "How about you come live with Soo and me, then? Four bedrooms is too many for us anyways."

He watched as Baek Ah frowned. "Brother, I don't know if Soo would like that." He sent a cautious glance toward So who topped Baek Ah's soju glass off before filling his own.

"Don't be absurd, she's the one that suggested it," scoffed So. "We both think you're wasting too much money on rent when you only spend so many months out of the year in that tiny place of yours."

Chuckling, Baek Ah shook his head as he took another shot of soju. "And if I agree? If I accept your offer to live with you?"

"Then you'll quit smoking and move in with Soo and me after your lease expires," So shrugged nonchalantly. "You can play Uncle to our future children and I won't charge you rent… oh and Soo gets free tickets to your concerts. Apparently she's a huge fan." So added the last stipulation on a whim, knowing Soo enjoyed going to Baek Ah's concerts.

They clinked soju shots together and both men chuckled as they took shots. "You and my future sister can get box seats to all of my concerts," Baek Ah said. "Am I drunk or did I just agree to move in with you and Hae Soo?"

"We'll have a large backyard and you can babysit Mu's, Yo's, and my children at the same time. Teach them music or something." So knew that out of all of his brothers, the first to become a stay-at-home husband would be Baek Ah. If there was one thing Baek Ah loved more than the fine arts, it was entertaining children- specifically his nieces and nephews.

Laughing, Baek Ah took a shot and slammed his hand against the table, shaking the empty bottle of soju and knocking a beer over. "Sold. I'll move when you tell me to." Turning toward the open door, Baek Ah called for two more bottles of soju and cognac.

* * *

Later, when it was time to leave work, Wook called for two cars. One to take an inebriated Baek Ah home and one to take himself and So back to the apartment.

Sitting in the back of his wife's Range Rover with his drunk brother slouching beside him, Wook wondered why So smelled like roses and honey.

* * *

 **Guys! I made an Instagram account for my fanfiction stuff! I plan to post scenery, story stuff, and maybe teach about Korean culture and food :)  
** **Anyone is allowed to follow and/or message me and I would love to get to know my readers! Here are two ways to reach me:**

 **Insta: pixelbutterfly  
** **Tumblr: supernovaesthetic**


	5. Dignity and Tact

**Alright, I'd like to apologize if I don't post two weeks from now. I'm taking an extended leave of absence from Busan and relocating to Seoul. I'll probably post beforehand, but if I don't... sorry guys. Moving is taxing :)**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone who followed me on my new Instagram (see bio for details). You guys are amazing for putting up with more of me. :3**

* * *

Yo tapped his index finger against the side of his chair as he surveyed the nervous girl sitting in front of him. She was neither beautiful nor ugly, but intrinsically _cute_. Her round doe eyes were matched with a lively smile and she dressed neither provocatively nor modestly in a blue dress that reached just above her knees.

Won's background check had found that she was a college graduate (Busan National University- an excellent school), an orphan since she was in middle school, and that her meager resume consisted of two makeup stores. She was born into a main branch of the Go Group's Hae family, but after the death of both her parents in a car accident, her inheritance had been eaten by her uncles and she had been cast aside. Around the time So had arrived at Wook's house, she had begun dating a young man named Kim Jung Jae- a lower name from a less prestigious group- and he was a year older than her. They had broken up.

It seemed Hae Soo prefered dating pretty boys her own age as well as the occasional hyper-masculine type, but even they were around her age… which was why Yo found it peculiar that she currently sat beside Wang So, looking at him as if he were the most wonderful being on the planet. It did not help that So regarded her in the same way.

Sitting in his living room, Yo crossed his arms as he addressed his younger brother and Hae Soo. He noticed that Soo seemed jumpy around him. Unlike Mun Seong's description of a spirited woman with nothing holding her back from being a free bird, Yo saw a young girl whose eyes narrowed each time he looked at her. She seemed to be conflicted between being fearful and friendly.

Yo wondered if he had threatened someone she knew. Certain methods of business were better left unsaid and Yo's employ of Won had led to some dirty tricks and violent outcomes, but everything was kept well under wraps and Yo put his legal degree to good use, finding loophole after loophole in the country's constitution and moral code.

A tray of post-lunch refreshments sat before them and Yo glanced at Mun Seong who was smiling reassuringly at Soo while doing her best not to glare at her husband. It had been her idea to call a family ("and future family!") lunch. Yo had only followed the orders on his itinerary and had come home for lunch only to see his wife gabbing with Hae Soo as if they were sisters. It had been a surprise to walk in to see the young woman. He could barely remember her from the time they had met at the family dinner; Yo had been a bit busy making sure his son did not stab himself with a chopstick.

Once again, Yo shot a look toward his wife and was promptly ignored.

After Yo had arrived home, he was again surprised when a Ferrari pulled onto the curb in front of his house. So had arrived with a new toy for Gyung in one hand and a box of fruit for Mun Seong in the other.

Neither Jung nor Madam Yoo had been invited. Jung because Won had told Yo about his interest in Hae Soo and because Jung was not the best at keeping secrets. Madam Yoo had not been invited due to her supremely idiotic hatred for So. And as much as Yo loved his mother, he could not condone the blame she placed on So for their father leaving her for Wook's mother.

So lunch consisted of Yo, his wife, and So, and Hae Soo.

It was not the first time Yo had seen Soo and So together- he distinctly remembered them being at Baek Ah's concert- but it was the first time he saw them _together_. Sitting thigh to thigh with So's hand perched on Soo's bare knee, they were the image of any other happy couple… and that worried Yo. "So you're serious about this relationship..." Yo trailed off as if to ask a question.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" So asked dryly. "Hey, Yale Law graduate," he called to his brother, "you've asked us that four times today."

 _Thirty-four minus twenty-three equals eleven,_ Yo thought, his mind straying. _They're eleven years apart. Thirty-six minus twenty-four equals twelve. Mun Seong and I are twelve years apart. Good God, did he inherit his taste in younger women from me?_

"Sorry about my husband, Soo," Yo could hear Mun Seong saying. "He tends to zone when he's thinking hard about something."

"Oh, it's alright," Yo's mind picked up Hae Soo's voice. "So does the same thing." _She already calls him by his first name? They_ are _serious about this. Why didn't Won report that they were dating? They fucking live together. How was it easier for Won's informant to find out about Wook's wife than two people in this obvious of a relationship?_ "Does your husband mutter to himself when he's working?" Soo asked, "When So brings paperwork home, he always talks to himself while filling it out."

"Yes!" Mun Seong clapped her hands together and Yo returned to reality, meeting eyes with So. His younger brother seemed bored and was picking at lint on his gray suit.

"Outside," he ordered, standing up. Yo looked between his wife and... sister-to-be. "I'm going to take my brother out on a walk," he said. Both women looked their way with mixed expressions of worry as Yo took his brother by the shoulder and walked out of the house- away from earshot.

They stood together on the front lawn, looking out at the street like they had when Jung had been bleeding over Yo's lawn and floor. Though under different circumstances, both retained unperturbed expressions.

"What is it this time?" So sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. Yo side-eyed his brother with a worried glance. He seemed to be worrying about So a lot lately. After Jung had been returned to their mother's home, apparently it was now So's turn to cause trouble.

"I've never seen you date a woman; look at a woman on the streets; or even watch pornography." Ever logical, Yo proceeded to line his claims in order. By all accounts, he had been fully prepared since high school to handle his parents' backlash should his brother turn out to be gay, but this? This was different. So wanted to marry a girl he had just met and that was unlike the cold, calculating brother Yo had seen grow in his shadow. "Now you're going to marry a woman you met just two months ago? Explain."

Scoffing, So shook his head, his eyes looking up at the clear blue sky. "I didn't date because there was no one I liked," he ticked Yo's points off on his fingers. "I don't look at women on the streets because they don't interest me and because I have a woman now. And you've never seen me watch pornography because as a teenager, I was meticulous about deleting my internet history. And I'm going to marry someone I met two months ago for the same reason you married your ex-wife's sister."

 _Because I love her,_ Yo thought before shaking his head. "That's not the point. I knew Mun Seong for years and wanted to marry her even before I was made to marry her sister-"

"It's exactly the point," So interjected, turning to face Yo. "Don't act like you don't love your wife, Brother, and I won't pretend I don't love Soo."

Yo's dark eyes narrowed and he scoffed before beginning to tick off the qualms that arose from his mind. He would not have his chance at the position of Chairman tarnished because of his brother's lack of foresight. Yo had expected something like this from Jung- not from So. "She's an orphan, you know that? A sad little orphan who just so happens to have been born into the same family that supports Wook's household. I don't believe in coincidences but open your eyes," he hissed at his brother. "I don't care if Mun Seong has a new best friend, I care about you. As your brother, I'm telling you to step back and look at the wider picture.

"She has no parents, no inheritance, and no dowry because of that. She's a young, pretty girl with no money, and you? You're about to become CFO of the largest company in the country." Yo hoped his brother would catch his meaning without him having to actually say what he thought. He watched as a flash of livid red overcame his brother's features.

So inhaled deeply as his fist clenched. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips into a straight line to keep from losing his temper. "Watch your words, Brother," he hissed through clenched teeth. "That's my future wife you're referring to. I suggest you call her by name or begin getting used to her future title. If you've forgotten it, it's jae-su"

With an almost imperceptible sigh, Yo fully turned himself to face his brother. "So you really love her?" he asked. "How do you know she loves you? Can love form in two months?"

"I know she loves me in the same way you know your wife loves you, you self-serving arrogant prick," So looked his brother up and down before sneering at him. "I haven't hit you yet because you're my brother, but know that if you insult Soo again, I will not hold back."

Scoffing, Yo uncrossed his arms and held them by his side. "All I'm trying to tell you, _Little Brother_ ," he sneered in a low voice, "is that you should keep a firm grasp on your wallet if you intend to go through with this marriage."

So swung his fist.

* * *

Mun Seong and Soo both gasped with dropped jaws when the brothers returned inside with sweaty faces and muddy clothes, grinning like idiots. While Yo held a sprained wrist against his chest, So nursed a bloody nose. Their once white shirts were untucked and both walked with slight limps, their slacks covered with grass stains and dirt.

The men stepped in with their arms slung around each other as if they were best friends and Soo shook her head as they collapsed onto one of the sofas, staining the white leather with the remnants of nature that clung to their clothing.

"Did you two fight?!" Mun Seong was the first to demand. Crossing her arms, she glowered down at her husband who laughed and thumped his good hand against So's back as his younger brother wiped blood onto his sleeve.

"If you love her enough to punch me in the face, that's good enough," Yo declared. Looking at Soo, he gave her a warm nod. "Welcome to the family, Little Sister. May you bring happiness to this bastard and may you give our family many children. Wife," he turned to a visibly bristling Mun Seong, "So will buy that house you showed him. Take it off the market."

"You bastard, you broke my glasses," So growled as he removed a pair of snapped spectacles from his pocket. The lenses fell from their shattered frame and clattered onto the floor. "I'm charging you for these- they were designer."

"What happened?" Soo asked as she grabbed tissues from the coffee table and began dabbing at So's bloody nose. Her hand wrapped around his head as she brought him close to examine the flow of blood that dripped down his face. "Why did you fight?"

Both Yo and So began to laugh. "I questioned your integrity and he defended your honor," Yo declared, his good hand thumping So on the back once more. "He punched me, I hit him, we fought, we talked, fought again, and then I decided my brother should marry whoever he wants."

"You snapped my glasses," So muttered as Soo wiped his face. "Ass."

"You sprained my wrist," Yo countered. "I'm right handed- I can't use my right hand now."

Soo stood back from So as the brothers bickered and she looked at Mun Seong who gave an exasperated sigh. "They're eleven years older than us and yet, I feel like my son is more civilized than his fully grown father and uncle," Mun Seong said with a shake of her head.

"I see where Jung and Eun learned how to behave," replied Soo. She crossed her arms and watched as So and his older brother bickered back and forth about their glasses and wrist. "Are we really tied to them forever?"

"I am; you're not yet." Mun Seong sighed, her teeth clenched. "Leave while you still can." She and Soo glanced at each other before laughing. Their mirth attracted the eyes of the brothers and So and Yo glanced at the two women.

Mun Seong took their attention the instant it was averted and used it to relay the news she and Soo had gotten while Yo and So had been throwing punches at each other. "If it matters to either of you, there was a text sent out by your brother and Myung Hee in the family group-chat," Mun Seong stated. She raised an eyebrow when Yo and So placed their squabble on hold.

"And?" asked Yo.

Both Soo and Mun Seong grinned. " _And_ ," Yo's wife said, "Myung Hee is expecting twins. We should send them gifts."

The two women waited for reactions from their significant others. They stood by as their men sat with grim expressions.

Yo's mouth closed and he exhaled loudly through his nose, rolling his sprained wrist and popping it back into place. So tilted his head and pressed one hand to his knee while holding a tissue against his face with the other.

"So, take a shower and borrow some of my clothes," Yo said as he stood. "I need to speak with you in private. Miss Hae Soo," he nodded to the young woman that stood beside his wife, "welcome to the family." And with that, Yo was turning toward the master bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it as the door shut behind him.

Soo watched as So nodded to Mun Seong, saying he would show himself to a guest room. He approached Soo and rested his hands on her shoulders, gazing down at her with warm eyes. "I think you should go," he said softly. "I'll have to talk to Yo and who knows how long I'll be. Take your bodyguard and go back before Wook freaks out again."

He kissed her cheek and Soo nodded, confused. "Why aren't you happy that Wook is having two children?" she asked.

So breathed deeply and smiled, inhaling the rose and honey scent of Soo's hair. "I am. I really am. But… there's just some business we have to take care of. Hug your cousin for me and I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

"You're not stupid enough to do anything illegal, are you?" So sat down in front of Yo with a towel around his neck, wearing his brother's t-shirt and sweatpants. He dried his hair with the towel as Yo kept his eyes focused on his bookshelf. His older brother wore a collared shirt and basketball shorts- the first articles of clothing he had grabbed from his closet before rushing to his office.

They sat with their phones before them, reading the text Wook had sent out through the family group chat.

 _Dearest family, it is with great humility and happiness that I announce that my wife and I are expecting two new additions to our family. Myung Hee is expecting twins and they are due late in the summer. We thank you for your kind words and prayers throughout my wife's illness and we hope to deliver both babies safely._ _  
_ _-Wang Wook and Hae Myung Hee_

With the text was a monochrome picture of a ultrasound. The blurry image was circled in two white areas with yellow circles.

"Twins," Yo scoffed as he rolled a cloth bandage around his injured wrist. "Wook's outdone himself."

"Brother, you may not like Wook or many of our half-brothers, but we are family. Myung Hee is carrying your niece and nephew," So said, leaning forward. He looked at Yo with a worried expression and his brother nodded, his hand pressed to his grimacing mouth.

Yo glanced at his solemn brother. "You worry too much. I'm not going to hurt Wook or his wife. Like you said: family. Even I'm not so heartless as to harm any blood relations."

 _Oh how the times have changed,_ thought So.

The two brothers sat in the quiet study, contemplating their options. "You need to become CFO immediately," Yo sighed. "And I'll have to force the abdication to finish quickly. Mu will ascend and I'll become CEO. Wook will probably move up as well…" Yo's eyes trailed over to where his brother was. "I'll have Won stop reporting on Wook's family's activities and have him begin buying people within the Hae group to see what they're planning. I guess your engagement to Hae Soo is a good thing. She may be disowned, but she's marrying into the Yoo-Wang family. Our mother's side has more power than the Hwang Bo family, so the Haes will have to divert their attention toward her."

So only listened as his brother thought out a plan to solidify the Yoo family's hold on the Wang empire. He inputted no information, only willing to part with so much. He would not help Yo, but he would not push his brother away either.

"Hey, I have a question," So interjected into his brother's tirade. Yo paused to eye him, but So continued. "I was checking expense reports-"

"Why would you be doing that? Get a secretary." Yo scoffed as So leered at his brother. "What? You interrupted me, so it's only fair I do the same."

The brothers stared at each other before So went on. "Anyways, I kept tallying and adding, but as of almost half a year ago, there's two billion won missing from the accounts and expenses. Do you know why?"

A pause trapped the conversation in place and Yo audibly sighed. "Yes and no, but I know the Chairman and Mu know," he explained. "Almost six months ago, I was handling expenses and going through old reports, when the Chairman came to my office and told me to wire two billion won to a private account. I don't know why he told me to do it, but I did it."

So's eyebrows knitted together as he listened to his brother's strange story. "You're telling me our father's somehow managed to get you to misplace two billion won? Into a personal bank account? Was it anyone in the family?"

Shaking his head, Yo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Not that I know of. I disregarded the reason because I was so busy handling the financial semantics of the abdication…" Yo pursed his lips as he stared out the window. "Illegal dealings aren't uncommon in large businesses, though."

"Yo, illegal dealings aren't uncommon if you don't get caught," So said, resting his hand against the table. Suddenly growing worried, he frowned at his brother. "What'll you do if it gets out?"

"What's done is done. If I get caught, I'm sure I'll be able to weasel my way out-"

"Let's see Daddy!" the study door swung open and the brothers turned to see their mother walking in with Gyung in her arms. "Yo! Your son wants-" Madam Yoo, so beautifully dressed in French designers stopped in her tracks when she saw her middle child sitting with her oldest. Her smile faded and was immediately replaced with a glower. "What is _he_ doing here?" she asked, protectively holding onto Gyung. She clutched her grandson tightly, shielding the baby from So.

So was unimpressed. What had he ever done to warrant such behavior? "Good afternoon, Mother," he said. "It's nice to see you're looking well."

"What brings you to my home?" Yo questioned, his eyes narrowing. "I wasn't aware you were visiting today."

Madam Yoo sniffed, holding Gyung close to her body. The little boy seemed only interested in the large sapphire that hung from his grandmother's throat. "Does a mother need a reason to visit her son? I wanted to see my grandbaby, but it seems you host… unfavorable company."

A quick glance to his older brother showed So that Yo was as tired of their mother as he was. The older man pressed an elbow to the mahogany of his desk. "Thank you for visiting, Mother, but my brother and I have business to disc-" already, Madam Yoo was clicking her tongue at So.

"You're the son of the richest man in the country and yet you dress as if you're some common person," she glared up and down the white t-shirt and gray sweatpants Yo had loaned So. "What are these clothes? Even Wang Won dresses better than you."

"Mother, those are my clothes you're insulting and I would like it if you didn't say such things with Gyung in the room," Yo's voice was relaxed and quiet from years of practicing ignoring his mother's rants. "It's a bit rude to undermine people based on their clothing and Gyung is now learning to talk. Mun Seong and I would prefer if he learned normal words like 'cat' and 'dog' before he learned how to judge based on appearance."

So raised his eyebrows at his brother's dry remark, impressed. The older man wore a tired glare on his face as he regarded their mother. Madam Yoo narrowed her eyes at So. "I understand you'll be moving back to Ulsan once this process is over?" she asked.

Before So could lie and say that he would be moving, Yo cleared his throat. "I've asked my brother to stay as my partner in future endeavors. He's decided to remain in Seoul on my request."

Anger, rage, hatred, shock, and loathing. Many different emotions slew themselves over Madam Yoo's graceful features. She could only stare in shock as her sons so openly defied her.

"First I hear Wook is having children and now you bring _this_ into Seoul?" she tossed a hand in So's direction as if the mere thought of his name were a contamination. "And why is your wrist like that, son? Who hurt you? Was it you?!" she glared at So who could only scoff at his mother's outburst.

"I tripped over Gyung," Yo lied deftly. "He's crawling now." He reached for a folder on top of his desk before opening it and beginning to read the contents of the first page. "Mother, So will be staying in Seoul because I find myself in need of his business degree and also because I miss my little brother. Please escort yourself out and my wife will make sure you are well equipped to play with _my_ son in _my_ home."

The menacing words hung in the air and with an indignant- and fairly unladylike- huff, Madam Yoo stormed from the office, her Hermès scarf fluttering behind her and a waft of Chanel perfume remaining in the office like an angry cloud. The door slammed shut and Yo looked at So with a pinched expression. "I had no idea she was coming- really."

"It's fine," So replied with a wave of his hand- as if to blow the perfume away. "Does Mother ever truly tell anyone where she's going?" The brothers chuckled together and So leaned back against his seat. "I'm going to buy an engagement ring for Soo- you know, like the Americans do."

Yo raised his eyebrows at the change of subject. "Why? I proposed to my wife by sitting her down with my lawyer and handing her the papers to my divorce from her sister." So scoffed at his brother's obvious disinterest in romance.

"Because I have no idea how I'm going to propose to her. I've seen the YouTube videos. They all propose with rings… what is it with proposals and rings?"

"Why a ring, though?" Yo asked. He stared at his brother with an unreadable expression. "Why not a computer or something she can actually use? Get her a nice laptop… or a city transportation pass."

Contemplating his brother's words, So pressed a hand to his chin.

"In any case, you should begin compiling your resumé and making sure everything is in order for you to take CFO," said Yo. "I'll have Mun Seong e-mail you the documents to close on your new house, and you can move in whenever you and Hae Soo feel like it."

So nodded and chuckled, once again perplexed at the differences between Goryeo Yo and Modern Yo. "All the pieces are falling into place," Yo sighed. "At least I won't have to worry about Wook once you take your place."

So made no move to reply to his brother. Instead, he uncrossed his legs and stood, walking over one of the office's windows. "I'll have to go soon," he said. "Mother won't like it if I stay any longer than necessary. You know, because I might eat my nephew alive."

So had never heard Yo laugh as hard as he had then.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday everyone!**


	6. A Bouquet of Oopsie Daisies

**At last, that long awaited day has arrived.**

* * *

Rain drizzled over Seoul, marking the hundredth day of So's integration into Wook's household. It also marked the day Mu ascended to the position of chairman of the Jong Group, Yo ascended to CEO, Wook moved up to COO, and So got another job within the company: CFO. A formal announcement would be made in the evening, but for now, all was calm. It was a massive day for the Jong Group and the Wang family.

From five in the morning, So had been in meetings with other executive members of the Board of Directors. He and fifteen other board members had gathered to vote in the new chairman of the Board. In an almost unanimous vote, Wang Mu was raised from the position of CEO to chairman, and Wang Taejo stepped down. A monumental occurrence had come and gone after one hundred days of grueling organization. Now, Mu would step up to his new position and Taejo would quietly retire into the country.

More importantly to So, it was the hundredth day of his modern relationship with Soo, and the hundredth day of finding her amidst the billions of people in the world. No matter how gray or dreary the weather was, So refused to allow it to put a damper on his mood.

To commemorate the day, So took off from work after Mu was declared the new chairman, and arrived home early with a bouquet of roses behind his back. He had contemplated getting Soo a pair of diamond earrings, but thought against it; her ears weren't pierced and she would not want him to spend so much money on her even if he wanted to.

So wore a nicer suit than usual; unlike Yo, he did not feel comfortable wearing Armani to work every day; and his tie was unusually red. He had taken care to do his hair that morning, tousling it with gel and generally making himself prettier than he normally did. He examined himself in the elevator, making sure there were no unusual breakouts on his face or any spots he had missed while shaving that morning. He wanted to look perfect for Soo.

He stepped into Wook's house with the flowers behind his back and a wide smile on his face. A quick text and reply had already informed him that Soo was home… and alone.

A maid set house slippers before his feet after he took his shoes off and So thanked her before watching her return to the living room to continue her duties. As soon as the maid disappeared around the corner, So walked to Soo's room and opened the door before shutting it behind him.

Soo sat at her vanity, wrapped only in a blue towel, her wet hair plastered to the skin of her back and shoulders. Evidently just out of the shower, she looked up and smiled at So through the mirror as she rubbed lotion onto her forearms. "You look beautiful," So chuckled, making his way over to where she sat. "Hello, my love."

"You're home early… What's the occasion?" she asked, accepting the quick kiss So pressed to her lips before noticing the roses he set down beside her makeup. Soo patted a cream into her cheeks and forehead as So sat down beside her, one leg on the cushioned stool she sat on and one leg leaning off of it. The chair dipped against his weight, bringing Soo closer to him.

So pressed his head against Soo's bare shoulders, nuzzling his cheek against her silky skin and inhaling the lingering scent of body wash and lotion on her body.

They looked at each other through the mirror and So could not help but absorb the image of Soo in nothing but a towel, her hair not completely dry, but not fully wet either. She wore no makeup and her hands rubbed circles into her adorably childish cheeks. He would not have to unbutton or unlace anything- just a yank of a light blue towel, tied just over the swell of her breasts- and she would be all his.

"One hundred days of being in love with you in this life," So answered Soo with a kiss to her cheek. She smelled clean and rosy. So had wanted to be with Soo throughout the entire day, hungering for her. Now, she was finally beside him and soon, his hunger would be sated. The wolf was ready to eat Little Red Riding Hood.

Chuckling, Soo shook her head. "I didn't know we were celebrating that one." She tossed her wet hair over her shoulder, baring one side to So. Droplets of water fell onto the floor. "You're dressed so nicely and even brought me flowers," she reached to touch the red petals that bloomed amongst white lace. There were exactly twenty-one perfectly cut roses. "You should have told me you were getting me something- I don't have anything prepared," she pouted.

So pursed his lips and rearranged his face into a frown. "Well, that _is_ a problem…" he murmured, his lips moving against the line of Soo's collarbone. He could feel goosebumps appearing on Soo's arms as he pressed himself close to her, his hands holding onto her arms. "But I think I know how we can fix that," So smirked as he slid his coat off.

The jacket fell onto the floor with a soft sound, and So dragged his lips over Soo's neck. He exhaled against her chin, hearing her sharp gasp. "And would that be enough for you?" Soo asked quietly.

Chuckling, So pecked her cheek and leaned back as Soo began to remove his tie. The red silk slid from his collar and fluttered to the ground. "We have hours until anyone comes home- I can have you as many times as I want." He grinned like a child on Christmas.

Soo leaned close to press her forehead to his. "One hundred days and we already have plans to marry and are about to close on a house," she said with breathless eagerness. Her soft breaths fell against So's cheek in warm puffs and he nodded, running his hands up Soo's smooth arms.

"What's mine is yours," he replied before kissing her softly. "And I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you."

So pressed his chin to Soo's hair as she leaned against him, resting her hands against his chest. Wet tendrils of black hair dampened his shirt and So smiled as Soo said, "Good, because you're stuck with me." He looked into the mirror to see Soo begin to unbutton the collar of his shirt. Her nimble fingers easily pulled white buttons from their holds.

While her hands undid his shirt, Soo's lips met So's throat, her teeth gently taking the skin near his Adam's apple into her mouth and sucking. Unable to suppress his sigh, So closed his eyes as Soo's hot tongue laved over the sensitive skin of his jugular.

When she released the final button of So's shirt, Soo took her mouth away from him, revealing a dark red blotch. Soo looked up at So before kissing the mark. "Mine," she whispered.

"Yours," So affirmed before capturing her mouth with his. He removed his shirt, not caring where his clothing fell when he tossed it aside. He only had eyes for Soo- and to him, she wore too much.

An arm went behind Soo's back and another was placed beneath her knees. So felt Soo's arms wrap around him as he picked her up and took her away from the vanity, tossing her onto the bed and laughing when Soo fell ungracefully, her towel flying open and her head colliding with the pillows. Dark hair flew in all directions as Soo's arms opened wide on impact.

So clambered onto the bed, pulling a leg over Soo and straddling her while taking his undershirt off. The white material was flung to the side and So looked down as Soo cleared hair away from her face. "How mean," she huffed through her laughter. "I didn't even get a warning."

Chuckling, So leaned down to nudge his nose against hers. There was nothing but happiness between them as they kissed again. They laughed together and So cleared his throat, peering into Soo's wide brown eyes. He tapped her bottom lip with his thumb. "Warning, Hae Soo: I'm going to kiss you until you can't breathe," So said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Soo carded her hands behind his neck before pulling him down towards her. "Then kiss me," she challenged before giggling and pressing her lips to his.

The scratchy material of So's pants rubbed against Soo's bare sides as he embraced her, his chest aligned with hers. So took Soo's bottom lip between his own and sucked on it before opening his mouth to her.

He leaned his weight against one arm while keeping the other behind Soo's head, threading through the wet strands of hair that soaked the pillows. Their tongues moved in harmony- tasting and plundering. Hands swept up skin and Soo rested her palms against So's chest.

When they pulled away, both sides were panting. "Will you marry me?" So asked out of the blue. He gazed down at Soo, his dark gaze meeting her surprised one. Soo stared up at him in mute shock, her already wide eyes growing even wider.

"Hae Soo," So leaned down to kiss her cheeks. "You were, are, and always will be the light of my life. I can't imagine a world without you. I can't live without you by my side. I want to give everything I could not give you in our past lives to you in this life. I want to be your friend, your companion, and your husband. I want to have children with you and raise them _with you_. I want to watch us grow old together. Hae Soo," So traced the line of his lover's chin with the back of his knuckles. "Will you be my bride?"

Soo blinked back tears. So watched as she wiped her eyes and sniffled, turning her gaze away from him for a second. "You just _had_ to ask while I was naked beneath you?" she croaked, choking back sobs. Her tears fell and So bit his bottom lip, questioning his timing. He grew uncertain. _Should I have waited?_

"I just really felt that I needed to ask you… should I try again?" he asked, suddenly worried. He sat back against his knees, noticing that his proposal _had_ been a bit ill-timed. "Should I get you a ring like the Americans do?"

 _Oh God, he's still terrible at proposing_ , Soo thought. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. _Wang So, you idiot, who told you to propose before we had sex?_

Shaking her head, Soo sat up and snaked her arms around So's throat, pulling him close and hugging him. "You stupid old man," she said into his shoulder, her voice stuck between a laugh and an exasperated sob. "I've waited a thousand years. Yes, I'll marry you."

The widest smile stretched over So's face and he took no time in wrapping his arms around Soo, hugging her as tightly as she hugged him. "I love you. I love you so much," he said, professing his tumultuous emotions in the only way he could think of. "My love for you is like the wind. No matter where you are, there will my love be. My love for you is like-"

"Stop quoting Baek Ah's poetry," Soo cut into So's flustered tirade with a giggle. She pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. Her chocolate eyes shined with tears and genuine elation as she smiled up at So. "Just kiss me."

Happy to oblige, So ran his hand down Soo's back before gently pushing her down onto the bed and laying his body on top of hers, kissing her soundly. "I love you," he whispered in adoration, "so so much."

Soo huffed a laugh and nodded. "But not as much as I love you," she teased, easing her lips onto So's.

As they kissed, So repositioned himself so that he was no longer straddling Soo but parallel to her, one knee between her legs keeping him balanced and his elbows on either side of her head. He kissed his fiance, dotting extra kisses along her chin and on her cheeks. "I think," Soo murmured, her hand dragging over So's chin, "that it's unfair that I'm the only naked one."

Smirking, So immediately moved to undo his belt, momentarily forgetting that Soo was beneath him. He swiftly dropped his full weight onto her in order to pull at his belt buckle and then Soo began to flounder. "Get off! Get off! Ack! Too heavy- Get off of me!" her voice rose into a shout.

* * *

After receiving a promotion and confirming the ascension of Mu and the descent of the chairman, Wook was ready to go home and have lunch with his family. He was ready to change out of his suit, kick back with a beer, and watch the baseball game that would be on in a few minutes. He knew So was already home, so maybe his twin would want to watch the game with him.

Stepping into the house, Wook nodded gratefully to the maid that set house slippers before his tired feet. "Is anyone else home?" he asked.

"Mister Wang So and Miss Hae Soo are home."

"My wife?"

"She's stepped out to meet her mother."

Nodding, Wook watched as the maid departed, leaving him in the hallway. Tired, he yawned and thought about his wife and babies. How happy would Myung Hee be that he was promoted. The year had been full of amazing surprises- his promotion, Myung Hee's pregnancy, other family members coming to live with them… the list went on and Wook was grateful for each one.

Wook took one step forward when he heard a shout from Soo's room. "Get off! Get off! Ack! Too heavy- Get off of me!" Her voice was strained and Wook wondered if she was alright.

Frowning, he made his way to her door. Why would Soo be shouting in pain? Grasping the cold handle, Wook opened the door and froze.

Clothes were strewn on the floor in a haphazardly way and the usually clean room was cluttered. There, laying naked on the bed was Soo… and on top of her was So. Soo's hands pushed at So's bare chest and her eyes widened when she saw Wook. He remained frozen for half a second before springing into action.

"Soo!" Wook shouted. His body moved before he could register his thoughts. Leaping forward, he grabbed So by the shoulders, flinging him off of Soo and onto the ground. There was a crash as So's shoulder collided with the closets, rattling the doors. Soo shrieked and Wook's hands clenched into fists as So stared at him from his position on the floor.

"Wook-"

"I bring you into my home and you decide to force yourself onto my wife's cousin?!" he seethed, raising a fist. A million questions were quieted by the roar of anger that raged in Wook's mind. "I should kill you right now!"

"No!" Wrapped in a towel, Soo flew between the brothers, crouching to cover So with her body. She pressed her front against So, turning her back to Wook. "Don't hurt him!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around around So's head and protecting him from Wook's fury.

Wook paused. He stared down at the brother that sat on the floor and the woman that shielded him with her body.

In that moment, he was well and truly lost for words. Wook's mouth fell open and he met eyes with So, whose cold stare peeked over Soo's bare shoulder.

"It wasn't nonconsensual!" Soo's desperate shout was the only noise in the silent room. Her arms cradled So's head against her chest as she looked back at Wook whose aghast expression rested solely on the people before him.

"Hae Soo, what is going on?!" Wook lowered his fist and glared down at them before averting his eyes when Soo's towel slipped and bunched around her waist, baring her back.

"Don't hurt him!" she shouted. Wook coughed when So cleared his throat against Soo's breasts. A million thoughts puddled together in Wook's mind and he felt the urge to hit something. He paused and stopped himself from pulling Soo off of So and punching his twin bloody.

"Get dressed and come to my office," Wook ordered, turning his gaze away from his brother and the woman on top of him. "We'll talk then."


	7. From the Ashes She Shall Rise

**Thank you to all the well-wishers that hope I have fun in Seoul. Everyone is honestly so nice in this fandom.**

* * *

Wook crossed his arms.

Within the confines of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, ancient paintings, and traditional decor, the office seemed too spacious for the three people that sat uncomfortably. No matter how Wook sat in his leather seat, he found that he was holding himself from lashing out. His fingers laced together as he glowered at the two people that sat across from him.

So was sloppily dressed in a semi-buttoned shirt that was untucked against black slacks. His tie was gone and his hair was messy. He nonchalantly leaned back in his seat as if nothing interesting had happened.

Soo was more put-together than So. Wook was grateful she was no longer naked, but he did not fail to notice how she held So's hand. They sat with their chairs side by side, their arms touching and their hands intertwined. Wook pretended not to notice the bright hickey on So's throat. Obviously, what they had been up to was consensual… but to what extent were they together?

He crossed his arms, watching them. Wook kept his desk between himself and So to keep from lunging at his brother. "Explain. Why were you in Soo's room and why are you now holding hands? What's going on?"

So moved to speak, but Soo placed a hand on his arm. Wook raised an eyebrow as his brother sat back and allowed Soo to explain.

She cleared her throat and looked straight at Wook. She clenched So's hand and refused to be afraid; this wasn't Goryeo. Nothing- not even Wook- would separate them. "We're engaged," she stated with the utmost certainty. "I'm marrying Wang So."

Wook was silent. His face was placid and Soo watched as he looked at So- whose expression matched his twin's. They stared each other down and Soo held So's hand as Wook scoffed. Was this the reason So had asked the chairman permission to marry? He had been eyeing Hae Soo? "So, I never knew you were the type to prey on a young girl's feelings," Wook snapped, glaring at his twin. The pieces began clicking into place in his mind, but Wook did not believe that his brother was wholly without ulterior motive.

"You're mistaken," So replied easily. His thumb dragged over Soo's knuckles and Wook narrowed his eyes. "I never preyed on her feelings. We mutually love and respect each other as equals."

"Bullshit," scoffed Wook. He uncrossed his arms and leaned his elbows against the table. "You expect me to believe that Soo loves you and that you love her? What is this about? Money? Status? You've known each other for three months. What's this about marriage? She just broke up with a kid ten years younger than you-"

"I love him," Soo declared. She squared her shoulders and stared at Wook, daring him to interrupt her. "I wish you wouldn't speak about me as if I'm not sitting right here. He has never bribed me with anything and I don't want his money," she stated in a firm voice that commanded the attention of both the men in the room. "I'm not his arm candy, and I am not an object for him to display. I'm his fiance and I love Wang So in the same way I know he loves me."

Both So and Wook stared at Soo's defiance in mute awe.

Before Wook could speak, there was a soft knock and the door to the study opened. Myung Hee walked in with a curious expression, her hands on her stomach and back. Her floral blouse and white sweater starkly contrasted the dark tones and dreary mood within the office. "So everyone's in here," she smiled, stepping inside. "I was looking for you three. Congratulations on a successful job. You must be so proud."

Soo watched as Wook's tight expression relaxed momentarily. He stood to greet his wife who walked through the office and raised her eyebrows at Soo and So. She eyed their clasped hands and took in the heavy atmosphere. "You've told him, then?" she noted, walking past her husband and sitting down in Wook's chair. The large seat that had looked normal against Wook's back almost enveloped Myung Hee's petite form.

"Told me- you knew about these two?" Wook demanded, looking down at his wife. "For how long? Why didn't you tell me?"

Myung Hee smiled gently before resting a hand on Wook's wrist. "With the abdication, everyone was on edge and I knew you wouldn't take kindly to the information I could have given you. You were already stressed enough." Ever the voice of reason, Myung Hee looked up at her standing husband. She could easily assume what Wook had said, and was ready to defend her cousin. "I believe that Soo and your brother are good for each other and I've watched them for the past month. I can vouch that neither are in this relationship for political gain. If I so much as had a glimmer of doubt that your brother hurt Soo or planned to use her in any way, I would have sent him away from our home, but he never gave me the reason to do so."

There was silence in the office and Soo and So both looked at Myung Hee, grateful. Her words seemed to have their effect on Wook. The patriarch of the house rubbed his eyes and sighed. "My brother is engaged to my wife's cousin," he muttered, his hand on his forehead. Chuckling, Wook shook his head. "How long have you two been… together?" he asked.

Soo replied with the honest truth. "Ever since So first came to live with us," she stated.

Wook closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "So this is why the maids found used condoms in Soo's wastebasket even though no one ever entered or left the house uninvited," he muttered beneath his breath. Wook did not miss the bright blush that spread over Soo's cheeks as well as the smug look on So's face. "Beneath my own roof and under my very nose," he scoffed.

"Wook, don't make this difficult," So warned. "I love and have loved Soo for a while now. I'm not going to give her up."

"And if I make you leave my house immediately?" Wook snapped at his brother.

"Then I'll go with him," Soo interjected before So could speak. "We've been preparing to get married after Myung Hee gives birth, but we can pull things up if need be." Soo sounded reluctant- as if she wanted Wook to allow So to stay. She widened her eyes and made a face that was easy to pity. "I won't let you get between us."

"Don't strain yourself," Wook sighed at Soo's determined expression.

All he had wanted was to drink a beer and watch a soccer match- not handle this strange case of non-incest between his brother and his wife's cousin. He would not fall to the Hae family's cute faces in that moment. No matter how big Soo's eyes got, he would not give in to her charm. "I'm not going to be kicking So out any time soon. I find that having my brothers live with me… no matter how good at lying they are," he ground his teeth with a tired glare, " _does_ make life more enjoyable."

He looked at his wife, making sure he had made the right choice. Myung Hee smiled and nodded approvingly and Wook sighed again. He would have gray hairs by the next morning.

Myung Hee clasped her hands together. The sleeves of her shirt rested against the dark wood of Wook's desk as she adjusted one of the fountain pens on the desk. "Well, I think it's time to move your brother into Soo's room. Since you know now," she smiled at Wook who jerked backwards.

"What? Move him- what?" Unable to comprehend anymore, Wook blinked and leaned against the bookshelf behind his desk. "You can't be serious."

"You heard me," Myung Hee nodded. Her voice never rose or faltered. It remained the same soft and mellow tone. "Since it's clear So will be staying with us until I give birth, we can't let him stay in a guest room anymore. I'll have the maids clear some of Soo's closet space so So can move into a permanent residence today. That should be enough compensation for whatever you did to your brother."

"I didn't do anything to him," Wook muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Myung Hee, they've been dating for three months. Isn't it a bit too soon for either of them to be…" he shook a hand at them, unable to continue. Soo blushed and So smirked, smug. Wook resisted the urge to hit his brother.

Myung Hee held her husband's hand as she smiled at Soo. Her gentle expression was the calm barrier between Wook and So. "We both know they'd rather be together. After all, not everyone gets to slowly fall in love like we did. Sometimes, it's like a gunshot; it happens quickly."

So could not remember the last time he had heard words as wise as the ones his sister-in-law had uttered then. He gazed at Soo who beamed back at him. They would finally be together.

"No more hiding," she mouthed to him. So clenched Soo's hand and raised it to press his lips to her knuckles.

"Finally," he whispered.

Wook looked between So and Soo as they sat in their own little world. He looked at his wife, out the window, and then back at his brother. He touched the bookshelf behind him and then rested a hand on Myung Hee's shoulder.

"So, you two are really getting married?" he sighed, still unable to comprehend how he had not noticed the two being romantic to each other. He knew asking the question was futile. Out of all of his brothers, Wook knew that So was one whose decisions were always clear. So never spoke or acted until he had determined the best possible method of action in comparison to the problem at hand… which was why it was so bizarre that the most pragmatic of his brothers was suddenly deciding to marry a girl eleven years his junior after knowing her for less than a year.

"Yes, we are," So replied. "We're even in the process of buying a house."

Wook rubbed his temples, feeling Myung Hee's gentle hand running up and down his arm. "Husband, maybe you should lay down… you look pale," she murmured.

Shaking his head, Wook looked back at Soo and So. He blinked twice before shaking his head again. "I'm going to get a beer and watch the baseball game. It's..."

"Lotte versus Samsung," Soo piped in. "It's a good lineup, but Lotte will probably lose."

Nodding, Wook took a deep breath. "Any of you are welcome to join me," he sighed as he undid his tie. The gray material pulled away from his collar and Wook brushed a hand over Myung Hee's arm before walking out of the office. "I need a drink."

* * *

Soo rested her head against So's chest as his arm wrapped around her. Together, they stood by as So's belongings were integrated into Soo's much larger bedroom.

Chae Ryung cleared a space in her closet and another maid began hanging So's shirts and suits beside Soo's clothing. Black coats and gray vests were carefully hung in colored order beside floral dresses and bright cardigans. Soo's desk was reorganized and So's laptop and files were set down beside her books. Her handbags were moved so So's computer bag and backpack could find a spot.

Then, the bed was unmade. Yellow and green bed sheets were pulled away and replaced with gray and white. Pillow covers were tossed, and in a matter of minutes, a new resident was interred in Soo's room.

Soo looked up at her fiance and met eyes with him, caught in a bubble of quiet bliss. "I think this was your worst and best proposal yet," she murmured, her hands smoothing the wrinkled front of his once tidy shirt. She could feel So's chest move as he chuckled.

"Well at least you said yes this time," he replied. They watched as the maids cleaned the final traces of their presence before leaving the couple alone in their new bedroom.

"A thousand years and now, I don't have to wait for the King to come to my bed," Soo sighed, moving to run her hand over the new sheets that covered the bed. _Their_ bed.

Soo giggled when So sat down on the bed, enveloping her waist with his arms. Cuddling closer to her fiance, Soo sat down on So's lap as he kissed her cheek.

If there was an emotion stronger than the happiness Soo felt, it was relief. At long last, there was nothing between her loving So in every way she could imagine. There was nothing holding her from giving So her everything.

Through the open door, Wook watched the two from the hallway. Crossing his arms, his lips pressed into a fine line as So brushed Soo's hair away from her face and kissed her cheek, murmuring something too low for him to hear. He heard Soo laugh and watched as she playfully pushed So away. "Of course not!" she giggled before nudging her forehead against his, her hand brushing against his cheek.

"Wook, they're going to be alright." Wook turned to face his wife as she approached. "Trust me," she said.

Nodding, Wook returned his gaze toward his brother and… future sister-in-law. The two were so caught up in each other that neither noticed that Wook and Myung Hee were watching them. "I trust you, Myung Hee," Wook stated, taking his wife's hand. His other went to touch her stomach before pointing to So and Soo with a well meant glare. "It's those two I don't trust. I don't want any nieces or nephews coming from them until they're out of my house," Wook huffed as Myung Hee laughed.


	8. Firsts

**First chapter from Seoul! Thank you to everyone for being so supportive during my move. It's been a rough week, but I had this chapter prepared beforehand so I would be able to post it on time. :)**

* * *

One morning, Wang So woke with the sunrise in a bed that was too comfortable, and with Hae Soo pressed against his chest in the fetal position.

Gazing down at the angel beside him, So leaned his forehead close to hers. Soo's yellow tank top was bunched around her stomach and her shorts barely covered her slim legs. So draped an arm around Soo's curled form and watched as her eyelashes fluttered, her face contorting into a frown. "Good morning, my love," So whispered.

A tired whimper came from Soo as she burrowed beneath the covers until only the crown of her head peeked from under the blanket. So felt Soo gently headbutt his stomach as she tunneled for warmth, her cold hands finding heat on So's torso.

"Good morning," So smiled, stroking the top of Soo's head. He listened to Soo mutter something from beneath the blankets. "Do you know what day today is?"

So snorted when Soo peeked out from under the blankets, her hair a complete mess, and her wide eyes shining. She blinked before emerging from her shelter and laying beside So. She placed her head against his shoulder. Her arm went around his waist and Soo pressed her cold body against So's hot one.

"Today," So murmured while brushing tangled locks away from Soo's cheeks, "is our nephew's first birthday."

"Our?" Soo was quick to raise her eyebrows.

"Of course," So grinned. "Would you rather I say it's your best friend's son's first birthday? We're engaged, Hae Soo. What's mine is yours."

They stared at each other until Soo yawned and rested a hand against So's chest. "I'll have to dress pretty today," she said.

So chuckled and pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Mornings had easily become a time of quiet bliss for them, and So relished each minute he could hold Soo and just be with her. "Or we can stay here and not attend the party. The house will be empty so you can be as loud as you want when we have s-"

"Wang So!" Soo smacked So's arm as she blushed. "We are attending Gyung's birthday party whether you like it or not. It's your- our nephew's first birthday."

Groaning, So conked his forehead against Soo's. "Then can we do it right now?" he asked, attempting his best puppy-dog expression. Soo wrinkled her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead. "We leave at ten thirty and it's eight right now. That's an hour and half-"

He paused when Soo slipped from his embrace and hopped out of bed. "I shower first!" she called, giggling when So groaned. Soo paused in the bathroom doorway, turning to peek at So. She pursed her lips and gave her hips a little shake. "You can join me if you'd like."

So tripped over himself as he fell out of bed and ran to catch up with Soo.

* * *

No matter how fast So's Ferrari was it was no match for the roar of traffic that kept So and Soo forty meters from the hotel Gyung's first birthday party would be held at. Soo groaned and cracked her neck as they entered their fifth minute of standing still. "Parking is going to be hell. Wook was right to leave thirty minutes earlier than us," So muttered, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"We're going to be late," Soo pouted.

The hotel in front of them was mauled with paparazzi who stood by, welcoming in close friends and members of the Wang family. Apparently, Eun had dragged along one of his popstar buddies and Baek Ah was said to have an actress on his arm for the occasion.

The Ferrari moved an inch.

So turned to Soo. He reached over to hide Soo's bra strap beneath the sleeve of her dress. "How about you go first and make sure Mun Seong isn't drowning. I looked over their guest list and most of the people invited are just well-wishers who Yo barely even knows. You'll want to keep Mun Seong company. Leave the gift; I'll take it after I park."

Raising her eyebrows, Soo turned to So as he shifted gears. "Are you sure? I can wait with you," she protested, but So shook his head.

"I've known Yo my entire life and Mun Seong for quite a while- they don't like strangers. One of them is going to burst and insult someone until they cry unless there's someone to keep them company." So pressed the horn of his car as a taxi cut into the already tiny space between the Ferrari and the car before it. "It happened at Yo's first wedding. Mun Seong was so angry that he was marrying her sister that when a CEO tried to flirt with her, she bad-mouthed him until he was on the verge of tears."

Soo laughed at her fiance's story and nodded, collecting her purse. "That sounds like something she'd do. I'll make sure neither of them kill anyone." She leaned over to kiss So's cheek before patting his chest and smoothing his shirt. Waving, she stepped out of the car and blew So a kiss. "See you later!"

"I love you!" So called as she walked away. Soo turned to make a heart with her hands. She laughed before cutting across the unmoving traffic and toward the hotel.

The sun shone down on her and Soo held a hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sunlight. She entered the air conditioned hotel while paparazzi shouted for another party-goer to answer about allegations of tax evasion and fraud. It only took Soo ten seconds to find where the party would be held at.

The ballroom Mun Seong had rented for her son's first birthday party was bustling with the bourgeoisie of Korea. Soo gazed up at the white chandeliers and cream colored drapes that were matched with gray and gold balloons that floated on the domed ceiling. There was an entire buffet of food and servers walked around with trays of champagne in their hands.

Soo admired the gallery of photos that were on display. Each picture offered a shot of Gyung from birth up until his first birthday. The very first picture was a monochrome shot of a tired Mun Seong holding her baby for the first time. The second was colored and showed Yo in a sweater and jeans, sitting in a chair with a newborn Gyung in his lap. Soo smiled at an image of Yo and Mun Seong peering at their newborn with wide eyes.

"You look familiar," a voice said from behind. Soo turned. Her eyes widened when she saw So's mother standing before her. The woman wore white and red, her dyed black hair stylishly pulled into a twist behind her head. She smiled at Soo and Soo blinked in surprise.

"I'm Mun Seong's friend," Soo said, remembering her manners first, and bowing. "My name is Hae Soo," she introduced herself.

Madam Yoo's smile widened. "Oh, you're Wook's wife's cousin! I remember now… you were at the family dinner. I'm Yo's mother," she nodded gracefully before looking Soo over. "You are quite beautiful up close, my dear. I've heard so many good things about you! Every mother in this room wants you to be their daughter-in-law, you know that? I heard you were staying with your cousin to help her through her pregnancy, how kind of you."

Soo's teeth clamped onto the inside of her cheek, but she smiled. How in the world had she become the fodder for rich women's gossip? "Thank you, but it's really nothing. Myung Hee and Wook are so kind to me."

Her answer must have rung true with Madam Yoo, for the older woman nodded approvingly. Soo had no idea who the woman before her was pretending to be, but she knew that this was the woman who had hurt So in both their lives. Soo had no wish to offend her future mother-in-law, but at the same time, she had no wish to bend to the woman's will.

"Tell me about yourself, child." Madam Yoo's voice was sweet and soft. She held a snakeskin purse on one arm as she stepped close enough for Soo to smell her perfume. _French. Chanel._ Years of work in the makeup industry and Soo could accurately label a perfume from a mile away.

Soo steeled her nerves. _You're meeting your fiance's mother for the first time. Don't mess up. She may not like him, but maybe she'll like you_. After a silent, pep talk, Soo smiled.

"I graduated from Busan National University a few years ago," she began her introduction. "I used to work at a makeup store, but now I live with Wook and Myung Hee and take care of my cousin. I was invited because I'm close friends with Mun Seong and her husband."

Madam Yoo nodded approvingly, the diamonds in her ears glinting rainbows over her skin.

"Tell me, Hae Soo," Soo flinched when So's mother took her arm, perfectly manicured nails clutching her close. The woman smiled at her in a way Soo had never seen before. The haughty pout had been replaced with a genuine grin. "What do you think of my son, Wang Jung? He's an Olympic gold medalist- everyone in the nation knows his name."

The older woman's high heels clicked against the floor, matching pace with the upbeat music that played from hidden speakers. Soo caught a glimpse of Yo and Mun Seong in their hanboks, staring at her. Yo's eyes were narrowed, but Mun Seong's were sympathetic. Soo smiled at her friend as Madam Yoo led her toward the buffet table where Jung was laughing at something Won did. For once, Jung wore clothes that actually fit his body. He stood by with a plate of chicken breasts and salad, staring enviously as Won loaded steak and pasta onto his plate.

"Jung's getting ready for Rio right now, but as soon as he comes back, he'll have a cushy job within his father's company," So's mother continued. Soo nodded slowly, unable to express that she was already seeing someone. Her future mother-in-law seemed to be taken by her.

"Jung and I are good friends," Soo said instead. She wondered why Madam Yoo of all people had taken an interest in her of all people. There were plenty of rich, beautiful women at the party and yet, Madam Yoo had chosen Soo to grace with her presence.

Yoo Shin Myung could feel the jealous glares of her friends as she guided Hae Soo toward her youngest. It was no secret that Wook and Myung Hee were caring for Soo as if she were their own child. It was also no secret that the Busan educated young lady was from a higher family and without any parents.

With a sturdy name and no family to claim her, she was perfect to make a daughter-in-law without fear of having her parents interfere with home. The Hae family was powerful, but it was also one that raised the finest daughters. Shin Myung prided herself on being the first to spot and snatch Hae Soo.

The girl was moderate in height and build, but her wide eyes and pink lips set her apart from others. She wore a flouncy dress of blue and white, her slim legs beautifully shaped by a pair of high heels. Yoo Shin Myung wanted Hae Soo as a daughter-in-law. The gloating rights alone were enough to make her the talk of the city. From what the matriarch of the Wang family had seen, there was nothing that she did not like about the girl.

When they reached Jung, Soo waved at her friend who beamed at her. "Oi, Hae Soo!" Jung grinned before approaching his mother. "I didn't know you knew my mom."

Madam Yoo patted her tallest son's cheek. "Jung, I was just telling Soo about how you'll be going for gold at Rio." She clapped her hands together, jostling Soo. "How about you come to watch? I can make sure you're seated in our family's box!"

Jung seemed to agree with his mother, but Soo finally found her voice and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Madam Yoo, but I can't date your son," she said sheepishly. Yo's Mother looked taken aback, but that did not stop her from reacting in an instant.

"Did Hwang Bo Ji Yun match you with Eun?" she asked immediately. Madam Yoo refused to believe that Wook's mother had stolen another potential daughter-in-law from her. "Soo, you'd be the perfect daughter for my family and are wasted on the Hwang Bo's. I would love to bring you beneath the Yoo name."

Soo's eyes widened and she looked at Jung who looked equally surprised. They both stared at the proud woman.

Slowly, Soo gathered her wits before humbly bowing her head. "But I _will_ be a part of your family, Madam Yoo," she said. Soo tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked up at the bewildered woman. "I'm engaged to Wang So," she said.

There was silence between the three. For a full twenty seconds, the only sound that could be heard was the commotion of the party. A cheer went up for some reason and Soo heard Eun laughing.

Yoo Shin Myung smiled before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, dear, I must have misheard. I thought you just said you were marrying Wang So," she chuckled.

Soo nodded. "I apologize I could not introduce myself sooner," she stated. "So and I were going to invite you and the chairman out for dinner, but I did not know we would meet here. I apologize for my shortsightedness."

Jung scoffed before shaking his head. "The person you were dating was my brother?" he asked incredulously. There was an undertone of anger in his voice.

"That's correct." So approached the three people with his shoulders rolled back and a smirk on his face. "Hello, Mother," he greeted Madam Yoo with a nod. "I wish you'd release my fiancee. We haven't greeted Yo and my sister yet."

Yoo Shin Myung scoffed. "I guess you decided to get married without even consulting me," she snipped, her eyes narrowing. "I'm disappointed you'd keep from introducing such a beautiful young lady from me." Her words were sweet, but her eyes betrayed venom.

Soo moved to So's side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. "Excuse us." So's voice was clipped and he led Soo away as Madam Yoo told him to bring Soo around sometime.

Once they were out of earshot, So looked at Soo who smiled up at him. "I think she likes you," So said. He watched as Soo nodded, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

"I am very cute," Soo commented, a sly grin on her face. "And I hope that I'll be able to mend your relationship with your mother."

So laughed out loud, squeezing Soo's hand. "Soo, I don't know if there's anything you can do to make my mother hate me less, but I love you for trying."

They walked through the ballroom together, and Soo ignored the stares shot towards them by the other guests. She held close to So, her arm locked onto the crook of his elbow. "What did your mother mean when she asked if Wook's mother had matched me with Eun? Soo asked. "Why Madam Hwang Bo of all people?"

So scoffed as he guided Soo toward Yo and Mun Seong. "There seems to be a recurring rumor that the Hae family's girls make the best wives because they're beautiful and diligent… and because the Hae family easily relinquishes their daughters to their next family." He looked at Soo with raised eyebrows, noting her annoyed snort. He leaned closer so others would not hear his words.

"My mother originally wanted Myung Hee to be matched with Yo," So explained in a low voice. Keeping an eye out for any eavesdroppers, he wagged his eyebrows as Soo's eyes widened. To her, the very thought of Myung Hee with Yo was as atrocious as it was stupid. "But before she could go to the chairman with that proposition, Madam Hwang Bo beat her to the chase and asked that Wook be set to marry Myung Hee.

"The chairman agreed and later decided Yo would marry one of the Park family's girls because he seemed to be interested in them. Too bad he chose the wrong one." Both So and Soo chuckled as they walked. "Speak of the devil, here we are." So pulled Soo closer as they approached his older brother.

Yo, Gyung, and Mun Seong wore matching pink and gold hanboks. An ominous cloud of pent annoyance hung over the little family as the parents greeted guests with the fakest of smiles. Yo carried Gyung in his arms, rocking the baby as he whined and pulled at his overcoat. Tiny gold rings shined on Gyung's fingers and his bare feet kicked out from beneath his silk trousers, gold bangles clinking on his wrists and ankles. Even the baby wanted to be home.

"You two are late to greet us," Yo snapped, his smile disappearing into a more comfortable glare. "It's been an hour since the party started and I haven't seen the likes of any of my traitorous brothers. Jung said 'Hi' and ran off for the food, that ass."

"We were delayed by Mother," So simply shrugged. His response left no impact on Yo's sour expression, but the brothers nodded at each other and So crossed his arms over his dark suit. "I don't think you smiled this much at your own wedding."

"Oh, he didn't!" Mun Seong easily kept her false smile, but around her brother-in-law and best friend, even her beam faded into a sigh. "Why did your mother insist on inviting so many people?"

"You know her," sighed Yo. He glanced over to where Madam Yoo stood by Jung, introducing him to some of her friends. "It's all about keeping appearances, isn't it?"

The four nodded serenely and Yo rubbed the back of his neck, passing Gyung over to So. The uncle cooed at his nephew who immediately began to laugh, tugging on So's necktie and baring his four teeth. "We'll have Gyung choose his toys- excuse me- _future_ , take pictures, then shut the party down," Mun Seong reassured her husband. Both looked ready to snap at the next person that asked to shake their hands or touch their baby.

So and Soo stood by for much longer than was expected, keeping Yo and Mun Seong company and warding other well-wishers away. Only other brothers were allowed near Yo for fear of their him lashing out. Mun Seong may have been smiling, but she was equally as miffed as her husband.

When the time came for Gyung to choose his future, his father's favorite fountain pen, silk thread, money, a soccer ball, and a bowl of rice were set out before the little boy. Gyung stared at the objects with fascination and Mun seong urged him to choose one.

The entire hall watched and called for Gyung to grasp this object or the other, their shouts ricocheting throughout the ballroom and startling the baby.

Gyung's eyes widened and his lower lip jutted out as his uncles' bellows grew louder. His little hands pulled back from the table and he reached his arms in Mun Seong's direction, beginning to bawl.

So could only stand by and watch as Yo finally gave up on smiling and glared down at the people who dared to make his son cry. The loudest few grew silent and only the bravest continue to call out and laugh.

When Gyung finally chose what his future might entail, he promptly picked up his father's favorite pen before squealing at the platinum cased mother-of-pearl and throwing it onto the floor, shattering it.

The fountain pen fell apart with a majestic crash, platinum casings falling off of fragmented mother-of-pearl, and the monogrammed clip skittering away.

The entire Wang family held their breath as they watched blue ink spill over the pristine tile, spilling over the stone floor. They waited for Yo's reaction as Gyung resumed pulling at the itchy collar of his hanbok and calling out, "Mama."

Yo stared at the corpse of his favorite pen as it bled out. Then, his head snapped in the direction of Gyung, who was already happily snuggling close to his mother, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "Mama, Mama," the little boy babbled. Mun Seong shot Yo a sympathetic look.

So held Soo's hand and smirked when his brother sighed before tossing his head back and laughing. The icy chuckle of a mirthless man in a pink hanbok echoed throughout the hall, sending shivers down the spines of the audience. Yo thanked the guests for coming and then told them to take a goodie bag before they left. Nothing could make him happier than ending the party. And even though he had sacrificed his favorite pen, it had happened. The party was over.

Once the guests had cleared out, the family gathered to take a picture together. For the first time since the last Olympics, the family was taking a group photo.

With Taejo and Shin Myung in the center, the younger members of the group stood around the patriarch and matriarch, smiling for the camera.

Soo followed So as he led her to a place between himself and Eun. She held her fiancee's hand and beamed as a flash erupted from the camera and the photographer called for another shot.

In less than a week, that picture would be framed in every single one of the Wang family's homes… including (to the surprise of many) Wang So's newly purchased house.

* * *

 **Again, thank you so much for your support during this hectic week.**


	9. Baek Ah Goes on a Date

Baek Ah fingered the braid that fell over his shoulder, gazing around the thriving metropolis. The fresh scent of the ocean poured into the bayside city and the setting sun cast bright beams of light over pristine blue water.

The beautiful city and sparkling water did little to alleviate Baek Ah's dirty mood.

From the back of the town car Baek Ah sat in, he pursed his lips and tapped his foot. "So you're saying she's a prostitute?" He ground his teeth in annoyance.

To his left, Baek Ah's assistant nodded. The young man pushed his glasses up before reading from his tablet. "From what we've found, Baek Woo Hee worked in the… ahem, _service_ industry before she hit the bestsellers list… strictly high clientele, though, so that makes her more of an _escort_."

Baek Ah scoffed, adjusting the short sleeves of his button down. "You've got to be kidding me. This girl was born rich but then her daddy's company failed, so she became a high priced escort? And then _she beat my book_?" He knocked a rhythm onto the tinted window beside him, staring out at the people that enjoyed the ocean.

"That's correct."

It was because of an art auction that Baek Ah was in Busan. Five of his pieces were up for sale and with the sudden influx of money, Baek Ah was feeling benevolent, but this Baek Woo Hee was nagging at him.

Breakfast had been a rough ordeal. Fans had managed to track Baek Ah's location, so he had been bombarded in front of a famous pork soup shop. With so many people taking pictures of him, Baek Ah had barely managed to wake his hungover self up with the stew before running back to his car and chowing down on an old granola bar handed to him by his publicist.

Lunch had been a quick to-go bag of McDonalds in the back of an art auction.

Now, he sat with a grumbling stomach, his mouth also grumbling obscenities. A hungry Baek Ah who had been hounded by fans since six in the morning was not a happy one.

"You know what?" Throwing his hands up, Baek Ah pointed to his assistant. "Call Baek Woo Hee and invite her for dinner this instant. You said her agent told you she has a free evening? Let's go hang out with my competition."

By the time Baek Ah's assistant had wrangled a reservation for two at a quiet restaurant in Centum City, the sun had set and Baek Ah was tapping his foot.

"Are you alright?" his assistant asked. "You're sweating."

"How many women have I slept with?" Baek Ah asked suddenly. He stared at his assistant who balked before typing into his tablet and pulling up a list of receipts. The tablet scrolled through numbers before presenting one.

"You spent a total of 198 nights out of last year at sex motels, so I'd say about a fifty women in the past year alone?"

Baek Ah glared at his assistant but nodded slowly. "Why am I so nervous to meet her?" he muttered at the window. "Is it because she's an escort?"

 _No, idiot,_ he thought. _It's because she's a better writer than you. Also because she's probably better in bed than you ever will be._

The car pulled up in front of a restaurant where the valet waited for Baek Ah's exit. Sighing, the artist tugged on his braid before adjusting the lapels of his suit. "Come on, Baek Ah- she's just another author," he muttered to himself. "She's a colleague. Don't be so nervous. She's probably buck toothed and ugly."

The restaurant was dimly lit and a handful of diners enjoyed their evenings with plates of pasta. The high prices and Western cuisine made it a destination for the younger, more affluent sort. Rich people without faces sat at tables, rubbing elbows with famous people with brightly colored hair. Heirs and heiresses courted celebrities that could up their social standing while celebrities courted people whose parents owned the companies they worked for.

A waiter led Baek Ah to a quiet table with a candle that flickered orange and yellow beams over the white tablecloth. Beside the candle was a crystal vase with a single daisy blooming in it. He smiled at a young woman who recognized him before sitting down.

"May I take your drink order?" the waiter asked. Baek Ah decided on a frivolous bottle of wine- something expensive and dry. A white vintage that would appeal to most of the options on the menu. "An excellent choice," said the waiter before disappearing and leaving two menus behind.

Baek Ah pulled at the first button of his shirt and undid it, rubbing his chin as he waited for the mystery woman to arrive. Judging by the black and white photo that accompanied her profile on social media, Baek Ah assumed she was either extremely ugly or extremely stuck up.

"Hello," a voice said behind him.

Turning, Baek Ah put on his game face and most dazzling smile. "Hell-"

 _Oh fuck, she's hot._

"-o…" Baek Ah trailed off as he stood to greet her.

Baek Woo Hee was shorter than Baek Ah by a long shot. Her dark hair was braided over her shoulder and she was modestly dressed in a black shirt and dark purple skirt. Her brown eyes regarded Baek Ah with a cool expression.

They shook hands and Baek Ah did his best not to wince when Woo Hee's black lacquered nails dug into his skin. "I'm Baek Woo Hee," she introduced herself.

"Wang Baek Ah. It's a pleasure to meet you." Baek Ah gave her his winning smile, but Woo Hee only raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"I'm sure it isn't," she replied coolly. They sat down together and Baek Ah crossed his legs in an attempt to get more comfortable. He watched Woo Hee reach for a menu and open it, her eyes scanning over the options. "After all, this dinner is just so your little male brain can exert its dominance over my female one."

"What?" Baek Ah demanded. Woo Hee glanced up from her menu. Raising an eyebrow, she sent him a challenging expression that dared him to contradict her.

"You're a sore loser," she amended. "You only invited me to dinner because my picture isn't online and because you wanted to see if it was some toothless, uneducated hag that beat your book."

Baek Ah's mouth dropped open before closing. Flustered, he blinked and tried to find his assistant- wherever he was. "Ex-Excuse _you_ , do you know who I am?"

"No, and frankly, I don't care." Woo Hee turned to a waiter and ordered a seafood alfredo. "Good wine choice," she noted. "Are you going to order or am I going to eat while you stare, slack-jawed?"

Snapping his mouth shut, Baek Ah ordered by pointing to a random dish on the menu.

They sat in what felt to Baek Ah like the longest, most awkward silence in his life. He wondered if his brothers would laugh at him for being so tight-lipped at the moment.

"You… Your outfit looks nice," he uttered. Baek Ah's mouth went dry when Woo Hee's eyelashes fluttered as she drank the wine that sat in front of her. The red lining of her lipstick remained on the glass and Baek Ah wondered what her lips would taste like.

"Thank you, I chose it myself," was her casual response.

"So, do you live here?" Baek Ah asked. His usual pick up lines were all gone and he could not remember a single tip for wooing women if it clubbed him in the head. "How old are you?"

A basket of bread was set before them and Woo Hee raised an eyebrow at Baek Ah. She reached for a steaming roll, tearing it in half. "I live here in Busan and I'm twenty-seven."

Nodding, Baek Ah grinned at her. "I'm twenty-four," he said.

Woo Hee tilted her head. "You… ah!" she snapped her fingers. "Are you Wang Eun and Wang Jung's brother?" With wide eyes, she regarded the younger man.

Baek Ah hoped that she would realize he was also extremely famous in his own right, but his wish came to no fruition. "Yep… Those are my brothers." He picked at his roll and dragged it through the provided olive oil. _Why can't I say anything other than "yep" and "yeah?!" Where are my words?! I'm the king of eloquence for fuck's sake!_

"I love Wang Eun's music." Woo Hee smirked as she sat back in her seat. "And Wang Jung is a blessing to our country."

Scoffing, Baek Ah downed his wine and finished the glass. He watched as two plates of pasta were set before them. "Eun's music, I can agree with, but Jung is the exact opposite of a blessing."

"Not a fan of your brother, I see?" Woo Hee asked. She swirled her pasta with her fork and Baek Ah chuckled as he shook his head.

"If you ask any of my brothers, they'll agree with me."

"Are you ever going to sing with your older brother?" Woo Hee asked. Baek Ah wondered why she was so interested in Eun. At times he wondered if the only people that actually liked him were So, Soo, and Mun Seong.

"Eun and I have never shared a stage and we don't plan on it," Baek Ah replied.

They ate without much gusto, taking the time to analyze each other and keep their eyes fixated on the other's movements. By the time it was time for dessert, most of the restaurant had cleared out and Baek Ah's throat itched with nervousness.

Reaching for his pocket, Baek Ah clutched his wallet and cigarettes, madly hoping he would use the condoms in his money clip. _How come no one told me she was this maddeningly gorgeous?!_

She was intoxicating. Baek Ah could not take his eyes off of Baek Woo Hee. He watched as she finished her pasta before sipping her wine. The way she crossed her slim legs… the way she raised an eyebrow at the fans that whispered about Baek Ah.

He wanted to meet her again. One dinner was definitely not enough for him to lose his interest in her. "So, you're paying, right?" she asked.

Blinking, Baek Ah felt his pockets. "Shit… ah fuck, sorry, I forgot my wallet," he shrugged. Apologetic, Baek Ah watched as Myung Hee's calm expression pinched into a glare.

 _"You_ invited me out and then _you_ forgot your wallet? Fuck man, I'm in debt and you just _had_ to call me out to an expensive place like this," she snapped, rummaging through her handbag. Woo Hee withdrew a green wallet and sighed as she picked up the tab.

"I sincerely apologize," Baek Ah said as he watched her eyes widen at the bill.

"Three hundred thousand won for a bottle of wine," he heard her grumble. Woo Hee looked up at Baek Ah who met eyes with her. "Hey, rich kid, can't you just call up an assistant or something?"

Raising an eyebrow, Baek Ah shrugged. "I mean, I can call my brother and see if he can pull strings or get m-"

"Forget I asked."

Nodding, Baek Ah watched as Woo Hee dropped a purple credit card onto the bill before shaking her head. "Fuck you, man," she sighed.

"You're a bestselling author," Baek Ah scoffed as he ignored the dessert menu offered by the waiter. "Surely you can afford a bill-"

"Not all of us have model mommies and billionaire daddies, Wang Baek Ah," the exasperated woman sighed. She ran a hand through her hair, grasping at the roots. "I'm in debt and have parents to support. I can't go around paying for four hundred thousand won dinners. I want that money back."

With a smirk, Baek Ah nodded. He watched as a waiter came to retrieve the bill and Woo Hee's card. "I'll pay you back. Can I treat you properly next time? I promise I won't forget my wallet and I'll have your money back."

Woo Hee leaned back in her chair and frowned. "Have you gone to the military yet, Wang Baek Ah?"

 _Bitch_ , Baek Ah thought to himself. His eyes narrowed as Woo Hee's underhanded insult cut deep. _What, am I not manly enough for you, Baek Woo Hee?_

"In fact I have," he stated with a smirk. Woo Hee looked surprised. "I quit college in my first year, went to the military, and then made a name for myself. If you want to dig even deeper, all of my brothers except for Wang Jung and Wang Eun have gone to the military. My father also went to the military, and my grandfather fought in the war."

Snorting, Woo Hee collected her credit card from the waiter and Baek Ah stood with her. "Congratulations, Wang Baek Ah, your family has dones its service to the country," she muttered dryly.

They walked out of the restaurant to the gentle pitter of rain. Baek Ah reached into his back pocket and removed his cigarettes, slipping one into his mouth and asking the valet for a light.

He watched as Woo Hee licked her lips at the sight of the rain. "I parked at Shinsegae." She shook her head before swearing. "You just had to wear your nice heels, didn't you, Woo Hee?"

Woo Hee turned toward Baek Ah with a sigh. "The least you could do is offer me one too." She pointed to his hand.

With raised eyebrows, Baek Ah held his carton up. "You smoke?" he asked. At Woo Hee's tired expression, Baek Ah cleared his throat. "Sorry, I mean- women don't usually- I mean-" _Why am I so fucking flustered?_ "Here."

He held the carton out to her and watched as her slim fingers withdrew a single stick. _Gayageum fingers. Piano fingers_. She had the lithe appendages of an artist. Baek Ah wondered just how skilled she was at using those fingers.

Woo Hee lit up and they stood together, shielded from the pouring rain, blowing smoke rings at the gloomy weather.

Once their cigarettes were finished, Woo Hee declined Baek Ah's offer of a ride before taking her heels off and stuffing them into her bag. Flicking her cigarette into the rain, she ran off toward the department store where she was parked as Baek Ah's hired car arrived. Neither bothered to say good-bye.

The chauffeur bowed to Baek Ah as he opened the back door.

Sitting in the warm backseat of the Equus, Baek Ah lit another cigarette as his assistant protested. "Your brothers told you to quit-"

"Fuck them, I need this," he snapped. "Driver, please take me to the nearest bookstore! I need something!"

White smoke swirled around the interior of the black car and the driver raised the blind between driver and passenger so that he could breathe. Baek Ah smoked four cigarettes in the time it took for them to pull into Shinsegae's VIP parking lot.

Two female attendants greeted them at the door of the mall and Baek Ah's assistant begged him to wear a hat or mask.

"I need you to get five hundred thousand won in cash." Baek Ah said to his assistant as the driver fended off a few fans who recognized him. Slipping sunglasses onto his face, Baek Ah gnawed on the inside of his cheek. "Woo Hee paid for dinner, so I need to pay her back."

Frowning, his assistant pointed to the pocket of Baek Ah's jeans. The bulge of a wallet and cigarettes was easy to notice and point out. "Were your cards all declined?"

The singer shook his head as a fan snapped a picture of him. "I let her pay so I could see her again- have you ever met someone so exasperating that you need to see them again?" he turned toward his assistant with wide eyes. "She's the worst person! A demon! She's nothing like the girls I've slept with! I got waxed because I thought she'd fall in love with me but-"

"Baek Ah, shut up," his assistant hissed, swivelling to see if anyone had heard the star's casual remarks. A few fans tittered, but the majority that followed him seemed not to have heard.

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Baek Ah walked to the bookstore and went straight for the bestsellers section, ignoring self-help books, his poetry, and other stories.

He stared at the glossy white cover and black lettering that covered the book that sat on a pedestal. First place on the current bestsellers list. It sat on a higher pedestal than Baek Ah's second place.

Picking the book up, Baek Ah tested the weight of the hardcover novel in his hands.

* * *

Later in his hotel suite, Baek Ah lit up and blew smoke as the prostitute he ordered licked a trail down the tattoo on his back. "Do you know Baek Woo Hee?" he asked her.

"Of course," came the woman's sultry reply. "She was the best in our business. Cost triple what I do and only let people with Wikipedia profiles touch her."

The woman's lips and teeth dragged over Baek Ah's slim frame until her head was between his legs. She blew him before looking up when he told her to talk about Woo Hee. "Her stage name was Jong Ja Gi-"

"Ha!" Baek Ah laughed before choking on the smoke in his lungs. Arching forward, he coughed and hacked before tossing his cigarette onto the ashtray. He held his stomach as he laughed. "Jong Ja Gi! Oh God!" Puffs of smoke floated from his mouth as he guffawed, each one dissipating against the woman's hair.

"What?" the woman asked as her mouth returned to work.

"How good is your hanja vocabulary?" Baek Ah asked as he chuckled. "Jong Ja Gi is an old way of saying 'seed jar.' She literally came up with the most literal- oh God- like that- fuck!"

In thirty minutes, Baek Ah laid with his head in the woman's lap as she read to him. Drinking soju straight from the bottle, he listened as Baek Woo Hee's melodic prose flowed from the lipstick smeared lips of the woman he had fucked.

He wiped his own mouth as soju slipped from his lips, noting the red lipstick that stained his mouth and cheeks. Baek Ah wondered if Woo Hee's mouth tasted like soju and if she had ever read his works.

* * *

 **To explain Woo Hee's insult: in Korea, you're not considered a true man unless you've done your required military service. When Wook Hee asked if Baek Ah had not gone to the military, she was questioning his manliness. It's a pretty sick burn.**

 **I'd like to announce the start of my newest fanfiction for the MLSHR fandom: "Shards of Us."  
** **It's a dark, slow burn AU featuring So, Soo, and Wook.  
** **The prologue will be uploaded on July 30th KST.  
Please tune in :)**


	10. Hae Wang

**The Prologue for my next story: "Shards of Us" is only a week away! It's a dark slow-burn AU featuring So, Soo, and Wook. I'll probably have some more info on the story posted onto my Instagram for my SHR stuff ( pixelbutterfly). I'm so excited to be bringing this story to you guys; I'm extremely proud of it.**

* * *

Myung Hee sat on the rim of Soo's bathtub and watched as her cousin sweated over hand crafted bars of soap. Wearing a tank top and gym shorts, the younger Hae sat on a plastic sheet on the floor of her bathroom, her hair tied back and a headband keeping strays away from her perspiring face.

Soo's hands moved like lightning through her creations, molding, twisting, and lifting for Myung Hee to sniff. "You know, when I first met Wook's parents, I just took flowers and jewelry for his mother," Myung Hee sighed. Pressing her hands to her back, she lowered herself to the ground where Soo sat, working on placing dry flowers over the bars of soap she had made. "Why won't you just let Wook and me pay your dowry? Please, Soo. You know that we're more than capable of supporting you. I can even register you as my ward. Forget what my father might say. You know Wook and I will always cherish you in our household."

The cousins met eyes and Soo smiled. "I won't accept your money," she shrugged. "You've already helped me so much."

Reaching out, Myung Hee touched Soo's hand as she held a chunk of soap up for her to sniff. "Soo, I'll apologize again for what my father has done to you. It's-"

Soo stopped her actions to grasp Myung Hee's hands with hers. "Myung Hee, it's fine. I'm glad Uncle put my inheritance to good use building the family company up."

It was a Hae family secret, what had happened to Hae Soo's inheritance; only Myung Hee's father and middle uncle knew where that money was.

After the death of her parents, Soo's uncles had taken her inheritance as the benefactors of her parents' wills. They had provided her with the basic necessities to survive and get a college education, but the billions of won meant for Soo had disappeared beneath hidden bank accounts, and she had been cut from the main family. She had been fostered with an obscure third-cousin's family, growing up a relatively normal life.

Myung Hee, after finding out her little cousin was barely making ends meet, had sent Soo money throughout her college years, chipping away from her own inheritance in order to help the cousin her own father had swindled. When she had begged their other cousins to help, they had shunned her, unwilling to provoke the wrath of the chairman- Myung Hee's father.

It was after her marriage to Wook that Myung Hee had been truly able to help Soo in the way that she had wanted. Under Wook's name, Soo was able to rent a nice apartment in Busan and attend college without debt. She visited Seoul on holidays to spend time with Myung Hee and Wook, evading the eyes of the other Hae family members.

After Soo had graduated she moved to Seoul, and into the small apartment Myung Hee had owned while in college. Then, in clear defiance of her family, Myung Hee and Wook had invited Soo to their home, pulling her beneath their protection and returning her to the folds of the main Hae family.

The cousins sat together, making soaps. Soo crafted the soaps while Myung Hee packaged them in small plastic containers with blue and gold ribbons on them. "I'm sure they'll love them," Myung Hee said.

Smiling at her cousin, she reached to tuck a strand of Soo's hair behind her ear. "I can't believe you're getting married," she sighed. "I feel like it was only yesterday you were visiting me in the hospital and telling Wook his tie was ugly."

Soo ducked her head as she blushed. "I was eight and I've apologized so many times," she blushed.

Myung Hee only laughed. "No, I thought his choice of necktie was ugly too- I just couldn't outright tell him because I had a huge crush on him."

Once the soaps were packaged and the bathroom was left for the maids to clean, Myung Hee opened Soo's closet and pushed So's coats aside in order to collect a rectangular box from the back of the closet. "I always thought I'd be right beside your mother, helping you into your hanbok," she sighed.

Retrieving the intricately decorated box, Myung Hee set it onto Soo and So's bed before opening the top. Sighing, she touched the delicate silk that rested inside the confines of the box. "I know your mother would be so proud of you." Myung Hee smiled at Soo who nodded. "Go shower and I'll have the hanbok prepared. You have to look stunning when meeting his parents for the first time."

Soo nodded and reached over to hug Myung Hee. Holding her cousin, she beamed and kissed Myung Hee's cheek. "Thank you so much for everything," she said.

"Nonsense," Myung Hee patted Soo's cheek. She had refused to allow Soo to bow to her or her father ceremonially. Soo had endured too much at the Hae family's hands. She would not be obligated to ask for permission to marry- not when Myung Hee had already given it. "I love you like my own, Soo. I don't care what my father says; I'm going to have your back forever."

* * *

The former chairman's house was the largest on its block. An old mansion near the central area of Pyeongchang-dong, it was gated with iron and guarded around the clock. The house was painted white and tiled with a giwa roof. The perfectly manicured lawn had a small playground and a sandbox for the children, and the garage held tennis rackets, golf clubs, swimming gear, and anything required for any sport any grandchild might want to play.

In the driveway were four cars and a motorcycle. In less than a minute, another car- a Ferrari- added itself to the list of vehicles in front of the former chairman's house.

Hae Soo gulped at the grandeur of the five bedroom home. Dressed in a pink and white hanbok, she felt sorely out of place. This would be the first time she would actually be meeting So's parents and his closest brothers as his fiance. This was the home her fiance grew up in.

Soo flinched when So took her hand, the blue sleeve of his hanbok brushing against hers. "Hey, don't worry," he grinned down at her. So adjusted the tie of Soo's hanbok and playfully poked the little ornament in her hair. "My mother loves you, remember? Plus," he pointed to the motorcycle and Bentley parked in the driveway, "my brothers and Mun Seong are here."

So held Soo's hand and squeezed it before pressing her knuckles to his lips. "And, you have me," he smirked, making Soo laugh out loud.

"I guess I shouldn't worry, then," she teased him.

Nodding, So punched in the code for the front door, his thumb pointing out a five-pin passcode. "Still the same password, eh?" he muttered to himself. "They had this code when I was in college."

Soo hoped that the gifts she and So had prepared were adequate. They had purchased boxes of the finest Korean beef as well as pears and oranges. Soo had made soaps and perfumes for So's mother, hoping she would enjoy them as much as she had in Goryeo.

With one arm carrying the gifts and the other wrapped around Soo's waist, So looked at Soo who grinned and opened the door. "Father! Mother!" So called as they entered.

Soo held a hand to her hammering heart as she took in the interior of the house. In classic taste, it was decorated with artwork, family photos, and old Korean paintings similar to the kind that hung in Wook and Myung Hee's home- a contrast from Yo and Mun Seong's preference for frescoes. A glass case sat in the foyer where multiple objects were on display. "Jung's medals, our diplomas, and Baek Ah and Eun's various awards," So whispered when he noticed Soo's eyes scanning the large display.

Removing their shoes, So moved his arm from around Soo's waist and took her hand, leading her through the quiet house. They passed by the family photo taken at Gyung's first birthday party. "Your hand is sweating like crazy," Soo murmured to So. Her socked feet were silent against the cold floor and Soo breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

"So's yours," he muttered back before clearing his throat and sucking on his teeth.

They stepped into the living room where the family sat waiting. Soo's eyes scanned the room, taking in the people that sat before her.

Taejo and Shin Myung sat side by side on one of the two sofas. Their calm demeanors contrasted the on-edge younger generation. Soo saw Jung, Yo, and Mun Seong sitting across from So's parents. Gyung crawled between the adults, oblivious to the situation. They all turned toward her as she and So approached.

Taejo was the first to speak, his calm expression one Soo remembered seeing hundreds of times in a past life. "Come, children," he said.

"Father, Mother," So stepped forward, guiding Soo beside him. She smiled as he introduced her. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hae Soo."

"Hello," Soo bowed at the waist, removing her hand from So's and pressing it to her stomach. "It's nice to meet you."

When she stood straight, Soo felt herself grow less worried as So's parents smiled at her. "Welcome, Soo," Taejo said warmly.

Shin Myung snapped her fingers at Yo and Jung, the gold bangles on her wrist jingling with her movements. "Move the table so they can properly bow to us," she ordered her oldest and youngest.

The two were quick to move, grasping the coffee table between the two sofas and setting it aside, clearing a large space. They moved to stand behind their parents while Mun Seong picked Gyung off of the floor and joined her husband behind Taejo and Shin Myung.

So walked over to the newly placed table and set the silk wrapped packages onto it. He returned to Soo's side and nodded to her.

The two stepped forward, their hanboks swishing. In silence, they stood before Shin Myung and Taejo. Then, So lifted his hands to his forehead and performed a ceremonial bow, pressing his forehead to the ground. "Father, Mother," So stated, "I ask that you accept Soo into our family as my match."

As she watched So bow, Soo followed suit, lifting her hands to her forehead. She knelt before So's parents and lowered her eyes, glancing down at So whose face was hidden by his sleeves.

After five seconds, they stood together and bowed one more. "Sit," Taejo motioned toward the sofa across from the one he shared with his wife.

So and Soo took their seats across from So's parents, the vibrant colors of their hanboks mixing together.

"Wang So," Taejo addressed his son. "When you were born, I was happy, but as you grew, you worried me due to how quiet and reserved you were. You were more quiet than Yo and you hardly cried as a child. I always worried you would not find someone who understood you, but now, you have eased your father's heart.

"Hae Soo," Taejo turned to the young woman that sat beside his son. "I am truly happy that So has chosen a smart, beautiful woman as yourself. I welcome you to our family, child."

Soo smiled at Taejo and bowed, thanking him.

"So," Madam Yoo stated. Soo pressed herself as close to So as she could without seeming too obvious. The entire family tensed. "My second child, there were few times you made me proud, but I can see that this is one of those times. Hae Soo is a wonderful choice for a bride and I'm proud of you." Soo bit the inside of her cheek as So stiffened beside her.

"Thank you, Mother," he bowed.

"Soo," Madam Yoo's eyes lost their harsh edge when she looked at Soo. "You are truly beautiful, child. I know that you will be good to So and that he will... care for you. Please bring our family many blessings."

 **Line Break**

Driving up the mountain, So turned around the steep curves in the road, his Ferrari making good progress around the neighborhood. They were three hours outside of Seoul, driving out to meet Soo's parents.

He parked in front of a temple and helped Soo out of the car, making sure her hanbok was fully out of the car before shutting her door.

"The Hae Family Shrine," So read the sign in front of the red archway. "You were born into old money, weren't you," he muttered. Carrying plastic bags of food, he looked at Soo as she exhaled loudly.

"Born into," she shrugged, "but not raised in."

They stepped past the archways and through a pavilion with a stone tower for prayers.

Through the small temple they walked until they reached a grassy area at the end. So raised his eyebrows at the gray headstones that revealed the names of Soo's ancestors. Flowers grew around the graves and bees flew around the area.

It appeared that the last Haes to pass had been Soo's parents. So bit his bottom lip as Soo led him toward two headstones with the Hanja characters of her parents' names on them.

Sitting onto the grass, So set the bags down and watched Soo kneel beside him. Quietly, they laid the food out together, opening the plastic bag and retrieving the foods Soo said her parents had enjoyed.

"Mom liked raspberries and Dad always drank coffee after every meal," Soo smiled as she lovingly set the foods before their respective graves. So placed the bowls of rice before the graves and added the side dishes Soo had prepared herself. They placed the chopsticks onto the side dishes and used the spoons to scoop out a bit of rice from each bowl.

Retrieving a green bottle from the bag, So unscrewed the cap off of the soju and presented a cup to Soo who held it with two hands. So tipped the bottle and felt it glug as he poured a glass.

Soo presented the cup to her father, rotating it three times in a clockwise motion above the stone before setting it before his grave. Then, she accepted a second cup So offered, repeating the process with her mother.

Then, they stood together and performed ceremonial bows together. Unlike when they had bowed to So's parents, So and Soo bowed twice to Soo's. This time, Soo completed the full bow required for the dead.

Once the greetings were complete, So held Soo's hand as she knelt before her parents. Taking to his knees, So sat beside Soo and looked at her as she fought to keep her tears in check.

"Mom, Dad," Soo said as she sat. Touching the grass before the headstones, she sniffled and felt her voice crack. "It's your daughter, Hae Soo. I- Sorry for crying," she giggled softly. "I just have really good news. I know it's not Chuseok or the New Year or any other holiday… I… I'm getting married."

Soo could feel So's hand on her shoulder as she spoke to her parents. "His name is Wang So and... I love him so much. We met a thousand years ago, but we couldn't marry then because… well, we lived in a different world where some people just couldn't be together."

Soo smiled at the names etched on the headstones through her tears. She wiped her eyes and pressed her hands to her heart. "But I found him in this life and I'm not running away anymore. I'm going to marry him. Mom, he's so kind. He loved me so much in our past lives and I loved him just as much. Now, I think I love him even more because there's nothing holding us back.

"Dad, I think you'd like him. He can drink anyone under the table and hates it when other men look at me. He gets jealous easily," Soo smiled as So looked away, his cheeks reddening. "So and I are going to be a family. I hope you'll bless us."

Soo looked at So who smiled at her before turning toward the headstones. "Father, Mother," he bowed once, his hands pressed to his thighs, before sitting straight. "I am Wang So. I… I know that Soo has been alone for a very long time while you were away. Please rest well knowing that I will do everything in my power to make sure she is always happy and never wanting. I love her more than I will ever be able to tell. Please bless our marriage and guide us in the years to come. Give us many children and bring prosperity to our new home."

Soo held So's hand as he spoke to her parents, telling them about how beautiful she was. She wept when he thanked them for creating her as perfectly as they had.

They ate dinner with her parents. While So ate from the bowl of rice for Soo's father, Soo ate from her mother's. Soo fed So the anchovies she had stir-fried and laughed when he commented that for a pretty girl, she could cook well. "I have Mom's old recipes." Soo laughed when So bowed to her mother, thanking her for cooking well.

"My sister is a terrible cook. I thank you for your infinite wisdom, Mother," he murmured to the headstone.

With dinner, they watched the sun set. The hot summer day melted into a cool night as the sun gave way to the moon and dozens of stars.

When it was time to go, So and Soo cleared the food away and dusted off the tombstones they had visited. Then, hand in hand, they stepped away from the graves. "Are you alright?" So asked as they walked toward his Ferrari.

"I wish they were here," Soo sighed. "When I was little my mom would tell me about her wedding and how she was so happy her parents were there with her. She told me she was so excited to do the same with me." At her melancholy expression, So set his bags down and wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her, close, So felt Soo's arms go around him.

"Your parents are always with you. They've never left your side." he murmured gently. "They'll be at our wedding and they'll continue to protect you and guide you." Nudging his cheek against the crown of her head, So hummed softly, holding Soo close.

They drove back in silence and So stopped the car when Soo fell asleep beside him.

Stepping out of his side, he walked over to Soo's and opened her door. Sliding his overcoat off, he draped it over her sleeping form and tucking it into her seat belt. He kissed her forehead as she slept, gazing down at her serene expression and the even breaths that rose and fell with her chest. "You've had a long day, Hae Soo," he smiled softly. "It's no easy feat meeting my mother."

So took the smoothest route back to Seoul, watching as the bright lights of the metropolis came into view after two hours of driving.

When they arrived, he gently woke Soo and guided her out of the car before pulling her onto his back as she protested. So held Soo by the bottom as she rested her chin against his shoulder, her whines making him smile. "Wang So, I can walk. I'm tired not an invalid. Put me…" She yawned and So shook his head.

"Let me do this, Hae Soo. I want to carry you."

"You're crazy."

"Not crazy," So chuckled as he carried Soo through the lobby. "Just madly in love."

* * *

 **Wang So you dork. Ugh.**


	11. The Might of Brothers

"I still can't believe it."

"I'm literally going to throw up."

"Shut up, he'll hear you."

"So what?! He obviously doesn't care!"

"Eun, I swear if you don't shut up, I'm going to slap you."

"Come on, Yeon Hwa- it's weird!"

"Yeah, Eun's right. It's weird."

"How did I miss it?"

"Yeah, how _did_ you miss it? Didn't Yo have you doing background checks on everyone?"

Jung, Eun, Won, and Yeon Hwa stood outside of the conference room that used to be shared by the nomadic brothers as they watched it being returned to its former state. The round table was gone, the espresso machine sent away, and the punching bag returned to its gym. A long table with nine chairs on each side replaced the circular one, and the painting Baek Ah had left behind was hung on one of the walls, livening the room up.

The four shook their heads as they spied on Wang So, their most stoic, scariest brother sitting at the conference table with his glasses perched on his face. He held a pad of yellow sticky notes in one hand and a chrome fountain pen in the other.

"It's fucked up and creepy. I'm going to puke," Jung pretended to gag as So wrote on the sticky note before attaching it to paper. "That's not my brother. I've never seen him like that."

Two stacks of wedding books, pamphlets, and magazines sat before Wang So. One stack was filled with sticky notes, dog-eared pages, and So's skinny handwriting. The other stack was a pristine pile of new books ready for reading and abuse via sticky note.

So circled something inside a magazine. He slapped a note beside something and then wrote out specifics onto the yellow paper.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from behind.

The siblings stood straight and bowed when Wang Mu, the new chairman of the Jong Group approached. "Brother," they greeted him.

"Come on, you guys never bowed to me when I wasn't chairman," Mu chuckled. "Why are you all watching So?" He asked as he went to stand beside Yeon Hwa.

"He's acting crazy."

"I heard he got engaged to Wook's sister-in-law or something," Mu stated. "Is that why he's looking at wedding books?"

"Cousin-in-law," someone muttered.

The five watched as So's hand shot out to pick his phone up as soon as it buzzed. A single glance to the screen and So was leaning back in his seat, an easy grin on his face. "Hello, love of my life," he cooed into the phone. "Hm? No… just missing you. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

So's siblings froze and even Mu looked taken aback. Jung's arms caught Eun's limp body as his older brother collapsed against him. "What the fuck," Won whispered. The siblings reeled at the sight of their brother when he did not know he was being watched. "Did he just smile?"

"Forget smiling- his voice… h-has it ever gone up that high?" Eun stammered against Jung. The pop star shook his head as he clung to Jung, his blue hair shining against Jung's black sweatshirt.

They spied on So as he rubbed his chin and looked at his watch, obviously conversing with his new fiancee. "I don't know… did Mun Seong say they were in season? I think pink and white is better than purple and gold. No, you'd look beautiful in anything… or nothing at all."

Yeon Hwa shook her head. "I thought he was gay," she whispered to Wook as he asked what was going on. Her older brother looked at the congregation of siblings before noticing Mu and bowing.

"Brother," he greeted Mu.

"Wook," Mu nodded with a smile.

Wook took one look at the piles of wedding books before coughing. "He's definitely not gay," he muttered, drinking from the coffee cup in his hand. When every sibling stared at him, Wook sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going gray because of him. I doubt I'll ever look Soo in the eye again."

Their eyes returned to So who chuckled, pressing his phone to his cheek as he reached to set his pen down. "Alright, I love you… No you hang up."

Jung audibly gagged.

"Move, kiddies," snapped someone from behind. Yo stepped past his younger siblings before looking at Mu and bowing. "Brother," he said to the older man. The ice in Yo's voice sent shivers down the backs of his younger siblings and he stood his ground. They watched as Yo stared the chairman down.

"Yo… I didn't expect to see you here today," Mu stated. "Aren't you supposed to be attending the Chinese exhibition?" The two were the same height, but Yo's lankiness and the pinstripes on his suit made him appear taller than the chairman.

"I leave in a few hours," Yo stated coolly. "Brother, I heard you fired a secretary for a mistake on your part. Not a good start to a lifelong term, is it?"

Yeon Hwa covered her mouth with her hand and Wook's eyes widened at Yo's audacity. The eldest Yoo-Wang retained a lively smile as he addressed the only Oh-Wang.

Standing alone, Mu glared down at his brother. "Concern yourself with the workings of CEO, Yo," he said. The chairman stood his ground beneath Yo's unflinching assault. Crossing his arms, Mu decided to put Yo in his place. "I may be your brother, but I am the chairman of this Group. You will not address me as your equal."

Yo raised his eyebrows. He nodded. "I apologize… chairman," he said, quickly averting his eyes. Mu frowned at Yo's sudden submission. 'Submission' and 'Yo' were never two words put together.

Yo bowed before the chairman and then, Mu saw what his brother had done.

Behind Yo stood Won, Wook, Yeon Hwa, Eun, and Jung. The people Mu had grown up with and watched grow suddenly addressed him with cold eyes, their once comfortable stances switching into militaristically straight poses. Eun moved away from Jung and stood straight, holding his hands behind his back. Jung adjusted the low collar of his sweater and Wook removed the arm he had draped around his sister's shoulders. Yeon Hwa addressed Mu with the same cold eyes she reserved for their father.

The aura around the group changed without warning. Suddenly, Mu looked at Yo as he stood, a sly smirk on his lips. "I'll be taking my leave, sir." Yo gave a light bow before lifting the folder in his hand and stalking off toward So.

The siblings watched as Yo read over So's shoulder before pointing to something on the magazine. "Peonies are more chic that lilies," he commented.

Yo's watch glinted as he brought it up to his gaze. "We're going to have to go now if we're going to have lunch before I leave."

Nodding, So closed his magazine and set it aside. Reaching for his jacket, he slipped it on and placed his glasses into the front pocket.

The two brothers walked out together and So paused when he saw the congregation of siblings before him. He bowed to Mu. "Chairman," he greeted the new head of the company.

"So," Mu nodded. The chairman was the first to leave the strained situation.

* * *

So glanced at Yo as he smirked beside him. Sitting together in So's car, they paused at a red light and So raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so happy?" he asked.

Yo chuckled as he tapped the window to his right. "I've toppled a pillar of Mu's power."

Frowning, So looked at his brother. The older man gazed out the window and watched the people crossing the street in front of them. "Shareholders and siblings," Yo stated. He looked over at So who slowly nodded.

"Our siblings all have shares of stock in the business… and Yeon Hwa and Wook are executive board members now," So recanted. He purposefully left out his own position of executive board member. Slowly, he nodded. "Why?"

"To oust our brother, So. He's not fit to be chairman. You know it."

 _So history will repeat itself… Do I fight Yo this time?_ So thought about the past as he drove. _It's true. Mu was a weak king during his reign. No one truly followed him and his policies were weak. And Yo… the only reason he was a weak ruler was because of me._

"Our brother has a degree in business from Seoul University and has trained by our father's side for years," So began. He thought his words out as Yo nodded. "He was our father's chosen successor since birth."

"The only reason Mu is favored over me is because his mother was Father's first wife. She was the one that stood by him when he was poor and when he first started his company. Of course he would favor her child over Yoo Shin Myung's." Yo clicked his tongue. "Father loved that woman more than our mother."

So remained silent, opting to continue driving. When the light changed green, he pressed on the accelerator.

"When are you getting married?" Yo asked.

"We're thinking near the end of summer. Before Jung goes on his benders." So chuckled when Yo gave an exasperated snort at the mention of Jung.

When they arrived at the restaurant, So parked his car on the side of the street, noticing how much his sport car stood out in the poorer neighborhood. "This is the worst idea we've had all day," he sighed.

Scoffing, Yo adjusted his tie as they walked toward the restaurant. "Please, you almost agreed to release birds at your wedding. Tacky."

"Sometimes I think your sole purpose in my life is to be the gay brother I never had," So remarked. "And we're related to Baek Ah and Eun."

"I've always enjoyed organization," Yo snapped back.

The restaurant was a shabby building with an old green sign. But even with its beaten exterior and worn interior, it was one of the more popular restaurants in the outskirts of Seoul. People crowded into the small building to eat boiling hot bowls of oxtail stew and drink soju. The house's radish kimchi was its pride and was praised from all around.

When Yo and So stepped into the restaurant, they also stood out. As the only people in suits, they were the younger outcasts among older generations in hiking wear.

The brothers removed their shoes before making their way to the back of the restaurant where a table was free. They sat down on the floor at a rectangular table, each taking one of the long sides. So reached for the cutlery box and set the table for three, handing Yo his chopsticks and spoon first before setting the rest of the table.

They quietly wiped their hands on the wet cloths provided, listening to people around them laugh and shout. Loud voices called to each other and drinks abounded. "You'd think he'd be more punctual since _he's_ the one that invited us _here_ ," Yo muttered.

"Careful, brother," So sighed. "Don't want him to hear you bad mouthing him." Shaking his head, he looked around. "I don't see why I'm supposed to be here. This is your business. I never said I'd help you."

"You're here because I trust you more than Won to keep your mouth shut and act as witness," Yo explained snidely, wiping his hands with a wet cloth. "Our guest and I are equals in the sense that we don't trust each other. Just think of it as a meal on me."

Not long after they had arrived, an older man with gray in his hair stepped into the restaurant, stamping his boots outside to remove the clay that had built up around the soles of his worn hiking boots. Wearing brightly colored gear, he fit right into the noisy atmosphere. He was just another old man enjoying the Wednesday sun and having a bowl of stew after his hike.

Yet, for what his clothing did not betray, his hardened expression did. His narrow eyes scanned the room before landing on the two young men that sat across from each other.

When their guest arrived, Yo and So stood and bowed. Quickly, they changed seats so that So was sitting beside Yo. The man sat down where So had been, leaning his back against the wall and sighing.

The old man set his dusty backpack down beside where Yo and So's jackets were neatly placed. "I see Taejo's gone and spoiled the fun, has he," the man grunted.

"Thank you for coming today, Uncle," Yo said. They sat by as Wang Shik Ryeom called for three bowls of oxtail soup.

"I came because it was you who asked, Yo," he sighed. "I don't like that Taejo put Mu as chairman. It's not fair to you and I don't think the boy's equipt to handle the position. But enough about that, we'll talk business after eating. Shop talk ruins the appetite."

"Of course," Yo nodded. The three men leaned backwards as a serving woman used a tool to set the boiling stone pots before them. White broth frothed and bubbled within the pots and So passed the jar of salt at the table to his uncle first.

"Wang So, my goodness you've aged," his uncle remarked with a smirk. He scooped a spoonful of salt into his bowl before handing it to Yo. Copious amounts of pepper were tossed into the bowls and Wang Shik Ryeom scooped half his rice into his soup. "Last time I saw you was at this one's first wedding," he pointed to Yo. "You look happy. Still not married?"

"I'm engaged, Uncle," So replied. "We're getting married this year."

"Must be a beauty if she's taking you off the market, eh boy?"

"Something like that," So muttered as he accepted the salt from Yo. So kept an eye on his uncle as he stirred salt into his soup. His mind whirred with thoughts and clicked as his brother's plan slowly fit into place. So knew that as close as he was to his uncle family-wise, he would never trust the scheming man in a business venture unless he was sure that their opinions were of perfect balance. Even then, So knew never to let Wang Shik Ryeom have the upper hand.

They ate without much talk aside from the family. Yo showed Wang Shik Ryeom pictures of Gyung, and So reluctantly showed his uncle a picture of Soo. He watched as his uncle's eyes roamed the image of her sitting at a cafe in a sundress. So withheld his fist from shattering Wang Shik Ryeom's teeth.

After eating, So listened as Yo planned to commence a movement within the family to have a retrial brought before the board of directors. "Mu's control of the company is unstable and we both know it. Uncle, as a member of the board and father's younger brother, you have the power to levy a deciding ballot," Yo explained in the cold, calm voice So knew from years spent with his brother. It was the voice he took when he was anticipating a deal. The voice a viper took to lure a mouse into its mouth.

"Yo, I'd support you in an instant, but we both know that you don't have the cleanest of records," Wang Shik Ryeom chuckled. "Buying spies and bribery may work when you're your father's dog, but now, you're trying to become your father. If there's one thing Taejo made sure of when he was building Mu up, it was to never allow your brother to handle any dirty work. You need to stop being a dog if you want my full trust and support."

So watched as Yo's hands curled into fists beneath the table. "If this works out," Yo ground his teeth. "I will make sure your son is raised from his position as Won's secretary.

So kept his face still as he kept an eye on Wang Shik Ryeom. The older man rubbed his chin. "I want my son raised and my girl given a share of stocks. A nice, big hunk of the company."

"Your daughter has stocks," So spoke out, frowning at his uncle. Yo nodded and Wang Shik Ryeom grinned before pulling his phone out and opening an image of a young woman in her twenties. She wore a red bikini and a wide sunhat, her pale skin glowing in the sunlight of what looked like a tropical island.

"I mean my new wife," he boasted, passing the phone over to So. "Divorced my kids' mother and got my hands on a model. She's forty years younger than me! You kiddies may get more cousins from your uncle yet!"

Both Yo and So were too adept at maintaining poker faces to show their disgust. They nodded cordially, offering their congratulations. "Of course I will be able to provide… our new aunt with stocks," Yo replied glibly. His viper's smile shone and Wang Shik Ryeom patted Yo on the shoulder.

Later, driving back to Seoul, So asked if Yo had been serious about his promises.

"Not in the literal sense," he sighed. "Wang Shik Ryeom is an old man that likes to grope his young wife and siphon our father's money into his own pocket. I just need our uncle on my side."

Yo turned to So with raised eyebrows. "I could use your assistance, So. You would be invaluable to me. As my closest brother, I would compensate you the most. I'd make you my right hand. Think about it. Talk to Hae Soo about it. Come to your older brother's side, hm?"

* * *

 **The prologue for my new story: "Shards of Us" will be going up within the hour.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy it!**


	12. A Little Nursery

**Guys, I just attended Seoul's first Comic Con and it was #lit. Like, I've never seen so many nerds bunched together in my life. So many hot people in costumes. I'm still swooning. Someone dressed as Black Panther actually picked me up. Wow.**

 **On another note, my time in Seoul is slowly drawing to a close and it'll soon be time for me to return to Busan. If anyone is in town and wants to meet, I'm here for another week. Message me via Instagram ( pixelbutterfly) or tumblr ( supernovaesthetic) if you want to meet up!**

* * *

On Saturday morning, Wook sat at the breakfast table and was pleasantly surprised to see all four of his family sitting with him.

To his right was Myung Hee, her hair tied back and a bowl of cereal in front of her. She seemed to be feeling better from her bouts of morning sickness and Wook was glad she was able to have breakfast with him again, even if they ate different foods. In just a few short months, he would be a father.

Beside Myung Hee sat a tired Eun, whose aqua hair was styled down and shining. For the first time, Eun was the only one dressed while the other members of the family were in their pajamas. He ate the old fashioned Korean food set before him without complaint and instead asked Myung Hee questions about the babies, wondering how two humans were actually inside of her. Wook watched as Myung Hee placed Eun's hand onto her stomach and laughed when he visibly flinched after feeling one of them kick.

To Wook's left were Soo and So. The two ate their breakfast in content silence, occasionally laughing at Eun's comments. Out of the corner of his eye, Wook saw Soo placing meats and vegetables onto So's rice, smiling at him and doting upon him.

Wook noticed that his twin smiled more. Now that Soo was in his life, So's expressions grew limitless and Wook often found himself pausing whenever So made a face at Soo or stuck his tongue out at her. He seemed to be the happiest around her and she the same. They would go out for dinner on Wednesdays and have lunch together three times a week. They shared a bedroom and exercised together on weekends. Anything they could do together, they did. Wang So and Hae Soo seemed right for each other. Soo had turned one of the most ruthless businessmen Wook knew from a fearsome wolf to a puppy that vied for her attention and simply adored her.

Sitting quietly, Wook basked in domestic ambiance. He listened as Soo told Myung Hee about her trip to the Hae family's shrine, explaining how she had taken So and introduced him to her parents. Myung Hee nodded encouragingly while Eun said that he was proud to be getting another sister soon. "Brothers are mean. I wish I just had seven sisters," he sighed loudly.

Wook and So narrowed their eyes at Eun while Myung Hee and Soo laughed. "I promise I'll be a good sister," Soo said, exchanging bubbly smiles with the K-pop star. "You can come by our house any time and I'll cook for you."

"Really?" Eun asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Even at two in the morning?"

"Even at two in the morning!" Soo affirmed his words with a sure nod.

So quietly set his chopsticks down. "Stop flirting with my fiancee," he snapped, raising his eyebrows at Eun. "And if you knock on my door at two in the morning, I'll hang you from the balcony by your toes."

Eun's mouth fell open at his brother's threat and Soo smacked her fist against So's shoulder. "Don't talk to your brother like that!" she reprimanded him before turning towards Eun. "Eun, please don't take that literally."

Chuckling, Wook exchanged glances with Myung Hee as his wife smiled. They listened as Soo and So bickered, picking at each other.

"Why are you defending him? I feel like you like Eun more than me- you're marrying _me_!"

"You need to be nicer to your younger brothers- we discussed this!"

"We discussed me smiling more because my face scares them, but we did not discuss me actually being nice to them!"

It was a strange day indeed. For one thing, everyone was home. A tweak in Eun's schedule and an injured photographer had resulted in his empty schedule while So and Soo were enjoying a lazy day.

So that was when Wook decided to put his brothers to work.

Once breakfast was over, Wook took Eun and So by the shoulders with a wide smile. Guiding the two to the master bedroom, Wook nodded to the maid who hung his dry cleaning in his closet. Leading his brothers toward his bed, Wook pointed to the stacked boxes at its foot. "We're doing that today," he declared. "Call any of the other brothers if you want, but I'm making sure all of these get built."

So gave Wook an exasperated look as he crossed his arms and counted the boxes. "Two… three… four. What exactly is this?"

Tossing an arm around his brother's shoulders, Wook grinned and gestured toward the large, flat boxes. Two were identical while the other two were wide. "Two cribs for your future nieces or nephews, Brother. That's what you're building. Plus a dresser and a changing table."

"This is so awesome," Eun declared, immediately reaching for one of the boxes. His skinny arms latched onto the topmost parcel, sliding it off of the pile and pushing it upright.

Wook and So watched as their brother dragged a crib out into the living room, calling for Soo to come and see. The skinny K-pop star grunted as he removed the box from the room. "That's the spirit!" Wook called. He patted So's shoulder as they listened to Soo ask what Eun was pulling behind him. "How nice will it be for me to be able to tell my twins that _my_ twin built their cribs?"

Wook gave So a wry smile as the older of the two glared. In the background, they could hear Eun calling people on the phone, asking them to come to Wook's house. "He's going to throw a party if you don't stop him," So nudged his head in the direction of Eun's excited voice. "The kid loves to build things," he muttered. With a deep sigh, he crouched to stare at the boxes before nodding.

Resting a hand on the flat boxes, he glowered up at Wook. "I'm only doing this because Soo didn't want to go out today," he said. "And because they're for your kids."

In no time, all four boxes were in the living room, and the brothers were supplied with drills, screws, box cutters, and whatever tools Wook managed to find lying around the house.

Soo and Myung Hee sat together on the sofa as they watched the three brothers step out of their separate bedrooms, dressed to begin building. Each man took a cardboard box and found a spot on the wood floor of the newly emptied room that would become the nursery.

Eun look between his crib and the instruction manual, easily piecing the bed together. Having hooked his phone up to the surround sound system in the living room, he nodded his head to the thrumming bass lines of his newest hits. The album had reached number one on the K-pop charts within a matter of hours, elating the younger Wang brother and offering him a few days respite.

Wook sat near Eun, organizing each piece that came from his box in straight lines. His organization starkly contrasted Eun's pile of aimless pieces.

So, having opened his box, laid on the ground with nothing except for the manual. His hair crushed against the wood floor and his glasses shone as he read the instructions with a heaved sigh. Tapping his foot to the rhythm of Eun's music, he stared at the simple diagrams, analyzing the step-by-step process.

Myung Hee walked beside Soo as they stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching the men slice boxes open.

"This looks like fun," Soo said as she crouched down beside So. She gazed at the schematics of the white crib on the front of the manual in her fiance's hands as he flipped a page. "Do you think you'll be able to do it alone?"

So snorted and moved the booklet aside to stare up at Soo. His hair stuck out in strange angles on the floor and she raised her eyebrows at him. "I could build this with my eyes closed, Hae Soo," he smiled up at her. "I'm just practicing so I'll be even better at building cribs for when we have our own babies." He placed a hand on her knee and Wook coughed.

Soo sat down on the floor and looked around at the beautifully decorated wallpaper. Just a week before, Myung Hee and Wook had commissioned an artist to paint images of cherry blossoms and pine trees onto the walls.

"Ah… shit," Wook muttered as he looked between his project and the manual. His head turned between book and project, examining the two with a confused scrutiny.

Looking up, Soo laughed when she saw the awkward angle of the two pieces Wook had managed to connect. One of the dresser's drawers hung from a long plank, connected by a metal clasp. "I don't think that's right, dear," she heard Myung Hee call out. Wook looked up from his project before nodding.

"You think?" he chuckled in response.

Within the hour, a bottle of soju was opened and Wook, Eun, and So clinked their glasses together before drinking and continuing to build. "Hey, do you guys think Jung is gonna win at the Olympics?" Eun asked. Swallowing the rest of his soju, he set the shot glass aside.

Shaking his head, So screwed two panels of the crib together. "I'm sure the entire nation would cry if he didn't," he replied. Glancing at his younger brothers, So raised an eyebrow at Eun. "How do you feel about your girlfriend's chances? The country actually has good reason to like her."

Eun smiled sheepishly, his hands reaching for small pieces of the crib. "I know she'll do her best. Win or lose, I'm really excited that she gets to go to Rio."

Soo felt So nudge her hand with his knee and they met eyes as Eun blushed and looked away from his brother.

"It's good that you believe in her," Wook said as he dismantled the dresser he was building. Grunting, he pulled two pieces of wood apart. "With a die-hard fan like you defending her, I don't think there's a single match she'll lose."

By the time So had finished reading his manual, Soo was re-entering the room in shorts and a t-shirt, shouldering her purse. "I'm going out for coffee with Mun Seong, can you loan me your car?" she asked So.

Wook and Eun looked up with wide eyes. The brothers watched as So glanced at Soo with a raised eyebrow. Forgetting their projects, they remained still as he fished around in his pockets before handing Soo a pair of car keys. "You should take my credit card- get lunch with her too," he stated. "Maybe buy something pretty?"

"I can by lunch with my own money, Wang So," Soo smirked before leaning down to kiss his cheek. Her hair draped around them in a curtain, shielding Wook and Eun from having to witness the two kiss. "I'll see you for dinner."

"Be safe!" So called as Hae Soo turned away from him.

Soo turned and blew So a kiss before moving on to speak to Myung Hee.

When the front door slammed shut, Wook and Eun turned their attention toward So. They stared at their brother as he yawned and began tearing open packages with metal pieces. "Is that it?" Eun asked, his voice betraying every inch of surprise he felt.

"What are you going on about?" So did not bother looking up from his task, taking a sip of soju, he rolled the sweet liquid over his tongue before accepting the refill Eun poured with two hands.

"You're really in love, aren't you?" Wook asked. That time, So looked up. He raised his eyebrows at his twin before blinking.

"What?" His expression contorted and he frowned at Wook. "Of course I love her. What tipped you off?"

Eun held a hand up after setting the glass bottle aside. "When Jung tried to borrow your Ferrari, you kicked him in the stomach," he piped up.

Snorting, So deadpanned, "I'm not sleeping with Jung."

"He's still your brother."

"I will only entrust the care of my children to my future wife," So retorted.

Wook snapped his fingers. "See, there was a time when you'd call Jung stupid for calling his motorcycle his baby, but now you're calling your car your ba-"

"Just shut up, Wook. I love Soo, I think she's responsible, and I want her to be happy. That's why she gets my Ferrari but Jung doesn't."

"Fair enough."

Only five minutes later, the front door was opened and a very familiar voice called out, "Where are my brothers?!"

So set his screwdriver down.

Wook took a shot of soju.

Eun sighed and pursed his lips.

The door burst open and Baek Ah slumped into the room, jet-lagged and drunk and grumbling under his breath. His hanbok was wrinkled and his long hair was tied into a sloppy bun. His assistant trailed behind him, bowing at the poet's older brothers before fleeing.

Baek Ah made a beeline for where So sat, slumping beside him, wrapping his lanky arms around his older brother, and groaning as if the weight of the world had been thrust onto his angular shoulders.

So merely continued working. "How was Busan?" he asked quietly. "Did your paintings sell well?"

"I made a lot of money," Baek Ah moaned. He moved in the direction So's arms guided him in. Baek Ah slumped and placed his head on So's thigh, laying down on the floor. "I hate her." His voice ran cold and for a moment, sounded exactly like Yo's usual tone.

Wook and So exchanged glances and Eun perked up, eager to hear Baek Ah's drunken tale. The three asked no questions and instead, prompted Baek Ah to continue with raised eyebrows.

"She- she! Baek Woo Hee- she's a demon! I hate her! I want to be with her all the time just to tell her how much I hate her!" So frowned at Baek Ah's rant.

"That doesn't sound like you hate h-" He was cut short by Baek Ah shaking his head and shushing him.

"She's beautiful and witty and she's- Brother," abruptly sitting up, Baek Ah swayed as he turned to face his siblings.

So met eyes with Baek Ah, dark brown meeting red rimmed eyes. "Brother, I read her book," Baek Ah whispered. "I read the book that defeated mine and I fucking cried. It was so well written and it was glorious and epic and beautiful and- and I fucking lost it! I deserved to lose to someone as beautiful and amazing as her! I hate everything about her."

"Who are we talking about?" Another voice came from the doorway and when the brothers recognized who the owner of the voice was, they immediately set their projects aside and stood.

"chairman." The three sober brothers bowed while Baek Ah stared at Mu with glazed eyes.

Mu nodded to his brothers before passing a docket over to So. "You don't have a secretary for me to send this to, so I'm making a house call," he stated. "What're you building?"

Looking around Mu counted three open boxes and one unopened one. His eyes scanned and registered two cribs and a drawer of sorts. "We're furnishing the nursery," Wook stated, his back straight and his expression immediately wiped of any past smiles. Even in a hoodie and basketball shorts, he looked every bit a chief officer of a company. "Would you stay and help?"

Wang Mu eyed the mess that coated the room while also examining Eun's hot pink jacket and matching skinny jeans. He took one look at an inebriated Baek Ah and made up his mind. "I'm busy today," he made an excuse off the top of his head. "I have to take my daughter to… a play date." Mu stepped back as Eun wrestled the bottle of soju from Baek Ah's hands before pushing the younger back to So.

And as soon as he had arrived, So watched as the new chairman turned tail and left. An unsettling weight pressed his expression into a frown. As Mu walked away from them, So patted a distraught Baek Ah's shoulder and wondered how even in this life, the crown had managed to begin changing Mu.

Before becoming chairman, So knew that even though Mu was a little distant from the younger brothers, he would always acquiesce to their requests, making an effort to spend time with them. But now… making lame excuses not to stay and leaving before even being offered a drink… Mu was changing.

Baek Ah fell asleep in the living room, curled into a ball on one of the sofas. Dressed in a lilac and silver hanbok with his dark hair falling in a soft waterfall, he looked almost angelic in his peaceful slumber. Myung Hee asked a maid to cover him with a blanket.

Not two hours after the abrupt arrival of Baek Ah, his older brothers completed their assembly of the twins' nursery.

Then, whipping his phone out, Eun Instagrammed a picture of his sleeping brother.

 _#adorablebabybrother #tootiredtomove #onlycutewhenhesasleep thewhitebird_

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who checked out the Prologue for "Shards of Us." I'm so happy for the positive feedback and I cannot wait for August 29th. I know that my beta (Krysyuy) and I have both waited for this for a very long time and we're both so excited to share this new story with you guys!**


	13. The Wolf Dog's Phobia

**Hi! thank you for your patience, guys! Sorry I wasn't able to post yesterday; I just moved back from Seoul and needed to get myself situated back in Busan. I hope you all had a great weekend!**

 **A bit of housekeeping: I will be getting extremely busy these next few months, so I can't guarantee weekly updates for a while. I understand a lot of people read this story because of its rigid update schedule, but that might not be easy for me to do anymore. I do have another fic in the works, but I also have to deal with irl stuff.**

 **Thank you for understanding. :)**

* * *

"Ah! Finally!" So shouted, stretching his arms out and wrapping one around Soo. Standing in the sweltering parking lot of a theme park, they walked away from the Ferrari and Soo pulled at the collar of his t-shirt. "How long has it been since we've been on an actual date?"

"We have dates almost every day, So," Soo replied, slathering sunscreen onto her arms. So pursed his lips at her, unable to see her face beneath the wide brim of her sunhat. "This is just the first time we've been out of town for a date."

"Very true." Leaning down, So pecked Soo on the cheek and locked his car. Two gentle beeps accompanied them and Soo's hat crinkled as So nudged his cheek to hers. "I'd quit my job just to be able to travel with you."

Soo laughed at his comment before shaking her head in mirth. She pushed him away and replaced the sunscreen into her bag. "And what would pay for our children's college?" Her arm went around So's waist, her fingers hooking into the belt loops of his shorts. "I'm unemployed and you want to quit being the CFO of your father's company just to travel with me? Just use your vacation days, So, we have years to travel together."

They looked so natural together, Soo decided. Her in lavender shorts and a white tunic and him in khakis and a blue t-shirt. Soo had a purse strapped around her body and So carried a backpack. Holding close to each other, they walked toward the ticket office, already hearing the screams of people on rides.

Soo treated them to tickets, after refusing So's offer to 'buy it all.' Closing her wallet, she stowed it back into her purse and smiled past the brim of her hat at her fiance. "I have enough money to still be independent," she declared, passing So's ticket to him. "Since I lived in Myung Hee's apartment, I never paid rent and was always at their house for meals, so all of my paychecks are piled up in my bank account."

"Good, then you can pay for our kids to go to college and I'll quit my job and raise them," So declared. He laughed when Soo playfully smacked his arm with the flat of her palm.

They entered the park together, ready to enjoy a day just with each other. Holding Soo's hand, So looked around at the various attractions they would get to. Bright sunlight shone over rides, games, and food stands. There were families and couples walking around, some in silly hats and others carrying massive balloons and dolls won from arcades.

"I bet I can win you a doll," So said, pointing to the vibrant game booths. Loud music played from each stand, various K-pop songs clashing with each other. He grinned at Soo as she raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "I used to be a warrior, Soo, have a little faith in your fiance!"

He pulled her towards the booths and So immediately made for a booth with hundred of balloons. Enclosed within a pink tent was a wall full of multi-colored balloons ready to be popped. "Choose a doll, baby, and I'll win it for you," So puffed his chest out and Soo laughed at his blatant display of dominance. She released his hand to point at a giant stuffed lion with a fuzzy mane.

"If you win that for me, I'll put it in our house as soon as our first decoration."

Slapping down five thousand won, So accepted twenty darts and cleared his throat. Leaning down, he peeked under Soo's hat and met eyes with her, staring into her large eyes. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?"

Rolling her eyes, Soo pressed her lips to So's cheek, leaving a pink stamp of lipstick. "Win me that lion and maybe I'll wear something pretty to bed tonight," she whispered in his ear. With a devilish grin, So raised an eyebrow before tossing a dart without even looking at his target.

The pink needle flew straight over the balloons, impaling itself into the curtain behind the board. So raised his eyebrows in surprise as Soo laughed. "Almost!" she giggled, clutching her stomach. "How about actually looking at your target next time!"

"Hush, darling, that was a practice throw," So cleared his throat and closed one eye, aiming the next dart at an orange balloon.

The balloon disappeared as it popped and So nodded with an easy smirk, relieved that he had not missed a second time. After popping a second balloon, he held his arms out and looked at Soo. "What did I say? Don't you love your man?"

They laughed at So's antics and Soo picked up a dart, closing one of her eyes. She sent the metal and plastic forward with a sharp exhale, exclaiming when a blue balloon immediately popped afterward. "Ah hah! It's not so hard after all!" she declared, looking up at So.

Splitting the darts between each other, they had their own little competition, seeing who could pop the most balloons. With each thrown dart, they laughed and joked with each other, bumping shoulders to throw the other off and pressing kisses to each other's cheeks to distract them. In the end, So won with nine balloons popped to Soo's seven.

Soo carried the giant, stuffed lion in her arms and So walked beside her. He took pictures of Soo as she wandered about, marvelling at the brightly themed rides and attractions. At an ice cream stand they stood by each other with the intent of sharing a cone.

"Obviously chocolate," Soo said with a roll, of her eyes.

"Obviously vanilla," So snapped back. They narrowed their eyes at each other. Holding the doll up, Soo shook it and growled, pretending to be the lion.

"Soo wants chocolate!" she roared. So laughed and knocked the lion on the head.

"So wants vanilla because chocolate is too sweet."

The vendor glanced between the couple and cleared his throat. "I can do both flavors," he coughed uncomfortably.

They shared a cone, taking turns licking their scoops of ice cream. When So smudged vanilla onto his lips, Soo stood on her tiptoes and kissed it off. They attracted eyes, but they only had eyes for each other.

Once the ice cream was gone, they held hands again, making their way through the park. Soo gasped when she saw a photo booth, pulling So towards it. "We need to be the most cliche couple ever!" she declared.

Sitting inside the curtained box, So slid cash into the machine and waited for it to warm up. When the screen lit up, he and Soo sat together on the bench, choosing frames to put around the images. Hearts, curtains, and butterflies were cluttered around them as Soo tapped on the screen.

Soo puffed her cheeks out and pressed her index finger into her cheek for the first picture, closing her eyes and grinning. So did the same, bursting into laughter when the camera snapped a photo of them making silly faces.

Through laughs and smiles, So and Soo took multiple photos with various expressions.

Wrapping his arms around Soo's shoulders, So smashed his lips against her cheek as she laughed. The camera clicked and they admired the pictures together.

For the last image, Soo pressed her hands to So's smooth cheeks and kissed him straight on the lips. The camera flashed and Soo yelped when So pushed her against the wall of the photobooth, his hands running through her hair. Her hat fell to the ground and Soo giggled as So pecked the tip of her nose.

They occupied the booth for an extra five minutes after the photos had developed.

* * *

"Ooh- So!" Soo bounced on the heels of her feet, pointing to a massive roller coaster that curved around two buildings. "Let's go on that one!"

She beamed at her fiance and then frowned when he stopped in his tracks, paling. "So?"

Clearing his throat, So slowly nodded. "I- sure- I mean- anything for you, dear- I-"

A sly grin spread over Soo's features and she leaned close to her stammering boyfriend, pressing her cheek to his shoulder as she looked up at him. Her voice grew quiet. "Are you afraid of roller coasters?" she asked innocently.

He made a face at her.

"Wang So is not afraid of anything," he declared. "I was a warrior in my past life. One measly roller coaster can't faze me. If you want to go on that ride, then I'll… definitely go on it with you." He seemed to grind his teeth at his own words and Soo found herself smiling at how cute he was in the face of fear.

She noticed the tiny drop of sweat that trickled down the side of his face and the way his hands clutched at the straps of his black backpack. So stared at the rollercoaster with gritted teeth and a clenched jaw, something Soo found inexplicably lovable. He was able to be vulnerable around her and she loved that side of him- the side that only she was allowed to see."The Wolf Dog doesn't have to go on that roller coaster with me if he doesn't want to," she said quietly. "I won't tell anyone."

They met eyes and So sniffed. "I'm never leaving you alone, Hae Soo," he declared, steeling his quaking nerves. "If you go on that ride, I'm sitting right beside you."

Wang So regretted his words the second the safety harness lowered itself onto his torso, locking him against his seat. "Ah fuck," he swore.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" he heard Soo's gentle voice beside him. So tried to look over to where she was, but his harness made it impossible to see anything but the hand she stretched in his direction. A silver bracelet glinted against her wrist and So grabbed her hand, refusing to let go. Their fingers locked together and So closed his eyes as they began to move.

 _Up. Up. Up. Fwoom!_

With barely enough time to shout, So crumpled against the back of his seat and held onto whatever he could as he was tossed, thrown, and flipped. From side to side and around a bend, he shouted and clutched Soo's hand with everything he could, unwilling to let go of her.

As So shouted in terror, Soo screamed in delight, her hair whipping around her face and her shirt flapping in various directions. She shrieked when they went upside down and Soo fell back against her seat as the ride ended all too quickly.

Laughing, she felt the ride slow to a halt. The safety harness clicked as it removed itself from her torso and Soo looked over at So as he gasped for breath against his seat, one had covering his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing how constricting his grip was against her hand. "So?"

Slowly, So's hand released its vice-like grip on Soo's fingers.

It took ten seconds for So to regain his composure and they walked off of the ride together. "How do you find pleasure in that?" So asked, teetering. He draped an arm around Soo for support and she grinned up at him.

"I like going fast," she declared. "And I'm so proud that you faced your fears for me."

"Hae Soo," So turned to give her a weak glare, "I know what going fast is- I own a Ferrari. That-" he pointed to the ride they had just gotten off of, "is dancing with death!"

Soo dragged So to where images of people on rollercoasters appeared on a large screen, ready to be purchased and framed. Holding her dizzy fiance's hand, Soo examined the pictures that flitted past until the one she awaited arrived.

In their image, Soo laughed with her eyes closed, her hair flying behind her. Soo burst into a fit of giggle when she saw So.

Clutching Soo's hand, So looked as if he had lost all form of sanity. His hair stuck out in all directions and his eyes and mouth were open in what was either shock, fear, disgust, or horror. Soo laughed until her stomach hurt and then laughed until tears smudged her foundation.

So eyed his fiance with a loud sigh as she purchased a glossy copy of the picture along with a white and pink frame. "I'm hanging this in our bedroom at our house," she said to him.

Shaking his head, So clicked his tongue. "At this rate, the only furniture we'll have is a stuffed lion and a frame," he snipped. "Will you fill our entire house with amusement park memorabilia?"

"If you're bad I will," Soo said, wrinkling her nose at him. She glanced at the watch on her wrist before grinning up at her disgruntled fiance. "We should get going soon if we want to get to your brother's house in time for dinner."

Nodding, So hiccuped and cleared his throat. "You drive," he muttered.

* * *

Soo drove the Ferrari as if she had been born to do it, weaving in between cars and taking the fast lane through the highway. Beside her, So sat and closed his eyes, having finally calmed down from the roller coaster.

"Soo, I need to ask you something," So said, resting his elbow against the windowsill. "And don't take this the wrong way."

Frowning, Soo nodded. She gently pressed on the brakes and slowed the car so she would not do anything stupid if So's news surprised her. "Okay... " she muttered.

There was a pause as So thought of his words. Drumming his fingers against the window, he pressed his lips into a fine line. "Yo is going to make a move to take Mu's position as chairman… and he's enlisted my help." Soo looked at Soo as her eyebrows knitted together.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, her voice growing hard.

"Nothing. I haven't told him anything yet," So sighed, tapping his thumb to his chin. "I think we should think about this from a modern standpoint. We're not in Gor-"

"You want to support Yo don't you?" Soo asked quietly. She turned as a sign declared Seoul only thirty kilometers away. The sun slowly set against the mountains they shot past.

So nodded. "I think Yo has a much better chance of being a good chairman than my oldest brother," he stated truthfully. So had spent many sleepless nights pondering over his own decision. "But I won't do anything unless you agree with me. If you agree that Yo might be a better chairman than Mu, then I'll tell Yo I'll help him. If not, then I'll wash my hands of this business."

He looked at Soo as she continued to frown, driving in silence. She ran a hand through her dark hair, sifting through the long strands that draped over her shoulder. "I know we're not in the past," she said. "In the past I would have never agreed to your actions, but now… I know how much Yo has helped you in this life. How he protected you from your mother," she sighed.

Nodding, So remembered a time when he had sat down with Soo and explained his life to her, telling her about each facet and aspect of his modern existence. He shifted in his seat and looked out at the road, watching the sun's descent.

"Yo is a good man, Soo, but we both know what he's capable of. That much hasn't changed. I want your judgement because I know mine is flawed."

Blinking slowly, Soo switched lanes. A million thoughts raced through her cluttered mind, further disorganizing her thoughts. She remembered Yo shooting an arrow at her, but that memory faded into images of Yo wrapping an arm around So and laughing at something Baek Ah had said. She could feel Yo grabbing her wrist and squeezing it until he left a ring of bruises behind, but that image became a smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder as she and Mun Seong met for tea. She saw Yo shooting arrows into Eun, but then she remembered Eun hugging Yo and kissing the disgruntled brother's cheek, declaring, _"You're my favorite person ever!"_

"I think," she finally stated, breaking her prolonged silence. "I think you should support your brother."

Soo stopped the Ferrari in front of Mun Seong and Yo's gi-wa house, shutting the vehicle down. She met eyes with So and nodded slowly. She felt his hand close around hers. "Soo, if you're not sure-"

"I know he was a horrible man in the past," she interjected, looking down at the clasped hands. "I know what he did to you, to Mun Seong, to Mu… to Eun." Neither could meet eyes at the painful memory that seeped into their minds.

"But So," Soo looked up at her fiance, touching his chin. She raised his gaze to meet hers. "I also know that in this life, Yo is a good man and a good father. I trust you," she said. "I trust you more than I trust anyone and if you truly think this is the best option, then I'll stand by you."

Closing his eyes, So nodded. "Thank you," he murmured.

Holding hands, they walked up to Yo's house where the oldest Yoo-Wang stood by the front door, his arms crossed. "About time you kids showed up," he snapped. "Mun Seong's been telling the food is getting cold for the past hour. Hello, Soo," Yo smiled down at her. "My wife has eagerly awaited your arrival."

Soo smiled at her future brother-in-law and nodded before quickly entering the house and rolling her sleeves up, ready to help Mun Seong.

So narrowed his eyes at Yo as the older man looked him up and down. "You look like you're about to fall asleep or faint," Yo remarked, draping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

They walked into the house together and paused when they saw Soo carrying Gyung in her arms as Mun Seong cooed at the little boy. So and Yo watched Gyung pulled a fistfull of Soo's hair and Mun Seong began to fret, trying to extricate the child from Soo.

"I'll help you," So said quietly. He felt Yo's arm shift in surprise. Looking to his right, So stared at Yo with a dry expression, his arms crossed. At Yo's confused face, So took a breath and clarified his vague remark. "Soo and I will put our weight behind you in your future… endeavors."

The words sunk in and So could see the solemnity take hold Yo's eyes. So's older brother nodded to him. "My thanks to you and Hae Soo," he murmured. "I'll compensate you accor-"

"Yo, I'm doing this because you're my brother and I trust you," So interjected. "I don't care for pay raises or positions. I actually think you'll do better than Mu."

While they spoke, Mun Seong managed to remove Gyung's hand from Soo's hair. The two women laughed as the baby whined at the loss of his newest toy. "Mama Mama," Gyung called for Mun Seong. Soo kissed the little boy's cheek before chastising him for pulling her hair.

"If you fail, we both die," So muttered, watching Soo smile. He sighed, shaking his head. "Father will never forgive us for even considering usurping Mu's position, so know that if I get a single hint that you'll go down in flames, I'm jumping ship. If you fail, I will not hesitate to save myself and Soo before you. I will never allow Soo to be hurt because of you."

Yo did not even blink at his brother's clear cut line of allegiance. He had expected So's help to come with conditions. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you," replied Yo. "Let's hope I don't fail, then."

Mun Seong and Soo called for them to come over and Yo and So smiled at their significant others, waving in return. "We'd kill for those women, wouldn't we?" Yo asked. "You for Hae Soo, me for Park Mun Seong. They're everything to us aren't they?"

Breathing deeply, So nodded. "They are."

"Then you need to prepare her," Yo muttered. His hand squeezed So's shoulder as he brought his brother close. "These next few weeks will be complete hell and you and I and our families will be dragged through the mud in every possible way. Make sure that bodyguard of hers stays close."


	14. Mutiny

**Been watching Show Me the Money. Any rap fans in the house?  
** **I listened to these two songs on repeat while editing this chapter.**

 **"Bankroll"- Diplo, Rich Chigga, Rich the Kid, Young Thug  
** **"SEARCH"- Young B, Hangzoo**

* * *

Soo sat with So's head on her thighs, holding him after he collapsed against her after a long day at work. Her fiance dozed off on her lap and she combed through his thick hair, listening to him breathe. Soo looked down at So, gazing at the fine lines on his face. "You know, I think we should start going furniture shopping if we're going to move into our house after the wedding," Soo said quietly. "Maybe your brothers will want to buy us a sofa or a fridge."

So smirked and nodded, his eyes remaining shut. His lashes fluttered as he spoke and Soo felt herself smile at her lover's calm expression. "Eun's rich, ask him for a fridge. And Baek Ah will most certainly want to furnish his room in the most traditional way possible."

"I forgot we invited him to live with us," Soo noted. She smiled and leaned down to examine a silver hair amidst black. "It'll be nice to have more people in the house."

"The more children we have the more people'll be," So mumbled. He opened his eyes when Soo laughed. Turning over, So faced Soo and looked up at her as she carded through his hair. They met eyes and Soo leaned down to peck So on the forehead, placing a quick kiss between his brows. "Is that it?" he whined, jutting his bottom lip out. "More, Hae Soo, I want more."

Before Soo could kiss her fiance again, she looked up to see Eun collapsing onto the floor in front of them, his bright outfit flattening against his skinny body. "Hello, Eun," Soo called as So wrinkled his nose and turned over to face his little brother. "How was your day?"

"The fuck is wrong with you?" So asked. He flinched when Soo smacked his arm. Sighing, So nodded, his cheek still pressed to her thigh. "Apologies. I meant to say: 'Are you alright?'"

Shaking his head, Eun held a sheet of paper up, grumbling and whining. One of the maids passed by him with a bewildered expression. "It came," he muttered. "It came."

Frowning, Soo squinted her eyes and tried to read the title on the document, but So seemed to immediately know what it was. She felt him turn over again, his nose dipping into her stomach. "Congratulations," So yawned, blowing hot air against Soo's abdomen. "You're a man now."

Looking down, Soo frowned and leaned close to him. "What is it?" she whispered. Her fiance hummed against her shirt.

"Hm… Eun got the notice that his military application has been accepted. He enlisted last year and finally got in," he explained. Soo continued to card her hands through So's hair. "Congrats, little brother," So repeated himself with a smirk. "You're going to the military. Hope you join the Navy like I did."

"Air Force is the place to be!" Wook called from his office. Soo chuckled as Wook shouted at Eun through the doorway. "Eun, uphold the Hwang Bo family and go to the Air Force!"

So was quick to reply to his twin, removing his head from Soo's lap just to call, "Shut up, Wook! Eun is a Wang- he belongs in the Navy!" He laid back down against her once his tirade was complete.

Soo sighed as she shook her head. "It's not like he even has a choice on where he goes," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Eun, when will you be going?"

The pop star rolled onto his side to stare at Soo and wrinkle his nose at So's backside. "After the Olympics," he replied, bemoaning the inevitability of his conscription. "I wanted to spend time with Soon Deok- hey, maybe I'll pull my conscription and join next summer so I don't have to shovel snow in the winter."

So barked a laugh. "Learned from Baek Ah's mistake, did you?" He opened his eyes toward Soo before grinning at her. "Baek Ah enlisted as soon as he dropped out of college and spent a miserable first winter just shoveling snow off of farm terrain."

Soo pressed a hand to her mouth as she laughed, imagining the model knee deep in slush, silently swearing his head off and shoveling snow away from frozen trees.

While Soo stifled her laughter for a melancholy Eun, So made no effort to ease his brother's burdens. "Feel better, Eun," Soo called to her friend. The man on the floor barely managed to stare at her.

So shook his head at Soo before quietly saying he would take care of Eun. "Oi, Eun," he called to his brother. "I know you're feeling down, but know that this is just a rite of passage all Korean men have to go through, so just grit your teeth and bear through it. You'll come out alive."

The younger man showed some recognition of So's words and he nodded slowly. "Ok… yeah… whatever," he murmured.

Nodding, So smiled at his little brother. "And if you don't mind, Soo and I would like a large, stainless-steel, LG fridge with an ice mak- Hae Soo!" The back of So's head collided with the sofa as Soo stood and walked away from him. She stuck her tongue out at him before crouching beside Eun and patting his shoulder.

"Don't listen to your idiot brother, Eun," she sighed, ignoring So's indignant 'Hey!' "He can buy his own damn fridge. It's alright, you'll be fine. The military isn't that bad."

Moaning, Eun curled away from Soo. "I don't care about the military- I just... " he gave a dramatic sigh. "What if I miss Soon Deok? What if she misses me? Argh!" Eun hoisted himself off of the floor, determined.

"Where are you going?" So asked as his brother stomped toward the foyer.

"To see my girlfriend!" Eun shouted back at him.

* * *

"You look like shit," Woo Hee patted her lips with the napkin in her lap and smirked at the poet that addressed her with eyes heavy with dark circles. They sat in a sunlit cafe with cups of coffee after having eaten brunch.

She pursed her lips at the tired man in front of her as he examined the little pot of flowers on the table. Spindly fingers sifted through peonies and daisies, ruffling the white flowers and agitating the water inside the container.

His long hair was tied into a messy bun and he wore a gray tank top and black jeans. He was skinnier than her, prettier than her, and taller than her. Woo Hee sighed internally as she compared herself to the model/poet/author/whatever/whatever Wang Baek Ah was.

"I feel like shit," was Baek Ah's response. "I drank with pop stars yesterday. Those idiots can really hold their liquor. Too bad I had to haul one to the emergency room."

Snorting, Woo Hee sipped her latte. "You drink too much."

"You don't drink enough," was Baek Ah's immediate response.

"I drink responsibly," Woo Hee corrected him. She raised an eyebrows as the younger man nodded and leaned back in his seat.

They had met by chance. That or Baek Ah was stalking her- Woo Hee bet on the latter of the two. There was no reason for Baek Ah to be in the line of her book signing, holding his own copy of her book. He could have pulled strings and had his assistant get her signature but no, the idiot had stood in line for two hours in a black hoodie, hat, mask, and sunglasses. Completely incognito, he had approached her, set his copy of her book onto her table, and asked for her autograph. Woo Hee remembered removing a slip of paper from the book and reading it as Baek Ah tipped his sunglasses to her.

 _It's Wang Baek Ah. Meet me at this cafe and I'll buy you lunch._

The hungover poet had then collected his book and left without another word.

So Woo Hee sat with her new… friend? She had no idea what to call him. She did not even know why she had agreed to meet him for brunch. Perhaps it was because he owed her money.

Plus, he was handsome. She had no trouble admitting that the annoying man in front of her was very easy on the eyes.

"Do you want to collaborate on something?" Baek Ah asked. He took a long gulp of his black coffee before chasing it with a sip of mimosa. "A book, a song, or something."

Woo Hee assumed that Baek Ah was still drunk, but she had no idea of knowing if he was serious or not. Of course, she did admire his work ethic, but there was the dinner incident to consider. "Tell your assistant to shoot it by mine. I'll consider your offer," was her response.

They sat back in their chairs and Woo Hee chuckled before glancing at the TV behind Baek Ah. It was set to the news and featured a breaking news statement about the Jong Group. "Hey, turn around," she said, slowly frowning. "Baek Ah, your father's company is on TV."

"What?" The model turned and stood when he saw the headline.

 **"WANG MU UNFIT TO BE CHAIRMAN" 宗 GROUP IN TURMOIL**

"What the fuck?" he whispered with wide eyes. His chair clattered to the floor and a few customers looked in their direction as the model kept his eyes glued to the screen. An old video clip of Mu and his father stepping out of a conference played as the headline blared its statement.

Baek Ah's mouth fell open as a panel of analysts began to discuss a document sent forth from the upper echelons of his father's company.

 _"Let's take a look at this document. Signed anonymously, it comes from the financial offices of the company- branches run formerly by Wang Yo and currently by Wang So, the respective second and third sons of Wang Taejo,"_ said an analyst, motioning to two documents pinned onto a board. She began to read: _"It has come to the attention of those who work beneath the new chairman that Wang Mu is unfit to be in his position. Through the following listed causations, we petition the board of directors to address the new chairman and reassess their decisions… etc."_ The analyst looked around the panel. _"Shall we begin, then? Why is this statement coming out two months after Wang Mu has been approved by the board?"_

Baek Ah gnawed on his bottom lip as answers abounded. His teeth tore at the skin of his lips and drew blood. A chart was brought up of the list of actions Mu had committed that had brought stocks down.

 _"Judging by the listed causes for their dissent, his subordinates are unhappy with his performance-"_

 _"It's too early to judge the new chairman! It's been two months!"_

 _"But the evidence is clear that a business degree and immersion isn't enough to learn how to manage thousands of employees! If you look at trends, whenever Jong had a change in power or a switch in angles, it's stocks rose precipitously, but look- with the ascent of Wang Mu? Down ninety-eight points the next month with no steady incline!"_

 _"I think this is a coup- a coup staged by a jealous brother!"_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Who else but Wang Yo? He's only a few years younger than Wang Mu and has worked hard his entire life. He has much better maternal connections than Wang Mu and is also married into a very politically powerful family! Former chairman Taejo's insistence that Mu become his heir had sidelined Wang Yo his entire life!"_

 _"What about the other brothers? Taejo has so many sons that it might be impossible to see who actually wrote the letter."_

 _"What about them? Wang So is engaged and Wang Wook is expecting children. No matter how qualified they are, they come after Wang Yo and are both too preoccupied to care about staging a coup. Wang Won works beneath his brothers and has no solid standing from his mother's family either. And the others? Wang Baek Ah, Wang Eun, and Wang Jung are celebrities. They are neither educated nor prepared to run a company- no one would take them seriously no matter how much money their mothers have."_

"Ouch," Baek Ah heard Woo Hee whisper. He made no move to explain himself to her. Too shocked at the news, Baek Ah could only bring his cellphone to his ear and call for his manager.

 _"Baek Ah! Have you seen the news?! What's going o-"_

"Bring the car and take me to Wang Wook's house," he muttered. Baek Ah pulled his sunglasses on and quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen him. Breathing deeply, he ended the call before looking at Woo Hee. She looked worried. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he stated.

Woo Hee nodded. "I think you do," she said, standing with him.

They exited the restaurant together and Woo Hee watched as Baek Ah hailed his driver down. He jumped into the backseat of the black car and it sped off, leaving her behind.

* * *

When Baek Ah walked into Wook's house, the large house was eerily quiet. He had expected shouting and secretaries running about. Baek Ah had come prepared to extinguish whatever fight So and Wook would have inevitably gotten into, and he had come prepared to pull Eun away from the negativity that would have abounded.

Removing his shoes, he stepped into the apartment, greeted the maid that set slippers before his feet, and walked around the seemingly desolate house in search of two brothers who were bound to be arguing. When Baek Ah found his older brothers, it almost seemed as if nothing was wrong. Eun was not even home.

Wook sat in his office with a cold compress over his eyes and his hands on Myung Hee's wide belly. "You can't meet our babies if you go to jail, dear," Myung Hee said quietly.

"If I murder my brothers and don't get caught, we can flee to America and live there," Wook sighed. Baek Ah met eyes with Myung Hee who shook her head and motioned for him not to approach. Slowly, he backed away.

Baek Ah found So laying on the sofa with his head in Soo's lap. Nonchalantly, his older brother held his fiance's hand and spoke about interior decoration. "I mean, blue sounds nice, but imagine having green drapes. Then we could get yellow and white bedsheets and match them up." He looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Hello, Baek Ah," the older man said.

"Have you seen the news?" Baek Ah seemed too out of breath for the gentle ambiance that surrounded his older brothers. So raised an eyebrow and laid his head back against Soo's lap. She did not meet Baek Ah's eyes and in that moment, he knew.

"I assume Yo's gone and done something stupid?" So asked.

"Brother, you can't- you knew about this?" Baek Ah asked. Bewildered, he froze where he stood. "Why didn't you stop him?"

So heaved a sigh and sat up. Before he could speak, there came a shout from Wook's office. "I'm calling a family meeting! Everyone in here- now!"

So sucked on his teeth and Baek Ah frowned. Hae Soo was the first to make her way to Wook's office, shaking her head as she entered the sunlit room. Soo and Myung Hee stood across from each other and Baek Ah and So followed close behind.

Wook peeled the compress off of his eyes and tossed the wet rag down onto his desk. The white cloth hit the wood with a slap and Wook rubbed his temples as he glared at his problematic brother. "I'm going to assume you've already weighed the pros and cons of what will happen if you support Yo," he said to So. The most careful and well-planned of the Wang brothers nodded to the most level-headed. It was a small tip of his head but So knew Wook saw it.

"You know I wouldn't have made the choice to support Yo if it wasn't the best for the compan-"

"I'm not talking about the company," Wook snapped. He huffed and sat back in his seat, looking over to the young woman in sweatpants and a hoodie. "I'm talking about your family- the one you plan to make with Hae Soo. If Yo goes against Father and loses, you had better be able to jump ship before you sink with him because Father will destroy Yo."

Baek Ah looked between his older brothers and quietly took a step back, placing himself beside Soo. They watched as So nodded and Wook spoke back and forth. "Father knows Yo is a harsh contender… and you know I'd never let any harm come to Soo."

There was a moment of silence and Myung Hee rested her hand against Wook's shoulder, rubbing small circles into his shirt with her thumb. "Husband, maybe it's for the best," she murmured. Wook sighed and rubbed his forehead. Gray hairs. That was all So was bringing him at the moment. Wook could already count on both hands the amount of silver on his head.

"If you want to support Yo then do it," he sighed. "I'm not going to kick you out or anything... but know that I'm not going to lift a finger for him." Wook narrowed his eyes at So who casually leaned against a bookshelf with crossed his arms. "If I do support anyone, it will be Mu."

So nodded to his twin and uncrossed his arms. "It's more prudent for you to be on Father's good side," he said, agreeing with Wook. "You have children on the way and it'd just be stressful for you to jump into family politics."

They stared at each other and Wook sighed. "I really hope you know what you're doing."

Finally, So smirked and uncrossed his arms. "I always know what I'm doing, little brother," he chuckled. "Besides, what can go wrong when I have Hae Soo on my side?"

Wook gave So a tired glare before rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I can't meet my children if I murder my brothers," he murmured. "I can't meet my children if I murder my brothers."

So scoffed, crossing his arms. "Like you'd ever be able to beat me in a fight." He winked at Soo as she sent him an exasperated look.

* * *

 **Had some awesome pizza today. Thought about killing a little character in "Shards of Us." Imagined Krysyuy would flay me if I did. Stopped thinking about killing a little character in "Shards of Us."**

 **T-9 days till Chapter 1 of "Shards of Us" drops! It's been a year since our MLSHR pain began. How is that even possible?**


	15. Sight and Slight

So tossed a baby carrier into the bright red shopping cart and protested when Soo removed it. "No," she said with a shake of her head. Soo's long hair fluttered around her shoulders and So gave an indignant scoff.

"Soo-"

"So, we're not even married and you're already thinking about kids!" Soo laughed as So's arms wrapped around her. She clasped his wrist and tried to muffle her giggles as he rocked her from side to side. "Ah! I don't even know why you dragged me to the baby section!"

Soo smiled when So kissed her cheek and pointed to a picture of a toddler. "It's because I want one," he said, dipping his chin against Soo's collar. They stared at the image of a small child in pink overalls and yellow socks. "I want Wang Seol in my arms, bawling her little face off. I want a little baby that'll pull my hair and break things and cry. Imagine how fun it would be to raise a little version of you and me!"

Leaning her head back against So, Soo felt her fiance sigh. From their conversations, Soo knew that 'Seol' was the name Jung had given her daughter. She wondered if that child would truly be hers again. A twinge of sadness pressed against her heart, but it was chased away when she felt So kiss her cheek again.

So pressed his hand to Soo's flat stomach and curled his fingers against her shirt. "Mu… Yo… hell, even Wook gets to have kids. How come I can't?"

Soo turned to face her whiny fiance. She raised a hand to brush his unstyled hair out of his eyes and exhaled through her nose. "I never said we couldn't have children," she stated calmly. Soo gazed into So's eyes as he smiled down at her. "I just don't want to have children as soon as we're married. I want to spend time with just you. Talk to me in a couple of years."

They stared at each other in the middle of the baby section of a store, neither willing to back down. The CFO of the largest conglomerate in the country faced off against a person much smaller and younger than he... but it was she who had the upper hand.

So cocked his head to the side. "Accidents can hap-"

"I will divorce you."

"We're not even married yet."

"Wang So, we came here for lampshades and you're going on about babies. If you don't push this cart back to the lampshades, I will take the car keys and leave you here alone."

If people stared, neither of them noticed and So finally relented, sighing as he nodded in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll ask for a baby later," he relented. Smirking, he grasped Soo's hand before continuing to push their shopping cart.

The red trolley clacked on white linoleum as the couple walked together, swinging their clasped hands and pointing out little things to put in their new home. A small mirror and new toothbrushes were added to the cart.

While So browsed through different types of curtains, he glanced over to where Soo had once been standing. Where his fiance had once stood was an empty space. Alone, So huffed and continued to sift through curtains.

Grays, blacks, greens, and pinks moved beneath his keen eye. So listed the numbers of his favored shades and materials onto his phone, making note of the ones that caught his eye. He rolled the sleeves of his t-shirt up and hummed a random tune, continuing his search for the best curtains for their home.

"So!" He turned at the sound of Soo's voice.

Soo approached her fiance with a large stuffed wolf in her arms, a bounce in her step and a wide beam on her face. "We should get this," she declared, holding the gray plushie out to him. "I want to put it in the nursery."

So raised an eyebrow. He lowered his hands from the curtains and stared at his fiance as she plopped the large wolf into the cart. With the addition of the doll, there was no more space for anything else.

"What? I thought you said you weren't going to talk about kids for two years and now you're already decorating the nursery?" he asked, reaching to feel the doll. So paused when his hand met the softest, fluffiest fur he had ever felt.

"I want it because I want you to always protect our future baby," Soo declared with a grin. "Get it? It's a wolf. Wolf Dog." Soo wrapped an arm around So's waist and leaned her forehead against his arm as So scoffed. They looked at the giant plushie and Soo smiled as she patted its fur. Her hand met So's and he grasped her knuckles.

"I don't think we'll need a wolf to remind me to protect our children, but I'll get it because you're cute," he decided, leaning down to place a tender kiss on Soo's forehead. "Plus, that's the softest fucking thing I've ever touched."

"I know right?"

They checked their goods out at the front of the store and after a kerfuffle in the parking lot, So managed to force the stuffed animal into the trunk of his Ferrari, smashing its paws against its chest and sitting on his trunk to keep it down.

He ran his hands through his hair as Soo drove. "We need my other car," he finally decided. Looking over at Soo, So watched as she frowned.

"You have another car?" she asked, bewildered. "Why on Earth do you have two cars?"

Shrugging, So leaned his seat back and pressed his hands behind his head. He looked over at Soo. "Yo collects art, Jung collects bruises, and I tried my hand at cars. I drove my Ferrari out here because it's faster than my other car. I left that one in Ulsan because I thought I'd be here for a month or two and be back. I didn't think I'd meet your or get a new job," he explained. So saw Soo's pink lips twitch into a smile and he resisted the urge to kiss her then. "I have a tiny loft in Ulsan , so I'll have to go get my clothes and somehow bring my other car up here. It's a sedan, so it'll be bigger than this one. Do you want it? Or do you want a new car? Anything you want, Hae Soo. Your man will get it for you!"

He grinned as Soo laughed, her hand against his arm. "Have your things sent up while you handle your older brother's business, and I'll situate them. Then we'll have time to decorate, get married, and then we can get to Rio and watch Jung fight."

So pursed his lips at the mention of Jung's name. "If you want to watch him fight, you should come with me the next time I go to bail him out of a street fight," he said with a heaved sigh. So held hands with Soo as she drove.

"Maybe I will."

"No, please don't. I've had my fill of saving you from common thugs. Did it once in our past lives and would not like to repeat that experience."

* * *

Days later, Wang Wook sat in his office and typed at his computer, halfheartedly listening to the news. He occasionally glanced up at his TV screen to see if anything of importance was on… and then his eyes froze on the screen. Wang Shik Ryeom appeared on Wook's TV, sending a chill down his spine. He paused his work as he watched his uncle walk out of the Jong building in real time. A glance out the window told him everything was live.

Beneath the massive building, reporters massed around a single man whose lecherous grin and beady eyes stared straight into the camera. Wook set his hands down as his uncle, whose loose suit and thick tie made him look nothing like an executive board member of a conglomerate, held his hands up for silence.

 _"Mr. Wang, please tell us what you think about this new predicament! As an executive board member, what are your views?"_ a reporter demanded. _"Is Wang Yo fit to be the next chairman? Is Wang Mu unfit?"_

Wang Shik Ryeom held his hands up for quiet. _"I think my nephews are grown men and more than capable of figuring out their own problems. Mu has been trained by Taejo's side his entire life, but I think the boy is weak."_

Wook's body went numb and his eyes widened. Pulling at the stiff cuffs of his sleeves, Wook rolled them up and coughed, loosening his tie.

 _"Elaborate!"_ someone shouted.

Wook watched as his uncle gave a dry laugh. _"Well, Mu may have graduated from the best college in the country, but come on. Just because you give a person a Lamborghini doesn't mean they're going to be able to drive it as well as a professional! My nephew Yo has been working throughout the company his entire life, always overshadowed by his older brother. I think it's time the company looked at other viable candidates now that my brother is out of office!"_

 _"If a vote were to be called, are you confirming that you would put your endorsement behind Wang Yo?!"_

Wook glanced up when his secretary knocked on his door to inform him of a meeting. "Mr. Wang, your meeting is in ten," she said quietly before leaving his office.

Before the door could shut, it opened once more and So barged in. Wook looked at his brother as the older twin rapped his knuckles against the doorframe. "Hey, come to the meeting w-"

"Sh!" Wook pointed to the TV as Wang Shik Ryeom nodded his head. Returning his attention to the TV, Wook gritted his teeth as So crossed his arms. They both watched as their uncle spoke.

 _"I will put my full faith in Wang Yo. I believe he will do great things. Thank you, but I must get going."_

"Goddamn, he actually did it," So muttered.

 _"There you have it,_ " said the anchor. _"Wang Shik Ryeom, younger brother of former chairman Wang Taejo, has come forward and declared himself in favor of upturning the new chairman's position!"_

"I cannot believe Yo managed to wrangle that old dog," Wook sighed. "You two are playing with fire." He collected his folders and slipped a pen into the front pocket of his shirt.

Wook raised an eyebrow when So set a white and gold envelope onto his desk. He studied the gilded paper before looking up at his brother.

Wang So smirked while Wook only sighed.

"Your wedding invitation," the younger man noted. Touching the heavy cardstock, he glided a finger over the smooth gold edging. Standing, he pushed his chair into his desk and picked up the folder he would use during the meeting to take notes. "You know we live together."

Nodding, So patted Wook's shoulder, pulling him towards the door. Wook followed his brother out of the office as they walked to their destination together. "Soo wanted me to give it to you first for some reason," he said. "Anyways, we're getting married before Jung goes to Rio. Everyone's already in Seoul, so we'll just book a date and let the wedding planners do the rest."

Wook chuckled and shook his head. "You've known each other for what- five months now? Six?"

"I'm a man of my word," was his brother's reply. Wook raised an eyebrow at his twin but said nothing. It was true that So's promises were kept and his words weighted. All it took was one decision from the older twin and his choice would be irreversible.

"Well, congratulations," Wook sighed. They passed by Won's office and waved to their younger brother as he read over documents at his desk. Or- Wook waved. So stared at Won. Through the glass panes of his office, Won waved back, grinning as his older brothers went to their meeting.

"You're getting married soon, Eun's going to the military, Jung's going to the Olympics, and Yo is flipping the family upside-down," Wook said with a tired groan. They reached the elevators and Wook pressed the button. "Mu, and Yo are going to be in the same meeting as us."

So scoffed and nodded. "I guess I'll have to sit near Yo now," he muttered. He scoffed at the memory of when he had first arrived in Seoul for the beginnings of their father's abdication. "And it was only a few months ago that I was sitting as far away from any of you as possible. Now I have to actually talk to him."

"You weren't the most present brother when we were children," Wook replied. The elevator began to move upward, carrying them toward their destination. "I didn't even know we were twins until we were nine. I always thought you were my older brother that barely spoke."

So barked a laugh, tipping his head back and scoffing. "I _am_ your older brother."

"By two months."

So looked at his twin with a nod. "You still have to refer to Soo as your older sister when we get married," he pointed out.

Chuckling, Wook nodded. "She's younger than myself, Won, Eun, and Baek Ah, but we'll have to call her 'older sister' just as we do for Yo's wife because she's marrying you. It's comical, really." He adjusted his shirt and frowned. "Ah, I forgot my jacket."

So shrugged, pulling at the black sleeves of his own button down. He watched as Wook unrolled his sleeves so that his forearms were covered. So maintained his semi-casual state of dress. "You're going to take it off as soon as you get there anyways," the older twin remarked. "Might as well just leave it off."

When the elevator stopped, they stepped off together and stood before the white doors to the conference room.

Before either could enter, they both lurched backwards as the doors were pushed from the other side. A deafening crack sounded as the wood panelling the walls and So and Wook both raised their eyebrows as their father stormed out of the conference room.

Taejo walked past both of his sons without so much as greeting either, his unconcealed anger brushing past the younger men. They watched as their father entered the elevator and left without a word.

So looked inside the conference room and saw Yo. He exchanged surprised glances with Wook before blinking back at their second brother.

* * *

Just minutes before, Yo sat in the conference room, taking the uppermost seat at the long table. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the seat, gazing out at the table that would soon host _his_ board.

His hand tapped against the table as he surveyed the audience that would soon follow his commands. The board members he would raise and the dynasty he would uphold. He would pass his legacy to his son… and then to his grandchild. Yo would raise Mun Seong into a modern queen. He would give So and his other siblings the status and prestige they deserved.

Sitting back, Yo imagined all he had planned. He imagined his reign as the head of his father's company. No longer beneath Mu's shadow, he would become the greatest of his brothers. He would rise above all of them.

His nails tapped against the black table as he awaited the entrance of the other members of the top tiers of the company. As CEO, there had been no reason for Yo to be there that early, but he enjoyed the quiet of the conference room.

He thought about the interview Wang Shik Ryeom had given on his behalf. Yo knew he would have to give in to his uncle's requests, but there were always loopholes. A piece of the company to Wang Shik Ryeom's new wife and a raise for his son… Yo wondered how much his cousin would enjoy leading the mail room. As for his new aunt, Yo would make sure she received the smallest, most insignificant stock their company had to offer… perhaps something in the curtain hook market.

At the sound of the doors opening, Yo turned his chair, lazily wondering who the second person to arrive was.

Yo stood in surprise when his father entered the conference room; there was no reason for the former chairman to be at Jong.

He bowed to the man that had raised him before standing straight. "Father."

When his father's hand connected with his face, Yo registered the sting of a slap and bent at the impact. His hand reached backward and Yo steadied himself against the cold table.

When he stood, he glared at his father as the older man seethed with rage. "How dare you?!" demanded Taejo. He glared at Yo, red tinging his vision. "How did I raise you, you ungrateful brat? How did I raise you to become like this, you selfish, arrogant bastard? You dare to steal from your brother?!

Breathing deeply, Yo pressed a hand to the one cheek that stung with embarrassment and pain. "You knew Mu was never prepared for the job," he snapped. "My brother is not and will never be a great or even a good chairman. He's weak and has no constitution!"

They met eyes- eyes that matched in shape and emotion. Taejo seethed at his son while Yo tossed all attempts at reason out the window. "You are a disgrace to your family," Taejo hissed. "You were born to serve Mu as his CEO or whatever he req-"

"I was born to lead!" Yo roared. He slammed his hand down onto the table, rattling the glass cups on top of it. His cheek burned and his hand screamed, but Yo breathed heavily, glaring at his father. "You raised me to lead! I was never subservient! I was never quiet! I wanted to be great! I grew up listening to you tell Mu that he was great and destined for great things!"

Taejo shook an outstretched finger at his second son. "You insolent child, how dare you address your father that way? You were born to be your brother's vassal if that was what he needed!"

"I was born too late!" Yo's hand clenched into a fist. "Too late and to the wrong mother!" He glared at his father as years of pent memories of always being chosen second to Mu resurfaced. "If I had been the son of Oh Soo Yeon, you would have favored me along with him!"

Yo expected the second slap his father gave him, but he did not anticipate its strength.

He collapsed onto the ground, his teeth clacking together and his hands bracing his fall. His left cheek burned, but his right was on fire. Pressing a hand to his face, Yo stared at his father with wide eyes as the older man stared down at him. Taejo's voice took an eerily calm tone as he spoke. "You will not refer to my first wife with such contempt. If I hear you utter her name again, I will disown you."

And with that, the former chairman exited the conference room and Yo quickly stood, adjusting his suit and ignoring the pain and embarrassment that emanated from his red cheeks. He coughed and brushed his exterior off.

A raging fire burst within his stomach and Yo reached for whatever was nearest to his hand and shouted, hurling it at one of the walls.

A glass cup shattered into a million pieces.

"Brother." Yo turned, his shoulders heaving with each labored breath that flew from his open mouth. He looked at the twins as they entered the conference room. Wook looked worried while So remained passive.

"Don't tell me you two are here to patronize me as well," Yo sneered at his younger siblings. "I don't need my little brothers to tell me I'm a fuck up; the former chairman's done that well enough." He glared at them, but neither said a word. Instead, they took their seats at the table, So sitting across from Wook.

So looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "You should sit, brother," he stated quietly, tipping his head in the direction of the chair beside him. "The meeting will start soon."

Breathing heavily, Yo fell into the seat beside his younger brother, his hand covering the red brand on his cheek. He leered at the docket of papers he had brought for the meeting, his teeth grinding in frustration.

As the members of the board gathered for their meeting, So glanced at his livid brother as he pulled his hand away from his cheek. Oh so faintly, the outline of a hand bloomed against Yo's complexion and So looked away.

The meeting began once the table had filled. If anyone at the table noticed Yo's labored breathing and Wook and So's tight mouths, no one spoke up. Mu spoke with members of the board and addressed his vice chairman, Choi Ji Mong, asking about the ever-fluctuating stock indexes.

Yo glared down at his fists, his knuckles white with the hot rage that coursed throughout his body. He flinched when So's hand curled around his clenched hand, gently unfurling it. He looked at his younger brother, but So was focused on the current speaker, taking notes on his tablet and ignoring his older brother's gaze.

Slowly, quietly, Yo sat back in his seat as his anger ebbed. Throughout the meeting, he held his younger brother's hand, never letting go. So's cold fingertips against Yo's hot knuckles helped the older brother remember where he was and what he was working for.

Yo did not need the father that had chosen Mu over him. He had his family. He had So, Soo, Jung, Gyung, and -most importantly- he had Mun Seong behind him. He did not need anyone else.

* * *

 **Whew! I'm back, y'all! Last week was taken off so I could get my shit together and post Chapter 1 of Shards of Us.**

 **Thank you all so much for waiting and especially to those who have read Chapter 1 of SoU! I'm so excited to finally be sharing my new story with all of you!**

 **Please give it a chance! 3**

 **-K**


	16. Mother Mother Mother

**Sorry for not updating last week, I was travelling and ad to deal with a lot of life stuff. But I'm back!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the apartment with white walls. Decorated with handmade stuffed animals, it looks like a scene from a movie. Pink curtains hung against windows and a glass case displayed medals and trophies. There were fresh flowers in vases on almost every surface and a record player decorated with Kakao Friends stickers sat beside the equally decorated TV. Stacks of CDs and records leaned against a blue speaker shaped like a cat.

Inside the single bedroom in the house, two people slept on a large bed with pink and purple bedsheets. One slept curled beneath the blankets while the other only covered one leg with the duvet.

Wang Eun yawned as he pushed the layers of blanket on top of his body aside and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. His blue hair stood in all sorts of directions and he glanced over to where Soon Deok still slept, her mouth open with a little snore. Eun smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Good morning," he whispered, pulling the blankets higher over her.

He stumbled out of bed and searched through the drawer he kept at Soon Deok's house for something to cover himself with. A pair of boxers were located as well as a t-shirt and torn jeans. Eun pulled his clothes on and yawned, stretching his lanky arms out and hearing them pop.

Breathing deeply, he walked into Soon Deok's living room and gazed around the area he had helped her decorate. Shades of pink and yellow brightened the room and flowers added life to the area that had once only hosted a punching bag and giant stuffed bear.

He examined one of his little dolls and smiled, patting the bunny on the head. At eight in the morning, Eun knew that they only had an hour before he had to go to some photoshoot or the recording studio and Soon Deok left to go to the gym.

Eun quietly found bread and fruit in the kitchen. He located Soon Deok's protein powder and unscrewed the top of the large container. He chuckled at just how different their performance diets were. In preparation for the Olympics, Soon Deok was constricted to huge amounts of meat, vegetables, protein powder, and whole grains in order to build muscle and energy. She constantly complained about the lack of sugar in anything she ate as well as the incessant yearning for sweets. In complete contrast, when Eun performed, he ate little to nothing, subsisting on energy drinks and booze. If he did eat, it was in tiny quantities of junk food washed down with even more energy drinks.

Eun mixed Soon Deok's protein shake and placed strawberries and bananas on a plate along with a bowl of granola cereal. His own breakfast consisted of a bottle of water and chewing gum.

Eun had gained weight during his stay at Wook's house due to the large amounts of food prepared each day. His manager had thrown a fit when they realized he had gained three kilograms in six months.

Soon Deok stepped out of the bedroom with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Silver Spoon!" she grinned, kissing his cheek. Soon Deok's muscled arms went around Eun's skinny waist and she gave him a little squeeze as he playfully knocked his forehead against hers.

"Good morning, SD card."

"Gonna record music today?"

"After a photoshoot. That's why I can only have water for breakfast- so I look skinny." He shook the water bottle and Soon Deok nodded. She took her cup of chocolate flavored protein-water and they clinked their containers together. "Bottoms up."

"Bottoms up," she echoed.

While Soon Deok ate her breakfast, Eun turned music on and swayed to the rhythm of his new album. He moved his body to the pulsing bassline and Soon Deok watched, munching on strawberries.

After breakfast, they each got ready for their separate days. While Eun hooked earrings into his ears and styled his hair, Soon Deok dressed in a hoodie and jeans, stuffing her training bag with her uniform and black belt. She tied her hair into a sloppy bun, already done with her morning routine. She sat down onto the bed and watched as Eun sprayed dry shampoo into his blue locks. "You look so nice, Eun!" Soon Deok chirped. She beamed at Eun as he nodded.

"I have to look pretty if I'm going to be seen beside the most beautiful woman in the world!" he declared. "No matter what I do I always look weird in pictures because I'm next to someone as beautiful as you!" There was only sincerity in his voice and Soon Deok blushed red. "I can't wait until the Olympics are over- that's when we go public with our relationship, right? As soon as I come back from the military, you and I are going to be on the tabloids as the most beautiful couple in the country!"

They laughed together and Eun began putting makeup on, doing his own eyeliner and using a cushion compact to cover whatever minute blemishes were on his skin. "Love you, SD card," he called from the bathroom. Eun stared into the mirror with a mascara wand in his hand, brushing his eyebrows into shape.

"Love you too!" Soon Deok shouted from the bedroom.

They left the house at different times. Eun kissed Soon Deok before she left, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and declaring he would miss her 'forever and ever' even though they would meet for coffee in a few hours.

Soon Deok laughed and said she would do the same. She shouldered her sponsored duffel bag while Eun pulled a designer backpack onto his shoulder. He eyed his girlfriend's bland training bag with narrowed eyes. The black and blue duffel was marked only with the brand and nothing else, so he made a note to buy her a new, better looking bag.

They parted ways and Eun waved from the window as Soon Deok unlocked her car. When she waved back, he grinned and blew her a kiss. Soon Deok blew him another kiss and then she drove away.

Later, Eun snuck a strawberry into his mouth before meeting his manager, ready to model for a magazine article. He chewed on the tart fruit and nodded as instructions were read out and set directions explained. He could not wait to show Soon Deok the article.

* * *

Madam Yoo gnawed the lipstick off of her bottom lip as she stared at the cream colored stationery on the table before her. It was a sheet of heavy, gilded cardstock that would not falter beneath a gust of wind. It mocked her.

There were few things that could actually fluster her or cause her to break away from the detached persona she upheld with the highest dignity. It seemed a wedding invitation was one of those distractions.

 _You are invited in celebrating the union of Wang So and Hae Soo!_

How was it that Hae Soo, the child Yoo Shin Myung had so wanted for Jung, had ended up on So's arm? The girl was smart, pretty, and from a good family, yet she chose Shin Myung's second over her Jung. Nothing made sense. What about her Jung had been less appealing than So? Jung was even the same age as Soo yet, she had chosen a man eleven years her senior. Had it been money? Status?

Shin Myung picked at the invitation with her red lacquered nails and sucked on her teeth. As much as she craved the bragging rights of having Hae Soo as her daughter-in-law, there was something bitter in her being So's wife. Shin Myung pursed her lips before looking up as someone reached for the paper.

Jung sat down in front of his mother, drinking a bottle of water and picking the invitation off of the table. He held it closer as his eyes scanned the words printed onto the thick cardstock. "You are invited in celebrating… huh, I guess they really are getting married."

Shin Myung clicked her tongue and sighed. She felt nothing at the sight of the pretty piece of paper in front of her. There was no emotion that she felt at the announcement of her son's wedding, and yet, she felt no remorse at her indifference.

Wang So had been her shame. He had not kept Taejo by her side when he had gone and impregnated Wook's mother. Wang So had not kept Taejo from divorcing her the first time they had married. She had been divorced and pregnant, becoming the target of ridicule from her family and from society. When he was born, So had been more beautiful than Yo, and Shin Myung hated that he was not ugly or malformed- something easier to hate. She had entrusted the baby to his father, deciding that he was more responsible for the newborn than she. Shin Myung knew Wook's mother and Baek Ah's mother had been more involved with So than she had, but she could not bring herself to care. Nearly over a decade later, she had given birth to her darling Jung- a son that had never brought her anything but the utmost pride.

Even Yo shunned her- something about not wanting the Yoo group's help when he took over Jong. Shin Myung knew her son was ambitious, and she had eagerly awaited the day he would come before her and ask for her aid in taking over Jong… yet the child she had birthed had not come to his mother for help, but had called upon his brother. Shin Myung had not heard from Yo in over a month, and even Mun Seong seemed to be avoiding her.

She watched Jung set the invitation down. "Will you be going?" he asked. Her youngest crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her. Shin Myung wondered how she had created Yo, So, and Jung, yet felt so much love for only her first and youngest.

"Of course I will," she sniffed. Shin Myung smiled at her son, watching him pick through the fruit bowl on their table. Jung dug past apples and oranges until he removed a bruised banana. Shrugging, he began to peel it. "I may not like your brother, but I did birth him. Any excuse to have a new hanbok tailored is good for me. Clear your schedule this weekend. I'm going to have the tailor fit you for a new suit. How on earth have you already outgrown the one made last year?"

"I'm training harder, Mother," Jung said with a mouthful of fruit. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand and shrugged. Shin Myung felt pride swell within her as her sloppy son's muscles flexed when he reached for a napkin. He was a gold-medalist and an athlete. He had brought her so much joy- perhaps even more than Yo. He was physical proof that she had not failed as a parent. "More muscle mass. My arms and legs got bigger."

"Eat more, dear," Shin Myung smiled at her baby as he wiped his mouth. "I want you to be the biggest, strongest athlete in the arena!"

"Mother, we were discussing So's wedding-"

"Enough," she said with a wave of her hand. "I know the date, I know the time, I will be there, and I will attend the paebaek." Jung leaned back in his seat as Shin Myung droned about the wedding before changing the subject. Her voice grew light and she smiled. "Now, tell me about your training schedule? Have you been working hard? You know Rio is almost immediately after your brother's wedding."

She paused and snatched the invitation off of the table again. Shin Myung held the paper close to her eyes and examined Hae Soo's name. "You're friends with Soo, aren't you? Tell me about her."

Jung blinked at his mother before setting his banana peel aside and reaching for an apple. He rubbed the red fruit against the front of his shirt before crunching into it. "What about her? She's smart, pretty, and really fun to be around. She drinks better than So and actually dances. Mother, I've never seen So dan-"

"Focus, dear," Shin Myung said with a snap of her fingers. Jung's attention returned to the original point.

"I mean, what else _is_ there?" he asked. The youngest of Taejo's children shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his apple. "She and So met when he first came up to Seoul for the abdication. They share a bedroom at Wook's house-" Jung bit his tongue when Shin Myung looked scandalized. He coughed and cleared his throat. "I- um- I helped them set up some furniture in their new house. Soo had So and Baek Ah moving furniture while I sat around." Jung omitted the part where Soo had handed him a feather duster and wet wipes so that he could go around the house and clean every nook and cranny of it. His mother did not need to know that.

"She sounds like she would have been perfect for you," Shin Myung sighed. Jung only gave his mother a small smile.

"Well, it's not like she's coming to me," he sighed. Jung crunched into his apple and leaned back in his seat. "Anyways, tell me how long I'll need to be here for my suit fitting and I'll come then."

* * *

Baek Ah's mother looked at the two white invitations in front of her with the widest beam on her face.

"Oh, I'm so happy he's finally getting married," Wook's mother sighed.

They sat at a coffee shop in Gangnam, meeting for tea and to exchange stories about their lives. Both were dressed to the nines, their impeccable styles bringing the stares of those around them. With cups of coffee before them, they read over the gold and white invitations that both had carried in their purses, eager to show the other woman.

It was strange for the two women to be seen together. After all, it had been Taejo's affair with the model, Jeon Mi Sook, that had caused his divorce with his second wife, Hwang Bo Ji Yun. But with the passing years, the two women had grown close in their mutual affection for the sons they had both- at one point- cared for. Both women had been predominantly present in So's life, taking him in after Madam Yoo had tossed him aside. With a father that was too busy to care for all of his children but the oldest, and a mother that ignored him, both Mi Sook and Ji Yun had taken it upon themselves to raise the lonely little boy.

"We both had a hand in raising that boy, didn't we?" Baek Ah's mother sighed. The model adjusted her red pantsuit as she read her over invitation again. She traced So's name with her finger, going over the gilded lettering that made the characters shine. "He'd always take care of Baek Ah."

Madam Hwang Bo nodded. "Those two were inseparable."

"I don't know how Wang So even did it, but he made that shy little boy turn into a performer! Baek Ah actually told me he and Eun were making something for Soo and So. I don't remember a time when those two ever got along as children, though." Baek Ah's mother sighed, wistfully remembering a time when all of Taejo's boys had been small children. Eun's mother chuckled and agreed.

"They both wanted to play the piano but Baek Ah was quiet and cried easily as a boy. Eun… well, he bullied his little brothers until they grew taller than him."

"I remember when So and Baek Ah would come to my agency after school and I'd feed them both snacks before sending them to their academies… I always introduced So as my firstborn. Baek Ah believed that he was mine until he was in middle school."

"I always said he was Wook's twin," said Wook's mother. The older woman tapped her fingertips against her invitation as she chuckled. A cool breeze fluttered into the cafe through its open windows and both women placed their hands onto the invitations to prevent them from being carried away. "He and Wook were always twins to me. Whether I gave birth to one or not, they were both my boys."

The two women took sips of their drinks and Mi Sook pointed to Hae Soo's name. "Have you met her?"

According to Baek Ah, So had fallen in love with Wook's in-law the instant he had seen her - and she him. They apparently even shared a bedroom at Wook's house. Mi Sook had laughed for days, deciding that it was so characteristic of So to decide he was in love with someone the second he saw her. "I didn't realize So was ever going to date- let alone marry- but it seems he's ready marry a girl he met six months ago?"

Ji Yun nodded, setting her cup down. The older woman reached to remove her phone from her handbag. Unlocking it, she opened an image of Soo and Wook at one of Myung Hee's ultrasounds. They both stared at the screen with wide eyes, but Hae Soo's shone with a certain starlight that made them shimmer in the dim room.

Baek Ah's mother accepted the picture and smiled down at the young woman who had capture So's heart. She remembered sitting beside the young woman at one of Baek Ah's concerts. "I've seen Hae Soo quite often," Wook's mother explained. "Frankly, I'm not surprised So decided to marry her. She's a truly kind soul and she puts effort into everything she does. Strict, smart, and poised. She makes him smile so much that I'm afraid the boy's mouth might tear when he's with her."

Mi Sook chuckled as she continued to stare at Hae Soo with maternal warmth. She zoomed into the young woman's face, taking in her lovely features and near-constant smile. "I remember she was very lively… Baek Ah tells me that she loves So even more than he does her. I don't believe in soulmates, but I starting to think they're close enough to being that."

"I think they are soulmates," Wook's mother decided. She took her phone back from Mi Sook with a small nod. She spoke with a soft voice, deep in thought as she remembered the times she had seen Soo and So together. "They look at each other as if they've known each other for years and years. They know everything there is to know about the other, and there is a certain leisure to their relationship that… I don't know how to describe it, but I would swear they knew each other in the past."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then, the women both burst into laughter at the absurdity of the notion.


	17. Befitting A Queen

So leaned back in his chair and propped his feet against his desk. With his coat gone and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, he assumed the most comfortable position he could for the task at hand. Flicking through the documents on his lap, he read over the proposals he would sign off on, marking the tedious papers with his highlighter. There were twenty pages in total.

He took a sip of the coffee on his desk. So adjusted his glasses and clicked his tongue, marking an area he found problematic. His eyes ran over the numbers and his fingers tapped on the calculator on his phone, rechecking the math involved.

When the numbers checked out, So closed the folder in his lap and tossed it onto his desk, reaching for a second. His phone buzzed and So ignored it.

He began reading. Flipping through expenditures, So frowned when he came upon an unexplained two billion won missing. He vaguely remembered Yo saying something about the money, but shook his head as the numbers in his mind tallied and retallied the amounts given. How could Yo have misplaced two billion won? Had he not said the money had been sent into a private account?

Frowning, So shook his head and groaned, tossing the file aside.

"I miss Soo," he muttered up to the ceiling. The fluorescent white lights ignored him. "Why did I tell Yo I'd help him? Now I have my actual job to take care of as well as his coup to handle."

So knew that with Yo's plan in place, there was little him for him to take lunch with or have fun with Soo during the work day. Lunch breaks were dedicated to speaking to potential allies with Yo. Neither of them saw their significant others during the day anymore.

There was a knock on the door and So heard his secretary's voice. "Mr. Wang, Mrs. Wang is here to see you."

Frowning, So wondered why Yeon Hwa was there to see him. He lowered his shoes from his desk and sat back. "Let her in."

The door opened and So nodded to his little sister as she glided in. The first thing he noticed was that Yeon Hwa wore orange. The second thing he saw was that she was smirking.

The last time So had seen that smirk, it was when Yeon Hwa had broken one of the vases in their home as a child and thrown the blame onto Eun. So braced himself.

"Hello, little sister," he said. Yeon Hwa sat down in front of him and smiled.

"Big brother," she replied, mimicking him. She set her purse onto his desk and So leaned against an elbow. "I came because you weren't answering my texts."

"What are you, a jealous ex? Just call me," So chuckled. He glanced at his phone to verify Yeon Hwa's claim and raised his eyebrows at the many messages she had left.

 _-Where are you?_

 _-Brother._

 _-Can we meet?_

 _-Meet me for lunch._

 _-So, I need to talk to you._

 _-Brother, this is business related._

So scrolled down the texts until he reached the last one.

 _-That's it. Stay in your office and I'll go to you. My gosh you workaholic._

Snorting, he tossed his phone back onto the table and shook his head. "You _are_ a jealous ex."

"Oh shut up," Yeon Hwa snapped. So almost grimaced as he remembered once being in a relationship (however twisted it was) with the woman he shared a parent with. Grateful that he did not ever have her as mate in this life, So met eyes with his sister as she crossed her arms. "Brother, I'm here because I want to know why Wang Shik Ryeom is demanding a vote against Mu. I took Mi Young to get a check up and what did I see?" She ground her teeth at her brother as he gave her a tired look.

"What did you see?" he sighed, already knowing the answer. So removed his glasses and set them down onto the table. Yeon Hwa scoffed and snapped her fingers for his attention.

"I sat in a pediatrician's waiting room and saw our batshit crazy uncle declaring he's going to support our second brother in overthrowing our oldest brother."

"Of course you did." So nodded to Yeon Hwa as she made a face at him.

"You're very nonchalant for someone who's on the executive board," she snapped at her brother. She crossed her arms as So closed his eyes.

"Yeon Hwa, I just… why are you here complaining to me? Shouldn't you be grilling Yo about this? I have documents to read, a wedding to-"

She waved a hand and interrupted him. "Brother, Won may be Yo's dog, but you've been his right hand since we were children."

So shook his head. _What are you talking about? His right hand? I was Yo's liability. His little brother that ran away from home because our mother didn't like me._ "What do you mean?" he asked.

Cracking his eyes open, So watched his sister lean forward in her seat. Yeon Hwa gave him a smile that made him close his eyes again. So remembered that expression from too many years ago. "Convince me to come to our second brother's side," she goaded him.

So's eyes snapped open. "What?"

Yeon Hwa smiled at her brother, baring her teeth. "Don't you remember? I'm on the executive board now. I make decisions. I can get votes for Yo if you convince me that he'll be a better chairman than Mu."

So stared at his sister and blinked. He stared and stared and stared, letting a thick silence cover them like dust.

Lacing his fingers together, he leaned back in his seat. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Make the decision yourself."

"I grew up with Mu as my kind older brother," Yeon Hwa stated, unfazed by her brother's comment. "Yo virtually ignored me. You don't think I haven't noticed how much nicer he's been these days? Eun and Baek Ah and Jung might be dense enough to think he's just being nice, but I knew he wanted something the second he offered to drive me to the airport last Thursday."

The siblings faced off against each other and So sighed. He wished he was with Soo instead of dealing with this. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side, shopping for wedding dresses. Perhaps they would have champagne, or mimosas, or _something_ with alcohol in it.

Yeon Hwa continued. "Mu was always kind to me, but I know he's weak. Yo? Yo was always too busy studying or hanging out with his friends to notice me, but he is charismatic and would make a great chairman… so convince me."

So imagined Soo in a white dress. He imagined her walking towards him with flowers in her hands. Anything to escape this agonizing conversation about Yo.

Why had Yo even decided So was going to be his right hand? What had possibly made his older brother think having him as his publicist/planner/whatever was a good idea? How had a Yale educated chief officer of the largest conglomerate in the country ever think that making his introverted younger brother talk to people was a good idea?

So sighed at Yeon Hwa. His sister seemed adamant in demanding a response from him, so he gave in to her wishes. "Yo will be a good CEO and Mu has no constitutional compass in regards to making decisions. He's followed our father around his entire life, but it seems he's retained little in regards to the overall care of the company. Yo will be better because he's a better speaker and has worked his entire life for this." The words felt bulky and awkward in his mouth and So grimaced as he spoke.

"God, you're bad at this," his sister laughed. So gave her a longsuffering look as she pressed a hand to her mouth and stifled her giggles. Her wedding ring glinted in the light of his office. "Enough, Brother, you're going to make me cry."

Using her nails to wipe beneath her eyeliner, Yeon Hwa sat straight and grinned at her third brother. "It's such a good thing I've already decided to help Yo because while you may be good at math, you're terrible at talking to people."

She leaned back in her seat at her brother's visible discomfort. "I'll take over speaking on Yo's behalf, Big Brother," she decided. "You know, stuff like 'Mu has taken power away from the shareholders and consolidated it to the executive board. Yo will disperse power back to the shareholders and make sure each board member has an equal vote.'" Yeon Hwa examined her brother's movements as his face betrayed nothing. So's poker face was like an impenetrable mask. "You can be his right, I'll be his left."

Even before So finally nodded, Yeon Hwa already knew both her brothers were willing to give that job to her. It would raise her higher over the meager position of corporate lawyer her father had initially given her. With her brothers, she would be able to wield the power her father had denied her because of her sex.

"Pleasure doing business with you, So," Yeon Hwa sang. Before she turned to leave, Yeon Hwa focused on her brother. "How often are you and Hae Soo talking now that you're working more?" she asked.

So frowned at his sister. "There's no difference in our relationship because of this," he said. _Soo had to deal with me never being around when I was king- I'm not going to let her sleep alone again. If I have to work from bed, so be it_. "If anything, I feel like we're even closer, why?"

Yeon Hwa shook her head. "No reason. I just heard a rumor about you and Yo… something in regards to neglecting wives. Have a good day. I'll text Yo about our deal." She winked at him before leaving the way she came.

So sat back in his chair and frowned at the closed door. He knew he and Soo were on the best of terms. No matter how much he worked, he was always available to call her or text her. They kept a rigid schedule on weekends and always stayed with each other to regain what they had once lost. He spoke to her all the time. They had dealt with him overworking in the past, but being together brought more solutions forward and they made things work.

He wondered if Yo was the same.

So put his glasses back on and wondered if Soo was having fun. He wished he was with her instead of dealing with… well, _everything_.

* * *

Soo held onto the metal rail and gasped, grunting when the pain began setting in. Her hands clawed at the pretty curtain rod attached to the wall and she closed her eyes.

"Do not inhale!" the attendant screeched.

"You're crushing my ribcage!"

"No inhaling!"

When Soo opened her eyes, her torso had somehow been completely folded and smashed into a tight corseted gown with two thick straps a wide skirt that fanned out from her waist.

A white curtain was drawn back and Soo cringed when Myung Hee and Mun Seong came into view. Her cousin and friend grimaced at the gown as Soo tried her best to breathe. The corset crushed her chest and for a moment, Soo saw black spots in her vision.

"No." Myung Hee shook her head.

"Absolutely not," Mun Seong snapped.

The two women stared at Soo in the taffeta nightmare she had been stuffed into. Soo grimaced at them, her face turning the lightest shade of blue. Standing, Mun Seong rushed to her friend and quickly pulled the ribbon from the ties of the corset.

Soo gulped for air as the dress fell away. She held her hands against her hips and took a moment to breathe. "Soo, you shouldn't have even tried that one!"

Looking at Mun Seong, Soo nodded and stepped away from the dress, allowing an attendant to scoop the gown away. Soo pressed her hands to her breasts and blushed, being the only person in her underwear at the moment.

They chatted as Soo put dresses on. She tried on silk, chiffon, lace, and satin. Shoes were traded, accessories matched, veils pinned, and earrings replaced. Soo endured corsets, stockings, garters, and sleeves. White, pale white, cream, and ivory. Variations of the same color flashed by her eyes in the form of dresses and gowns.

"So how are things husband-wise?" Mun Seong asked. She sipped champagne from a flute while Myung Hee nursed a bottle of juice. Two designer handbags sat by their legs and Gyung babbled nonsense as he stood, holding onto the side of the sofa his mother sat on. Mun Seong pushed his soft hair away from his eyes as Myung Hee chuckled.

"Wook's been attempting meditation because of all of the stress he's going through," she sighed. Placing a hand onto her large belly, she chuckled and looked at Soo as she slipped shoes on. "He had to lay down after Yo's business broke out. I know his father was angry that we had taken media coverage away from Mu during the abdication, so he was worried that if we did anything out of line, Taejo would disinherit him. I feel like Lamaze isn't for me but for him."

The women laughed and Myung Hee smiled when Gyung tapped his little fists against her knee. "Hello, little one!" She picked him up and sat him down between herself and his mother. Gyung stared with wide eyes at Myung Hee's belly, pressing his palms to her shirt.

Mun Seong gave a sympathetic look to Myung Hee. "I'm sorry my husband is stressing yours out," she sighed. "He's stressing me out too."

Soo looked up from being zipped in and raised her eyebrows at Mun Seong. "Are you and Yo not doing well these days?" she asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Mun Seong adjusted Gyung's overalls and sighed. She watched her baby crawl closer to Myung Hee to examine her stomach. "Your cousins are in there," she cooed to him before turning back to Soo. "I wish I could tell what's going on between Yo and me, but we just never talk anymore. He comes home late, barely talks, and just goes to bed. He's too tired to even play with Gyung."

Myung Hee placed a hand on Mun Seong's shoulder as Soo gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Is it because he's stressed about the situation at work?" Soo asked. She held her arms out to display a sleeveless gown with a long train. "I know So's tired because of the extra work he has, but I can only imagine how much Yo has to do."

The curtain closed for her to change again. Soo listened to her friend and cousin as she slipped out of her gown and tried on another one.

Shaking her head, Mun Seong sighed. "We fought over our security guards the other day," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He wanted to give me more security and I said 'no' so we shouted at each other for most of the night."

Soo nodded with pursed lips as she listened to Mun Seong speak. Between dresses, Soo wondered what So was doing. Was he working? Was he with Yo? What did he have for lunch?

She decided a change of subject would be beneficial to everyone in their group- especially Mun Seong. Remaining on the topic of Yo for too long was putting a sour edge on what should be a happy ordeal. "You know, Baek Ah is going to come live with us once his rent expires," she said. Soo held her arms out for an attendant to smooth the seams beneath her ribcage and on her back. She pretended to gasp when Gyung began toddling towards her.

"Soo Soo," he babbled. The little boy tripped over his own shoes and fell but was on his feet again, unsteadily bouncing toward his future aunt.

Myung Hee raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Why is he going from his neighborhood all the way to Pyeongchang-dong?"

Mun Seong nodded with Myung Hee's words. Baek Ah's location was close to his recording studio, he was in constant contact with photographers, and he lived in the same building as people in the same industry as him. "He can afford any house he wants- why with you two?"

"He's always wanted to live in a giwa house and I feel like he's wasting money on renting an apartment he's never in," Soo explained. She picked Gyung up and beamed when he began to touch her veil. "We won't charge him rent and Baek Ah will babysit our children."

Soo laughed when Gyung patted her cheek. "Soo, Soo," he called.

"Auntie Soo, baby," she said, pressing a kiss to the little boy's cheek. He squealed and laughed, trying to reciprocate the action. Gyung kissed Soo, leaving a wet mark on her cheek.

"Soo it's like you and So are adopting a child," Mun Seong laughed. "Like how Wook and I are letting Eun just move into our home- you and So are taking Baek Ah…" Myung Hee turned to look at Mun Seong with a joking look. "Does that mean you're taking Jung?"

The women all cringed at the thought of having the youngest, most troublesome Wang brother. Shaking her head, Mun Seong burst out in laughter. "Oh, I don't think I'd get a wink of sleep. Yo and Jung would fight too much for anything to get done in the house! You know how they are. Yo is a neat freak and wants total control and Jung… well, he's a firecracker, isn't he?"

Soo giggled along with her friend and watched the curtain close.

When the shade opened again, Soo stood before her friends in a white dress with short sleeves and a lace train stitched to her hips. There was no puffy skirt and no glittery embellishments, but it shimmered in the lights and gently flowed down her silhouette.

She knew her friends approved when their mouths opened in mute delight. Soo knew that the dress she wore would be the one when she looked at herself in the mirror.

Before she could even think about reaching for her wallet, she looked up to see Myung Hee already purchasing the dress for her. "Myung Hee, no!" Soo shouted, trying hard not to run after her cousin. She remembered that she was wearing her wedding dress and kept still, opting to shout at her cousin instead. "No! Don't pay for that! Mun Seong, stop her!"

"Hush, Soo," Myung Hee said with a wave of her hand. She accepted her credit card back from the attendant and smiled at her cousin, stowing the receipt into her purse. "It's the wife's side of the family that pays for these things. And since I'm your family, I'm paying for this."

Mun Seong nodded to Myung Hee's words as Soo gaped. "If you really want to pay for something, you can buy your wedding rings," Mun Seong noted. She frowned when Myung Hee shook her head. The older woman pointed to her own wedding band.

"Nope, the groom's side buys jewelry. The home and valuables are prepared by the groom. The wedding and bed are done by the bride. Oh! Speaking of which," Myung Hee snapped her fingers and looked at the curtain behind which Soo was changing back into her clothes. "After you told me you and So would have a giwa house, I started sewing your wedding bed."

Mun Seong gaped at her sister-in-law in awe. The wife's family _did_ provide the wedding bed, but for Myung Hee to sew it herself was for her to willingly take the position of Soo's mother. Mun Seong knew Myung Hee had taken Soo under her wing after the younger woman's parents had passed… but she had not realized how much.

"Myung Hee," Soo said from behind the curtain. Mun Seong heard her friend's voice cloud with emotion. Smiling, she watched as Soo burst out from behind the curtain, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She carried Gyung in her arms but rushed over to Myung Hee to hug her.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Soo," Myung Hee said with a smile.

The two women embraced, squishing their nephew between their hug. Mun Seong smiled as Gyung babbled against Soo, trying to reach for her earring. Soo and Myung Hee parted and Gyung whined as Soo pulled her head out of his reach. "Soo!" he called. The baby tapped his hand against Soo's shoulder and pointed to her earring. "Soo! Gyung!"

The women laughed as Gyung whined at his future aunt. They pinched his cheeks and pressed kisses to his fluffy hair as he squirmed and demanded to be put down.

* * *

Soo yawned and stretched her arms out as she walked from bathroom to bed.

Pausing she peered at So, who was already beneath the sheets. He sat up with his laptop against his knees. His glasses were perched on his nose and he read over something while drinking from Soo's water cup.

Soo slid into bed and rested herself against So's upright torso. Wrapping an arm around his bare stomach, she hummed and curled closer to him. She laid her head against his stomach and sighed in content, happy to have her So beside her. "We bought my dress today," she murmured.

Soo felt So shut his laptop and set it onto the nightstand before he hugged her and wrapped his body against hers. They laid in bed, chatting about their day. Soo giggled when So pressed kisses to her cheeks as she spoke, his glasses askew on his angular face. "I'm sure it's the most beautiful dress in the world. Only the best for my Soo," he murmured tiredly. Neither knew what time it was, but they were happy- oh so happy. Whatever place in the night they were at, they were content to hold each other and discuss their days, cherishing each moment that they spent together. "But I didn't get a text that you used my card- did the company forget to remind me?"

Shaking her head, Soo pressed her lips to So's. "No, Myung Hee decided to uphold tradition," she said. "I tried to tell her not to but she went ahead and bought it."

So hummed and Soo noticed his hand grasping the material of her shirt, his fingers twining in the hem. "I know she still feels bad for my uncles taking my inheritance, but I don't care anymore. I just… I love her so much and I'm so grateful to have a cousin like her."

"She's the only person in your family who has behaved familially towards you in the past ten years," So said as he pulled Soo closer. "I love her for that as well. She loves you like a mother would her daughter and I'm so grateful that you have someone that will help you through wedding traditions and protect you from your uncles."

Soo smiled, she bumped her forehead against So's collarbone, remembering how she had once knocked into him while deep in thought. So's hand entered her shirt and he touched her back, his fingertips tapping a little pattern against her shoulder blades.

"I hope Mun Seong and Yo are getting along better," Soo sighed. She watched So's eyes open, his dark irises meeting hers. "She says they haven't been doing well these days."

"So I've heard," her fiance murmured. "Yeon Hwa told me that Yo's been overworking himself." So smirked when Soo's lips met his cheek. He nuzzled closer to her until his head was pressed to her chest. So listened to Soo's heart thrum as her fingers soothed the knots in the back of his neck. He exhaled when the stress on his shoulders flew away.

"You know," So mumbled, "I bought us plane tickets to Rio. The Olympics are after our wedding, so our honeymoon will be on sunny beaches with tropical weather."

"I'm so excited," she said. "It'll be just you… me…" So felt himself smile at the thought of Soo in a bikini on the beach.

"Alcohol… swimming," So listed off the things they could do. "Visiting the sites… having lots of sex," he murmured. So smirked when Soo nodded. He could already see the pretty beaches… Soo in a bikini… Vacationing in Rio… Soo in lingerie… Hiking with Soo… Soo in nothing...

"Ooh, we can see Jung during the Olympics!" Soo suddenly exclaimed. So felt his entire body recoil as his brother's name pervaded the images he had of himself and Soo on their honeymoon.

"Hae Soo," he playfully swatted her bottom, "I was just imagining you naked and then you had to bring Jung into this."

So felt Soo's chest rise and fall as she laughed. "You've seen me naked, you don't have to imagine anything," she said. So huffed against her chest but tilted his chin upwards when Soo kissed his nose. He pressed his lips to hers.

Taking his glasses off, So turned the lights off. "So," Soo said as he hugged her.

"Hm?"

"It's really hot; can you let go?" He chuckled before opening his arms. Soo rolled away from him and So crossed his arms, yawning. "Goodnight, my love," Soo said. So chuckled when he felt her poke his cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute," he replied.

He fell asleep with Soo, holding her hand and counting the weeks to their wedding.

* * *

 **So... I take the SAT in two weeks. I may not be able to post due to the travelling, studying, and stress involved with said exam. I'll try to post every week, but I may not be able to just because of emotional drainage. Thanks for understanding, guys~**


	18. The King

**Ah! An update! Completed literally twenty minutes before I leave for Seoul!**

* * *

Tension crackled like electricity and no one dared to enter the company cafe on the first floor of the main Jong Group building.

Workers of various position decided against their morning lattes or cappuccinos when they saw the only two people sitting inside, leisurely sipping coffee with elegant poker faces. If anyone tried to enter the cafe, they were stopped by their fellow employees. "Look who's inside," they whispered.

Two men in suits sat at one of the numerous tables, each holding a paper cup of their favored drink. One wore a black suit while the other wore pinstripes. The younger man was taller and lankier than the older, languidly crossing his legs and sitting with ease.

"It's the new chairman," someone said as they tried their best not to seem like they were spying. Various employees purposefully slowed their pace in order to catch a glimpse of the head of their company. "The new chairman and his younger brother."

Wang Mu and Wang Yo sat, amiably having coffee on a bright Thursday morning. "Stand down, Yo," Mu said quietly, sipping his coffee. "I don't want to fire you when you inevitably lose."

Yo's shoulders shook with a mirthless laugh. "Scary," he scoffed. "As if I'd stop because you threatened me." The younger brother tapped his nails against his cup as he gazed out at the busy Gangnam street.

"I can and will remove you from your position. You have one month to fold everything and return to your job. I'll let you stay because you're my brother, but any more insubordination and I will cut you and Gyung from the family's business."

Sighing, Yo drank his coffee and eyed the people outside the cafe. "In one month, I'm going to take what is rightfully mine and then I'm going to officiate So's wedding. My son will still be walking on shaky legs and I will have a new sister. What about yourself?"

"Was it not enough that Father gave you a house, a raise, and permission to have another child? Why are you back to your schemes?" Mu asked he laced his fingers together, setting them onto the rim of the table.

Neither raised their voices and both retained passive expressions. They sat with casual indifference and gazed out at whatever took their interest. Yo looked at cars as they passed by. Mu looked at the stoplights that dictated the hectic traffic.

Yo sniffed and smirked. "Everything always did revolve around you, didn't it?" He held his fingers up as he listed off the clauses stipulated by their father when he had first declared Mu to be his heir. "Don't have children before Mu does… Don't attract attention to yourself so your brother may lead you… Work diligently, so that you may serve your brother… I wonder if the others know that you knew about each and every one of those rules."

There were no words between the two for a while. Mu's gaze hardened and he stared at his relaxed brother, unable to determine what Yo would do… or how he had acquired any of that information.

"I will defend what is mine," Mu finally said. "I've worked for this position just as hard as you-" he glared when Yo audibly snorted. "And I will maintain my position."

"Good luck, then." Yo shrugged, pressing a hand beneath his chin. He leaned back in his seat and sighed, basking in the cool ambience of the little cafe. Inhaling the warm scent of coffee beans, he chuckled and shook his head. "Enjoy yourself while you can, brother."

* * *

"Sit down!" Yeon Hwa shouted as one of the board members threatened to leave. The meeting was in turmoil and a clear division had cut itself through the meeting, cutting Yo's supporters and Mu's supporters off from each other.

Just ten floors above the two men that placidly sipped their coffee, members of the executive board shouted at each other, hurling insults and demanding the other side resign from their positions.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Choi Ji Mong said to Yeon Hwa. "Your brother has worked hard his entire life and now you want to just hand his job over to Yo-"

"Save me your flattery, old man," Yeon Hwa snapped back. "It doesn't matter who's worked hard or not; Mu has failed to act and company stocks are tanking as we speak. What is he doing right now? Having coffee with Yo? Over the course of his current term, Mu has done nothing to prove that he can step out from behind the former chairman's skirt!"

She looked to her right where So sat, glaring at the weaker links in Mu's chain of followers. "It would seem you're blinded by your unfaltering loyalty to my brother," he said to Ji Mong in a quiet voice. So's voice never rose above its casual drawl. "Wake up, man. My oldest brother is no more suited for the position of chairman than you are."

The table vibrated and fountain pens clattered as Ji Mong's fist collided with it. He pointed at So. "You of all people should be supporting your oldest brother, Wang So! Are you so blinded by your greed for money and power that you're following Yo? He won't help you once he has power! He only takes and never gives!"

Before Yeon Hwa could shout, she heard her brother's quiet chuckle. So's voice remained level and cold, his eyes narrowing. She sat back in her seat as So glowered at their opposition, finally emerging from his shell. "As opposed to Mu who has taken his seat as chairman yet refuses to relay any positive results?"

So took his glasses off and gently set them onto the table. "I know Yo won't reward me," he stated calmly. "I'm trying to help him because I know he'll help the company. Yo has worked his way throughout the entire firm in the same manner Wook and I have. He knows the workings of each branch and will be able to be more proactive than Mu and exert more influence when given power. I leave the detailed explanations to my sister, but my mind has been made. I will support Wang Yo and I expect many of you to do the same… if not for the company, then for your own selfish gains."

Yeon Hwa silently thanked her brother for cutting Ji Mong down. One of Mu's most ardent supporters, Ji Mong was a pillar of their brother's support base. If he fell or his logic was inconclusive, many would come to their side.

"Enough," Yeon Hwa said, rising from her seat. She looked around at the men that made up most of the board. "Not every member is here, so I propose we schedule a vote and adjourn this meeting. All arguments are to be concluded and the vote is to be final."

The room seemed to agree with her and Yeon Hwa stood by as the date was scheduled a week from that day, at seven in the morning. The full board would gather and a vote would be taken to determine if Mu would remain as chairman or if Yo would take his place.

* * *

 **One week later…**

So gazed down at his phone as he ate the first layer of his breakfast kimbap, tearing the paper wrapping away to uncover more of the roll. "I mean, if you want to go back to sleep then hang up," he grinned, chewing slowly.

He sat in his office, waiting for the minutes to pass before he left to go cast his vote.

Soo shook her head, wrapping the bedsheets closer around her shoulders. "I'll stay with you," she sighed from their bedroom. "How's the breakfast?"

"Supremely boring. I'm just hoping my secretary makes sure not to let anyone in. I'm not in any mood to talk to anyone."

He watched Soo laugh, her tired giggles carrying through their phones. "I must be special, then," she sighed. So chuckled with her, taking another bite of his food.

"No, you're just the only person that's awake that's not at the office," he stated, trying to mask his smile. "Be grateful I'm gracing you with my presence."

So eyed Soo as she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She shook her head. "I'm hanging u-"

"No!" he called, holding his hands out. "Don't hang up! I need you! You're the love of my life! I miss you!" He wondered if she would actually hang up and set his breakfast down, ready to beg.

Soo looked apprehensive and So sighed in relief when she nodded. "I won't hang up… because you're cute." Soo hugged a pillow close and So grinned as she yawned. "Hm… I wonder when you'll be home. You left so early this morning."

"I think I'll get off a bit earlier today," So said, eating more of his breakfast. He looked up when his door clicked opened, and a glare fell onto his face when Yo stepped into his office. "Do you not know how to knock?" he sighed, narrowing his eyes. Yo glowered at him.

"Hae Soo, I'm sorry, I need to borrow my brother. It's time for him to vote."

Soo nodded and blew So a kiss. "Alright, good luck!"

So tried to protest as Soo cut their connection. Leaning back in his seat, he sighed and glowered at his older brother as the lanky man leaned against his desk. "How rude of you to interrupt my conversation."

"Now isn't the time to be making googoo eyes at your fiance."

"Fuck you."

All it took was a dry look from Yo and So was done with his breakfast. Tossing his meal into the trash, he sighed and stretched his arms out before ignoring his older brother and leaving his office. "I'm sure you can find your way out," he called. "I'll go and vote for your ass now."

He met Yeon Hwa in the hallway, noting that his sister was too happy to be anything but a morning person. She smiled at him and linked her hand to the crook of his arm. "Good morning!" she smiled. Her bright pink sleeve brushed against his black one and So raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Don't talk to me. It's too early," he sighed.

"I see you haven't changed since we lived in the same house."

So did not respond. Instead, he let Yeon Hwa guide him towards their destination. "I'm excited to attend your wedding, Brother," she said with a smile.

"Mm, so am I."

They entered the conference room where the gathering would be held and nodded to the other members of the executive board. So made a beeline for the table of refreshments and nabbed a cup of coffee before greeting anyone. He met eyes with Choi Ji Mong as the older man spoke with two other members of the board. Adjusting his jacket, he nodded to Wang Shik Ryeom and walked over to where Yeon Hwa stood. He glanced over to where Wook stood with his hands behind his back, nodding as a female member of the board spoke to him.

So took his seat when Mu entered the conference room, a tablet in his hands. He wore a black suit and nodded to his siblings before shaking hands with Ji Mong. The chairman of the board was the last to arrive to the vote that would decide his fate.

For the first time since Mu had been unanimously voted in, the full executive board of Jong Group gathered from various parts of the world.

"Good morning," Mu began, taking his seat at the head of the table. He unbuttoned his jacket as he sat, pressing his wrists to the table. "I know we have gathered under… less than stellar circumstances and I would like to say a few words before I excuse myself to preserve the integrity of the vote."

Mu glanced at each of his siblings on the board. He looked at Wook who sat beside Choi Ji Mong, and his eyes strayed to Yeon Hwa who sat between Wang Shik Ryeom, across the table from Wook. Then his eyes strayed to So. His brother sat across from him, taking no sides.

"I would like to say," he began, "while I understand that shares have… decreased during my short tenure as chairman, I hope that you will continue to keep faith in me. My brother has yet to prove that he is both reliable and truthful. A chairman must have many qualities and I hope that you will choose the right path. That said, if there is a tie, I will cast my vote for myself and excuse myself from this meeting. Good day."

Yeon Hwa watched as Mu stood, bowed, and left the conference room.

She frowned when Wook also rose from his seat, straightening his blue suit. Normally, the vice chairman would lead the vote in the case of the chairman's absence. But Choi Ji Mong remained still as Wook tapped his fingers against the sheets of paper before him. "Good morning," he said quietly. Yeon Hwa sent a panicked glance to So, but her brother did not look at her. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at Wook.

"As you all are aware, I am Wang Wook- the former chairman's fourth son. I'd like to say a few words before we commence.

"This vote will be entirely confidential. The media will not be notified of anything but the outcome of the vote. This vote is also the last of its kind in that today is the only day that we will decide between Wang Mu and Wang Yo. Each member of the board will receive one vote and will not be allowed to redact their vote once it has been cast. I now defer to the vice chairman of the board."

Clearing his throat, Wook sat and Ji Mong removed a file from the folder in front of him. Yeon Hwa met eyes with her older brother before he looked away from her.

"Please raise a hand if you wish for Wang Mu to continue his tenure as chairman of Jong Group and its subsidiary companies.

Of the twenty members of the board, nine raised their hands. Yeon Hwa and So both stared as Wook's hands remained firmly planted against the table. Their brother did not meet their eyes, but looked straight ahead.

Ji Mong's voice grew quiet as he took count of the votes. "If… Please raise your hand if you wish for Wang Yo to ascend to the position of chairman of Jong Group and its subsidiary companies.

Yeon Hwa raised her hand and watched So and Wook do the same. Of the twenty members, eleven raised their hands.

Nodding, Ji Mong looked down at his documents before making a note. He looked up before beginning to speak. "With the majority of the votes, Wang Yo will ascend to the position of chairman. Wang Wook has volunteered to present the information to the media. The ch- _former chairman_ and I ask that you not tell anyone- including the new chairman and former chairman of today's outcome until evening when the correct forms have been filled out and the media has been informed. Thank you for attending this vote and thank you for your discretion. The meeting is adjourned. The chiefs of office will be meeting in twenty minutes on the fourteenth floor."

* * *

That evening, So stood in front of Yo's house, staring into the giwa building. He watched the people inside mill around the rooms. Mun Seong wrung her hands while Soo carried Gyung. Jung rocked on the balls of his feet. Yo was nowhere to be seen. They were all so nervous for the news that would affect the rest of their lives.

So realized that if Yo had lost, his brother would be out of the job with no hope of ever re-entering their father's company. Perhaps the oldest Yoo-Wang would have depended on his wife's inheritance until he found a new line of work. If Yo had lost, So knew that he would also have trouble holding onto his job. His father would make sure to cut all ties to Yo, and So knew he had put his life with Soo at risk with his involvement in Yo's coup.

The front door slammed open and So came face to face with a dead-eyed Yo. It seemed his brother had buried all emotion within his body, hiding behind a menacing exterior. Yo had changed out of his suit and into a regular t-shirt and basketball shorts. So found it comical that his brother was dressed so casually. He wondered how much stress Yo was going through if he was wearing casual clothes outside of the weekend.

So bowed before his brother. "Congratulations chairma-" he flinched when Yo's arms immediately wrapped around him in a tight hug. He inhaled the scent of pine and lemon on his brother before clearing his throat.

"Never bow to me," his brother murmured. "You, Yeon Hwa, Wook- none of our siblings should ever bow to me. The others may be lower than us, but you are all my siblings." So cringed and tried to push his brother away. He glanced over Yo's shoulder and saw Mun Seong and Soo smiling in the foyer. Jung snapped pictures with his phone, snickering and muttering something about texting Baek Ah.

"Let go of me, asshole," So growled, trying to evade his brother's grasp.

"We're celebrating, Wang So," his brother hissed back. Yo released him and So nodded to him. They spoke with harsh words, but both men betrayed the relief they felt. They had survived their mutiny and finally, Yo was the most powerful person in their family. Both brothers and their families were safe from Taejo's wrath.

A large bamboo mat was placed onto the grass and a table unfolded on top of it. The family sat on the mat, opening containers of side dishes and picking their chopsticks up to dig into the dinner Mun Seong and Soo had prepared.

They grilled meat in the backyard as the sun set. With the weight of impending doom off of their shoulders, everyone felt like celebrating. A light breeze ruffled past them and the family toasted the newest chairman in the family, drinking to Yo's ascent.

Beers were cracked open and glasses of soju were poured. Jung glumly stared at his bowl of salad as the rest of the family had fatty meats and salty side dishes. They laughed as Gyung smothered his rice porridge onto his hands and then proceeded to wipe them onto Yo's shirt.

So held Soo's hand as Yo chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "You're too young to know how happy your father is today," he sighed. "Daddy's worked so hard for this day to come, my boy. One day, you'll understand how I feel." Mun Seong leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and Yo kissed his wife's forehead, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

So felt Soo squeeze his hand beneath the table. He glanced at his fiance as she smiled at Mun Seong and Yo.

"Mama!" Gyung screamed as a firefly darted around his face. The bright bug flitted back and forth, before landing on the little boy's nose. Jung lunged and So watched as his brother caught the bug in a clean swipe before releasing it into the sky. "Jung!" Gyung whined. "Jung!"

"You brat, you have to call me 'Uncle!'" Jung said to the the baby. So laughed while Yo shook his head their youngest brother. "Say it, Gyung! Un-cle. Uhn… cle! Uncle Jung!"

"Jung!" the baby squealed. "Jung! Jung!"

And the rest of the family laughed.

* * *

 **Woah, Yo actually made it. Dang. That's weird guys. I for sure thought he would fail. Huh.**

 **Thank you all for the good vibes. By the time I update next week, I will have completed my first SAT. Yikes.**


	19. Two Hanboks

**I'd like to first apologize. The previous chapter held a few mistakes and plot holes that I had neglected to fix. Myung Hee has yet to give birth and Wook is not on paternity leave yet. Sorry about the mishap. I hope to never repeat my mistakes. Thank you to the people that brought that to my attention.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me during my first exam. It was the first of many, but I think I did well and I can't thank you enough for your support. I know I have quite a few more exams to come and after this chapter, I may be slower to update just because I don't have much written and won't have much time to write anymore. I'll keep you all posted.**

 **TL;DR: Myung Hee is still pregnant and I'm going to try to maintain my weekly posting, but I can't guarantee regular posting until further notice.**

* * *

One week after the most hectic ascension of a chairman in history, Wang So stood in front of Yo, taking deep breaths and trying not to seem too flustered. His hands were clammy inside their white gloves and his suit was too comfortable for his liking. Everything felt surreal and So wondered if this was all a dream. He heard Yo switch his microphone off to lean forward.

Turning toward his brother, So met eyes with the older man as he leaned over the podium. "Hey, breathe. You're glaring at the guests," Yo whispered.

Nodding, So took a deep breath and clasped his hands together, trying to block out the white noise. He loosened his expression and nodded.

He registered the click of Yo switching his microphone back on.

"Now," his older brother's voice reverberated throughout the hall and So took another breath. "Everyone please welcome the bride with as much applause as you can. Enter, bride!"

So held his breath as the French doors at the end of the aisle opened.

When he saw her, his entire world froze and his vision began and ended right where she stood. He heard, saw, and registered nothing but the beauty in front of him.

Illuminated in the bright lights of the wedding hall and surrounded by peonies, Soo glided towards him with the widest smile on her face and So felt his heart stop. Oh, she was beautiful.

The way her white gown flowed down her body, how the veil gently fell down her back. The only other ornament in her hair was a silver pin with lotuses and purple butterflies. _That pin._ The one he had given to her in their past lives. So realized that she had recreated the ornament for their wedding day.

And then it dawned on him that he was truly wedding Hae Soo- his one and only queen.

So pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle his sob and he knew tears were rolling down his face as he watched Soo walk towards him. They met eyes and Soo paused before softly laughing and nodding.

 _Finally_. _Finally_ , he was marrying the only woman he had ever loved. After so many years of waiting, their day of triumph had arrived.

Soo giggled and So muffled his crying until it was time for him to step forward and take her hand.

There was no one to give her away. Wook had offered to, but Soo had declined, deciding that she would not belong to any family. She chose to begin her own with So.

He walked too quickly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, So registered his brothers laughing, but he could only see Soo. _His_ Soo. The woman he would marry in just a few minutes. The woman he would have the privilege of spending the rest of his life with.

So grasped Soo's gloved hand with his and paused when she reached out to wipe his eyes. "Don't cry," she whispered, cupping his cheek the way she had so many years ago. "It's alright," she said, her own eyes glistening.

Breathing deeply, So nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Together, they walked up to the altar and bowed before the officiant. "Now, let's wipe the groom's tears," Yo joked into the microphone. "Come on, little brother, you can do it."

Soo and So laughed and Yo smiled down at them from the dais. He held the sides of the podium and nodded to them both.

"We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Wang So and Hae Soo. Two people who have decided to take the great step of marriage and, from this moment on, begin their lives anew as a couple," said Yo. His voice echoed throughout the wedding hall, bouncing from the speakers to the hundreds of white peonies that decorated the venue. "First, will the bride and groom bow to each other."

So held his hands to his side while Soo pressed her right hand over her chest to keep her dress from slipping. They turned to face each other and So smiled as he bent at the waist, greeting the love of his life.

When they turned back to Yo, So watched his older brother nod and continue. "Now, will the bride and groom bow to the bride's family."

So held Soo's hand as they turned toward where there were two empty chairs in the front row of the Hae smiling pictures of Hae Ha Jin and Go Myung sat on those chairs, symbolizing Soo's parents. So knelt onto the ground and pressed his forehead to the floor as Soo bent at the waist.

"Thank you for bringing Soo into this world," So murmured as he knelt. He knew only Soo could hear his words, but she was the only one who mattered. The only one he cared about. He stood and noticed Soo's grandmother was smiling. He glanced back at Myung Hee, noticing that she and Wook sat with the Hae side. Soo's cousin beamed at him and nodded.

"Now, will the bride and groom bow to the groom's parents," they heard Yo say.

Soo grasped So's shaking hand as he guided her toward where his parents sat. Taejo and Shin Myung both nodded to them. While Shin Myung beamed at her new daughter, Taejo only nodded to So as he bowed. Pressing a hand to the hem of her gown, Soo bent before her fiance's parents and quietly thanked them for raising him.

When she rose, Soo looked at Baek Ah's mother, who held Baek Ah's hand and quietly dabbed at her eyes. Then, she gazed towards Wook's mother, who sat between Eun and Yeon Hwa. "Thank you," she whispered to the women that had protected So as a child. The two women smiled at her.

Together, they returned to the altar and Soo looked at So as he sniffed and wiped his eyes again. Yo gave her a reassuring nod before clearing his throat and tossing So his pocket square. "Will the groom please recite the vows you have prepared," he stated.

Nodding, So wiped his eyes and stowed the silk wad before following orders. He looked into Soo's wide eyes and removed her gloves. "Hae Soo," he began, his voice clouding with emotion. He paused to take a breath and somewhere, one of his brothers shouted, "hwaiting!"

Chuckling, So reached to tuck a strand of Soo's hair behind her ear and gazed down at her. "I met you under strange circumstances and, through pure foolishness, let you get away from me." Soo's eyes grew wide when she realized he was speaking about Goryeo.

"I regretted that decision more than anything in my life, but then, I saw you again. Perhaps we're destined to be together or perhaps I'm just lucky." Soo laughed as So spoke to her. She beamed at him and felt her eyes water as he continued. "But the moment I laid eyes on you in Wook's house, I told myself I would never let you go again. I love you more than my own life. You're my person and I will love you in this life and our next one and the one after that."

Yo nodded and glanced over at Soo as she dabbed at her eyes. "Wang So, do you promise that you will love Hae Soo un-"

"Yes!" So shouted.

Soo pressed a hand to her face as Yo glowered at So for interrupting him. She giggled into her palm as Wook bellowed with laughter at his twin's mistake. So grit his teeth and Wook's laughter overshadowed any of the other brothers' reactions.

"Well, I guess we can skip those vows then," Yo grumbled. He flipped past a notecard before clearing his throat and continuing. "Please place the ring onto Soo's fourth finger."

So removed the ring from his pocket. With a shaking hand, he slid the delicate gold band onto Soo's fourth finger.

Yo turned his well meant glare away from So and then bestowed a smile upon Soo. He nodded to her.

"Wang So," Soo said, taking her cue. She met eyes with the man she loved the most, gazing into irises of molten amber that tearfully smiled at her. "You and I were once balanced on either sides of a scale, unknowing of what might tip us apart. But now, we're on the same side. Every day, I look at you and I wonder how blessed and lucky I am to be able to be with you. My love for you holds no bounds and cannot be contained by mere words. We've waited for this day and now it's come. I promise to cherish and adore you forever." Soo heard Yo ask if she would unconditionally love and support, care for, and uphold the dignity of her husband.

"I will," she promised.

"Then please place the ring onto So's fourth finger."

Soo removed So's gloves and accepted So's ring from an attendant. Warming the metal against her palm, she beamed as she placed the gold band onto So's left hand.

"And now you are wed," said Yo.

A cheer rang out from the spectators, but So and Soo gazed at each other, deaf to the applause. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you," he said back.

As the crowds cheered, someone shouted, "Kiss! Kiss!" and Soo had a very strong feeling it was Baek Ah. His voice was joined by Eun and Jung and then even Yo who amiably smirked at his brother and new sister. "Kiss, you two!"

So laughed and Soo beamed. With his left arm, he pulled Soo flush against his chest, listening as her friends screamed in delight. Then, he held one hand against her cheek and gazed into her warm eyes. "I love you, Hae Soo," he murmured before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Soo's arms wrapped around So and she heard his brothers whoop in delight.

Originally, Yo was scripted to instruct the newlyweds to turn and bow to their guests for the first time as man and wife, but those rules flew out the window when So picked Soo up. Laughing, he shouted, "I'm married!" before spinning her around and setting her down to kiss her once more.

So hugged Soo and felt her press against his chest. In their bliss, they almost did not noticed Baek Ah and Eun rising from their seats and moving to stand before them. The two clutched microphones and grinned from ear to ear as their brother and new sister stared at them with perplexed expressions. So and Soo frowned at the intrusion, glancing at Yo and wondering what was going on.

Yo cleared his throat. "So, Soo, we congratulate you on your union and now, to commemorate your day, Baek Ah and Eun have prepared a song for you." All it took was a single glare and from Yo and the younger Wangs fell into line, reaching for their earpieces before remembering they were not actually at a concert. For the first time in history, Wang Baek Ah and Wang Eun performed on the same stage.

Soo gripped So's arm, giving it a shake and silently motioning her surprise. So raised his eyebrows at his younger brothers but looked down at his new wife with a grin as she gasped.

A soft piano melody began to play and Baek Ah and Eun held their mics up as they smiled at the people before them. "We wrote this song for our new sister. We are so happy you're a part of our family," Eun said before nodding to Baek Ah. The two began to sing and So pressed a kiss to Soo's cheek as she squeezed his wrist in excitement.

"Hae Soo, you're married now," he teased. "You're not allowed to get excited over other men-"

"Wang So, Baek Ah is singing at our wedding- hush!" Soo whispered back, her hand fluttering over his arm. Chuckling at his fangirling wife, So leaned his head against Soo's, wrapping an arm around her. He closed his eyes as his brothers' voices blended in harmony.

When the song ended, Soo and So clapped for their brothers and thanked them as the guests cheered. Soo sniffled and So used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears. "Crybaby," he gently murmured.

"Says you," Soo smiled.

After pictures, tossed bouquets, and an instance of Jung trying to pick So up, the party dispersed to go to the dining hall while Jung nursed his bruised shoulder from where So had punched him.

So and Soo shared a dressing room and Soo hid behind a curtain as she removed her wedding gown and was helped into a large wedding hanbok by Mun Seong. "I love how you chose a Goryeo style wedding gown instead of the typical Joseon types," Mun Seong sighed as she smoothed Soo's skirts. "Oh, I wish I did that for my wedding."

On the other side of the curtain, Yo scoffed as he held So's coat open. "Park Mun Seong, I doubt your mother would have let us get married if you'd done anything out of the ordinary. Our wedding was as vanilla as vanilla gets because we weren't even supposed to be married." He pushed the coat onto So's shoulders once his brother's arms were through and he frowned at the dark gray robe. A garnet skirt was tied around So's waist and Yo sighed as he went through the motions of tying the intricate knots at So's waist. "Goryeo," Yo scoffed. "Why Goryeo? Why not Joseon? Aren't we the children of the Joseon dynasty?"

From either side of the curtain, So and Soo laughed, leaving Yo and Mun Seong bewildered.

* * *

The Wang family gathered in a separate hall where the paebaek would take place. The traditional wedding ceremony was a more private affair, and only immediate family were invited.

While So's siblings and their significant others sat along the walls, So and Soo sat before Taejo and Madam Yoo, having bowed to them again. Taejo took a handful of dates and chestnuts, gently tossing them at Soo and asking their ancestors to bless the new couple with many children.

Soo caught three of the projectiles in her skirt, blushing in embarrassment and causing Jung to laugh. "Maybe they won't have many kids," he called out. No one tried to stop Baek Ah and Eun from discreetly kicking their younger brother.

Upon Myung Hee's request, Soo had decided not to bow to her uncle and grandmother. As the heads of her family, tradition dictated that they also offer advice and blessings, but after all Soo had endured at their hands, she and So both decided not to invite her family to the paebaek.

So, they sat at the wedding table and shared drinks as a photographer took pictures of them. So fed Soo a chestnut and she copied his actions, holding a morsel to his lips. So took the offered food in his mouth before playfully biting down on Soo's index finger. His brothers roared with laughter as Soo blushed away from them, kicking So's shin beneath their skirts.

"Date!" Baek Ah called. "Do the date!"

"I'm not giving you bastards any more satisfaction!" So replied, shaking his head. He turned away from the indignant scoffs from his brothers.

Soo laughed and So flinched when a date flew through the air and bounced off of his shoulder. He covered Soo with his sleeves as his brothers pelted him with the dried fruit. "Let's just do it," Soo said, looking up at So as one bounced off of his head. "I'll kiss you extra hard," she offered. So only chuckled and shook his head.

"Please don't."

When he lowered his sleeves, the projectiles stopped and So picked a date off of one the the plates before them. Clearing his throat, he looked at Soo, ignoring his rowdy brothers. "Wife," he addressed her, holding the date with his index finger and thumb.

"Husband," Soo said with the widest smile. She took the dried fruit between her teeth and closed her eyes as So's lips descended onto hers, his teeth biting down on the other half of the date. They paused for a picture and Soo immediately severed their connection before So's brothers could get any louder.

Soo chewed on her half of the date before removing the seed from her mouth and chucking it at Jung. She giggled as Yo burst into laughter when the seed caught in his brother's hair.

* * *

Changed out from her hanbok and now in a loose dress, Soo hugged Myung Hee as best as she could, wrapping her arms around her pregnant cousin. "I'll miss you! And I'll definitely be back in time for your due date," Soo declared. Mun Seong chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Myung Hee will still be here, Soo. Enjoy your honeymoon." The women laughed and smiled, hugging each other and wishing each other well. "Myung Hee's kids and Gyung need more cousins close to their age," Mun Seong said with a wink.

A meter away, So put his hands in the pockets of his slacks and stared at his brothers as they gave him knowing glances and smirks. "Make lots of nieces and nephews, big brother," Jung grinned. So gave his brother a dry look. "I'll see you in Rio."

"Don't talk to me when we're in Brazil." So snapped, pointing to the siblings he knew would be there to watch Jung compete. "I love you all, but I'm on my honeymoon. I don't want to see or hear _any_ of you outside of any Olympic stadiums.

He turned toward Soo as the valet brought his Ferrari up front. Then, he fixated on the bright pink ribbons and artistically arranged lace sleeves and flowers that decorated his sports car. There was no denying the owner of said car was a newlywed.

So heard his brothers guffaw before they shushed each other.

The youngest brothers prepared for scathing glowers and perhaps a punch or two for daring to touch their older brother's most prized possession, but So only looked at the decorations and laughed as Soo marveled at them. "It looks good," he declared, patting his brothers on their shoulders. "If I weren't so happy, I would have made you take them off this instant, but…" So chuckled and shook his head.

Too happy to care and too tired to want to care, So turned to Soo. "Ready to go?" he asked, reaching to take her hand. They would spend two days in their new house before flying to Rio for their honeymoon.

Soo beamed and So pulled her against his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist. They waved to the rest of their family and So held the passenger side open for Soo to step in. Afterwards, he got into the other side and started the car.

He held his hand out for Soo to take and So smiled at his wife as she laced her fingers with his, her wedding band glinting. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked.

So felt Soo press her lips to his and he smiled, nudging his forehead against hers. "I'm so tired, what about you?" he asked. Soo groaned and shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe how exhausted I am. I only had a granola bar throughout the entire day. I'm starving."

Nodding, So chuckled. "I had two shots of soju for breakfast and then Baek Ah forced half a sandwich into me before I got to the venue. Instead of going home, do you want to get a bowl of oxtail stew? It's not like the house is going anywhere."

Soo wholeheartedly agreed, pointing forward. "Let's go!" she declared. "Go to the one where I liked the spicy radishes!"

Laughing, So nodded and pressed the accelerator, sending them hurtling forward. "To the one where you liked the spicy radishes!"

They continued to hold hands as he drove and So took as many chances to glance at Soo as he could, noting that she continued to smile at him. "One thousand years has finally paid off, hasn't it?" Soo asked. "Mr. Hae Soo. My king."

"Mrs. Wang So," he replied, pulling her hand close so he could kiss her knuckles. "My one and only queen."


	20. Doubles

**Extra long chapter because I missed last week~~**

* * *

Soo yelped when So's large hands caught her by the hips, dragging her back to the bed. "And just where are you going?" he asked as she tripped backwards. Soo collapsed onto the mattress in an ungraceful heap and laughed when her husband's stubbled chin rubbed against her skin, his bare leg draping over her body and trapping her against him.

"Let me get dressed- it's lunchtime!" She pressed her palms to So's cheeks, pushing his prickly face away from hers. His grip on her waist tightened and Soo laughed.

"No," So mumbled. He kept his arms wrapped around his wife as she squirmed. "Stay naked. I'm not letting you go."

They kissed and Soo gave up fighting, knowing that she was not going to escape So through brute force. She patted her sleepy husband's cheek with a sigh, watching him as he closed his eyes. So snuggled close against her chest and Soo ran her hands through his hair. She felt his hot breath tickle her skin as he yawned. "Still tired?" she asked.

"This time difference is very hard to get used to."

Smiling, Soo kissed her husband's forehead. "Then you should sleep. I'll go to Jung's final match by my-" she gasped when So suddenly shifted his body until he was directly above her, a tired glare on his face. She giggled up at him as he sighed.

"You push all the right buttons, don't you?" he grumbled. "Hm? Hae Soo." She nodded and So slowly lowered himself until he was directly on top of her. Soo wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. So's hand pressed against her chest and Soo hummed as he dotted kisses down her chin. "I just want to spend time with my beautiful, darling, amazing wife…" He yawned against her collarbone before groaning, dropping his forehead onto her chest. Soo stared at the mop of dark hair that her hands had forced into a shaggy mess. She kissed the head that currently weighed her chest down and smiled as her husband pouted.

So's hand patted against her stomach and Soo rubbed his shoulders as best as she could from where she laid.

"Alright," So groaned. "Put clothes on. I'll shave and get dressed too. Let's go watch my brother pummel someone."

"That's the spirit," Soo declared, beaming. "When we get back, I promise I won't wear anything for the rest of the evening."

"Evening is six hours away."

It took an hour for them to get put together. Between So dragging her into the shower with him and continuing to press kisses to her, asking to stay and sleep in, Soo found herself taking much longer than usual to get ready.

Finally washed and dried, Soo smiled as her husband shouldered a sport coat over his t-shirt. She read an article online as they got ready for the day. "Park Soon Deok has won the gold medal in taekwondo. She was cheered on by other Korean athletes and, most notably, by idol Wang Eun," she said, scanning over her phone. "Oh my- So, look."

So buckled his belt and glanced up when Soo held the screen out for him to see. He raised an eyebrow at Eun wearing a t-shirt with Soon Deok's face on it, a Korean flag tied around his shoulders like a cape. The star cheered from the stands, holding his fist up. "So much for 'fashion icon,'" So huffed. "Did the press catch on that they're dating?" He listened as his wife continued to read.

"We're not sure why Wang Eun is wearing a Park Soon Deok shirt, but it seems the idol loves taekwondo. After attending the wedding of his older brother, Wang So, our favorite singer headed straight for the airport and was seen the next day in Rio de Janeiro- no doubt there to watch his other brother, Wang Jung, vy for gold in taekwondo. Today, we might be able to catch a glimpse of Wang Eun if the camera pans to the family box."

Scoffing, So rubbed his forehead. He stared out the window at the beach, watching sparkling blue water lap against white sand. Even when the sun was at its highest, there were people swimming and tanning, enjoying the beach and drinking to their heart's content. "Jung is the reason you're not in a bikini right now," he sighed distastefully. "That cockblocking asshole."

Soo patted her husband's back, consoling him. "I mourn your loss." She nodded serenely, trying her best not to laugh. "I really do. Now zip me up."

They held hands on the car ride to the stadium and Soo hummed as the scenery flew by. So had gone through great lengths to hire a driver for them while they were in Rio so he and Soo could sit in the back of the car together and enjoy their time without any distractions.

"I know we're not supposed to talk about your work while we're here, but I have a question," Soo said, staring out the window.

She turned towards her husband and smiled as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "If it's about my work then it's about my brothers," So muttered in response. "And the last thing I need is to think about the assholes that are keeping me from making love to my new wife."

Soo wrinkled her nose before shaking her head. "Answer the question and I'll consider pretending to be sick so we can leave early."

"Deal."

"Didn't Wook say he was going to side with Mu?" Soo asked, remembering the day news about So and Yo's move to take the company was released. "You told me he voted for Yo. Why?"

Soo listened to So's elongated groan as his head slid from being on top of her shoulder to resting against her thigh. She smoothed her hands over his hair and combed the dark strands as he grumbled under his breath and held onto her knee. "Who knows what goes on in Wook's mind? He was always smarter than me. When we were kids, he was class president and always did well on oral projects and whatnot." So sighed and closed his eyes. "I think it's because if Mu had won, Father would have imposed more rules onto my brothers for daring to act out. Yo and I would have been cut from the family tree and Wook would be left to pick up the scraps of Mu's failing company. Wook would have risen in rank- that much is true- but it's better to be within the ranks of a strong company than to be at the helm of a sinking one."

Soo nodded at her husband's words as he sighed. "That or because he knew I was probably going to be disinherited if Father found out about the vote, he voted for Yo to protect me, indirectly making sure you were cared for. I'm sure your cousin worried for you very much."

So looked up at his wife as she nodded. "I answered your question, so I want a kiss," he said with a grin. So reached his hand to caress Soo's cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear, accepting his wife's exasperated smile.

Their lips met and So hummed in content, removing his seatbelt so he could lay more comfortably. "Sleep, Husband," Soo murmured, touching his cheek and chuckling. She smoothed over the tense muscles in his shoulder, kissing his forehead. "We have a few minutes until we reach the stadium.

So smiled softly as his eyes closed and Soo caressed her husband's cheeks as she gazed out the window and sighed in bliss. The ocean glimmered and there were no clouds in the sky, baring the sun and shining light onto everything around.

When they arrived at the stadium, Soo shook So awake and laughed when he surprised her with a kiss, his torso shooting up so that he could meet her lips with his before their driver opened the back door.

After their quick makeout session, Soo held her husband's arm as they made their way past security with the family passes Jung's coach had procured for them. They found the box reserved for athletes' families and So felt Soo wave when they caught sight of Soon Deok, Eun, and Baek Ah. Soo also noticed So's parents as well as Mu's son and daughter.

"Hi, everyone!" she called. She bowed to So's parents before hugging Soon Deok and congratulating her. Soo greeted each of So's brothers and leaned to give each of Mu's children a high five. So knew his parents had decided to bring Heung Hwa and Gyung Hwa to Rio to give Mu and his wife a bit of respite.

While Soo greeted his family, So bowed to his parents before staring at Baek Ah and Eun. Baek Ah wore a hanbok and Eun wore a black t-shirt and jeans. Surprised at the lack of patriotic paraphernalia, So wrapped an arm around each of his brothers. "So, how much do you want to bet that Jung 'accidentally' loses a piece of clothing."

"Sixty thousand won that he wears earrings even though he's not supposed to," Baek Ah stated as they sat down. So glanced at Soo as she spoke to Mu's daughter, complimenting her outfit. He wondered if she would mind his gambling. She was too busy congratulating Soon Deok and speaking with Mu's children.

"I'll take that bet," So nodded.

"Weak," Eun snorted. "Two hundred thousand won he loses his shirt during the match." Baek Ah protested his brother's claim but So shook his head.

"I'll take that, but if he loses his shirt after the match, your money's mine."

Eun looked skeptical of So's statement, but agreed with a sure nod. "Deal. If he doesn't lose any clothing, the money goes to Baek Ah."

"Add one hundred thousand for a Korean flag painted onto his chest or some other good luck charm?" So sized his younger brother as Eun thought for a moment. They ignored Baek Ah's protests and added bets on top of bets, adding money and promising the leftovers to the model that squawked beside So.

"No… he wouldn't add any weight to his body," Eun said. He shook hands with So and sat back, ready to win himself a good chunk of cash.

The matches began and So sat down between Soo and Eun as Jung walked out onto the mat, his coach right behind him. Dressed in white, he held a fist up with an easy smirk.

So heard his mother clapping as the youngest brother waved to his spectators. The stands went wild for Jung, egging him on and cheering for him. Flags waved and signs and banners were held up in his honor.

Jung stepped onto the mat, ready to face his opponent. He held a blue helmet in his hands and took his place in front of the man he would fight.

They bowed to each other and then to the referee before putting their helmets on and awaiting the signal. So turned to Soo and took her hand, clasping it with his. She hardly acknowledged him, opting to lean forward and watch the match instead.

Jung immediately took an offensive approach, shouting as he landed kick after kick. "Looks like illegally fighting on the streets is actually worth something," So heard Baek Ah say. The older brother chuckled and agreed.

"You still owe me sixty thousand won. He's not wearing earrings," he called to his brother over the din of the crowd.

The scoreboard ticked and Madam Yoo shrieked when Jung received a swift blow to the chest. "Jung!"

"Sit down, Shin Myung, he's fine," So heard his father say quietly. "The boy's alright."

So inhaled sharply before remembering Jung was trained to handle these situations. He clenched Soo's hand and continued to watch as Jung fended off his now offensive foe. The lead he had acquired quickly grew less and less prominent. Points ticked against his favor and time was running out.

The match was close. Jung received more blows due to his lack of defense and So bit his cheek when his youngest brother almost stumbled backwards, blocking a kick. "When will it end?" he asked, glancing at the scoreboard. His chest thrummed with nervous anticipation and he clenched Soo's hand, almost oblivious to the fact that she was rubbing his shoulder.

With ten seconds left, there was nothing for Jung to do to protect himself. So shouted for Jung to block his chest and to run. Baek Ah shouted for him to block his stomach. Eun shouted for him to just flee.

Roaring, the youngest Wang took on a completely different tactic. He kicked his foe in the chest before responding with a second blow straight into his shoulder, sending his opponent toppling backwards and out of bounds.

The fight was over.

Jung's face appeared on the screens, declaring him the victor, and So stood to clap, unable to hold his smile back. He nodded at his youngest brother, watching the little punk wipe sweat off of his face and bellow in victory.

After bowing to the referee and his opponent, Jung removed his helmet and chucked it at Park Soo Gyung. The coach caught the projectile with one hand, shaking his head and chuckling.

Elated, the youngest Wang grasped his shirt and tore it off, flinging it into the crowd. He raised his fists to the sky and watched as his mother collapsed into her seat.

"He didn't," Eun whispered.

"He _did_."

"Oh my God."

As his uniform fluttered to the ground, Jung beat a fist against his chest, presenting a Korean flag tattooed onto his heart. When he turned around, he revealed a massive tiger inked onto the majority of his right side. Done in bright hues of orange and black, the beast stalked through grass, its white teeth bared.

His family gaped and Madam Yoo fainted, collapsing into her husband's arms.

"Wow, it looks great from afar." So turned towards Baek Ah as his brother sat with nonchalance. The artist nodded in appreciation and So blinked at his younger brother. He met eyes with Baek Ah who grinned. "I did the tiger for him a week before your wedding. Looks great, doesn't it?"

There was no denying that the tattoo was beautiful… except that such a piece of artwork was currently inked onto the man who did a backflip and snatched his jacket from his coach's hand. Soon Deok's father patted Jung's shoulder as he covered himself.

"Jung asked me to do the Olympic rings on his back, but I gave him some art instead." So stared at Baek Ah- the only one who seemed completely alright with Jung's new additions to his body.

* * *

Later, after having dinner, the family met at the hotel suite the former chairman and Madam Yoo were sharing with Baek Ah and Eun. A newly washed and freshly reprimanded Jung was smarting bruises on his body from both his opponent and mother- some for glory, others for daring to get a tattoo without his mother's permission.

Dressed down, Soo sat on the sofa with So's arm around her shoulders. She watched Jung toss maltesers into the air before catching them in his mouth and happily munching on the chocolate, a stupid grin on his face.

Baek Ah sat with Mu's children and Madam Yoo, playing a card game with them. Taejo sat beside Jung and watched his family spend time together after a hectic day.

The former chairman gazed out at his family and wondered which of the members of the board had sided with Yo. Mu had fallen due to one changed vote, but Taejo had no idea who the turncloak was. It was obvious So and Yeon Hwa had sided with Yo to begin with and Wook had been Mu's right hand from the beginning. Taejo knew it was a breach of company rules to ask Ji Mong to tell him the exact points of the vote. He could have received an immediate answer if her were still chairman, but as a former head, Taejo knew he no longer held much power. All he had left were the cards he had hidden while still in office.

"Hey, Wook!" The family turned at Eun's voice, staring at the pop star as he carried a tablet around, greeting his older brother via FaceTime. "What's up? Isn't it great that Jung won!"

"Brother, I won!" Jung shouted after catching another piece of candy in his mouth. He offered his father some of his candy and Taejo declined the offer.

 _"What? His match was today, wasn't it? I'm sorry, I couldn't watch it."_

The family frowned at Wook's tired voice and Eun passed the tablet over to Taejo at Wook's request. He sat down beside So as his brother leaned forward. So narrowed his eyes at Wook's weak voice and listened intently.

A hush fell over the family as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Wook, what do you mean you didn't watch Jung? Did you forget?" Taejo asked. His voice grew worried as he addressed his disheveled son. Dark circles rimmed Wook's puffy eyes and he wore a wrinkled t-shirt and jeans, his hair a mess. "Are you alright?"

Wook pressed a hand over his eyes before chuckling softly. _"Myung Hee had some complications, so we proceeded with a c-section today,"_ he said.

Taejo raised his eyebrows as Soo immediately sat up. "Myung Hee had her babies?!" his daughter-in-law demanded, distress apparent in her voice. She rushed towards where he sat, standing behind him. Taejo tilted the screen so she could see. "Is she alright?"

 _"Is that Soo?"_ Wook asked. Taejo watched his son nod. _"She's alright. Her mother and Mun Seong were with her during the birth. The babies are safe and in incubators right now and… Father,"_ Wook's voice cracked and Taejo smiled down at his son, watching him sniff.

 _"Hey, don't cry, it's alright,"_ a voice said from behind. Taejo greeted his daughter when she stepped close to Wook. Yeon Hwa bowed and patted her brother's shoulder before leaving the screen. _"Should I tell them you collapsed in the birthing room and had to be carried out?"_

Wook coughed and Taejo sucked on his teeth when his son flipped his daughter off. _"They're all healthy and safe,"_ Wook sighed, wiping his eyes. He sat straight and accepted the tissue his sister provided. Yeon Hwa also flipped her brother the bird and Taejo narrowed his eyes. _"My daughter was born first and then my son was brought into the world."_

A cheer went up from Jung and Baek Ah. Taejo smiled as his sons called their congratulations out to their brother. "Congratulations, my boy," he said to Wook.

Taejo knew he had once told his sons that the would not be allowed to have children before Mu did. He remembered sanctioning them so they would never have the upper hand against his firstborn. But no matter how many rules Taejo had imposed upon his sons, they all seemed to stray in their own ways. Only So had remained loyal… until he had sided with Yo.

Taejo no longer spoke to his second son. Yo was no one to him. Because of his wife's incessant nagging, Taejo had not removed Yo from the family tree, but they no longer maintained correspondence. Taejo found that he missed seeing little Gyung babbling and crawling around the house, toddling over to his grandmother and demanding he be held. But now, Taejo would fill the hole in his heart with Wook's new children. He had two new grandbabies to welcome into the family.

"I'm so proud of you," he said to Wook. "You're a father now."

The camera shook and Taejo heard Soo gasp when the image shifted. Wook's face was replaced with the image of two babies in an incubator, their eyes closed and their hands clasped together. Both were wore little white outfits and yellow hats.

Wook's hand moved into the case and his palm rested on the first baby, almost completely encapsulating the little child's chest. _"This is Wang Bok Soon, my daughter."_ His hand moved to touch the other baby. _"And this is Wang Chi, my son."_

"Congratulations, son."

Taejo passed the tablet back to Eun who took the screen around the room, allowing the rest of the family to relay their congratulations to Wook. Shouts of love and cheers of joy went up throughout the room.

So received the tablet and smiled at his niece and nephew. "Congratulations, Wook. Looks like you're a father before I am. I'm happy for you."

 _"If you're happy for me then hurry up and have a kid of your own,"_ Wook replied, tiredly chuckling at his own remark.

"Expect it!" So called to his brother. He smirked when Jung and Eun grinned at him before they raised their eyebrows at Soo who immediately began to dial Myung Hee's number. "Stop staring at my wife, kids," So said, narrowing his eyes at his brothers.

 _"Alright, I have to go. I need to check on my wife."_ Wook waved to his family and chuckled when he overheard Soo tearfully congratulating Myung Hee and apologizing for not being there with her. _"Don't cry, Soo. She's sorry she had the babies without you too."_

Once the video call was over, So tossed the tablet aside and chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced at his wife as she wiped her eyes with a napkin and beamed as she talked to Myung Hee. "Leave it to Wook to name his daughter 'Blessing Girl.' It's cute."

He stretched his arms out as Eun passed by him to retrieve the tablet. "That's rich coming from the person whose name sounds exactly like the word 'cow,'" the younger man remarked.

So paused mid-stretch to glower at his brother.

With lightning-like reflexes, he kicked Eun behind the knee and leapt forward, knocking his brother down and locking him between his legs. So ground his knuckles against Eun's pink hair, giving the popstar a long and loving noogie. "Apologize, brat," he growled as Eun protested. So could hear his other brothers and niece and nephew laughing as Eun protested and tried to bite him.

"Never!" Eun shouted. So continued to muss Eun's hair, knocking him onto the floor and pinning his brother down. He could hear Jung laughing and see Baek Ah whipping his phone out to take a video of the scene.

Soo watched from beside her father-in-law as her husband and his brother wrestled, hurling playful insults and declaring the other his mortal enemy. Forgetting her tears, she laughed and pressed a hand to her mouth, telling Baek Ah to send the footage to her.

Her husband rolled onto his back when his niece and nephew joined in at Eun's behest. So laughed and pretended to lose as the children pinned him to the ground and sat on his chest.

Even then, So managed to kick Eun down and keep the writhing popstar locked between his legs.

* * *

Yawning, Soo set her bag down onto the table, laughing when So's arms wrapped around her and scooped her into his hold. Soo looked up at her husband and wrinkled her nose at him.

"I think we had an agreement," he murmured.

Soo hummed softly, touching his cheek. She noticed So's fingers gently drumming against her skin and she leaned closer to her husband, tilting her head and nuzzling against his neck. She could feel her breath ricocheting off of his skin. "Did we?" she asked. "I can't remember."

Soo laughed when So moved her so that her legs wrapped around him, his hands supporting her bottom. Gazing at her husband with wide eyes, Soo acted innocent in the face of the big, bad wolf. "You'll have to remind me of what we agreed to," she cooed, smiling sweetly.

She pressed a quick kiss to So's cheek and watched his pupils dilate, his hands grasping her harder. She toyed with him, swaying her hips and holding his back as he carried her to the bed. "Hae Soo, you'll be the death of me," So growled.

"We'll see," she laughed. Soo held the back of So's neck as he gently lowered her onto their newly made bed. So's lips met her chin and ear, his hot breath curling against her throat and his hands pulling her closer. "I think I made you a promise that I wouldn't wear anything for the rest of the evening… or did you forget?"

So smirked at his wife's teasing and pressed his cheek to her head. "How could I? I remember everything that comes out of your beautiful mouth."

He had waited an entire day to be in private with Soo again eager to undress her and make sweet love to his new bride. All he needed was a nod from his little wife. So felt his heart hammer in his chest, beating a rhythm of adoration as he looked at Soo's lovely face.

Soo smiled, knowing how much her husband had waited for them to be alone again. He had begged for them to stay home instead of going out and meeting his family, and she knew So would be growing impatient.

Nibbling on So's shoulder, Soo pointed to the bed and pushed So down when he sat on top of the mattress, straddling his waist. Soo sat on top of So and nodded to her husband, unwilling to make him wait any longer. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "I need you to unzip me if we're going to get anything done."

And like a magnet, So's lips met hers and his arms encircled her body. Soo could feel his hand against her back, opening her dress and baring her back. "You didn't wear a bra?" So asked, pulling away from their locked lips. His question was breathless and Soo nodded.

"I didn't feel the need to." Her dress slid down her shoulders, baring her from waist up. Soo gazed down at her husband as his eyes darkened. She reached for So's hand and placed it against her hip, smiling when his thumb drew circles against her skin and his palm caressed her waist. "Do you want me to wear bras more often? Should I have worn one today?"

So shook his head, chuckling as he touched Soo's soft skin and kissed her smiling lips. "I love you just the way you are."

"You know I'm not going to let you sleep at all tonight," Soo said, her voice challenging her husband.

"I'm more worried you're going to fall asleep on me, my love," So replied.

They laughed together, hugging and touching, cuddling and kissing. So held Soo close as she removed the rest of her dress and sat on his lap, tossing the garment in a random direction.

"Well, Husband, I think it's unfair that I'm the only one in my underwear."

"So do I."


	21. Addition and Subtraction

**I HAVE COMPLETED MY SAT SUBJECT TESTS.  
** **okay, so I took three exams yesterday and idk how they turned out but hey, here's another chapter! 3**

* * *

Baek Ah smiled as he surveyed his new room, noting the light wallpaper and simple, wooden window frames. His bedding was folded and tucked into the ornate black and mother-of-pearl closet, opening up space for a small desk and tea set. A jade vase sat on the table, fresh flowers adding a splash of pink to the room. Everything was traditional, handmade, and made to order by an old philosopher Baek Ah had located in the mountains of Sokcho.

After three years in a cluttered apartment that also acted as his office, recording studio, and art studio, Baek Ah had splurged, moving his musical gear into an actual recording studio, buying a large office space for his artwork to be properly stored in, and getting his mother's modelling agency to handle his publicity.

He now lived away from the loud clutter of Gangnam and in the quiet comfort of his brother and sister-in-law's home: a large house with four bedrooms and a backyard.

Everything smelled clean and piney. Unlike his apartment, there were no K-pop stars upstairs or rappers downstairs, and the scent of cigarettes was nowhere to be found. The house was serene and Baek Ah lived with two of the best people he knew. They let him park his bike inside the gate and even offered to drive him to dealerships so that he could get a car for himself.

"Are you all done cleaning?" He turned at the sound of his new sister's voice. Baek Ah nodded to Hae Soo as she smiled at him. "Oh, I love how you decorated."

His sister-in-law stepped into the bedroom, crossing her arms. She gazed around before nodding her head. Hae Soo looked impressed.

She and So had purposefully left Baek Ah's room empty when furnishing their house so that he could have artistic freedom. Their effort- or lack of it- seemed to have paid off. The most simplistic designs were only further emphasized by a few pieces of ornate furniture that Baek Ah had placed into his bedroom.

"I'm still surprised you gave me the second largest bedroom," Baek Ah said as he followed her out. "I'm sure my brother's already told you that he wants children. Would I be imposing?" They walked down the hallway together and Soo only shook her hand at him.

"You're much larger and taller than any of our future children currently are. It was a no-brainer. Oh-" she paused and touched Baek Ah's arm. "I know So doesn't want to be the bad cop, so I'll be," she said. "Please don't play music after nine and try not to host any parties. We don't want to impose a curfew, but if we have to..."

Chuckling, Baek Ah nodded to each of Soo's requests. His brother's wife was younger than him, but in that moment, she seemed to be decades older. "I'll party away from home, I promise." He sighed with a grin. "I can't wait till I become 'Uncle Baek Ah' to you guys' kids."

Soo grimaced and Baek Ah held back his laughter as she walked away. "You Wang men think too far ahead. I told your brother to wait, so you'll just have to wait too!"

Baek Ah reached Soo in four long strides and followed her into the kitchen where she handed him a spare apron. Accepting the pink cloth, Baek Ah tied it around his waist and glanced around the gleaming kitchen. He remembered So boasting about quietly having the entire area renovated with state-of-the-art appliances just because Soo enjoyed cooking.

"Alright, since you're done cleaning, wash your hands and chop those vegetables," Soo ordered. She pointed him towards a cutting board piled with zucchini, garlic, and onions. "Those are for the stew, so make them nice and pretty."

The model nodded to his sister as she also pulled an apron over her head. Soo removed a pot from a cabinet as Baek Ah surveyed the vegetables. "Yes, ma'am," he called. "Can we do shots while cooking?"

"I'd rather you didn't drink while handling a knife," Soo replied with a smile. She moved past Baek Ah and began filling the pot with water. "You can have orange juice in a shot glass."

"You're the best, little sis." The model flinched when Soo leaned over his shoulder to survey his skill with a knife. She watched as he began chopping the zucchini in half.

"Technically, I'm your older sister now. I married your older brother, didn't I?" Soo stepped away from Baek Ah to put the pot on the stove. She reached into a cabinet for dried anchovies and strips of dashima, tossing the first ingredients into the water.

Baek Ah snapped his fingers before shrugging. "Eh, you're only a year younger than me anyways. Well, how about we celebrate with shots, big sister? You and So made me quit smoking, but you haven't said anything about drinking!"

"I will impose a curfew; don't test me."

"Fine."

* * *

So closed his folder and glanced at Yo as their meeting adjourned. Other members of the meeting left their positions to go home to their families, but Yo remained still, his hand grasping his pen as it scrawled extra notes onto the paper before him.

Removing his phone from his pocket, So unlocked it and smiled at his home screen. It was Hae Soo during their honeymoon, dressed in pink and lounging on a beach. She slept in the shade without a care in the world, one hand pressed against her stomach and the other holding his hand.

He texted his wife that he would be home soon.

Looking at Yo, So waited for his brother to stand, but the older man merely continued to pore over documents. "You're not going home?" So asked.

"I have work to do," was Yo's curt reply. The chairman adjusted the cufflinks on his shirt, pushing his sleeves up. He narrowed his eyes at the papers before him, circling irrelevant facts and tapping his fountain pen against an irksome piece of data.

So frowned at his brother as he packed his belongings. Yo seemed to have immersed himself into the role of chairman, working himself to the point over overexertion. So had never seen his brother leave work. Yo almost seemed to live in the office he had striven to obtain.

The man that had oftentimes used his lunch breaks and free time to see his wife and son now took his meals in his office or with his brothers. So noticed that even when there was nothing to do but go to lunch or take time to call his wife, Yo was constantly looking for things to fix. He worked and worked and worked, never allowing himself a break or a phone call to his wife. Everything revolved around the company and So worried for his brother and sister-in-law.

"How is Gyung these days?" So asked. He sat beside Yo, opting to stay a few more minutes just to check on his nephew. "I haven't seen you Facetime your wife in a while. Everything okay?"

Yo scoffed. "Why wouldn't everything be fine? My son is growing well and Mun Seong is as she is. We're fine, Wang So." He shut the folder before him before turning his gaze to his younger brother. So eyed him with wariness but Yo did not care. "Tell me about what you think about the political unrest these days. Something about the president being controlled from behind?"

Shaking his head at the change of subject, So sighed. "What is there to tell? It's mostly conspiracy theories right now. There have always been rumors of an outside group controlling the president. As long as nothing gets out of hand, this incident will get buried beneath other political things."

Neither addressed the fear that the allegations of a presidential puppet were true. As a conglomerate, there were many things they could avoid, but politics was not one of them. Whatever affected the president would inadvertently affect them in one way or another.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure it will pass," Yo hummed.

Standing, So nodded to his brother before clearing his throat and collecting his belongings. "Soo and I are having Wook and his family over for dinner," he stated. "You and Mun Seong should come. See the new babies, introduce Gyung to his cousins… I know Soo wants to see Gyung and would love to have Mun Seong and you come as well."

When he did not receive a reply, So shook his head at his brother. Yo was too immersed within his paperwork to notice the younger man leaving. So was already late for dinner and his wife would be waiting for him along with the other members of his family.

* * *

When So stepped into his house, he was greeted first by Wook. The younger of the twins wore a blue t-shirt and jeans, a smile on his tired face as he ran a hand through his silver tinged hair. Surprised at his brother's appearance, So blinked at how many strands of gray were on Wook's head before ruffling the salt and pepper locks. "What's your favorite type of tea?" he asked his twin. "Early gray?"

So chuckled, accepting Wook's tired glower. "You look good, little brother. How's paternity leave treating you?"

They walked through the foyer and So followed Wook into the living room. He laughed when he saw Soo on the floor. She was lying beside a blanket on the floor where Wook's infant children laid, staring up at the ceiling. "Hello, Wife," So called. He smiled at Myung Hee and Baek Ah as Soo cooed at their niece and nephew.

"Hello, Husband," Soo said in return. She smiled at So before returning her gaze to the little babies that entertained their gushing aunt. "Say hello to Bok Soon and Chi," she said. So listened to the change in Soo's voice as she addressed the babies, babbling nonsense to them and kissing their soft cheeks. "Uncle So is home!"

So could not tell the two apart, but both looked like Myung Hee more than they did Wook. One wore red and the other also wore red.

"Hello, niece and nephew," he said, kneeling beside his wife. So reached a finger out to touch their little fists and feet, shaking both babies' hands as if they were business partners. He kissed their little hands and smiled at his brother's children. "I'm your Uncle So. I'm your dad's big brother."

"Shut up," Wook groaned. "We're barely a few months apart."

So and Baek Ah turned towards Wook, aghast at his use of profanity. Both men raised their eyebrows at Wook. "Wook, think of the children!" Baek Ah gasped. The artist moved from his seat beside Myung Hee to sit beside the blanket the babies laid on. He covered Chi's ears with his hands and shook his head at Wook. "For shame, brother!"

"Baek Ah, they hardly even know how to hold their heads up. I doubt either of my children will care if I say 'shut up.'" Wook shook his head.

As So went to change out of his clothes, Wook stared around the house his brother and Soo and Baek Ah now lived in.

The living room was decorated with light colors and vibrant pictures. A brightly colored throw pillow sat on the white sofa and there were framed family photos along the walls. Wook eyes paused on a traditional Korean painting of a man and a woman in a rowboat on a placid lake, their hanboks shining splashes of color against the blue water. The name stamp at the top of the painting belonged to Baek Ah and So explained that he had commissioned it from their brother as a wedding gift to Soo. It was a beautiful painting and Wook found himself smiling as he wondered if So had imagined himself and Soo when asking Baek Ah to paint that scene.

The family had dinner in the living room, opening a low table so they could sit on the floor and watch the babies. After Baek Ah and So unfolded the table, Soo and Wook set it, placing side dishes around a large plate of marinated short ribs.

So held one baby in his arm as he ate, cooing at his niece and tickling her stomach as Baek Ah explained his plans to move music agencies. No longer willing to make a certain number of albums over the course of five years, he had made the decision to stop his path as a musical performer and continue as a producer.

"I'll lose money, but I don't pay rent and my sister feeds me, so I'll be able to survive. I might have to hold off on buying a Lanborghini or something glitzy for a while, though."

So nodded encouragingly towards his brother as he ate. He looked down at the baby that stared up at him, and smiled when he noticed she had the Hae family's wide eyes. Bok Soon resembled her aunt and So immediately felt himself wanting a daughter of his own.

He wanted to raise a little girl with her mother's eyes and smile. He wanted to have a baby with the love of his life and raise it with her.

Before he could voice his wants to Soo, she took his hand. "You know, I've been thinking, and I want to start working again," she said with a beam. So raised his eyebrows as Soo continued. "Myung Hee works with Wook's mother and they have a charity set up as a branch of your father's company. They've invited me to work there."

So felt himself smile as Soo grinned at him. He leaned close and pressed a kiss to her forehead, forgetting all requests for a baby. "Anything you want to do, I'll support you," he declared without a moment's pause. "I think you working with Myung Hee and Wook's mother will be of great benefit to the charity and the company."

So nudged his forehead against the side of Soo's head as she thanked him. "I didn't know how long I wanted to wait before I went back to work, but Myung Hee has had her babies and I know I want to help people, so I think it's a good idea for me to work with Wook's mother," she explained.

Nodding, So wholeheartedly agreed. "Absolutely." He felt a swell of pride growing within him as he gazed at his wife. The company's charity was founded by Madam Hang Bo and was where Myung Hee also worked. There, Soo could help people in need as well as use the company's money for good. Not only that, but because the charity worked in close contact with the highest offices of the company So would be able to see her more often.

So positioned his niece so that she sat on his thigh and leaned her back against his stomach. Raising one of her pudgy fists, he waved it at his wife. "Uncle So and I are very very proud of you, Auntie Soo!" he said in a high pitched voice. The baby opened and closed her mouth with wide eyes as she stared up at Soo.

The people around the table laughed and Wook patted his brother's shoulder as Soo leaned to press a kiss to Bok Soon's little head. She pecked her niece's hairline before also kissing So on the cheek. "Thank you, darlings," she sighed. "Auntie Soo is excited to be working again."

"And Uncle So gets to see Aunt Soo more often because we'll be in the same building!" So declared happily. "Win-win!"

Dinner continued and Wook shook his head as he remembered something funny. "You know, today was Eun's first day in the military, right?"

Soo, So, and Baek Ah nodded. They had all had loving phone calls with the popstar, wishing him well and promising he would return alive.

"Myung Hee and I drove him to the bus station and he cried," Wook chuckled. "His girlfriend wasn't there because his fans figured out the day he would be enlisting. He was really bummed that he couldn't see her, so he just hugged Myung Hee and cried as if he wouldn't come back."

Soo made a sad face and "aw"d for her brother-in-law, imagining how much he must have wanted Soon Deok to see him off. "He must have been crushed!"

"Eun was crying, his fans were crying, it was all just a huge mess," Myung Hee sighed. She laughed as So remarked that he would expect nothing else from Eun. "He even wore designers from head to toe and looked like he was going to a fashion show. I remember when you and Wook went to the military together," she said to So. "You both wore jeans and t-shirts and left without saying goodbye to your parents. I thought you two actually wanted to go to the military, judging by how quickly you were both on the bus."

Soo looked between So and Wook as they both coughed and looked away. "But then," Myung Hee continued, "they came back after six weeks for break and immediately fell into Wook's mother's arms and began to wail about how much they missed her."

Baek Ah and Soo laughed as Wook and So coughed and blushed away from their significant others. "We were both sick-"

"Flu," So said, agreeing with his twin's words. "Really sick. Military just- it was cold. The blankets there aren't adequate."

Laughter abounded and Soo nodded along to Wook and So's feeble attempts to disprove their tears. Soo accepted Bok Soon's brother from Baek Ah's arms and held Chi against her chest, kissing the little boy's forehead and hugging him as he waved his fist at her. "Your daddy and uncle are both crybabies," Soo sighed. "They both act like they were tough, but they're both babies like you."

"Wife!"

"Sister!"

"See? They're getting riled up over the smallest things."

* * *

Later that evening, once the guests were gone, dishes were done, and the house cleared of any residual smells of food, So sat in his study with Soo on his lap, resting his head against her chest and listening to her heartbeat. "I'm really happy you're going back to work," he murmured tiredly. His wife hummed and So closed his eyes when her palm gently cupped his cheek, her thumb smoothing over his face.

"I'm happy to be working again."

Dressed in their pajamas, they sat in still bliss, listening to the sound of cicadas buzzing outside the window. "You know," So began, "I was going to ask for a baby. But you looked so happy saying you're going back to work that I think we can hold off on the kids conversation for a bit. Wait 'til you say you're prepared."

Soo chuckled and So nuzzled closer to her, holding her by the waist as she hummed softly. "Thank you, my dear king."

"Will you come visit me when you work in Jong?" So asked eagerly. "You can use my office if you want to. I have an office big enough for the both of us." He looked up at his wife as she laughed. "I have an espresso machine. And I have a really great sofa. You and I can-"

"We're not sharing an office, So." She kissed his cheek, her lips lingering against his skin. "If you want to see me, then we can maybe have lunch together and coffee once a day. I love you, but I also love working. So unless I say you can come- I don't want to see your beautiful face at work."

So pouted before nodding, agreeing with her terms. "You think my face is beautiful," he teased. Soo poked his cheek and So turned to kiss her fingertip as it fled.

"Of course I do," she replied, as if the very notion was obvious. "I've always thought you were beautiful."

Pulling his wife close, So caressed her chin and kissed her. "May I take you to the bedroom, Wife?" he asked. So chuckled when Soo wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I have a very strong need to at least practice making a baby with you."

"If you carry me, you can," she said.

Soo laughed as So easily scooped her into his arms, carrying her away from his desk. He kicked his office door open and stepped into the hallway. Soo held onto her husband as he walked them to their bedroom.

"Brother, can I borrow the TV in the liv-" Baek Ah froze when he saw his brother carrying Soo. Promptly turning around, he waved the DVD case in his hands as Soo blushed and So rolled his eyes. "I need the DVD player and TV in the living room."

"You don't have to ask." Soo smiled as So carried her into their bedroom. "Just use it whenever you want! Goodnight!"

Baek Ah flinched when the master bedroom door shut. Groaning, he pressed his hands over his eyes and ran for his bedroom, hot in pursuit of his soundproof headphones.


	22. The Little Ones Make A Mess

**Only one more exam to go and then I'm free. Let's do this.**

* * *

Jung groaned as the wind bit at his face, pulling at his mangled skin. Something wet dripped from his nose and he groaned as he rode his motorcycle through the quiet neighborhood. He needed shelter- fast.

His body ached and he moaned, going over the places where he could find aid. His parents would finish the job and kill him on the spot, so they were out of the question. Yo? No, Yo was too exhausted with his work as chairman. Jung would not risk the wrath of his tired brother.

He groaned as he reached a house with a single light on. Someone walked around and Jung shut his bike off before clambering off of it. He almost collapsed as his knee shook beneath his weight.

Moaning, he hobbled toward the front gate and punched in the code that would let him in. His ribcage lit on fire as he raised his arm to open the gate.

Over the lawn and through a small flower patch, he stumbled forward, holding his stomach and praying he would not die before he reached the house. "B-Brother," he groaned.

His fist connected with the front door and Jung hissed as his bloody knuckles rammed into the barrier. "Brother."

* * *

Baek Ah dug through the kitchen pantry, moving his body to the music that came from his headphones. Collecting a package of dried squid, he tucked it under an arm before reaching into the box of cookies beneath his other arm and slipping a biscuit into his mouth. He glanced around the pantry before raising an eyebrow at a small, yellow slip of paper taped to the far wall.

Squinting his eyes, Baek Ah leaned forward.

 _Baek Ah, be sure to chew slowly and drink lots of water when you eat at night. There are antacids in the medicine cabinet if you don't feel well and if you ever need any specific snacks, please tell me and I'll be sure to buy them when I go grocery shopping! Love, your sister and big brother._

Chuckling, he touched the note and thanked the gods for giving him the best brother and sister-in-law. He popped another cookie into his mouth before bobbing his head to his music and glancing out the window.

A motorcyclist tossed his bike down outside of So's gate and Baek Ah stopped munching, watching as a man unlocked the front gate of the house. The model's blood ran cold and he took a step in the direction of the room his brother and sister slept in, considered waking them just in case.

However, the mysterious figure walked slowly, limping and holding an arm against his stomach. The intruder's pace was sluggish, his movements labored. When Baek Ah caught a glimpse of the man's face in the dim garage lights, his eyes widened and he swallowed the contents of his mouth before dropping his squid and cookies.

He rushed for the front door, slipping his headphones off and opening it as he heard a dull knock. "Oh my God, what the fuck happened to you?"

"Brother."

Baek Ah stared in horror as the youngest leaned against the doorway, his nose dripping blood and his left eye turning blue. His white shirt was stained with various splotches of red and he clutched his side, groaning. "Come in," the older brother breathed, moving to support the younger.

Holding Jung by the waist, Baek Ah helped him take his shoes off before pulling him through the foyer and into the house. "Sh," he whispered as Jung groaned. "It's okay- I'll get you a… an ice pack."

Baek Ah chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to think of a way to stop his brother's pain. They walked through the dark house and the younger man's labored breathing cut through the night's silence, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere of So and Soo's house. Baek Ah watched as Jung leaned into the kitchen sink and spat a gob of blood.

Baek Ah half dragged, half guided his brother into the dining room, helping the groaning man into a seat. He winced when Jung swore under his breath, using his shirt to wipe his nose. "Damn," the younger brother moaned.

"Sh," Baek Ah murmured. "It's three in the morning- what the fuck were you doing fighting people at three in the morning?" He snatched a handful of napkins from the metal holder on the table and began dabbing at his brother's face. "Idiot."

A quick dig in the freezer and Baek Ah was able to locate a package of frozen rice cakes. Jung tossed his jacket aside and Baek Ah used a pair of kitchen scissors to cut his brother's shirt off. The bag of rice cakes was administered to Jung's bared abdomen, cooling the blue and black bruises that littered his toned stomach, adding new hues and shadows to the tiger tattooed onto his side. Baek Ah stared at the painting he had etched onto Jung's skin, pausing at the grisly blotches of color against his artwork. "How many did you fi-"

"Oh my God." Baek Ah turned at the sound of a shocked voice and stared at his sister-in-law as she held a hand to her mouth. "What hap- So!" she called as she rushed towards them. "Wang So!"

"Ah fuck," Jung groaned. "I'm sorry for waking you," he said as Soo opened a cabinet and removed a first aid kit.

"Are you okay?" Soo stood beside Jung, pushing Baek Ah aside in order to look at the fighter's eye. "How on earth did you- Wang So, wake up!" she shouted. Her hands dug into the plastic box and she removed a box of gauze and bandages.

Jung looked up in fear as his older brother barreled into the kitchen, shirtless and searching for Soo. When So's wild-eyed gaze fell on the bloody form of his youngest brother, he stopped in his tracks and stared. Jung might have laughed that his shirtless brother's pajama pants matched Soo's top and bottom, but he was too terrified to move.

So stepped forward and stood beside Soo, holding her shoulder as she examined Jung's hands. "Are you okay?" So asked, his voice soft. "What happened? Should I call an ambulance? A doctor?"

Jung stared in surprise and Baek Ah stepped aside for So. the older man went for the freezer, removing ice packs from the back of the fridge. Jung groaned when Soo dabbed rubbing alcohol onto his knuckles. "Ow- sister, that hurts," he whined, pulling his hand away. "Can't you be-"

"Be still!" Soo snapped, her voice rising with ire. She smacked Jung's shoulder, eliciting a pained shout from him. "How irresponsible were you?! How could you let this happen to your body? Do I need to sign you up for counselling?! Wang Jung, look at me!"

The three brothers stared at Soo in fear as she glared at Jung. "I thought So and Yo both told you to stop fighting. Are you going to stop when you're dead?! Wang Jung, do you want your brothers to die of heart attacks? You need to be more responsible!"

Bandages were slapped onto scrapes, ice packs administered, and wounds cleaned and wrapped with tight knots. All the while, Soo shouted at Jung, reprimanding him for his recklessness and demanding answers to all of her questions.

"Do you think your parents would be happy to see you in this state?!"

Jung stared at the floor as he shook his head. "No," he mumbled.

"I would assume not! You obviously came to this house because you were afraid of your parents' reactions," Soo growled as she tied the bandages wrapped around Jung's sprained ankle. "So was it a good idea to do something your parents would be so disappointed of? Was it a good idea to injure yourself so much that you can't even walk?!"

"... No."

When Soo finished cleaning Jung's injuries, she stood away from him and huffed, ordering Baek Ah and So to clean the floor. Continuing to shout at Jung, she stomped away from her once immaculate kitchen, and returned to the master bedroom.

"You honestly need to get a hold of yourself! How many times have you turned up at your brothers' doorsteps looking like-"

The bedroom door slammed and Soo's voice faded. So and Baek Ah exchanged glances before moving to clean the flood of paper wrappers and empty gauze containers. Antiseptic wipes cleaned the floor of blood and So crouched to pick up a discarded tube of ointment. Jung's filthy t-shirt was also tossed into the garbage.

"-cannot believe this is even happening!" Soo's shout returned as she stepped out of the bedroom, carrying one of So's shirts and a pair of his pajama pants. So smirked softly as his wife set the clothes down onto the table beside Jung. "How can one person be so reckless?!"

She continued to rant as she stomped toward a small closet and removed a toothbrush and small package of toiletries from it. "Wang Jung, I swear, the next time this happens, I will tie you down and flay you alive! Do you know how much your brothers go through when you show up looking like this?!"

The little bag was slammed down onto the table and Soo huffed, placing her hands onto her hips. She breathed deeply, her glare reserved for her youngest brother-in-law.

Jung sat in mute terror, unable to speak for fear of being shouted at by someone half his weight and wearing bright pink pajamas. Instead, he endured being stared down by Hae Soo and lowered his gaze, tucking his tail beneath his legs and avoiding his sister's eyes.

"Wife, maybe you should go back to bed," So murmured softly. He rubbed Soo's shoulders as she closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"You can stay in the guest room across from Baek Ah's," Soo said, her voice softening. "Have you eaten? Do you need to eat?" She placed a hand under Jung's chin when he shook his head. "I can heat some soup up and we have bulgogi."

"Not hungry," he muttered. Soo lifted the athlete's chin so that she could look at his black eye one more time.

"Look at what happened to you in the mirror and think about how your reckless actions affect others," she said, her voice finally levelling. "Think of how much you're hurting your family for your adrenaline rush. I want a letter of apology to myself and your older brothers by tomorrow evening. You're staying here until that black eye fades."

Without another word, Soo turned and marched back into her bedroom. But no matter how tired she was, she could not help but pause when she heard Jung's voice crack as he sniffled. "I-I'm sorry Sister. I just- I didn't know where to go and- Sister, please forgive me," he called, crying.

Soo smiled softly as she closed the door to her bedroom, muting the sobs that emanated from her kitchen. Holding a hand to her chest, she quietly accepted Jung's apology before moving towards the bed, willing to let her husband handle the rest.

So stared at his emotional brother and gently pulled the younger man into his arms, hugging him. "Hey, it's okay. You can always come here if you ever need help. Soo just got mad because you scared her- that's all. It's okay." He reassured his brother, patting the youngest's back. So glanced at Baek Ah who stared, dazed and tired. "How about we get you to your room?" So suggested.

He and Baek Ah both put their arms around Jung who groaned at the sudden movement. They walked slowly, making for the hallway and turning when they reached the door across from Baek Ah's.

So helped Jung dress, putting his clothes onto his younger brother's mangled body and clicking his tongue at the cuts and bruises Soo had wrapped. "What happened this time?" he asked.

Jung shrugged his shoulders, cringing at his own movements. He held onto Baek Ah as So unmade the bed, pulling covers aside and tossing pillows around. "Went to a bar and ran into one of the dudes I beat in a fight. He had six friends with him."

Sighing, So shook his head and helped a groaning Jung into bed, supporting the fighter and tucking him into bed. "You fucking idiot," he muttered. So turned to Baek Ah who yawned and tousled Jung's hair. "Alright, both of you go to sleep. Breakfast is at eight tomorrow and your sister is a very good cook, so I suggest waking your sorry asses up on time."

"Does Soo hate me now?" Jung asked, yawning. So shook his head with a laugh.

"Unfortunately, no. Goodnight."

* * *

Wook sat and groaned as Myung Hee's slim fingers sifted through his hair. "Don't sugar coat it," he muttered. "Just give it to me straight."

"Darling, I think you look nice with gray hairs. You look more serious."

"Myung Hee, I'm thirty-four. None of my brothers have gray hairs except me."

He sighed when his wife kissed his forehead. "And you look very handsome."

Wook stared at his wife as she smiled at him. Looking at her, his dark mood flew away and he nodded. He could live with a few silver hairs. If Myung Hee liked them, then he would not complain. "As great as it was growing up in a house full of brothers, I can't help but envy you," he told his wife. "Only one brother and a sweet cousin that's basically a sister. Imagine how quiet your weekends were. At our house, there was always a fight going on. There was never a quiet moment."

He sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in his house's silence. Wook hummed and listened to nothing in content as his wife combed ruffled his hair.

"When I returned from the military, I stayed with my father and step-mother for awhile. So immediately went to work after leaving the military and left for an obscure branch within our father's company- something in Daegu or Ulsan. Mu and Yo were already working as well.

"I remember walking into the house and seeing all my little siblings. They were so big, but I couldn't believe how little they were. Myung Hee," he turned to his wife, "when I was twenty-two, Jung was eleven and just starting middle school. Now I have kids and he's getting tattooed and fighting in the- you know So called me earlier and said Jung was half-dead when he crawled into his house at three in the morning?"

Myung Hee groaned and shook her head, imagining how worried her cousin must have been. "Soo must have been angry."

Wook nodded and laughed with his wife, remembering how surprised So had sounded when they had called. "So says she pitched a fit and shouted at Jung for an hour straight. She was yelling at him while taking care of him. Makes me glad our house doesn't have any crazy incid-"

They both turned when a maid knocked on the entrance of Wook's office. "Mr. Wang, there's a guest for you," she said quietly. "Park Soon Deok is requesting entrance into the building."

Frowning, Wook looked at Myung Hee who shared his perplexed expression. "Let her in," Myung Hee said. "Maybe she came to get something from Eun's room."

* * *

Soon Deok grasped the steering wheel of her car with white knuckles, unable to clear her thoughts. The entirety of the situation baffled her, yet she could understand. The car moved smoothly as she pulled up to the security office.

 _"You must not have noticed the symptoms because of your rigorous training schedule."_

Pressing on a button, she watched her window go down.

"Building and house number?" the guard called from the building. Soon Deok leaned forward and shouted the address. Once the guard checked the numbers, he looked back up at her. "Reason for visit?"

"I need to speak to the homeowners about a family issue. My name is Park Soon Deok."

She watched as the guard picked his phone up and dialled the address, continuing to stare at her. "I have a guest for the homeowners. Park Soon Deok. She isn't scheduled, but says it's a family issue. Is she allowed?"

Soon Deok remembered waiting until evening. No matter how tired he was from his military training, Eun always made sure to call her every single evening.

Breathing deeply, Soon Deok steadied her nerves and watched the gate open. "Miss!" the guard shouted. "Take a left into the underground parking lot and then on your immediate right is the entrance!"

Almost in a daze, Soon Deok parked her car and walked into the building, stepping through the marble foyer and awkwardly greeting the receptionists at the desk and hastily making her way into an elevator.

She punched the number for the penthouse and wrung her hands as she paced around the confined space. The elevator moved quickly, but not quickly enough. It was too slow for her taste, but also too fast. Holding herself straight, Soon Deok looked at the front entrance of the house as the elevator doors opened.

Her hand rang the doorbell and she was greeted by a smiling maid. Soon Deok followed the maid through the lavish house, glancing into open bedrooms. She noticed Eun's room still looked exactly as he had left it. Rows of action figures and collector's items stood tall on every flat surface that was not occupied by pictures of their adventures together.

Soon Deok caught herself smiling at images of them both in incognito mode. She drew strength from a picture of them at a water park. They sat by a pool, sharing a halved watermelon and grinning as they took selfies.

Soon Deok stopped in front of an office and cleared her throat as she met eyes with Wook and Myung Hee. Compared to her and Eun, they seemed to have everything figured out in regards to their relationship. Soon Deok hoped she and Eun would have everything together in the future. At the moment, everything felt like it was falling apart. "Soon Deok," Myung Hee said, her eyebrows raised. "We weren't expecting you."

She stepped into the office and greeted her boyfriend's brother and sister with a bow. "I- I know Eun isn't here… we've been talking " she stammered, fumbling through her words.

"Eun told us you two will be postponing telling the press about your relationship until he returns from the military," Wook said. He leaned forward as the young woman before him swallowed and ran her hands through her long hair.

Myung Hee frowned. Moving away from Wook, she walked up to Soon Deok and placed her hands on the athlete's shoulders, guiding her to a chair. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

The younger woman nodded slowly, clasping her hands together and taking a deep breath. She stared at the ground before looking up at her boyfriend's family. "Is it Eun?" she heard Wook ask. "Do I need to hit him for you? What's wrong?"

Soo Deok swallowed her mounting fears before clearing her throat and nodding. "I'm pregnant," she blurted.

Myung Hee's mouth fell open and Wook blinked twice. They stared in mute shock as Soon Deok began to ramble.

"I got some test results from the Olympic Committee and they told me to go to a doctor and- I don't know, I went and they told me I was two months along during the Olympics and-"

She stopped when Wook held a hand up to stop her. "Soon Deok, breathe."

Soon Deok stared in mute worry as her boyfriend's older brother pressed his hands to his eyes and nodded.

Standing, Wook made his way to where Soon Deok sat and crouched in front of her, his tired gaze meeting her terrified one. "It's Eun's," she whispered.

"I could assume as much," Wook quietly replied. He smiled up at his brother's girlfriend, trying to reassure her. Soon Deok looked two seconds away from fleeing the room in terror and one second away from crying. Wook could only imagine what was going through her mind. "So, what is your plan? You must have come here for a reason. Does my brother know?"

Soon Deok nodded as Myung Hee's held her hands. Wook stood and leaned away from Soon Deok, resting his weight against the front of his desk. "We… we got married... Before he left for the army. We've already notified the government.

Wook's smile disappeared and his hand slipped off of his table. Catching himself, he stared at Soon Deok as Myung Hee gasped. Shocked, they stared at Soon Deok as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Silence filled the office until Myung Hee stood and moved to Wook's side, clutching his arm. "You've married?" she asked, incredulous.

Wook tried not to let his emotions show on his face. His mind roared with the jumbled thoughts of having another sister, gaining another niece or nephew, and beating the living shit out of his little brother. Instead, he turned to his wife and watched her slowly nod.

"You took your lives into… into your own hands," Myung Hee stated. C-Congratulations."

Blinking, Wook stepped forward and awkwardly patted Soon Deok's shoulder, gently tapping his palm against her sleeve. "I…" he muttered, staring at the nervous woman before him. "I'm happy for you… and… welcome to the family."

On autopilot, Wook spoke without thought, calling for a maid to issue Soon Deok a gate card for her car and to tell her the code to the front door. He offered Eun's currently empty bedroom to Soon Deok if she ever needed it, telling her not to worry and that the family would welcome her. While he spoke, Myung Hee wrapped her arms around Soon Deok and welcomed her into their folds, softly iterating how happy she was that the athlete and Eun had married.

Later, once Soon Deok had left to return to her apartment, Myung Hee found Wook lying on the floor of the nursery, his cheek pressed to the floor as he chanted to himself.

"I won't get to raise my babies if I murder my brother. I won't get to raise my babies if I murder my brother."

Walking to one of the cribs, Myung Hee smiled at her son as he stared at his sister's sleeping form. She picked Chi up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before holding him against her chest and moving to sit beside her prone husband.

"I won't get to raise my babies if I murder my brother. I won't get to raise my babies if I murder my brother."

She sifted through the dark hair on Wook's head, the white strands glinting in the warm light of the nursery. "I can't raise my children if I murder my brother," he said, affirming his own words with a nod. "If I murder Eun, I'll go to prison and my children will not be able to grow up with me." Wook closed his eyes as Myung Hee's hand carded through his hair.

"Poor Daddy," she sighed to their son. "You kids are getting another cousin but your father has to deal with his brothers."

Wook groaned and Myung Hee set Chi on top of her husband's back, laying the infant between his shoulder blades. "Say, 'It's okay, Daddy. Don't stress out so much.'"

The baby stared up at his mother before yawning and closing his eyes.


	23. Frayed Rope

**Two months later...**

So woke with a start when his phone began to buzz. The sound of his ringtone grinded through the still morning air, jolting both him and his wife awake.

He heard Soo groan as he groped around for his glasses. "Who the fuck-" he muttered, moving away from his tired wife.

"Today's my first day." Soo whined as she pressed her pillow over her ears. So slammed his glasses onto his face before finally turning a lamp on.

He snatched his phone off of the bedside table and glowered at his secretary's name. Answering the call, So gripped his hair. "Do you know what time it is right now?!" he hissed.

 _"Mr. Wang, the president is going down. I just received the news from our outlets. The president was a puppet and an investigation will be started-"_

So almost fell out of the bed when the news hit his sluggish mind. Swearing, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'll be there soon. You need to call Yo's secretary. Call Wook. Why am I the first one being notif-"

"The chairman told me to call you, sir. He's already at the main offices. Mr. Hwang Bo is being notified right now."

So hung up and stared at the far wall of his bedroom, trying to comprehend what had happened. His hands fell to his sides and he groaned.

Clambering out of bed, So stretched his arms out before walking to his closet. He opened the door and turned the light on inside as his wife rolled over in bed. "Are you going somewhere?" Soo asked.

"The government is in turmoil and Yo needs me." So reached for a black tee and a hoodie before thinking otherwise. He put the sweatshirt back and reached for a sport coat and matching pants.

Once dressed, he walked over to his wife as she slowly sat up in bed. "Go back to sleep. You have work today," he said, holding her head and gently laying her back onto the bed. Soo grumbled before sitting back up.

"You need to eat something before work." She spoke with her eyes closed, slowly inching the blankets away from her body. So kissed his wife's forehead before patting her shoulder.

"I can have my secretary get me something. You. Sleep. You have your first day today. I'll see you when you come to Jong, okay?" He hugged Soo and leaned his head against her shoulder, breathing deeply. "Have an amazing first day, dear."

Soo's arms went around his waist and So tipped his wife onto the bed. "So…" she mumbled. So removed himself from Soo's grasp and pressed a kiss to her cheek as he tucked her in.

"See you later. I love you."

So smiled as he reached for his car keys. Soo was already sleeping when he left the room.

He crept through the house and quietly slipped into the garage, inching past the car he had given to Soo until he reached his Ferrari. So started the car and pulled away from his house with an elongated sigh. Leave it to Yo to be the one to drag him out of bed for work at four in the morning.

The Ferrari was not the only car on the street, but it was the only one that sped over a hundred fifty kilo an hour to get to Jong.

So parked in his usual spot and stepped out of his car, wary that there might be photographers lurking. He walked into the building and nodded to his secretary before patting her shoulder. "Morning. I need you to buy me a disposable razor and a toothbrush. Later, go to my house and get me a dark suit and tie. You know the code to the gate and front door, right?"

She nodded and So made his way into one of the elevators, ready to weather the storm to come.

He stepped into Yo's office and nodded to his unshaven brother, noting they both had stumbled out of bed and tossed sport coats on. The older Wang sat at his desk, nursing a cup of coffee and reading something with a hand to his chin. He glowered down at the documents before him, barely acknowledging the arrival of his equally disheveled brother.

"We're being audited," Yo said without preamble. "My sources tell me you and I both are under scrutiny for something regarding the president."

Unsurprised, So glanced at the folder Yo pushed in his direction. "Corruption charges on the government's side," So muttered, glancing down at the papers, "bribery on ours?" He walked to the place where Yo's secretary had already brewed a pitcher of coffee, and poured himself a cup. "You've been in office for a little over two months. Have you done anything your past self would have done during that time?"

"No. I've been working my ass off to return Jong's shares back to their former costs. I didn't have time to do anything in regards to the government."

So burnt his tongue on the scalding liquid, unaware of how hot it was. Hissing, he motioned to Yo's secretary. "Cancel all government affiliated meetings for everyone in the entire company," So stated. "No one speaks to any officials or any reporters. You get full jurisdiction in this regard. If anyone objects, send them to me."

The secretary left with a bow and So closed his eyes, continuing to drink his coffee. His mind slowly woke from its lethargy and he sighed before walking over to Yo and reading the file on his desk.

"This is only for the financial division," he murmured. "You and I were the heads- why is it-"

"Father," Yo muttered. "This is him. He knew about you helping m-"

"Yo, our father may be powerful, but even he can't control the government. This wasn't him," So interjected. Paranoia was rampant in the dark hours of morning and neither man addressed the sudden fear that gnawed at them.

"We need to halt all lobbying programs. If we're being accused of bribery, then I want nothing to be on our record," Yo snapped, standing. He paced between his desk and the window beside it, unable to sit still.

So remained silent as he sifted through documents, skimming their contents.

"Halt them? That'll make us look guilty." The two looked up when Yo's door opened and Wook walked in. "What's this I hear about the government falling? The President was a puppet? What's going on?"

Wook stood before Yo's desk and immediately turned the folder over so that he could read it. So took it upon himself to explain the situation as Wook read. "There was someone controlling the president from behind. We're under audit because it's been revealed that something or someone in the company may or may not have been complying to some financial demands of the puppeteer."

Wook's expression morphed into shock and he looked up to glance between his two brothers. So leaned his back against a wall and ran over the information he had received, trying to recall if he had ever done anything worth note in the financial department. Yo sat back down in his seat as Wook and So both fell silent. His own mind blurred with the number of inconsistencies that dangled before him. Nothing added up and paranoia made his hands shake. Too soon. Something like this was coming too soon. He had only been chairman for a couple months.

"Hire an image consultant," Wook said as he finished reading. "Right now, you both need an image consultant- Yo especially. There's nothing to stop the government from coming after you with whatever they find. Image consultants and lawyers. You need to arm yourself."

"There's no definite proof the president is going down," Yo said. Unable to contain his unease, he stood again. Yo drummed his fingers on his desk and looked between his brothers.

Wook shook his head. "You need to be careful. There may not be proof right now, but there's always going to be something. Something always comes up."

So frowned as he read over the other documents that were uncharacteristically scattered over Yo's desk. He glanced over overarching receipts for the entire company's expenditures, adding and subtracting trillions of won in his head. Something nagged at his mind and he narrowed his eyes at the reports.

"Yo," So murmured. "Do you… do you remember those two billion won Father had you send to a private bank account?"

He looked up at his brothers. Wook's eyes widened and Yo's hands clutched at the edge of his desk. Silence fell once more and So immediately reached for his phone, calling his secretary.

While he demanded expenditure reports from when Yo was the head of the financial department, Yo collapsed into his seat and Wook began searching over the documents So had just read.

The air was thick with dread. All three men knew that the smoking gun was already in Yo's hands, but they tried to tell themselves that it was not real.

As his brothers worked feverishly, Yo shook his head and laughed, causing Wook and So to both freeze. "Oh," the older brother guffawed. "I knew Father let me become chairman too easily. He just- Mu left office and Father never once visited me. He… he just congratulated me by text because… he'd already sabotaged me." Yo pressed his hands to his eyes and leaned forward, continuing to laugh. "What kind of father- no, what kind of _person_ is that man?"

"Yo, right now, he may be the only way we get out of this mess," So stated.

Nodding, Wook agreed with his brother. "If Father admits that he made you send the money-"

"Do you two hear yourselves?" Yo snapped. He walked around his desk and paced around the spacious office, silently agonizing over his mistakes. "Father did this to cripple me if I ever got too cocky. This- he-" Yo stopped in his tracks.

Staring out the window, he watched the sun rise over the vast Seoul cityscape. Hues of red, yellow, and orange stained the black sky and melted the darkness away, bringing the dawn of a new morning. And as the sun rose, Yo saw his budding empire- the one he had wanted to pass on to Gyung, and to Gyung's son, and to that son's son- crumbling down before his very eyes.

His heart ached, but there was nothing for him to weep over. The years of work and effort he had placed into building his legacy were swept away in a gentle autumn breeze.

Yo looked down at the ground floor, staring through the thirty storey drop at the desk laborers under his employ. They glanced around nervously, pushing past the armada of photographers and newscasters that displayed the building and waited for important people to arrive. The reporters swarmed people of higher ranks, demanding answers to questions that only the three people in Yo's office could answer.

Shouting, he turned and upturned his drink stand. Empty glasses shattered upon impact while the decanters clunked onto the floor, the thick crystal remaining unscathed.

Yo breathed heavily, unable to quell his anger.

Wook and So remained still as their brother kicked one of the decanters, sending it straight into a wall.

* * *

Won held Chae Ryung against his chest as they laid in bed, the sheets tangled between their bare bodies. He kissed her as she sighed. "That's all I know," Chae Ryung said. "She was too hysterical to say anything else, but Wook was calm. I heard everything he said."

Chuckling, Won nodded and leaned over her, kissing her neck and shoulders. "Thanks, baby," he murmured. "I know you're always reliable."

His girlfriend blushed and Won pressed his lips to hers before jumping out of bed.

"You're the most beautiful informant I have," he declared.

They washed separately and Won dressed in a suit as Chae Ryung dug through the section of his closet dedicated to her. She fished out undergarments and a pair of jeans. "Can I borrow one of your hoodies?" she asked.

Chae Ryung caught the sweatshirt Won tossed to her. She inhaled the scent that lingered on it, gathering his unique aftershave. She pulled the hoodie on and grinned as it flopped over her arms and fell past her hips.

Won kissed his girlfriend one last time before reaching for his phone. "I'm going to be late," he muttered.

"I don't know anyone who still has breakfast with their parents."

"My dad and I are having a business meeting," Won called as he pulled his socks on. He stood by the front door of his new apartment. The lack of roommates had easily been remedied by Chae Ryung's immediate entrance into his flat. She basically lived with him.

He looked up at his girlfriend and accepted her kiss as he kicked his feet into a pair of loafers. "Have fun at your meeting," Chae Ryung murmured.

Won grinned before hugging his girlfriend. "Try not to watch the news today," he whispered. "We don't want Wook and Myung Hee to suspect their staff. The less you know, the better, okay?"

He left the apartment, whistling a happy tune. Won unlocked his car and turned the radio on, listening to the chaos the news reporters belted. Raindrops on roses and corruption on kittens, Won thought as he drove out of the city. Bright copper bribery and idiot brothers.

It had been too easy, slipping the information his father had provided. A fake e-mail and a bit of fancy footwork and Won had let slip to just a few members of the constitutional court that conglomerates were behind the current scandal. A puppet president with a puppeteer being bribed by corporations?

Blood seeped through the water and the sharks went into a frenzy.

 _"It was reported that Wang So and Wang Yo were seen inside Jong headquarters with Wang Wook. The three men were said to have arrived before dawn and are refusing to answer any questions,"_ the radio newscaster declared.

"No shit," Won sighed. "They're not going to do anything right now- they have no idea what's going on."

He drove at the speed limit and parked in front of his father's house. The large mansion he grew up in was a familiar sight and Won entered the house unannounced. He knew Yo's mother would be home and that she would be livid at the news.

"Won."

Taejo sat in his office, the morning's headlines laid out before him. He was dressed casually and leaned back in his seat as his son approached.

"Father," Won smiled.

"My boy. I'm glad you could come. Close the door and come sit."

Won followed his father's orders and dragged a chair up to Taejo's desk as he had when he was a child. He and his brothers had not been allowed in their father's office without permission, but when they were, they always sat beside their father. There had never been more than two of them in the office at a time.

"I assume you've seen the news?" Taejo asked. Won nodded and crossed his legs.

"You've been busy, Father."

Taejo chuckled and reached for his mug of coffee. "I'm sure the new chairman will have much more to deal with than I. I'm going to pick Mu's children up from school today and take them out for dinner. Just the kids and me. Would you like to join, _Uncle Wonnie_?"

Won shook his head at the emergence of the name his nieces and nephews called him. "I have a date." Breathing in the calm atmosphere, Won hummed and drummed his fingertips against the desk. "I've done what you asked, Father."

Taejo nodded and sipped his coffee, inhaling slowly and exhaling into the fresh morning air. He knew Won was also an ambitious boy. However, unlike Yo, Won had never tried to steal from Mu. Instead, he had risen through the company and used his skills for his father, moving and supplying information in the cleanest, most discreet way possible. "When your oldest brother resumes as chairman," Taejo began, "I think you might prefer a position on the board… it's much better suited to you than your current place beneath So."

Won smiled and Taejo patted his son's shoulder, accepting his son's words of thanks.

"Have you heard from Eun?" Won asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Taejo shook his head as he drank his coffee. "He did call before he left, but he was brief. I think he was busy speaking to his mother."

"My sources say his girlfriend is pregnant and that he's married," Won murmured. He turned to meet eyes with Taejo and raised his eyebrows when his father sighed.

"I assumed one of you would…" Taejo shook his head. "I didn't think it would be Eun." He sighed again, clicking his tongue. "Well, I'm happy to have another daughter and a grandchild on the way. This old man gets lonely. My sons don't visit much."

* * *

At two in the morning, after working for an entire day to put out as many fires as possible, Yo trudged into his home. He walked past the family photos on the walls and past the artwork he had meticulously collected over the years. The house was eerily silent and Yo missed his family.

He found them in the living room. Yo slowly blinked as he located his sleeping family. Gyung laid on Mun Seong's chest with his little cheek pressed to her collarbone. The two slept on the sofa, their soft breathing the only noise in the desolate house.

Yo stepped forward and picked his son up off of his wife, cradling his baby against his chest. He carried the boy into the nursery and laid him down in his crib. Kissing his son's cheek, Yo leaned his forehead against his child's and held Gyung's little hand.

"Daddy's sorry," he whispered. "A tarnished empire… I don't know if I can even give you that."

Raising the side of the crib, Yo laid Gyung's blankie over him and turned his son's nightlight on. When he looked at his sleeping child, his heart tore in two.

When he returned to the living room, he tucked his arms beneath his sleeping wife's body and gently lifted her from the sofa. Mun Seong weighed less than what he remembered and Yo wondered if she was eating properly.

He gazed down at his wife as her eyes opened and her arms went around him. Lethargically, she pulled closer to him and Yo leaned his head against hers. "Sleep, dear," he murmured.

"Put me down."

Surprised at the suddenness of her words, Yo stopped in his tracks. He did as commanded and allowed Mun Seong to stand on her own. They stared at each other in the dim hallway, the rumpled chairman sizing his equally disheveled wife. Yo sensed anger beneath his wife's hurt expression.

"Wife, let's go to bed," he murmured. "I-"

"I waited for you," Mun Seong whispered. "Gyung waited for you."

"I'm home," Yo said, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Mun Seong shook her head as Yo tried to hold her shoulder. "Do you know how many times I called you?" she demanded, her voice hoarse. She bit her bottom lip before releasing it to continue speaking. "I woke up in an empty bed and then you refused to answer my calls. I watched the news and… Yo, what is going on?"

There was desperation in her voice and eyes, but Yo stared down at his wife, his failures jading his gaze. "Husband, you're not talking to me. Please, Yo, _please_ talk to me," Mun Seong begged. "I need to know what's happening."

"We're under audit," Yo replied simply. Mun Seong's expression contorted but he only continued, too tired to comprehend. "And we do talk. We're talking now. I have work in a few hours, dear. I need to-"

"Do you even care about us?" Mun Seong asked. She looked up at her husband as he stared with a blank expression.

"Wife," Yo said, his voice hardening, "I've had a terrible day. I'm being looked into by the government and my father is sabotaging me. I think you missing me for twenty-some hours is not the worst of my concerns. Of course I care about you. That was a stupid question. I was busy and did not need anything to bother me today."

Mun Seong's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. "So that's how it is," she hissed. "Mr. Chairman, I'm _sure_ you had your plate full. I am _so_ sorry your stupid little wife and son got in the way of your work."

Yo glared down at Mun Seong as she shook her head, her braided hair swinging behind her. "Mun Seong," he growled.

"Don't even," his wife snapped. "I didn't know we were such a hindrance to your work, Yo. My parents warned me this would happen when I married you. They told me your ambition would end up hurting me." Mun Seong inhaled deeply, stopping herself before anything regretful left her tongue. "I can understand if I try, Yo, but you have to tell me what's going on. I'm your wife. I should know what's going on in your life. I'm trying to understand, but it's so difficult."

"Then don't," Yo stated. He shrugged his shoulders as if to suggest his solution was simple. "I'm doing this for the benefit of our family. Whether you understand why I'm not home or not doesn't affect the fact that I'm trying to save something that will pass on to our son and our grandson."

Silence blanketed the hallways they stood in and Mun Seong froze at her husband's words. She exhaled in shock before shaking her head. At a loss for words, she only closed her eyes.

They stood in the desolate hallway leading to their bedroom, unable to move. Neither wanted to stand down.

Before Yo could take a step forward, Mun Seong inhaled sharply. "You're not sleeping in my bed," she hissed. "Sleep on the sofa or in a guest room- I don't care. I just don't want you in my bed."

"Park Mun Seong-"

"Wang Yo!" Mun Seong retorted, her voice rising. "You can't disappear as a husband and a father and return when you want to! Before you're the chairman, you're Gyung's father and my husband. If not for me, then you need to be around for our son.

"I can force myself to understand why you leave early and don't come home until late at night, but..." Mun Seong's voice cracked and Yo glared. "Our baby doesn't know why his daddy isn't home. He's been asking for you ever since you became chairman but you haven't given him more than an hour a day. Gyung doesn't know why you don't play with him anymore. He needs his father, Yo."

Again, silence overtook them and Yo watched as his wife- the strongest woman he had ever known- wept for their son… or was it for him? He was too tired to tell.

"Sleep, Mun Seong," Yo murmured. He reached to touch her cheek, to feel her skin, but stopped midway, unable to move further. His hand stilled and his wife's wet eyes opened. Yo lowered his arm. "I'll see you in the morning, my love."

He turned away from his wife and walked down the hallway, returning the way he came. He heard his bedroom door shut as he neared one of the other rooms. Stripping the guest bed of its blankets, Yo dragged the duvet to Gyung's room.

Shedding his jacket, belt, tie, and shirt, Yo collapsed beside his son's crib, covering himself with the blanket, and falling asleep as soon as his body fell.


	24. Loyalty and Descent

**Whew! Hello, everyone, I'm back!  
Well, life has been hectic as hell. I celebrated my birthday a few weeks ago, took the SAT two days ago, and tomorrow I'm jumping on a plane to Da Nang, Vietnam.  
But I am back and I will be updating irregularly (most likely every other week because I can't write much this month).**

 **Thank you all for your patience~**

* * *

 _"Well, the worlds of politics and pop culture don't usually collide, but here we are today with news from the ever-problematic Wang family. Today, an inside source has reported that pop star Wang Eun is expecting his first child with his long-term partner. No names have been released in regards to who this partner is, but if these allegations are true, then we congratulate you, Wang Eun. His fans, however, seem split in their responses. Some are happy for the pop star while others are out for blood._

 _"While the star is away, serving in the army, his brothers, Wang So and Wang Yo, are both being investigated by the government under bribery charges. This brings us to ask: when will we ever not hear about this family?"_

Yo narrowed his eyes at the TV before shutting it off.

He sat in his office, alone. Wook had returned to his office with a mountain of paperwork and So had stormed out after Yo had refused to cut certain members of the board that seemed suspicious. "I can't just go around firing people because they may or may not be rats," Yo had said. So had left the office, leaving Yo alone to his thoughts.

He sat on the sofa in his office and closed his eyes. Already, a notice had been sent that he would have to hand over all of his bank statements for the past five years and- if need be- even so far as ten years ago.

His castle was crumbling and there was no place to run. The empire he had wanted to give to his son was turning to ash before his very eyes. The foundations he had so carefully stacked were caving in, the pillars of his castle toppling.

It was too easy to see his father's meddling… and Yo knew he was going down. As soon as he fell, Taejo would be there to return Mu to his former position.

There would be press.

Yo knew he would be thrown under the bus as a usurper and So would be publicly disowned for rebelling against their father. Neither would ever work at Jong again. Mun Seong and Soo would both be ousted from their positions within the company's foundation, and the two families would have to fend for themselves without any steady income except for whatever investments they had made over the years.

For years, he had agonized and worked to gain the very office he currently sat in, alone and afraid. However, nothing felt like it belonged and around him, flames ate at decades of hard work and diligence. Everything he had done…

Yo thought about his wife. Mun Seong had shouted at him a few nights before. He did not quite remember what she had been so angry about, but she had gone to her parents' house the morning after their fight. Yo knew Mun Seong was just being stubborn. She hated going to her parents' house because they always griped to her about marrying him. Yo knew quite well how his in-laws felt about him, and it was because he had been stupid enough to marry Mun Gong before Mun Seong.

His inability to speak out against his father had led to his first marriage to Mun Seong's sister. Yo remembered fighting with his then-girlfriend, Mun Seong. She had demanded to know why he had not stood up to his father and demanded her instead. Yo had hidden himself in her apartment and fought with her for days, shouting that his compliance would inevitably lead to his father favoring him over his other brothers. Mun Seong's family had the political connections he would need and because her older sister was unmarried, he had thought it prudent to accept his father's conditions and marry Mun Seong's sister.

 _I was stupid enough to think marrying Mun Gong would lead to my becoming chairman faster..._

Months of living in a mutually hate-filled relationship had led to his divorce and immediate remarriage to the woman he actually loved. Yo wondered if- because he had learned to speak out against his father- Mun Seong was enduring problems again.

 _Why does everything run in circles?_

He missed his wife, but Yo did not throw away the possibility that her family was conspiring against him. Her parents barely tolerated him because he was Gyung's father. He did not doubt their ability to take him down. There was no definite proof, but Mun Seong's connections in the government were more than enough to tie her to his company.

"So… So will give Gyung a job in the company," Yo whispered to himself. Pressing his palms over his eyes, Yo nodded as he enshrouded himself in darkness. He could trust his little brother to provide for Gyung when the inevitable occurred.

Unable to pass his legacy onto his son, Yo turned his rage toward a new goal. He looked up at his bent reflection in the TV in front of him. Sitting up, Yo watched himself nod. He would do anything it took to prevent his older brother from taking the office of chairman and CEO ever again. Yo would place So into the very seat he sat in if it was the last thing he did.

His rage burned against his father and Yo pitted himself against Taejo, willing to do anything it took to prevent his father from having the last word.

Shouting for his secretary, Yo waited for her to enter, going over the names of all of the lawyers he trusted. One stood out above the others and he pointed to the young woman that entered the office. "Bring my sister's husband here. I need him, Yeon Hwa, and-"

 _Won_. Yo froze as he realized the hole in his logic. The place he had neglected in his haste. The dog's dog. If Yo had been his father's slave, then Won had been his.

Ice slid down Yo's spine when he realized how circular his relationship with his father and brother was. Yo had not spoken to Won in months... _It's too late to regret past actions. What's done is done._

"And I want the company's constitution printed," he ordered.

Leaning back in his seat, Yo laced his fingers together and looked around the office that had been his for all of two months. He knew So would be a good chairman. His introverted brother was pragmatic over anything and the most logical person in the family. Yo's gut told him that when the changes he was planning took place, So would be the last chairman to take office of their generation.

Silently, he waited for his sister and brother-in-law to arrive.

* * *

Furious, So rushed through the floor the company's foundation worked on. He carried a hastily purchased box of chocolates under his arm, ready to vent to his wife about how frustrating Yo was being.

Having exited their meeting in a huff, So glared down any people he passed by, his focus resting solely on his wife. He ran over his discussion points in his mind. He would give Soo the chocolates, convince her to come to his office, and then he would complain to her about his brother.

Walking past people who worked with Soo, he ignored their surprised stares as he made his way to where Soo's cubicle was.

He passed by an office and stopped in his tracks, peering into the meeting taking place.

Wook's mother sat at her desk as Soo stood behind her. The two looked over documents and Soo pointed to something on the papers before her boss. Forgetting his rage, So smiled at his stepmother and wife as they discussed something in quiet.

His anger dissipated as he watched Soo work and explain things to the other people in the room. Her voice was calm and collected, her instructions and explanations clear. She was in her natural habitat- helping and working for a greater cause. Her hair was tied back to prevent it from falling over her shoulder as she worked. Her voice resonated through the room and So listened as she spoke about the various hospitals Jong was currently funding.

So swallowed the remnants of his anger and buried his hatred for Yo's stubbornness. No matter how angry he was, he would not drag Soo away from her work; he had done enough of that in their past lives. He would leave her to work in peace, her dignity intact. So imagined Soo must have hated how he grabbed her wrist and dragged her around the castle when they were in Goryeo. Internally, he chided himself for even thinking about doing the same in this life.

Stepping away from the office, So quietly made his way to Soo's cubicle. He continued to smile as he thought about how happy Soo was when she got home. Ever since she had begun working again, she always came home with a tired smile on her face, happy to be putting herself to good use.

So chuckled when he saw the little potted plant on Soo's desk. It was his gift to her because she had refused to put any pictures of him on her desk. He could still hear her nagging. _"I don't want any special treatment because I'm the CFO's wife! The foundation is supposed to be separated from the main company, Wang So! No pictures and no titles! I'm just Hae Soo there, not Madam Hae or whatever my title is!"_

Her desk was neat and organized with colorful sticky notes. So gazed over the stacks of paper that Soo meticulously stacked in various methods to avoid mixing them up. She was in charge of ordering supplies and tracking various projects to report to Wook's mother, so a stack of orderly receipts sat at the corner of her desk.

So pouted internally when he could not find a single trace of himself at her desk other than the fountain pen she had taken from his office at home. He wondered if he should remind her that he kept their wedding photo on his desk in his office. Every day, he would look to the right corner of his desk and smile at the picture of himself and Soo on their wedding day.

Setting the chocolates down onto Soo's desk, So snatched a sticky note and a pen, leaning down to write his wife a message.

 _Hello, Hae Soo. It's your boss. Just kidding. It's me. I miss you. Here are some chocolates so maybe you'll miss me. I'm happy you're enjoying your job. You know my office is always open for you to come and chat. I have a nice espresso machine if you want coffee. Do you want to have lunch with me? I'll take you out to whatever you want. I have a sofa in my office if you're ever tired. Text me please. Am I being too clingy? I love you._

He knew she would not reply or come to visit, but So hoped she would at least text him. In their current life and in their past life, Soo had never broken away from her work to just spend time with him and it seemed her tenacity towards labor still remained. So found her dedication admirable, but he also found himself getting lonely when she refused to reply to his texts.

"Did she block my number?" he muttered quietly.

Shaking his head, So reached into his jacket pocket and removed his fountain pen, setting it down on top of the chocolates. He hoped Soo would like the extra gift. With a sigh, he slapped the note onto the chocolates and turned to leave, ignoring the perplexed stares of the people that worked with Soo. He wondered if her coworkers even knew if she was married. Soo was not the type to divulge information and kept all secrets to herself- even if they did not have to be kept.

 _Hae Soo needs to wear her wedding ring, dammit,_ So thought vehemently as he noticed a few of Soo's male coworkers peering over their workspaces to the gift So had left for his wife. Their eyes darted between the black box of sweets and So.

The men in her vicinity were younger than him and while So held the utmost trust in his wife, he did not like when other men looked at her. He breathed deeply as he left Soo's workspace.

 _Stop getting upset. Soo can handle herself… Plus your office is only three floors away if you ever need to come and handle any funny business._ So bit the inside of his cheek and prepared to face Yo once more. Even being in the same vicinity as Soo had reinvigorated him, preparing him for another shouting match against his brother.

* * *

Eun stood in front of Wook, breathing deeply as they walked up to the restaurant.

Finally home from six weeks of basic training, Eun had expected his weekend-long break to start with lunch at Soon Deok's apartment. But, as soon as he stepped off the bus, Wook was been there, shoving him into the back of Myung Hee's Range Rover, and dragging him to a restaurant.

He spoke to Soon Deok in the car, sitting beside her and holding her hand as Wook leered at him through the rearview. Soon Deok told him about her morning sickness and how it had passed more easily than she had anticipated. She spoke about how her mother wanted her to quit taekwondo because of her new condition, but how her doctor had said that exercise was completely okay.

He remembered the moment Soon Deok had told him she was pregnant. It was a week before he was to leave for the military and she had handed him an ultrasound. Eun had stared at the little white bean on a gray background, touching with with shaking hands. He remembered immediately falling to his knees and proposing to Soon Deok. Just an hour later, they had submitted their marriage notice and other documents to City Hall.

Already in her third trimester, she was so beautiful that Eun wanted to cry whenever he looked at his wife. A few tears had fallen from his eyes after Soon Deok had told him their baby was a girl and he had kissed her cheek, thanking her for dealing with her horrible husband. He felt terrible for leaving her behind to go to the military, but he had no idea what to do. If he had not already enlisted, Eun would have stayed and lived with Soon Deok, but duty had dragged him away.

Now, Eun stared at the restaurant, tugging at the camouflage, military-issued uniform he still wore. He had rolled his sleeves up in the car, nervously pulling his cap lower against his newly shaved head.

"Brother, I-" he stopped and held Wook's wrist, watching Myung Hee lead Soon Deok inside. It had only been an hour since he had returned to Seoul, and though he was elated to see his new wife, a sense of dread piled within his stomach. He still had to tell his parents and Wook had seen to make sure he did it when he was the least prepared. "Brother, what if Father is angry at me? And Mother? What if she gets disappointed? What do I do? Is Yeon Hwa there? Why isn't she here?"

"Get a grip, Eun," Wook muttered. "Better sooner than later. Father seems to already know, so you-"

"I don't know what to do!" Eun shouted, breathing deeply. He began to rant, unable to stop the word vomit that flew from his lips. "I just asked her to marry me because I was worried and I love her and- Wook, I don't know anything about being a husband or a father. I can't do this! I need to- I need to go somewhere and- I can't- ah!"

Eun shouted when Wook's palm collided with his cheek, the strength of his brother's blow making him freeze in place. The star stared at his older brother's tired glare as his cheek flared in pain. "Brother…"

"Enough, Eun. You love Park Soon Deok, don't you?" Wook asked, his voice low. He stared at his younger brother, watching as he slowly calmed down.

Eun slowly nodded.

"And you love the baby inside her, don't you?"

Eun nodded again.

"Then that's all you need. Be a man. Sit down in front of Father and show him that you're no backing down." Wook placed a hand on Eun's shoulder and adjusted his posture. He straightened Eun's slouching shoulders and brushed the younger man's shirt off. "You've started your own family, so be proud of it and present them to Father with dignity. If Father disagrees or gets angry, then you leave. You're a grown man and you have Park Soon Deok as your partner for the long run. She doesn't seem to be afraid, so why are you? Be proud, Eun."

Eun stared at his brother and looked back towards the restaurant. Myung Hee and Soon Deok stood inside, speaking to each other. Eun's sister-in-law looked up at his much taller wife and smiled at her.

Watching Soon Deok, Eun took a last, long breath to steady himself. Soon Deok's hands met her slightly bulging stomach and she glanced back at him. That was enough for him. Nodding his head, he walked towards his wife.

He would face his father for her.


	25. Nightfall

**Ahhhh... my schedule is a mess. Thanks for waiting, guys!**

* * *

Sighing in content, Soo laced her fingers with So's and pressed against his side, holding his elbow with her other hand and looking out at the lamplit path ahead of them.

The bustling city grew quiet in her mind, and she ran the pad of her thumb over So's knuckles. In that moment, there was nothing on her mind but the handsome man beside her… and the ring on his finger that made him hers.

The cool night air only made Soo want to snuggle closer to So. She knew that in just a little while, she would be going through boxes of winter clothes, packing away her and her husband's summer ware, and bringing out sweaters and coats. It would be their first winter together as a couple. Soo could not wait for lazy mornings cuddling in bed, coffee while sitting on So's lap, and sitting around with a fluffy blanket around her shoulders and a very sexy husband by her side. She imagined all the places on So's body she could put her feet when they got cold. Her husband was exceptionally warm and Soo knew she would exploit his perfect body for her own pleasure.

So looked down at his wife and smiled as she hummed. Her thumb counted his knuckles and she leaned close to him, her right side pressed against his left. Soo looked exceptionally beautiful that night. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore one of his button-ups over a pair of leggings.

He anticipated the coming winter months with a mixture of dread and hopeful glee. Winter meant skiing and hot sake. Winter brought snow and vacations on mountains. Soo would burrow close to him and So would be able to hold her in his arms without sweating from their combined heat. So planned on trapping his little wife in bed and holding her for hours and hours, smelling her soft hair and kissing her until she complained. But while winter was the harbinger of warmth and cuddles, it also brought thick clothes and a very covered wife. So remembered how tightly wrapped Soo was in Goryeo. During the winter, the only visible part of her body were her nose and eyes. The rest of her had been wrapped in furs. So did not enjoy the countdown to the day Soo would climb into bed wearing long sleeves and long pants.

But for the moment, the weather was optimal for loose fitting shirts and thin leggings. Finally away from work, So was only too content to walk along the little trail near their home, taking in the busy neighborhood and spending time with his wife.

"Hae Soo, we should go there," So said, pointing to a small building with brightly colored signs. Soo turned her head in the direction of his finger and laughed.

"A comic book cafe? Wang So, you read comic books?"

Chuckling, So dragged his wife towards the building, pulling on her hand with a grin. "I used to when I was a kid. Baek Ah and I would go to our local cafe with some other brothers on weekends and we'd sit around and read and eat ramyeon."

Soo followed behind So and jogged to keep up with him. They entered the building and made for the elevator. "I could do for a late night snack," she decided, holding his arm again. They waited for the elevator and Soo wrinkled her nose when So kissed her forehead.

"I'll buy you ramyeon," he said. "How does my queen take her noodles?"

"Chewy and doused in cold water," Soo said with a smile. She laughed at So's aghast expression. "It's unconventional I know-"

"Hae Soo, if I didn't love you more than anything else in the universe, I would have divorced you," So muttered, shaking his head. "How on earth- why would you pour cold water onto your noodles- I kiss that mouth- Hae Soo!" So complained as they boarded the elevator.

Soo bit her bottom lip and stared up at her husband as he shook his head. "Yo and Jung would throw fits if they found out you pour cold water onto your ramyeon."

"You kiss this mouth and you love it, don't you?" she asked. Soo pursed her lips at her husband and giggled when his lips descended onto hers. They kissed in the desolate elevator. So's hands ran through her hair and Soo held his back before frowning when she realized something.

Pulling away, she glanced around. "Why aren't we moving?"

"What?"

A glance at the number pad on the side wall told her that neither of them had actually pressed the button to go to the top floor of the building. Soo rolled her eyes and jabbed the button before returning to her husband's side.

"Alright, Wang So," she said as the elevator began to move. "If you're the expert ramyeon eater, then how do you take yours?"

Soo raised an eyebrow at her husband as he scoffed. "Need you ask?" he said with a challenging expression. So leaned close to her, keeping his face a breath away from hers. Staring into his wife's wide eyes, he poked her cheek. "I take it exactly as it's written on the package because I'm a normal person, dearest."

So laughed when Soo smacked his arm.

They left the elevator together and took their shoes off as they entered the cafe. They switched their shoes out for indoor slippers and Soo looked around as So accepted their order card.

The cafe was large, with rows upon rows of bookshelves dominating the happy little shop. There were tables for those who wished to sit in chairs while the walls were converted into little pods with pillows and blankets.

Soo immediately went for a pod meant for two people. She removed her slippers and crouched into the cramped space, sitting down onto the cushioned floor so she could straighten her back. She set her purse down onto the small table jutting out from the far wall and beamed when So joined her.

He crawled into the little space and sat beside her, stretching his legs out and closing the curtain so they could have privacy. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall and looked down when Soo laid her head onto his lap.

So stroked Soo's hair as she gazed up at him. "If I get our food, then can you grab the books I want to read?" she said. Chuckling, So playfully conked his fist against Soo's head, pretending to slowly punch her. He smiled when Soo did the same, her palm acting out a slap to his cheek in slow motion. So poked his wife's cheek and snickered when she sneezed.

In a few minutes, they were situated with their books and food. The little table against the wall was laden with books and three colorful bowls of ramyeon. Red broth shimmered under the lights and pieces of egg floated within the soup.

"Hae Soo, your husband paid extra to have eggs put into the soup. Be proud," So declared. Soo frowned at So as he smirked down at his two bowls of noodles.

"So, I know you're not about to eat two ramyeons in one sitting."

"Why not?" So asked, looking up. "I always eat two at a time."

Soo blinked and looked down at So as he leaned to take the first bite of his food. She listened to him slurp his noodles and watched as he took a long sip of the broth straight from the bowl. "And you drink the soup? How much sodium-"

"Soo, when I was a teen, I could eat four packages of cold noodles in one sitting," So said, turning to his wife and grinning. Soo sat with an open mouth and So decided to annoy his flabbergasted wife just a little more. "I'm pretty sure Baek Ah and Eun are the only ones in our family that only eat one ramyeon at a time. But when they were little, they'd each have two. Even Yeon Hwa ate two before she got married."

He watched as Soo's expression grew more and more aghast. Her face contorted into a grimace and So continued. "You know, Yo still eats three cold noodles at a time. Jung used to and still eats five on his cheat days. Our family bought ramyeon in bulk."

Chuckling, So wrapped an arm around his wife as she shook her head in mute shock. Soo stared at her husband's food before pushing one of his bowls away. "No. No more. You need to preserve your body. How- " She turned to face him as he pursed his lips at the bowl she had taken away from him. "How are you not dead from eating all that ramyeon? You need to take care of your body! What if you get sick? What if you aren't around to meet our kids?!"

So paused and blinked at Soo as she fretted over him. "I thought we were waiting to have kids."

There was a beat and Soo pursed her lips. She took a deep breath before looking down. So felt himself grow tense as Soo's expression grew solemn, a furrow appearing between her brows and her wide eyes becoming downcast. He grew worried whenever she got that look on her face.

"How much do you want to have kids?" she asked. "How soon? How many?"

So took his wife's hand in his own. He patted her knuckles, trying to soothe whatever fears she was keeping from him. "I'm almost forty, Soo," he said quietly. "I want as many as we can as soon as you'll let us."

There was another pause as Soo mulled over her husband's words.

"I feel like… I'm too young. Twenty-five. I just got out of college a couple years ago. I…" _I'm terrified I'll die again,_ she thought.

Soo swallowed her irrational fears as her heart began thrumming faster. She shook her head as So's cheek pressed to her shoulder. "I want a baby, I really do," she said.

 _I can get over this if I just forget about it. I don't have to dwell on the past. I'm going to be okay._ Soo's thoughts mixed together as she took So's hand. _They're irrational fears. I can get over this on my own._

"Let's… have a baby," she said, her voice quivering. Whether it was from excitement or trepidation, she had no idea, but she agreed nonetheless. "I want a family with you."

She stared at her husband as he sat up and met her gaze. There was silence before So's arms went around her. "We can wait, Soo," he said quietly. "You don't have to force yourself on my behalf. I can wait. All I want is for you to be happy. Nothing more."

Soo pressed her forehead to So and leaned closer to him as his embrace tightened. "I can't talk about it right now," she murmured. "But I want you to know why I'm… Why I want to take a bit of time with you."

"I'll wait until you tell me and then we'll take it from there, alright?" Soo closed her eyes when So kissed her cheek.

"Okay."

They kissed and So pointed to the bowls of soggy noodles before them. "How about we leave those here and go home and kick Baek Ah off the TV?" he asked. So smiled at his wife as she nodded. "I'll make us snacks and you can choose a movie. We'll hang out at home."

"Okay." Soo moved to stand but blinked in surprise when So hugged her from behind, his face pressing against her back.

"I love you, Soo," he murmured. "I love you so much."

Smiling, Soo leaned back against her husband and patted his hand. "I love you too."

Quietly, she decided that she would toss their birth control out. She would give So a family- one they could proudly raise together.

* * *

Won wrapped an arm around Chae Ryung and propped his feet onto the coffee table in front of them. "Alright, let's see how much we've shaken up the news cycle," he said, kissing her cheek.

They enjoyed their Sunday evening sitting in front of the TV, watching as a roundtable of people on TV discussed the information Won had anonymously leaked. A bag of chips sat on Chae Ryung's lap and Won wrapped an arm around her shoulders, reaching over her for the snacks.

 _"We know the Wang family is problematic- it's been problematic since Taejo cheated on his second wife! We are always on our toes to see which Wang brother will cause trouble next! Which brother could have been the leak this time?"_

 _"Does it matter? The fact that Wang Eun is expecting a child while in the military only further proves that this family is going to be its own destruction. How can so much happen in so little time? I expected things to die down with Wang Yo's ascent and Wang So's wedding- which, according to inside sources, Wang Mu did not attend- but no, this family is constantly causing trouble. How do we know Wang Eun is actually married? Is he expecting to keep his fanbase after he's proven to be unable to keep his dignity? Will his new situation affect his father's company?"_

The pundits argued across the table and Won smirked softly.

 _"Let's be honest. Wang Eun, Wang Baek Ah, and Wang Jung- none of these three men were ever in the running for the Wang company, so is it fair that we judge them the same way as their older brothers?"_

"Yes," Won murmured. "Because I need to get the legitimate kids out of the way if I want to rise higher than my brothers.

He felt Chae Ryung hum beside him and he turned as she laid down and put her head against his lap. "You're going to get rid of them all?" she asked.

"Yo and So are only a matter of time. Wook isn't a serious contender in the first place, and the younger ones…" Won chuckled and munched on a handful of chips. "They're just a precautionary measure. Knocking them down a few notches is good for their egos."

He watched the news the way his mother watched dramas- with barely masked glee. Won loved standing by as the media tore at his family with the information he had provided.

Won was never the center of attention, but that was alright. At least he was not being scrutinized for marrying someone over a decade younger than him. He found pleasure in watching his brothers get shredded by people on the news. It was almost comical for him to nod and agree with the facts he had supplied while shaking his head at the stupid speculations the anchors provided.

 _"Of the Wangs, I would have assumed Eun to be the only good one, but here we are! He's managed to get keep his marriage from his fans and is now expecting while his brothers are busy fighting over a company! Is this former chairman Taejo's plan? To distract the world with a pretty kpop star's baby in order to retake his company form his son? How has that family's dignity fallen to these lengths?"_

The same news had been on TV for hours and Won happily watched and rewatched different newscasters recounting his information and demanding to know if there were any respectable, honorable Wangs that could possibly exist.

Humming, he turned the TV off and leaned against Chae Ryung, ready to go to bed. He had work in the morning and he knew Chae Ryung also had to work. Won had originally planned to pull her from Wook's employ and place her beneath So's. A few hidden words, a light tap on the shoulder, and Won knew he could get Wook to let go of Chae Ryung. He would then slowly hinted to So that Hae Soo looked tired while at work, noting that having help in the house would ease the burden of working and being a wife on her young shoulders. If it worked on Wook, then it would work for So.

However, the more Won was with Chae Ryung, the more he realized he enjoyed being with her.

Won wondered if she was averse to marriage. After all, he did need to prove to his father he would not be sleeping around anymore in order to gain more trust. The company seemed to prefer married men like Wook or men assumed to be celibate like So. Won still had no idea if So and Soo had even consummated their marriage. He found it comical that his most stoic of brothers was married to a ray of sunshine like her. If his brother and new sister had consummated their marriage, then Won needed to prepare in the case of their offspring. The public loved babies and if So was to have one, the company would unconsciously drift over to his side- something Won did not want.

Of course, Won knew he could get the information from Baek Ah. The musician had moved in with So and Soo a month into their marriage, but Won despised Baek Ah the most out of his brothers. He would find out some other way.

When the doorbell rang, Won looked at his watch and glared at the time. "Who…" he muttered, shaking his head. He watched as Chae Ryung stood to answer the door before grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "Hey, no. Let me. You never know what lunatic might be knocking on the door at this hour."

Standing, he walked past his girlfriend and moved to the front door, taking a glance at the home-screen to see who it was. When he recognized the person, he heaved a sigh and opened the door. "Sister, why are you-"

A hand swung out and Won felt his cheek light on fire as Yeon Hwa slapped him.

His head turned and he stared at the floor before turning his gaze up at his sister and scoffing. "Hello to you too," he growled, holding his cheek as he glared at her. He ignored Chae Ryung's gasp and stared his older sibling down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How dare you do that to Eun," she hissed. Yeon Hwa leered at Won and scoffed. "You little ass. How could you do that to your little brother?"

Sighing, Won raised his eyebrows. "Do what?" he asked, as nonchalant as he could be. Won ignored his aching cheek and offered his sister a smile. "I don't kn-"

"Don't play games," Yeon Hwa snapped. She crossed her arms and Won dropped his smirk. "Our older brothers may not know what you are, but I know you're a snake. Wang Won, I've closed my eyes to your games for years, but this… What has Eun ever done to you?!" Yeon Hwa's shriek echoed in the hallway and Won tilted his head against the door.

"Nothing. I sold him out for fun."

He expected another slap but Yeon Hwa only raised her eyebrows. Won always respected his older siblings for their ability to maintain perfect poker faces. And though Yeon Hwa had just slapped him, she stood tall and unblemished, not a single hair out of plaice. "And I assume it was you who told the media about Yo, So, Wook, and whatever information has come out about them throughout the years." Yeon Hwa's lips pressed into a fine line before curling into a smirk.

Won did not say anything, but he knew she already had the answer to her question.

"Was it you that told Father everything even after he had left office?" she asked. Her voice was patronizing and her eyes narrowed as she smiled. "Were you so eager to please that you ran to Daddy with everything you had just for a pat on the head?"

"And I assume you're defending Eun because he's fully related to you and I'm not." Won scoffed at his sister. He had the upper hand. He was more experienced at playing people than her. After all, it was her husband who was a top negotiator- not her. Won only remembered his sister as being the nice girl that patted his head when he was little. She was nothing to him- not even a contender.

Yeon Hwa smirked. "You have such a large chip on your shoulder," she said, haphazardly flicking a piece of lint from her purse. "I find it funny you even think that way when I would have done this to any of the others if they had sold our brother out for a few points with the media. Eun is my brother and I'll protect him. What are you if not a hindrance?"

"I'm your brother too!" Won interjected, losing his temper. He glared at his sister as she nodded.

"You were," she said sweetly. "But you said it yourself. You're not fully related to me, aren't you?" Won took a step back into his foyer and watched as Yeon Hwa took a step forward. His hands went cold and he blinked as she prowled into his house, never stepping past the foyer and gazing into the apartment. Won watched as his sister's pink lips pursed in distaste.

"You… you wouldn't do this to So or Jung," he muttered. His calculations fell into disarray as a new factor- one he had not anticipated- entered the equation. Yeon Hwa nodded thoughtfully, tapping her red-bottomed heel against the tile floor.

"You're right; I wouldn't. Because they've never sold our brother's private life to the press. Oh, hello, Chae Ryung." Yeon Hwa beamed and Won felt regret and fear grip his heart. He had not accounted for Yeon Hwa. His sister had flown beneath his radar and he had not realized how volatile and dangerous of a wild card she was.

In his haste to count and destroy his harmless brothers, he had forgotten about his sister, the most dangerous of them all.

Won watched his girlfriend bow to his sister as Yeon Hwa's delicate features turned into a dazzling smile. He knew that look. Yeon Hwa only gifted her smile to people she loved or people she wanted to murder. Chae Ryung would be the latter. "I'll be the one to tell you not to come to work tomorrow," Yeon Hwa cooed. "My brother doesn't need rats in his apartment. He's just had children and filth isn't appreciated."

Won bit his tongue to keep from further inciting Yeon Hwa's snippy voice, but that was not enough to stop his words. "You have no right to fire her. She hasn't done anything wrong," he snapped. "What kind of lawyer acts without thinking?" He sneered at his sister, but Won felt no remorse- not when she had just threatened Chae Ryung. Instead, he glared down at Yeon Hwa as she gave him a once-over and a hard glare.

"The kind that knows that you sell information about Wook to our father." Yeon Hwa hummed softly, shaking her head. "You had to have gotten that information from somewhere… and she's wearing your college hoodie, little brother."

Won glanced back at Chae Ryung and watched as she blushed, embarrassed to be caught in his clothing. When he turned back to Yeon Hwa, his sister was smug.

"Since it was you that recommended her to Wook, I'll be sure to tell So not to hire anyone you suggest.

"Well, Won. I came to shout at you about Eun, but I see I need to scold you about not sleeping with your spies. You really are something," she said, smirking. "I once thought Baek Ah needed reigning in because he slept with so many women, but here you are… fucking the rat that picks up crumbs from other people's houses, you bastard."

The foyer's light switched off and for a second, Won only saw the demonic smile his sister gave him, her white teeth glimmering in the dim lights. His chest clenched at the mention of his halved legitimacy and he stepped back as Yeon Hwa's words stabbed him.

His older sister waved a hand to inform the sensor that there was a person in the foyer and the lights turned back on. "Well, I should get going. My husband is working late… with the chairman," she added as a second thought. "I need to pick him up. I suggest you plan some nice dates with Chae Ryung. The two of you will both be out of work soon. Best use your money while you can."

Won tried to speak, but Yeon Hwa was already leaving, slamming his front door in his face and leaving the scent of her ridiculously expensive perfume behind.

When he looked back at Chae Ryung, his girlfriend stood with her mouth open in shock.

* * *

Yo stared out at the busy streets of Gangnam, watching as cars traveled the streets even at eleven in the evening.

The warm Sunday brought couples out onto the streets and Yo watched as men and women walked together, heading down to the subway or stepping out of taxis. He knew that even within Jong, there were people working late that snuck out to see their loved ones. He had been one of those people.

Yo remembered sneaking away from work to have lunch with Mun Seong. Before becoming chairman, he had tried to meet with his wife as much as possible, taking each minute of his lunch break to be with her. Now...

He glanced down at his phone when it buzzed. A picture of his wife appeared on the screen and Yo ignored the call, muting the vibrations and gazing down at Mun Seong's smiling face until the call ended.

Immediately afterward, Yo was greeted with at a text from her.

 _-Are you even coming home tonight?-_

Sighing, he tapped in a reply.

 _Yes._

 _-When?-_

 _Later._

Setting his phone down, he looked over at his brother-in-law. The lawyer sat on his sofa, reading over the documents Yo had already signed and stamped. Already, they had elevated So to Ji Mong's former position of vice-chairman. Yo knew an e-mail would be sent to both So and Ji Mong, informing them of their new positions.

Staring down at the sheets of paper on his desk, Yo grasped his pen and heaved a sigh. "Do you think my father will try to put Mu back on as chairman?" he asked.

Yeon Hwa's husband looked at him and nodded. "I think your father knew exactly what he was doing when he told you to wire those two billion won."

Yo turned away from the younger man and returned his gaze to the papers before him. These would be his last great deed. Changing the company's constitution, Yo created a new sub-heading that prevented any previous chairman from reassuming the seat of power.

If he fell, this would be his final way of ensuring that his father never had the last word. Yo knew that in toppling himself, he would also prevent his father or Mu from ever interfering in the company's politics again.

"Then let's get this done and go home."

Gripping the fountain pen in his hand, Yo wrote his name out before scrawling his signature onto the papers before him. He tossed his pen aside and reached for the gold and white name stamp that he had brought from home.

He took the smooth jade in his hand and found the north side, pressing it into red ink before administering his seal to the paper. The Hanja characters of Wang Yo inked themselves onto the paper and it was done.

If he fell, there was no turning back.

Yo watched his brother-in-law take the documents and file them. "I'll have everything ready by the end of the week," Kim Yu Shin said. "My wife is downstairs waiting for me, so I'll be leaving first. Do you need a ride home?"

Yo looked around his office before sighing and nodding his head. "I'll request that of you."

Yu Shin patted his shoulder and Yo glanced at his phone to see if his wife had texted him.

There were no messages from Mun Seong and Yo was left staring at his home screen, gazing down at his wife and son as they smiled for the camera.


	26. Future and Past

"I'm glad you finally took me up on my offer for a date."

"I don't see how this is a date, Wang So."

"I'm with the love of my life, doing my favorite activity. Ergo date."

Soo rolled her eyes as So looked over different brands of eggs. Leaning against their shopping cart, she glanced over the vegetables and fruit that were piled into the basket. Brightly colored foods looked back at her and she smiled when So placed a carton of eggs into the cart.

"I didn't know you liked grocery shopping so much," Soo commented. She held her husband's arm as he pushed their cart. Soo ignored the security guard that trailed behind them, opting to look at her husband's grinning face instead.

"Any activity I can do with you automatically becomes my favorite activity," So replied. Soo wrinkled her nose at her cheesy husband and playfully hit his arm.

"Stop that, I'm blushing," she teased.

Soo glanced over the meat displays and pursed her lips as she wondered if So actually did like her bulgogi or if he was faking it. Looking over the various meats in the display, Soo tapped her husband's arm and asked him what he wanted for dinner.

"How about beef stew? We still have dates and stuff left over from our wedding, so we can toss everything into a pressure cooker and eat that."

Nodding, Soo looked over the meat selections as she determined how much they would need to purchase. "I want to invite Mun Seong and Yo for dinner," she said. "We haven't seen them in a while and I miss my nephew."

She noticed So's expression as it visibly darkened. Soo immediately knew that he also knew about his brother's marriage. "Yo hasn't been doing well with his family these days," So said with a shake of his head. He patted his wife's shoulder and Soo sighed.

"I know. Mun Seong and I had coffee the other day and… well, she told me. She says he only has breakfast at home. He wakes early and arrives late." Soo thought of her friend with sympathy, imagining how much turmoil Mun Seong would be going through. She knew too well how it felt to wait for the man she loved to come home. "Apparently they were trying for a second, but those plans all stopped after Yo decided to take your oldest brother's position. She says the last time they slept together was the night he became chairman."

So heaved a sigh as their conversation took a more serious turn. "That was over three months ago." He pressed his lips into a fine line as Soo asked the woman at the counter for a kilo of meat. They watched the portions selected be weighed and wrapped in plastic. "I bet this whole political scandal isn't helping either."

"Mun Seong called me last week because she was so angry that Yo was refusing to even talk to her," Soo muttered, accepting their packaged meat. "She thinks he won't speak to her because he doesn't trust her."

Entering the dairy aisle, So wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and left the cart to join her in looking at yogurt. "My brother is working like this because he feels deep inside that he won't survive this political scandal," So murmured quietly. Soo dropped the container of yogurt in her hand as her mouth opened in surprise. "I wouldn't put it past his paranoia… but he loves Mun Seong. He wouldn't just stop trusting her. He thinks our father framed him."

The package clattered back into its refrigerated section as Soo turned to stare at So. Her eyes widened and she pressed a hand to her mouth as he nodded. "Does that mean you…"

"I think he's instated me as vice-chairman."

Soo felt her heart drop. Too surprised to speak, she only stared. She knew what So's words meant. If Yo was going to be taken down and So was his vice-chairman, then the position would immediately fall to her husband. Soo stared at her husband as he met her eyes and breathed deeply, his hands holding her close. "I'll refuse if you tell me to," he murmured. "I won't do anything in this life that you don't approve of. If you don't want me to be chairman, then I'll tell Yo I won't take his place."

A distant memory appeared in her mind and she remembered a time when Wang So stood before her in a hanbok, his eyes certain and his tone set. Soo heard the same certainty in his voice that she had heard a millennia ago. It was with the same inflection that he had told her that he wanted the throne. And in this life, it seemed Wang So also coveted that very hallowed seat.

"Hae Soo." So spoke his wife's name as her eyes narrowed and her body stiffened.

"Wang So," Soo said, her voice clipped. She snatched the package of yogurt she had dropped before walking back towards the shopping cart. She refused to speak to her husband about such matters while they were in public. "Talk to me about this when we're not grocery shopping."

She pushed the cart away as her husband trailed behind her. Huffing, Soo tried her best to ignore the ache in her heart. It was not the same ache as the one she had felt when she was sick, but a sense of disappointment that pricked a small corner of her chest.

So followed after Soo and quickened his pace to catch up with her before freezing in his tracks when she abruptly stopped and pressed a hand over her mouth. He rushed over to his wife and touched her arm as she stared at something with wide eyes. "S-"

"Look," she whispered.

Turning to where his wife stared, So felt his mouth fall open. Their past conversation was left where it was. So knew that he would not get anywhere with his wife if he did not abide by her rules.

"No wonder Baek Ah hasn't been sleeping around these days," he muttered. So accepted the blow to his shoulder as Soo hissed that he was 'so mean' to his brothers.

Almost five meters away, wearing a pink hoodie, sunglasses, and a mask, a young man stood beside a woman in a shirt that was clearly too big for her. The two looked over brands of alcohol and compared bottles of whiskey.

"I washed that shirt," Soo said, a grin breaching her face. "Is this what it feels like to see your child dating someone?"

They watched from afar as Baek Ah held two bottles out for the woman beside him to choose. She picked one and Baek Ah nodded, adding it to their alcohol laden basket.

"Funny how I used to only buy alcohol before I got married," So said, watching his brothers stock up on bottles of soju. "Now I'm married and I buy yogurt and actual food."

Soo ignored him but linked her arm with his as she pushed their cart in the direction of the incognito couple. So dutifully followed, holding his wife's arm and letting her lead the way towards the wine aisle.

"Baek Ah," Soo sang, "I got your favorite yogurt!"

So wiped his face of emotion as his heart begged for him to double over and laugh at Baek Ah's surprised leap backwards. The woman beside him was one So knew from billboards and bookstores. Baek Woo Hee, the author that had defeated Baek Ah's book, currently held her rival's arm and stared as Soo beamed.

Baek Ah stared at his older siblings and felt a chill run down his spine. "Brother," he said, nodding to So. He felt no fear in the face of Wang So, but his voice quivered when he looked at his stoic brother's beaming wife. "Sister."

Soo looked between Baek Ah and the woman that wore his shirt. Reaching into the cart, Soo held the yogurt up for Baek Ah to inspect. She could not see his face beneath his sunglasses and mask, but Soo knew she would do everything in her power to embarrass him.

"This is your favorite yogurt, isn't it?" she asked. Soo waved her pink shopping list and pointed to the things Baek Ah had requested. "We got your chocolate cereal and fruit gummies too! And I couldn't find you a pair of fuzzy socks, but I can loan you mine."

Woo Hee threw her head back and laughed as Baek Ah covered his face with his hands. "Sister, please," he moaned, his voice muffled from his mask and hands. "Don't do this to me."

Soo looked at So as he crossed his arms. "You haven't introduced us to your girlfriend," he stated.

Clapping her hands together, Soo immediately nodded for Baek Ah to proceed with the rest of his introductions. She felt a swell of pride as the poet hung his head and motioned toward the woman beside him. Soo knew very well who she was, but listened anyways.

"Brother, Sister, this is Baek Woo Hee… my girlfriend. Woo Hee, these are my horrible family. I live with them."

Woo Hee bowed to the people in front of her and watched Baek Ah's older sister reciprocate the action while his brother nodded. She knew then that Baek Ah's sister-in-law was younger than her. "It's very nice to meet you," she said to the smiling pair. "Baek Ah speaks highly of you."

So and Soo looked at Baek Ah and Woo Hee, noting how wonderfully the two matched. Baek Ah was tall and skinny while Woo Hee was shorter and more muscular. Her ears were pierced with multiple studs and an onyx ring was on her pinkie. Her dark colors a stark contrast to the flamboyantly dressed poet beside her, yet they seamlessly fit together. Soo and So knew that no matter how much they teased, Baek Ah and Woo Hee would remain together.

So, they continued to pester their brother.

So opened his wallet and passed Baek Ah a few bills, telling him to take Woo Hee somewhere nice for dinner while Soo hugged the author and welcomed her into the family. They both smiled at the flustered poet and bemused author as Baek Ah declared that he hated them both.

"Careful, Wang Baek Ah," So said, putting an arm around his wife, "you still live under my roof."

"Woo Hee, you should come over for dinner sometime!" Soo declared, her arm also going around So's waist. "I promise I make the best short ribs in Seoul."

Woo Hee raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Thank you," she replied, a smile overtaking her face.

So patted Baek Ah again, watching with a grin on his face as Soo and Woo Hee exchanged phone numbers. He held his brother back from trying to prevent the two women from corresponding. "Don't be too worried, I'll hold her back from sending anything too embarrassing," he reassured his sibling. "Like the fact that you insisted on buying pink towels for your bathroom."

"I'm not coming home for dinner," Baek Ah groaned, leaning his head against So's shoulder. He steadied himself against his older brother and shook his head. "Your wife is ruthless."

So could not help the next remark that left his mouth. "She's like that in bed too," he said with a smirk.

Baek Ah felt the blood drain from his face as his hands rose to clamp over his ears. "I may have been promiscuous but I refuse to listen to any of my brothers talk about their sex lives," he hissed. Baek Ah cringed as So laughed. "Forget dinner, I'm not coming home for the next decade!"

Keeping his hands clamped over his ears, Baek Ah watched as So and Soo finally made their departure. His face was bright from embarrassment and he prayed to every god Woo Hee would not leave him because his family was full of lunatics.

"She's so sweet," Woo Hee said once Baek Ah removed his hands from his head.

"What?"

He looked down at his girlfriend as she grinned. "Your sister-in-law," Woo Hee clarified. "While you were covering your ears, your sister gave me her number and a recipe for beltfish stew."

Baek Ah raised his eyebrows at the mention of his favorite food. Blinking, he looked at Woo Hee's phone as she showed him a typed out set of ingredients and instructions. He read over the list as Woo Hee's phone buzzed and a text arrived from Hae Soo herself.

Opening it, Baek Ah stared at the message, showing it to his girlfriend once he had finished it.

 _Woo Hee~~ Beltfish stew is Baek Ah's favorite food. I think he'd like it if you made it for him! I can tell you'll be an amazing factor in our Baek Ah's life, so please feel free to contact So or myself for anything. We hope our Baek Ah treats you like a queen! Also he's quite good at house chores. Just wanted to point that out. Wang men seem to be adept at cleaning so put him to work and then feed him something nice :)_

"She's really nice," Woo Hee remarked. "And very cute."

Nodding, Baek Ah shut his gaping mouth before feeling his hatred for his embarrassing siblings dissipate. They meant well. He knew they did.

"Hey, since we're at a grocery store, I'll get some ingredients and make this recipe for you tonight," Woo Hee said. Baek Ah smiled and followed behind Woo Hee as she pulled his sleeve towards the produce aisle. "Do potatoes have a season?" she asked.

* * *

After dinner and an unsuccessful attempt to get his wife to shower with him, So sat on the sofa and dried his hair as Soo flipped through channels on the TV.

Dressed in matching pink pajamas, they sat in a quiet house, slightly lonely at the prospect of not having Baek around to lay on the floor or lean against his brother. Instead, Soo leaned against So and continued to press the remote.

"Now that we're alone, can I ask to return to our conversation?" So asked. He hung his towel around his neck as Soo turned the TV off.

Sighing, Soo sat upright, turning so that she faced So. Her lips pressed into a fine line as So cast his eyes. The air grew still around them and Soo pressed a hand to her forehead. "I should have expected this," she murmured. Looking over her husband, she closed her eyes and hugged her knees, sighing. "Tell me why."

So raised his chin and met eyes with his wife, noting how her eyebrows creased and her face grew tense. He had not wished any emotions but happiness upon his wife, yet there he was, causing her agitation. "I want to raise the company my father created," he said. "This constant switch in power is only going to further devalue the conglomerate my father built from scratch and… I can't let that go to waste."

They stared at each other and Soo pressed her forehead to her knees, sighing. "Mun Seong and Yo are suffering because he became chairman. You and I suffered because you became king," she replied, her voice growing soft. Soo wanted nothing more than to support her husband, but she would not lose him to a seat of power again.

So took Soo's left hand and turned her palm towards him, pressing his lips to her soft skin. "When I became king, we were unmarried and thought our love would protect us. We didn't see or anticipate the risks that would come with our being together and I was too blinded by hatred to protect you from the ones that truly hurt you." He kissed her wrist before turning her hand over and touching his forehead against her ring finger. She wore no wedding band, but So knew that she was his and he was hers. "This time, we know what drove us apart and we know how to face whatever troubles that may arise."

So scooted closer to Soo as her eyes brimmed with tears. "I promised I'd never make you cry in this life," he sighed. "I'm sorry. But I cannot let this company fall to ruin because of my family."

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Soo sniffed and shook her head. "I know it's futile to try stopping you from achieving your goals… but you have to promise me that nothing will ever drive us apart again. You have to swear to me that any obstacle we face, we'll overcome it together and grow stronger from it _together_. I left you once and I refuse to ever do it again. You're everything to me and I can't lose you."

So felt his chest ache as his wife inched closer to him. Opening his arms, he pulled Soo onto his lap and embraced her, pressing his face into her shoulder and agreeing. "I swear to you, I'll never allow any harm to come to our family, to our relationship, or to us. You have my word as your husband."

He looked up at Soo as she gazed down at him, her wide eyes sparkling from tears left unshed. "I love you more than anyone and anything in this entire world," So continued. "Please trust me. I promise I won't ever let any harm come to us."

Soo touched So's face and slowly leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips to his and whispering, "I love you, Wang So. More than anyone and anything."

She rested her forehead as he held her. Soo closed her eyes before breathing deeply and pressing a long kiss to So's lips. "I want to tell you why I'm scared," Soo murmured. "Why I wanted to wait to… to have a baby. I'm ready now."

She met eyes with So and released a soft sigh when his hands gripped her waist just a bit tighter. He remained silent, but nodded his head. Soo continued. "I remember being pregnant with my- with our daughter," she whispered. Her hand moved to press against her belly, remembering the gentle flutters and nudges of pure adoration that had broken her inside, destroying her body and sapping the very life form her body. She had killed herself in an attempt to bring her darling baby into the world.

"I… had a hard pregnancy," she said, tangling her fingers into her shirt. "My body was already weak, but the pregnancy only made me weaker and… and every day, I worried if it would be my last. But I refused to abort our daughter because I wanted to see her. I wanted to raise her and I wanted so badly to see you within her."

Tears fell from her eyes and Soo watched as they dripped onto So's wrist. Her heart ached when she remembered the searing pain that had coursed over her chest, the ringing in her ears, the horrible nights of aching bones and vomiting as she struggled to retain any nourishment that would keep her and her baby alive.

So's hands gripped her tighter and she bowed her head as she remembered the beautiful little girl she had not lived long enough to name. "I'm afraid that I'll die again. I'm afraid I'll leave you and our baby and-" she could not speak anymore.

Pressing her hands to her face, Soo cried, unable to continue. She leaned against So's chest as he hugged her. "I'm so sorry," So whispered. "I'm so sorry, Soo- I-"

So held his wife tightly, blinking as his own tears blinded him. "I should have gone to you," he said, his voice breaking as anguish gripped his heart. "I should never have left you alone. I should have gone to you. Why was I so foolish?"

He held Soo until her sobs faded into little hiccups. Soo stared at him, her red eyes glistening and her long lashes drenched with tears. Releasing her, So moved to stand before her. "So," she whispered, "no, you don't-"

Falling to his knees, he pressed his palms to the tops of his thighs and bowed his head, subjugating himself to her. Soo's eyes widened and she shook her head as he offered himself in apology, begging for her to forgive his past self.

Staring at the ground, So lowered himself until his forehead was inches from Soo's knees. His breathing hitched and his voice cracked as he apologized again and again.

"For not going to you, for letting you suffer alone, for ever thinking that you hated me. Forgive me, Soo," he pleaded, tears raining from his eyes and pooling beneath his chin. So shuddered beneath his own sobs as he imagined how much agony Soo must have been in.

He imagined the suffering he had put her through and bowed lower.

He knew that he would not have been able to take her pain, but he could have alleviated her sadness. He could have gone to her and held her, helped her. He would have thrown his throne away if he had known how much she was suffering. He should have thrown the throne away to be with her.

So looked up when Soo moved off of the sofa and knelt in front of him. Her slim arms wrapped around him and enveloped him in her embrace. "I forgave you so many years ago, my love," she whispered. "Please don't humiliate yourself for me. You don't have to kneel before me."

A shaking arm wrapped around her waist and Soo looked at So as he wept. "I'll be here for you," he uttered, breathing deeply. "This time, this lifetime, I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you. I'll be here for you and our baby. I swear it. I'll protect you from Death itself if I have to."

Smiling through her tears, Soo wiped her eyes and nodded. "With my king protecting me, I don't think any grim reaper would dare to take me away."

She felt So lift her into his arms. Soo wrapped her legs around his torso and hugged him as he carried her to their bedroom, shutting the lights off around the house as they went. Soo gripped So's back and nestled herself against his body, keeping a tight hold on him as he unmade their bed and laid her onto it.

Her back met cool sheets and her husband sat beside her, his touch never leaving her body and his wet eyes never leaving hers. Soo reached a hand out and gently wiped So's tears away.

She breathed deeply when his lips met her stomach. His large hands remained against her hips and Soo stroked his hair as he nudged against her belly and lifted her shirt to kiss her skin. "I know that one day, you'll have our baby inside you," he murmured. "And I know and want you to know that I will always be here for you and for our child. I swear on my life that I will be here for both of you."

So laid beside his wife as she wrapped around him. Her leg draped over his and her arm curled around his waist. So kissed Soo's forehead and watched as she wiped her eyes a final time before closing them. "I know you will," Soo whispered. "I love you, Wang So, more than my own life."

So smoothed Soo's hair as he pulled his wife closer. "I love you as well, Hae Soo," he replied, gazing down at his other half.

That evening, So dreamed of a tea shop with tinkling bells. He dreamed of wolves and monsters, seeing lucid images of grim reapers and other mythological creatures.

And when dawn arrived, So woke with no recollection of his dreams.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays!**


	27. Trust

**Happy New Year, all! I'm so happy to be entering 2018 with all of you amazing people! Thank you so much for coming all this way with me and I can't wait to post more stories this year!**

* * *

Yo breathed a sigh of relief as he read over the government notice that arrived that day.

 _Having found no substantial evidence against Wang So, we will conduct no further investigation upon him, his wife, and their financial standings until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation._

So was safe. His brother was in the clear, which only left Yo's name. Yo glanced over at Yeon Hwa's husband and thanked him with a nod. "It's late," he murmured to his brother-in-law. "You should go back home. I'm sure my sister is more than annoyed that I've been stealing you for the past month."

The lawyer bowed to him and Yo glanced around his office before collecting his jacket and switching the lights off. "Chairman," Yu Shin said as they walked out of the office, "I promise your efforts have not been for naught. Your legacy will remain intact and your brother will be a good chairman should anything happen to yourself."

Nodding, Yo entered the elevator and pressed the button where both of their cars were parked. Neither spoke about the day's news.

More and more, Yo grew anxious about his dealing with the government. The two billion won- that had been his father's doing. His entire body tingled with suspicion and he thought about the newscasters that had declared members of the President's inner circle being arrested and tried. Top government officials, people high up in the business world… it was all crumbling.

His anger was endless, his hatred towards his father mounting with every second. If it had not been for Taejo's meddling, Yo would never have had to use So as an emergency buffer.

Yo held back from punching the number pad on the elevator. He refrained from breaking anything in his rage. It would not do for the chairman to destroy company property on camera.

 _They're coming for me. They're going to lock me up. Father is going to bury me. I'm a dead man._

* * *

So sat up in bed as the doorbell rang.

Swearing, he rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of bed, squinting when Soo turned a lamp on. They both groaned at the thought of any more late night intruders.

"If that's Jung, I'm going to murder him," So growled.

Picking his sweatpants off of the ground, So located a shirt and tossed Soo's pajamas over to her. They dressed in silence and So smacked his cheek a few times to wake himself up.

He walked out of his bedroom with Soo close behind him. So wondered if he should reach for a golf club to soundly beat the hell out of his brother but thought against it.

So glared into the living room when he saw Baek Ah sitting on the sofa, a pair of headphones on his ears as he watched a movie and gnawed on strips of grilled squid, oblivious to the world. "Does that kid ever sleep?" So asked, turning back to Soo.

"Open the door first."

He swore under his breath before wrenching the front door open, ready to shout at Jung and let Soo rip him to shreds. Before he could utter a sound, his mouth dropped open and his hand fell away from the doorknob. "Mun Seong."

His sister-in-law stood before him in a pair of gray pajamas, a diaper bag slung over her shoulder and her son in her arms. Her hair flew in the bitter wind and her face was devoid of makeup. It looked as if she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late," she sniffed, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"Where's Yo?" So asked, stepping aside to let her in. He glanced around in search of his brother but was met with nothing. He closed the front door and looked at Soo who immediately wrapped an arm around Mun Seong and collected Gyung into her arms. "Mun Seong? Are you alright? Why are you here all of a sudden? Is everything okay? Where is my brother?"

So glanced at Baek Ah as his brother peeked over in their direction. His mouth opened and he tossed his headphones aside as Soo led Mun Seong into the living room. Baek Ah turned towards him with a confused expression.

It was not long before Soo had tea in front of Mun Seong. So sat with his wife and sister in the living room as Baek Ah held Gyung in his lap, rocking the baby to sleep.

"What happened?" Soo asked. Mun Seong's hands shook as she sipped her tea.

"We fought and I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone that… I knew I had to leave. I slapped him, oh my God." Mun Seong set her teacup down before pressing a hand to her face. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here. I just… I can't go to my parents because they warned me this would happen and-" Soo pressed a hand to her friend's shoulder before she could get any more hysterical.

* * *

 **One hour earlier…**

Mun Seong stared at the clock on the wall as it ticked into three. Dawn was only three hours away, but her husband had yet to come home.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she sighed and stared at the pictures that lined the walls of their home. In the dim lights of the living room, the smiling faces of her husband and son were covered in shadows.

Worry pounded at her body and she shivered as she waited for Yo. She just wanted to see him. She wanted to see him while he was awake- not stare at his still body in pity as he slept. Mun Seong only saw her husband when he collapsed into their bed and when he left the house only a few short hours later. Some nights, she waited on their sofa for as long as she could before falling asleep in the living room and waking up in her bedroom.

After their fight, she had gone to her parents to beg for them to help in any way possible. If there was a way to save Yo, then her parents might have a way out. Their government connections were enough to save him, she was sure of it.

But her attempts were fruitless and her parents, connected as they were, were living in fear of being audited and being dragged into the dirt as she and her husband had been. She could still hear their words in her mind. _"It's your mistake for marrying him. We thought your sister was a good match for him, but we were wrong. The entire Wang family is trash. Divorce him, Mun Seong. Come home and we'll find you a better husband- a judge or a young presidential candidate. Mun Gong married a judge and your brother married a lawyer- you can do the same."_

She gasped when when front door slammed shut.

Rushing off of the couch, Mun Seong pulled her shawl over her shoulders and ran for the foyer, stopping only when she saw her husband kick his shoes off. "Yo," she whispered.

He looked terrible. His clothing and hair were clean and straight, but he had bags under his eyes and his once skinny frame looked positively bony. Mun Seong felt her heart clench as she addressed her husband for the first time in… weeks. "Husband. Yo, why-"

Mun Seong wrapped her arms around him as he stepped into the house. Her arms surrounded her silent husband and she buried her face against his chest, trying to comfort him. She could understand. She could help him if he would let her.

"Yo, talk to me. Let me help you," she begged. Mun Seong felt him stop and his chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply. "Let me help you. What do you need?"

He laughed.

Mun Seong listened and closed her eyes when Yo's hand met her back. She expected him to hold her or pull her closer, but when he dragged her back by the collar, she could do nothing but follow in mute shock.

"Mun Seong," Yo sighed. "What makes you think you can help me? How do I know you're not the one that ratted me out in the first place? Hm, Park Mun Seong? You have so many government employees in your family that haven't been touched by this scandal, yet my side of the family is being torn into."

Mun Seong's eyes widened and she stared at her husband, uncomprehending. Did he really think that she was intentionally sabotaging him? After all she had done-

"How do I know it wasn't you that- that-"

He was grasping at straws and in that moment, Mun Seong feared for her husband's sanity.

"Wang Yo, I have never done anything behind your back," she said, watching her husband walk past her.

She followed him as he loosened his tie and made for their bedroom.

"Yo, let me help you." Mun Seong ran to put her arms around her husband again, but flinched away when he shoved her hands aside.

"I could go to jail!" he shouted, turning to face her. "Your husband might go to prison and all you can do is try to hug me? Use your damn connections! Why do you think I married you?! For your looks? You have the government connections I need- use them for fuck's sake!"

Mun Seong had never _ever_ considered hitting her husband until that moment. In a flash of rage, her hand swept out and she slapped his cheek.

She yelped when Yo grabbed her wrist and pinned it against a wall, seemingly unfazed by her assault. Her palm burned from hitting him, and her wrist ached as he squeezed it. He glared at her as if she were one of his inferiors at work. "Your uncle is a judge in the Constitutional Court, isn't he?" Yo hissed. "Call him and get me cleared or what use do I have for you?"

"I'm your wife," Mun Seong spat back, hurt seeping into her bones. She forgot about her sympathy. She threw away the comfort she had offered him. Instead, all she felt was anger. "You will not refer to me like I'm one of your subordinates. I'm your equal. You agreed to that the second you chose to marry me. If you think I'm going behind your back, you're a fool."

"I am the chairman!" Yo roared. "I am-"

"You're nothing!" she shrieked back. "You used to be someone but now?! Now that your name is etched in gold on your father's desk, you're nothing!"

They glared at each other until the faint sound of crying turned them both towards the nursery's closed door. Yo released Mun Seong's wrist and she leered at him. "You deserve to go to prison if this is what being chairman has done to you. You're not my husband anymore. You're not Gyung's father. You're just the chairman. You're just like your father."

Mun Seong stormed away from Yo, her hands clenched into fists. She made for the nursery, feeling her heart ache as she listened to her son cry. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall- not after what Yo said.

She pushed the door open and looked at her baby. Gyung sat up in his crib, his pink pajamas wrinkling as he rubbed at his eyes and called for her.

"Mama, Mama," he bawled. Opening her arms, Mun Seong picked Gyung up and pressed him against her chest.

She sat down onto the floor, sitting Gyung onto her lap and patting his back. She could feel his fists bunching against her shirt and his tears wetting her skin as he burrowed against her shoulder. "Sh, it's alright. Mama's here. It's alright. Sh…"

Holding her son, Mun Seong bit her bottom lip and nodded as he sniffled, his little nose rubbing against her neck. "It's alright, Gyungie, Mama's here." She kissed his forehead and continued to pat his back, smoothing the wrinkles on his clothes. "Mama's here."

Gyung's sobs faded into little hiccups and Mun Seong continued to rock him. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"Mama, Dada," Gyung said, perking up. Mun Seong raised her eyebrows as he pointed. Her eyes followed his directions to where Yo stood in the doorway, his face devoid of emotion.

Mun Seong glared at her husband as he stared at their son. "Dada," Gyung called, sitting up in his mother's arms. He giggled and opened his arms to his father but Mun Seong held her son close and shook her head as Yo remained rooted in his spot.

She could not read him- not while he was wearing his poker face. Mun Seong knew her husband was not in front of her. The man in front of her was not the Wang Yo she had married. He was the chairman and he had neglected their family in his lust for power.

"Leave," she hissed, seething with rage. Yo remained frozen so Mun Seong turned away from him, ignoring his very existence. She felt Gyung tip his head against her shoulder, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He sniffed again and Mun Seong continued to rub his back.

"Dada, Dada," he mumbled. "Mama, Dada."

When her husband walked away, Mun Seong closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She needed to go somewhere. She could not stay for fear of losing her own sanity.

* * *

"Let's get you to a room," Soo murmured. She held Mun Seong's hand and motioned for So to clear the tea. "You can have the one without a bed so that Gyung doesn't fall off. Come on, I'll lay your blankets out."

Soo held her friend's hand and guided her towards the room beside the one Jung had stayed in. They walked into the bedroom as Baek Ah followed behind with Gyung in his arms.

Turning the lights on in the bedroom, Soo opened one of the ornate dressers and removed a futon, unfolding it and laying it onto the floor. A pillow and blanket joined the mat and Soo took Mun Seong's bag and set it aside for her as her friend took Gyung from Baek Ah's arms and continued to rock him.

"Do you need me to buy anything for Gyung?" Soo asked. She nodded to Baek Ah when he bowed to Mun Seong and exited the room. "I'll put a toothbrush for you in the bathroom next door. And you can borrow my clothes for as long as you want."

Soo knelt beside Mun Seong as her friend laid her sleeping baby onto the mat. "I brought some stuff, but I'm not sure how long I'll stay," Mun Seong said softly. "Thank you, Soo."

Holding her friend's hand, Soo nodded and told her she could stay for as long as she needed. Quietly exchanging words with her friend, Soo stroked Gyung's hair and listened as Mun Seong repented hitting her husband and saying he was not her son's father.

"I just… got so angry that he accused me of betraying him. My parents asked me to divorce him, but… Soo, I can't leave him."

By the time Soo left Mun Seong's room, the sky was beginning to lighten.

She returned to her bedroom and opened her closet, locating a few shirts and bottoms. She frowned when So walked past her in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked as he snatched a set of keys off of his nightstand. Soo turned and sighed when her husband's arms wrapped around her.

"Someone has to shout some sense into Yo," So muttered. "How is she? My nephew?"

Soo sighed and leaned against So as he held her. "They're sleeping. I stayed and spoke to her after she stopped crying. She must have said some harsh stuff to Yo. She was so apologetic…"

Nodding, So kissed his wife's cheek and tilted his forehead against hers. "I'll be back for breakfast if Yo isn't hungover."

Soo took a moment to herself after So left. She thought about her friend and how distressed Mun Seong was over Yo's actions as well as hers. She remembered feeling the same anger and betrayal at her own husband in a past life. Soo saw herself and So in Mun Seong and Yo's current situation. How much had Mun Seong endured to finally take her child and leave her husband?

Sighing, Soo carried the clothes out of the room and collected a few toiletries on the way back to Mun Seong's room.

* * *

Yo slammed his front door open before blinking in surprise when he saw his younger brother. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

So let himself in and Yo closed the door. "Brother, did you and Mun Seong fight?" So asked as he glanced around the desolate house. He frowned at Yo's appearance, noting that the older man still wore the same button down and slacks that he had worn to work the day before.

Yo was a mess internally but from what So could tell, his brother looked like he had sat at his desk for the past few hours, doing nothing that would wrinkled his still-clean clothing.

"Park Mun Seong," Yo growled, shaking his head. "She took my son and fled to her parents after I accused her of betraying me. This is proof of her selling me out to the government, isn't it?! My wife left me when I needed her the most and she took my child and left me to drown!"

So felt his heart ache as he watched Yo become… king. Betrayed but not betrayed, hurt because of a misunderstanding. It was painful to watch his older brother suffer the same outcome that he and Soo had fought through because of the throne.

"Brother," So murmured, "you of all people should know that Mun Seong cares more for you than anyone else."

"Shut up," snapped Yo. "She took Gyung and left for her parents' house. If that's not betrayal, then what is it?" So shook his head as his brother leered at him.

"She's not at her parents' house," he said quietly. "She's currently sleeping in my guest room. She said she refused to go to her parents because they'd only insult you. That's why I'm here to see if you're alright."

So watched his brother blink in surprise. Yo's facade broke as he stumbled backwards and leaned against a wall. So could see so many emotions overcoming his stoic brother's face as the older man tried to understand what he had just said.

"What?" Yo asked.

Nodding, So rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "She came to my house, Brother. Soo is taking care of her and Gyung. I've let them stay indefinitely."

"Mun Seong… she…" Yo's whisper grew faint and his eyes washed with regret- an emotions So saw for the first time on his brother. "I accused her of betraying me."

"She'd accept your apology, Yo." So took a step towards Yo and placed a hand against the older man's shoulder.

Yo pressed his hands over his eyes and So watched his brother crouch down to the ground. "What have I done to my marriage?" Yo whispered. "To my family? What have I done?"

Yo looked up at So. He stared into his brother's sympathetic eyes and shook his head. Standing, he grasped So's wrist. "Take me to her. I need to see her."

Nodding, So moved to lead Yo to his car but froze when someone banged on the door.

Both men froze at the sound of a fist slamming into the door. "That might be her," So chuckled, shaking his head.

"Open it," Yo muttered as he straightened his clothing. He straightened his cufflinks, pulling at his collar and trying to make himself more presentable for Mun Seong.

Reaching for the door, So offered his older brother a smile before opening it. He froze when two men stood before them, brandishing a sheet of paper and two plastic cards. Neat haircuts and badges, running shoes and clothes easy to travel in.

"We have an arrest warrant for Wang Yo. Please step aside."

So stumbled when the police officers pushed past him but quickly righted himself, demanding to know what they were doing. "This is a private property!" he shouted to them. "How dare you-"

"Wang Yo?" one of the officers asked, approaching the older Wang. So froze as his brother stared between the officers, his once worried state disappearing into his usual, regal self. Seemingly unperturbed by the appearance of policemen, Yo lazily flicked a hand at them as they drew closer.

"Wang So, call Yeon Hwa," Yo said to So, his voice level. "Tell my wife I'm so sorry and that I love her. Care for my child until I sort this mess out. I ask that of you as your older brother."

So stood by as his brother disappeared. In his place was the chairman- a tired but clean man whose lips were twisted into a cruel smirk. His cold eyes were condescending and tilted with a grin that saw and knew everything.

Yo nodded his head to both officers. "I assume you police pigs are here to arrest me?" he asked. "Does the government have nothing better to do other than arrest a simple businessman like me? My my…" He clicked his tongue.

"Wang Yo, you are under arrest on charges of bribery. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and they may be present during any questioning. Do you understand these rights?"

"Clearly," Yo drawled. He held his hands out to be cuffed and sighed in distaste. "My lawyer will meet us at the station."

So followed his brother as the police escorted Yo out of his home. He stood on Yo's front lawn as his brother's dogs barked for their owner, pulling against their chains and growling at the officers that escorted Yo away.

"Down!" Yo snapped at his dogs.

Once the hounds fell silent, Yo turned and looked back at his brother.

 _Everything has led to this,_ he thought. Desperately, he met eyes with his brother, silently begging So to take care of his family and company. _I wouldn't trust anyone else to care for Mun Seong and Gyung._

Yo kept his eyes on So as his head was pushed beneath the police car and he was shut into the tight space.

"Take care of them," Yo whispered.


	28. Cells and Kitchens

**Thank you all for waiting for this chapter! I've been swamped with irl stuff and was super sick last week and the week before. But I am better and though I'm still swamped with irl stuff, I at least have a tiny bit of time to write!**

 **Thank you for your patience~**

* * *

"This is absurd! Prison?!" Kim Yu Shin shouted, slamming his fist down onto the table. "My client is not a flight risk and has done nothing that would-"

"We all understand that you are fighting on your brother-in-law's behalf, Mr. Kim," the second judge sighed. "However, because this is a political case and there is hard evidence against him, the judges and I have decided that Mr. Wang will be kept in a private prison with visitation. We all know your client is more than capable of fleeing the country if he wishes and though he is not a flight risk, we will be detaining him until the day of his trial arrives."

Court was adjourned and Yo closed his eyes with a prolonged sigh. Yu Shin pressed a hand to his brother's back and Yo addressed Yeon Hwa's husband. "The vote will be today. Go to Jong and make sure So is doing alright. I want you to assemble the best team of lawyers you can find. Pay them away from their current cases and bring them to me. I refuse to be incarcerated for this."

"Of course, Brother."

* * *

So closed his eyes and sighed as he turned his TV off. The news had been on since he had arrived at work and So endured blow after blow as his brother was torn apart by the media.

When Yeon Hwa and Wook stepped into his office, he did not bother shouting at his secretary that he was not taking any appointments. His siblings would never respect his 'don't come unless you call first' rule.

"If you're here to tell me Yo is going to jail, leave. I don't want to hear it," he muttered to his younger sibling and twin.

Rubbing his temples, So glanced up when Yeon Hwa remained silent. "What?" he asked, noticing the way his sister fiddled with the sleeve of her dress and smirked at him. Glancing between his siblings, So felt unease drape over his shoulders. Whatever news they brought would not make his day.

"An emergency vote was held by the board this morning," Wook stated.

So's hand slammed down onto his desk as he stood. "What?!" he demanded. Too surprised to control the tone of his voice, he immediately glared. "Why wasn't I informed? Has it ended?! How is the vice-chairman not invited to a board meeting?!"

Moving away from his table, So attempted to leave for whichever meeting room the other members of the board were in but paused when Yeon Hwa scoffed. "Brother, you weren't invited because you were the subject of the meeting."

The pieces clicked into place and So stopped in place, shaking his head and leaning against his desk. He stared at Wook, shaking his head as his brother nodded. "Those bastards," So muttered. "Yo's been gone for all of two days and they've already- you let them vote?!" he demanded.

Yeon Hwa held his hand and So stared at his sister as she heaved a sigh. He blinked when Wook's hand met his shoulder.

"Brother," Yeon Hwa stated, "my husband brought word from Yo that the company must move forward even if our brother is not here. Which is why today, at five in the morning, you were unanimously voted in as chairman of Jong. Congratulations."

So closed his eyes as Wook's hand gently patted his shoulder. Shaking his head, So tried to comprehend. "Why chairman?" he asked. "Why not chairman interim? Yo's not going to be locked up for long, you know."

Wook cleared his throat and addressed the new leader of the family and of the company. "Yo changed the company constitution," he stated, leaning close to So. "No past chairman may retake his position once he leaves it. Yo was voted out and you were voted in on his specific instructions in the case of his arrest."

So's eyes flew open and he looked to Yeon Hwa for verification. His sister gave him a solemn nod and So bowed his head. He thought about Soo and about how she had made him promise not to let the become like they had in Goryeo.

Remembering how being chairman had torn Yo and Mun Seong apart, So faced his new occupation with dread. He felt that it was sheer luck that he had gotten Soo's permission to become chairman before this fiasco occurred.

"So Yo took himself, Mu, and our father down in a single blow," So murmured. He did not need to look at his siblings for confirmation. Their silence was enough for him. "If the board of directors has voted me in, then I can only thank them and assume my position," So stated. He looked between the only siblings he trusted at Jong. With Yo and Mu gone and Won branded as a traitor, he could only rely on Wook and Yeon Hwa for support.

 _Oh how the times have changed,_ So thought.

"Wook, Yeon Hwa," he addressed his siblings as they stood before him. "We're the last of our generation. We all know the younger ones won't be entering the business," So referred to Jung, Baek Ah, and Eun, "so I ask that you support me. Yeon Hwa, I nominate you as vice-chairman. Wook, you will manage the board. I trust you to keep the shareholders in line.

"We need to keep this company alive for the sake of our father and brothers' legacies, but we also need to raise it for our own children. Our children will take over the company, so we need to raise and prepare it for them. I want to give the next generation the best possible opportunity that I can."

Wook and Yeon Hwa nodded to their brother, their expressions as solemn as his. So breathed deeply as he let go of any hope of a life devoid of conquest. Once again, he had taken the seat of power in his family. This time, he did not enter the position with the hopes of ceasing bloodshed within the family. Instead, he stood before his siblings and decided that this time around, he would have their help as well as Soo's. He would do his best, once more, to better that of which was entrusted to him.

* * *

No one spoke about prison and no one mentioned Yo to keep Mun Seong from stressing out.

Soo smiled at Mun Seong as they directed Baek Ah and taught him how to make pasta for Woo Hee. "Stir the sauce and make sure it doesn't stick to the pan," Soo called as she bounced Gyung on her knee.

She and Mun Seong sat on the floor of the kitchen, snapping the loose tails off of the mountain of bean sprouts between them. Soo went through her work while continuously making sure Gyung did not eat any of the sprouts and looking over at the other baby to make sure he did not burn his pasta.

The little boy on her lap wore a blue shirt and green pants. His feet were covered in yellow socks and Soo, Baek Ah, and Mun Seong all wore matching pairs.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Soo poked her nephew's side and listened to him giggle as she counted down the minutes.

"Are you and So thinking about having kids anytime soon?" Mun Seong asked. She separated the clean bean sprouts from the ones that had yet to be snapped. Soo kissed Gyung's cheek before looking up at her friend.

"I don't know if we're actively trying, but we want one soon," she replied. She smirked as Baek Ah visibly shivered and covered his ears. "So really wants kids, so he's been really needy these days."

"Augh!"

Mun Seong cracked a smirk as Baek Ah tried to flee the kitchen. "Come back, Baek Ah, you don't want to damage Woo Hee's present!"

Soo exchanged glances with her best friend and hugged her nephew. "I want a chubby little baby like Gyung," she said. "Gyungie, do you want a cousin to play with? Should Auntie Soo have a baby?"

Gyung looked up at her and offered her a bean sprout, trying to shove it up her nose. Soo leaned back and laughed, shaking her head to avoid having a plant pushed into her face. "Don't bully your aunt, Gyung," Mun Seong chided.

Another snatched glance at the clock and Soo was ready to excuse herself. Making sure Baek Ah was doing alright, she passed Gyung over the Mun Seong and said she'd use the restroom and come back.

Her footsteps were quick as she hurried into her bedroom and made for the bathroom she shared with So, almost tripping on a pair of his pants in her rush.

10… 9… 8…

Soo chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for the seconds on the clock to tick down, letting the sands of thirty minutes completely drain. She crossed her arms and sighed aloud, letting her eyes wander around the bathroom.

 _We really need to get better loofahs. I knew I shouldn't have let So shop for toiletries._

7… 6…

Her tongue swiped over her torn lip and she tapped a foot against the cold, wooden panels on the bathroom floor. She sat on the toilet cover, staring at the little clock on the sink. The red circle with two black hands quietly tick-tick-ticked, moving just a bit closer to her designated time.

5… 4… 3…

Unable to control herself, she snatched the stick off of the sink, almost dropping it in her haste. She took a breath before bringing it to her eyes and reading for her results. Her heart beat in anticipation and she bit her tongue in excitement.

2… 1…

 _Negative._

She stared at the single stripe that told her she was not pregnant, wondering if its twin had yet to join it.

A single line of purple told her that her missed period was nothing- probably just stress related. Soo wondered if she glared at the plastic stick hard enough it would magically tell her she was pregnant.

She tested her theory by continuing to scrutinize the test, turning it around, shaking it, flipping it, and tapping it against the sink. Minutes trickled down the drain and she shook her head. The second stripe was not taking its time… it just was not there.

She tossed the pregnancy test into the trash, letting it join two others of its kind. Three sticks of negativity weighed her mind down, making her wonder if it was her fault she was not pregnant. "Stop it, Hae Soo," she chided herself. "It's not your fault. You're just not pregnant. It'll happen when it wants to happen."

Composing herself, Soo took a deep breath and shook her head of any bad thoughts. She had a family to hold together. Her friend needed her.

When Soo stepped out of the bathroom, Mun Seong gave her a strange look before clearing her throat. "So… the results?" her friend asked. Soo blinked in surprise but Mun Seong only shrugged her shoulders. "You went into the bathroom thirty minutes ago and you've been staring at the clock ever since. I assumed it was a test."

Soo sat down beside her friend and heaved a sigh. "Negative," she muttered.

Baek Ah crouched in front of them and asked what was going on. "Negative what?" he asked.

Soo patted her brother-in-law's shoulder. "I'm not pregnant," she said, pursing her lips into a melancholy smile and sighing.

Baek Ah nodded and reached to hold Gyung's foot, tickling the baby as he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, don't feel too down. Judging by the amount of times I have to wear headphones in this house, I think you and So will succeed in no time."

Blushing, Soo covered her face with her hands and ignored her brother-in-law.

"How long did it take you and Yo?" Soo asked Mun Seong. She caught herself when she realized she had probably touched a raw wound. "Mun Seong I-"

"Well," her friend sighed and hugged Gyung as he babbled incoherently, his words muddling as he crushed mung beans in his hands. "We got married as soon as I left college and I got pregnant on our honeymoon. We had Gyung the next year."

Soo nodded and placed her hand on Gyung's head, feeling the fuzzy hair that was parted to one side. Her nephew beamed at her, baring his mismatched teeth. Soo smiled back. "I want one," she said. "I used to wonder why So was always pestering me for a kid, but now I realize I want one as well. I hope we can have our own soon."

The bean sprouts were soon cleared and Baek Ah packed his pasta into the containers Soo provided so he could take a taxi to Woo Hee's apartment. "She's moved to Seoul because her book is doing well, so I'm gonna sleep over at her place," he declared.

Mun Seong hit Baek Ah's arm after he ruffled Gyung's hair and declared to his nephew, "Wish me luck, little man. Your uncle's gonna get laid tonight."

"Don't say that to him!" Soo called.

After Baek Ah left, Mun Seong excused herself to her bedroom and left Gyung in Soo's care. Mun Seong felt a small glimmer of happiness as she watched her son hold onto one of the long ends of Soo's sweater and follow her around, tugging on her clothes and bouncing around as she cleaned up. "Auntie!" Gyung called.

"Yes?"

"Up!"

Closing the door behind her, Mun Seong sighed and bumped the back of her head against it. A crushing sense of impending dread pulled her towards the floor and she sat down, unable to fight gravity's clutches.

She needed to go home. As much as she enjoyed being around her friend and extended family, she needed to return and face her fears. Her parents would soon come looking for her, demanding to know what she would do now that Yo was in jail.

They could survive on the stocks she and Yo had in various markets. Their investments would pay back and keep their lives looking about the same as it currently was. If all else failed, they would wait until her father passed. Mun Seong knew it was shameful for her to even imagine her father's death, but she had a son to support and she doubted Yo would receive a single won from his father after what he had done. Her inheritance would keep them afloat and even leave some left over for Gyung to make a life of his own.

For now, she needed to go home and prepare for her parents' arrival. She wondered if they would try to make her divorce her husband. Society would shame her for being the wife of a supposed criminal, but Mun Seong steeled herself against their attacks. She loved Yo and had endured his marriage to her sister. Jail was nothing, she could endure again. She would wait for her idiot husband to come home.

It was not long before Soo kissed her nephew goodbye, hugging his little body close and promising to visit and make him porridge and cookies. "Auntie," Gyung babbled, kissing Soo's cheek. "Gyungie bye bye." Smiling, the little boy patted Soo's forehead before wriggling and demanding to be put down.

Chuckling, Soo let her nephew stand on his own before moving on to hug Mun Seong. "You're always welcome back here," she said to her friend. Soo patted her friend's shoulder and smiled at her friend. "If you ever need anything or feel lonely…"

The friends hugged again and Soo watched as Mun Seong took Gyung's hand and led him to where their driver had brought Yo's car.

When she returned inside, Soo glanced at the clock and sighed. Her husband would come home soon. She wished he would rush back to her. Without Mun Seong, Baek Ah, or Jung, being alone at home felt a bit too quiet.

While plating the food Baek Ah had left behind for herself and So, Soo thought about Mun Seong and Gyung. She remembered a time when she and So had been separated. Her child had been her guiding force in the same way Gyung was Mun Seong's.

Soo let her hand drift down to her flat stomach, wondering what it might be like to have a little baby inside of her. She had been in so much pain while carrying her baby in a past life that a part of her feared becoming pregnant again. She dreaded the stabbing heart pain and constant ringing in her ears… but that had been before modern medicine. And this time, Soo knew her heart and legs were just fine. She would not suffer this time around.

At six o'clock, Soo heard the front door open and she felt herself smile through her melancholy. "Something smells delicious," she heard her husband call out.

She walked out of the kitchen and beamed when she saw So's smiling face as he kicked his shoes off.

"I'm home, baby," he called. Soo immediately felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her and she leaned her chin up to accept his kiss. She let her lips linger on his longer than usual. "Someone's happy to see me," So murmured against her lips. "Where is everyone?"

Sighing, Soo pointed between herself and So. "It's just you and me. Baek Ah's on a date and Mun Seong went back home."

So glanced around the house and nodded his head. "The news can't have gotten out already…" he muttered. Looking at his wife, So gazed down at her and her and sighed. "I need to speak to you." From the way Soo's lips pursed, he assumed she did as well. She seemed a bit down, but he assumed it was because her friend had left. "And it's not particularly good news."

"I don't… think I want anything that's not good news," Soo murmured. Her arms wrapped around his hips and So hugged his wife, letting her rest her head against him. "I took a pregnancy test today."

So's eyes widened and he hugged Soo just a bit tighter, wanting nothing more than to hear something good. But judging by the way Soo held him, her cheek pressed to his chest and her eyes averted, So knew the answer.

"It's okay," he said before she could speak. "It's fine. Don't be sad. It's fine."

"I just want to… I don't know. I really thought this time. I missed my period and…" Soo trailed off and So looked down at his wife, noticing her wet eyes.

"Hey, it's fine." He kissed his wife's forehead and held the back of her neck, pulling her into his arms. So hugged his wife as tightly as he could, wanting to steal her sadness. "We're not on a deadline. We can try and try again. It's fine, Hae Soo."

"You said you wanted kids before you turned forty," Soo mumbled, her voice dejected. She wiped her eyes against So's jacket.

Smiling, So kissed his wife's forehead. "Am I forty yet, Hae Soo?" he asked playfully. "And even if we don't have kids by the time I'm forty, it's fine. It'll happen when it wants to happen. Wang Seol just doesn't feel like hanging out with us yet."

Soo huffed at her husband's words and pursed her lips up at him, accepting his gentle kiss. "I love you, Wang So," she muttered up at him, pressing her chin to his chest. So gave her an easy smirk, his lips pulling and the sides of his eyes crinkling. "Now tell me the bad news."

By the way he had looked a bit relieved at the prospect of Mun Seong leaving, Soo assumed it was something about Yo.

"I've been elected chairman."

The two stared at each other.

So prepared for his wife's response, ready to plead his case if she were to walk away from him. Instead, Soo took his left hand and lifted it, holding it up with her left hand. So watched their wedding bands gleam and peered at Soo as her eyes flashed with unwavering confidence.

"I'll support you," she said. So bowed his head as Soo continued. "I supported you in our past lives and I don't regret it. I'll trust and support you in this life as well. We can do this together."

"I know you're not happy about-" So's eyes widened when Soo kissed him.

Grasping at her back, So leaned into her embrace and kissed her back. His eyes closed and he held her as she pulled back. "Wash up for dinner before I change my mind," she said softly. "Afterward, you get to do the dishes and then join me in bed."

Chuckling, So pecked his wife's lips as she moved away from him. Soo walked into the kitchen and So called after her. "Are we doing what I think we're doing?"

"I want a baby!"

After having a surprisingly good pasta, doing the dishes, and reading through a bit of paperwork, So walked into his bedroom and saw his wife sitting on their bed, naked. Accepting her invitation, So took the rest of the evening to cuddle and make love to her, giving her the attention she deserved.

Hours passed as they played around in bed, neither willing to let the other leave until finally, Soo laid her head onto his shoulder and declared herself too tired for any more.

So smiled at the long, dark hair that spilled over his arm, watching his wife sleep. He thought about the three negative pregnancy tests he had seen in the trash. Soo breathed deeply and So hugged her closer. "Hae Soo, are you awake?"

He waited for a moment, listening to his wife's sighs. She had fallen asleep almost an hour earlier, but So still asked. Her silence gave him his answer and he kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you so much. More than anything. I'm sorry I let things turn out this way. I would have been happy to serve beneath Yo, but… I guess fate just has its ways.

"I promise I'll always be here to sleep with you and hold you close. I promise. I'll always be here for you and our future child. This won't be like Goryeo. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or our future children- myself especially. I'll always be here for you."

So laid his head back against his pillow and pulled his wife just a bit closer.

That night, he dreamed of tea houses, grim reapers, and punishment.

When he woke, his dreams faded into the archives of his memory, already forgotten.


	29. Patriarch

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the long wait. I'm sorry I don't update as often; I'm so busy with irl stuff. But thank you all for your patience!**

* * *

Yeon Hwa's husband reported back to her and So, explaining how Yo's case was going. There was little to report on due to the lack of evidence, but given the single piece of damning evidence that was the two billion won, it was clear Yo was going to be going to jail.

"Your father will make sure of it- there's nothing I can do but try to lessen the sentence."

The press were estimating seven years, but Yu Shin informed the chairman and vice-chairman that seven was excessive. Yo would be sentenced to two at max.

Four lawyers plus Yeon Hwa's husband were taking Yo's case. So's offer to pay for all of his brother's legal fees was rejected by Mun Seong. She told him Yo would never accept charity- even if it was from his closest brother. With her request not to interfere, So retracted his wallet and it was Mun Seong's family that funded Yo's legal team. So knew Yo was not close to his in-laws, but better his wife's money than his brother's.

"Chairman, I need to speak with you," Yeon Hwa said as the meeting ended. So looked at his sister as the other board members shuffled out of the room. "You too, Wook."

So nodded to the current members of the board as they left. His first action as chairman was to fire all people in the upper ranks in the company that were still loyal to Taejo and Mu. Board members and officers alike- gone. Their empty seats were primed to be filled and So had tasked Wook to the job, trusting his brother to bring forward names that he would later approve or deny. So had a few people on his mind as well, and he passed his names over to his brother.

Once the conference room emptied, So twirled his pen and glanced between his siblings. His respective right and left hands let themselves slouch once propriety also slipped out the door.

"Brother, you need to fire Won," Yeon Hwa said once the doors shut. She folded her hands onto the table and Wook scoffed.

"Firing people left and right, aren't we, Yeon Hwa?"

"Your maid was spying on you; I had no choice."

"I don't blame you."

 _Ah,_ So thought idly, _so Chae Ryung was working for Won in this life as well… I'm glad Soo did not grow too close to her._

Looking up from his spinning pen, So set it down onto his folder. He laced his fingers together and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Fire Won? Why?"

"He's been reporting to Father and the media about everything regarding our family. Eun's family matters were spread because of him and much of the media bias against Yo stems from him." Yeon Hwa's voice was quick and clear in getting her point across. "You want to purge the board but not your own brother? So, take your own family into consideration. Won was probably trying to plant a maid of his choosing into your home."

So knew her words were true. His past life and experiences told him that Yeon Hwa was right about many political aspects of the family. It did not sit well with him that Won was still committing such acts, but he would not sit idly and let his brother run free.

"I wonder how much information he's been passing over the years," So murmured. He leaned back in his seat and surveyed the quiet conference room. There was little to look at, but So imagined that just a few floors below where he was, Soo was working with Wook's mother to help fund hospitals and take care of people through his company. If he wanted to give Soo free reign once Wook's mother retired, he would have to protect his company and keep it in control for many many years to come.

So picked his pen up from the table, slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. He glanced at the stock indexes pulled that morning. He was pleased to see Jong's stocks were on the rise due to Yo dismantling many of the restrictions Taejo and Mu had implemented. So would oversee the rest of Yo's initial work. He had scrapped Yo's initial idea to have another corporate building erected in Busan- there was little merit in moving closer to the shipping capital.

"Everything, by the looks of it," said Wook. "If he was the one that leaked Eun's baby to the media, I'll bet he was the one that told them about mine." The younger twin ground his teeth and glared at the door as if Won would come through it. "And then he used my own maid to spy on me."

"He was sleeping with her, too. It seems he initially used her on Yo's orders," Yeon Hwa explained. Her red lips pursed into a grimace as she continued, organizing the papers before her and shutting her folder. "But once Yo started really working to take Mu's place, he stopped contacting Won, so Won went to Father with his new information."

The sister looked between her brothers as they both scoffed. So leaned back in his seat while Wook pressed an elbow to the table. "He had a chip on his shoulder," So said quietly. "He thought we didn't care about him because he was an illegitimate brother-"

"I didn't care about him," Yeon Hwa said haughtily.

"Yeon Hwa," snapped Wook. So narrowed his eyes at his sister as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stared back.

"Be real, brothers. Yo saw him for what he was and used him as such. Father did too. I would have told you to use Won if he wasn't so troublesome. What does he have other than the same last name as us? His mother was some random woman that managed to catch our father's eye- a mistress that kept Won away from our father until he was five."

So shook his head at his sister. "Yeon Hwa, he may be from a different mother, but he's still our brother. You and I may have been born through marriage, but that doesn't make us any better than he is. Taejo's mistake isn't his." Narrowing his eyes, he rubbed his chin before resting it in the center of his palm. "Won's mistakes are his own, but they're not the result of his birth."

"So's right," sighed Wook. He cleaned the contents of his folders and spun his pen in his hand. "Won was our brother until he betrayed our trust. Just as he had no right to sell our private matters, you have no right to deny him as a legitimate family member because of his mother's marital status. I don't see you doing the same for Baek Ah."

"Baek Ah has never sold secrets to the media," hissed Yeon Hwa.

"Enough." So stopped the conversation and stood from his seat, letting the leather chair roll backwards. His knees popped from sitting for so long and So snatched his folders from his desk. "Our family needs to stick together- not squabble over petty issues. I don't want to hear any more on this matter. Won will be fired but that's all I'll do on this matter. If he's wise, he'll stay away from family events for awhile.

"Anything else?" So asked, realizing his siblings were staring at him. Both shook their heads and So stood with a nod. "Have a good evening, you two."

The three siblings collected their materials and So led them out the door of the conference room, passing the items in his arms over to his secretary and telling her to file them.

Both siblings knew where their older brother was going for dinner, and neither said a word on the matter. Instead, they looked straight ahead as they boarded the elevator.

* * *

So stood to greet his father when the older man stepped into the private room he had booked for their meal. After bowing to Taejo, So nodded to his oldest brother and sat back down as the two older men removed thick, winter coats and took their seats.

The table was circular, but So sat directly across from his father, staring past a meter of white tablecloth and into the former chairman's eyes. To Taejo's right sat Mu, his expression contorting into a glare. Three black suits created ominous splotches against the cream colored wallpaper that surrounded them.

They ordered their food before taking tea. So poured himself some first, breaking all filial rules, before setting the teapot down and letting Mu pour their father a cup.

"How have you been, Father?" So asked as he took a sip of the scalding jasmine. "How is my mother?"

So took another sip of his tea, letting a pregnant silence rest between himself and his father. He had enough time to deal with whatever psychological ploy his father was creating. So could wait all day for an answer to his question.

Taejo drank his tea before setting his cup down. His third son was the quiet sort and he found it hard to read the boy. "You would know how I was if you had bothered to call," the older man stated simply. Taejo examined So's expressions, but the boy never strayed from a neutral-set face.

The private room was eerily silent, but So did not allow himself to be affected by his father and brother's silence. He noticed his father's scrutiny but said nothing on it.

"I apologize for being distant, but I have been busy," So said. He took another sip of his tea before letting his cup clink back onto its saucer. "I trust you're doing well, brother?" So raised an eyebrow at his oldest sibling.

Mu tipped his head in a nod before downing his own tea and scoffing. "How rude of you to just abruptly demand our presences here. Power has changed you the same way it changed Yo."

"Rude of me, true, but you still came," So replied. He unfolded his napkin and set it onto his lap as the first course arrived. Each man received a steaming bowl of crab soup, the scent of ginger and scallions wafting around them. So waited for his father to eat first before taking a mouthful of hot soup and swallowing. "And funny you should mention my older brother," So murmured as he spooned more food into his mouth. "I called you here to discuss him."

"Yo is none of my concern and he is none of yours," Taejo replied. "I only came to congratulate you on becoming chairman. Better you than my second son."

So eyed his father as the older man ate. For a moment, the only sound in the room was the awkward clink of spoons against bowls. Mu did not even touch his food.

"Move back into my home with your wife," Taejo told his son. "The current chairman should learn from his predecessor. Shin Myung will teach Soo how to navigate her new role as wife, and I will guide you in becoming a better chairman."

So did not have to fight to maintain his straight face, but he did have to swallow the laugh that almost burst from his lips. He found it absurd that he would move back into the same house as his father, but what was even more funny was the thought that Taejo really believed So would let Soo anywhere near his mother without her consent- and for the shitty reason of learning how to do something Soo was already perfect at.

"If the current chairman is to learn beneath the past, then I'm at a standstill, Father," So sighed. His spoon scraped the bottom of the small bowl and he lifted a final mouthful to his lips. "My brother was targeted by some in-company interference. He's facing jail time. I'm sure your informant has told you."

"Wang So, you dare accuse our father of manipulating Yo?" Mu demanded. So did not acknowledge his brother except to nod at him. "Insolen-"

"Yo will receive justice, my boy," Taejo said, waving a silencing hand towards Mu. He smiled at his son and allowed a waitress to collect the bowl in front of him. "If he commited a crime, then I have no doubt this country's legal system will be more than capable of administering a just decision."

"What do you know?" So crossed his arms and let his elbows press to the armrests that jutted out from his seat. He did not looked at the new plate that was laid before him. Instead, he kept his gaze fixated on the equally stoic face his father presented for inspection. "How is it that information about your meddling in Yo's affairs has come to my ears? Brother, did you know about this?"

Mu tossed his chopsticks down and let his stony gaze hit his brother in full force. So was too nonchalant- too cold. His stoic face was a mask of indifference, and a vast difference from "Your insults mean nothing, Wang So. Whether or not father had anything to do with Yo is none of your business. Our father loves us- he would never intentionally hurt his children."

Taejo listened to his son's words and gave So a curt nod. Smirking, he picked his chopsticks up and bit into the sweet and spicy shrimp on his plate. Golden-red sauze dripped from the fried tails and Taejo quietly ate before taking his opportunity to speak. "Yo was a fool for sending that much money to a private account. He should have been prudent and checked with me before making any rash decisions," he stated, watching So's lips twitch into a half-smile. "Even if I may or may not have told him to send the money, it was or was not a method of keeping an insolent boy in check. Yo was always rebelling as a child. Smarter than God, but too ambitious. He needed a reprimanding. I knew he would try to take what was rightfully Mu's, but I had no idea he would send bribes while doing it."

So also began eating his second course. He took a bite of the crunchy shrimp and chewed without thought, listening to his father's legally ambiguous tirade and absorbing the facts and details. Taejo was admitting in uncertain terms that he framed Yo. If So was recording their conversation, his father would easily be able to deny any and all of his claims.

"In any case, you are a much better candidate for chairman than your older brother," Taejo said. So did not acknowledge his father's words and instead continued to eat. He had nothing to say and had nothing to offer except the final word he would deliver at the end of their conversation. "With Yo's new amendments, it'll be impossible for me to replace you with Mu."

"That's true," So sighed. He did not acknowledge how his father received that information. Yeon Hwa would deal with the spies and the rats. "Father, I'll have to politely decline your offer to move my wife and me back into your home… Soo and I enjoy our privacy and the quiet of our own home."

"Brother." Mu finally spoke up, resting his elbows against the table and leaning close to So. "Move in and continue the family's tradition. Yo was a spot on our family's history, but you can right it. Move in to Father's home and bring the rest of the family back. We need to close ranks. Political scandals, Yo going to jail, Eun having a baby out of wedlock- we need to protect what is left of our dignity. Father and your mother should have their grandchildren around-"

"No," So interjected. Ignoring the insult written across his brother's face, he took a sip of his tea and addressed the former patriarchs of the family, finally allowing his eyes to narrow.

"No?" asked Taejo, his voice puzzled. "You were never the type to lash out against your parents. You, my third son, you were always the one to support your father and brothers. You always listened to me."

The older man looked at the new chairman and his eyes flickered to the gold wedding ring that shone on So's finger. He wondered for a moment if it was the bubbly, free-spirited, young woman that So had married that was the one truly pulling the strings of the son he had known to always be a follower. So was no leader. He was an introvert and demure. He was quiet unless prodded; then he was quick to anger and quick to lash out, but easy to silence and even easier to order about. He was Won with morals.

"Father, I will not move back into your home, and neither will my wife," So said. They were only two courses into their meal, but So did not feel like eating anymore. He set his chopsticks onto their porcelain holder and sat back with a heaved sigh. "I will protect the dignity of this family with the help of my younger siblings. Father, you no longer have the power nor the right to order any of your children around- not after what you did to my brother. If you wish to see any of us, you may call and you may request our presence, but it is up to my brothers and sister to choose if they wish to see you. The same applies to any of your grandchildren. No one will see you unless they want to.

"I will also humbly deny your request to take me as your student; I have my own plans for this company and I find my morals do not align with yours. I will allow your legacy to remain intact, but you will not be welcome back at Jong. If you wish to see me as your son, you may call my cell phone, or you may contact my wife. However, any business related conversations will be redirected to Wook's secretary."

So stood from his seat and tossed his napkin onto his chair. He bowed to his father and brother before pushing his chair back in. "I apologize for leaving before our meal is over, but I no longer wish to remain in this environment. I will cover the bill since I invited you. Have a good evening."

* * *

"I guess dinner was a flop," Soo said as she wrapped her arms around So's broad shoulders from behind. Kissing her husband's cheek, she pursed her lips at the takeout containers of a burger and fries that sat open before him on their kitchen table.

"Chinese doesn't sit well with me. I had a bunch of tea and some soup," So replied, passing a fry backwards and smirking when Soo ate it. "I just listened to my father's unflinching bias against Yo, gave him a piece of my own mind, and left."

Soo sat down beside him and took another fry, dipping it in ketchup as So bit into his burger. "Did you have dinner?" So asked through his full mouth. He glanced at the clean dishes on the drying rack and around the immaculate kitchen that always remained spotless. It did not look as if Soo cooked.

"Baek Ah is in London, so I went to Mun Seong's place and we ordered sushi."

Soo accepted a bite of So's burger and chewed as he reached for four fries and tossed them into his mouth. He took another large bite of his burger before grinning at his wife. "Lucky," he said. "I'd prefer sushi to awkwardly eating with my father any day. Did you save me any?"

So chuckled when his wife kissed his cheek and turned her body to drape a leg over his knee. "No, because I thought you'd at least eat before walking out."

The house was dim and quiet aside from their voices. Soo nuzzled against her husband's arm and sat by him as he ate. She wrapped her hoodie closer around her shoulders and listened to So explain what he had discussed with his father and brother.

"How did things boil down like this?" So finally asked. He finished his burger and looked down at Soo as she shook her head against his arm.

"I don't know, but we can make it through as a team," Soo replied. She held So's hand before grimacing and using a napkin to wipe the fry grease from his fingertips before clasping it again.

So nodded his head. "I ruled a country in your name. I'll do the same with a company. Anything you want, I'll do."

"You're absurdly loyal for a college-educated chairman," Soo said, nabbing another fry from So's bag. "I'm glad you took matters into your own hands and stopped your father from making us move into his home. I like living with just you and our stowaway."

So watched Soo toss the napkin into the paper bag his burger had come in. He smirked and cuddled against his wife, warming her thoroughly wrapped body. By his count, she wore three layers. "Is that because you love me or because Baek Ah plays piano when you do yoga?"

Soo's eyes widened and she stared at her husband. "Oh my gosh, Wang So, he also introduces me to his famous friends when he brings them over!"

"You don't love me at all," So declared, turning his head away from Soo and pouting. Soo giggled as he tried to push her leg off of him until she completely slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Soo fit perfectly against her husband.

"You're so right," she sighed, shaking her head. She tilted her head back as So's hand sifted through her hair, untying the ponytail she had it in and letting his fingers drift through the wavy locks. He pulled the tie onto his wrist and touched the back of her head. "I don't love you… I absolutely adore you," she declared, pressing a kiss to So's cheek.

Soo laughed when So turned his head and gave her a kiss.

Their evening was quiet, but they did not feel the need to fill it with anything but themselves. Soo threw the burger wrappers away as So took a shower. Once he was out, she kissed his cheek and sat beside him on the sofa, dressed in matching pajamas and draping her legs over his as she sat back with a book. So played with her toes as she watched the news.

"Look, Baek Ah's been caught in London with Woo Hee," So murmured.

Soo turned away from her book and peered at the screen, staring at a grainy image of Baek Ah and Woo Hee smoking outside a bar. Soo snorted, ignoring the speculations made by the journalists. "I thought I made him quit smoking," she growled.

"At least he's not doing it on the front lawn anymore," So replied, sighing. He reached a hand out and wrapped his fingers around Soo's as her lips pressed into a fine line.

"I'm grounding him as soon as he gets back. You're going to back me up. I'm going to make him quit smoking or evict his ass."

So laughed at his wife's use of profanity before kissing her again.

"Of course, my love."


	30. Matriarch

**Thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter~~ 333  
** **Happy Lunar New Year!**

* * *

Soo's Saturday began with a clash of wills.

She woke up with her nose turning blue from the frigid air that seemed to never be warm enough. She curled closer to her living furnace of a husband and warmed her icy feet against his back, eliciting a pained gasp from the sleeping man and effectively waking him thirty seconds before his alarm rang. "Gah! Stop that!"

"No, I'm cold."

After the alarm was shut off, Soo cuddled against So and buried herself in their blankets, warming her body against his before heaving a sigh and exiting the warm heaven that was their bed.

Whatever heat she took from So was immediately stolen by their freezing bedroom. Soo let So wake up on his own while she brushed her teeth and hair, using the bathroom first.

Her eyes strayed to her cabinets and Soo thought about the little pink box that awaited use. There was one pregnancy test left for her, but Soo ignored it and decided against disappointing herself.

Soo yelped when So smacked her bottom as he finally entered their bathroom. He stalked past her without a word, grumbling that her feet were ice blocks. "Put your feet on me one more time and see if I ever let you leave the bed again," he muttered, running water into his sink and splashing his face.

Walking over to him, Soo hugged So's waist and kissed his wet cheek with a laugh. "We both have tomorrow off, so how about I put my feet on you in the morning and you can keep me in bed for as long as you want," she said. Her lips grazed his stubbled cheek and Soo leaned against her husband's bare chest.

"Sounds like a plan," So murmured as he began brushing his teeth. Soo hugged him again as he bumped his forehead against hers.

"Good morning, Husband."

"Good morning, Wife." So continued to brush his teeth as he hugged her. Soo cuddled against her man, warming herself against him again before departing for her closet.

She dressed in warm layers, pulling a sweater over her tank top and leggings. Tying her hair back, Soo left her bedroom as So ran a shower.

She greeted Baek Ah as he sat on the sofa, groggily rubbing his eyes. Soo chuckled at her brother-in-law and made for the kitchen. "Good morning," she called to him. "I thought I wasn't a morning person but you look like you're dying!"

In response, Baek Ah flopped onto the sofa, his long hair covering him in a curtain of black. Soo shook her head at the corpse on her couch and opened the fridge for some milk.

Coffee was the first thing on her to-do list. She stood by her shiny, spaceship-like machine and gazed at it in wonder as it purred and hissed, creating the perfect cappuccino to start her morning. Of all the wedding gifts So had piled onto her, Soo found this one to be her favorite.

She sipped her coffee from a green mug as she pulled the sweetest of sweet lattes for Baek Ah and an americano for So. Her husband got a mug that matched hers while she poured Baek Ah's coffee into his metal tumbler.

So emerged from their bedroom in his usual button-down and slacks when his coffee was ready. Soo pressed a hand to the tight vest buttoned against his stomach and greeted her freshly shaved husband with a morning kiss. "You look like you could use an extra hour in bed with your wife," she murmured, running a hand down his chest. Soo smiled as So laughed.

"Don't tempt me or I may cancel my meetings."

They pulled back when Baek Ah trudged into the kitchen at the scent of coffee and snatched his tumblr off of the countertop before collapsing into a chair by the kitchen table.

Soo and So ignored the zombie that quietly drank his coffee. Neither knew if Baek Ah had gone to sleep an hour ago or if he had not slept at all. Instead, they patted his messy head as they passed by and pushed an apple and banana into his hand. "Eat, little model," So said as Soo removed eggs form the fridge. "Hey, do I need to make toast for four? Is Woo Hee still here?"

"She left around three," grumbled the zombie. "Then, I finished working on the final touches to three boy groups' albums." Soo smiled as she fried the eggs and did bacon in a different pan. Beside her, So pushed bread into their toaster and opened their fridge for fruits and jam.

"That's nice," Soo replied. "Be sure to call me when you're done with your fanmeeting today," she said, plating the steaming food. "I don't work today so unless you want to order a car or have you manager drive you, I'll pick you up after my lunch with Mun Seong."

"Soo, you baby him," So muttered as he stacked the pieces of toast onto another plate. "Don't trouble yourself. He can walk home until he buys a car. Baek Ah, I told you I'd loan you the money for one!"

Chuckling, Soo moved the plates of eggs and bacon to the table where Baek Ah lazily set forks and knives where they usually sat.

"So, he doesn't want you to buy him a car," she chided, sitting down at her plate and grabbing a piece of toast from the plate So set between them. So took his place at the head of the table and took the first bite of food, allowing Soo to begin putting jam onto her toast, and Baek Ah to chug his coffee and begin munching on bacon.

"It's fine," the younger brother said. Soo smiled when he finally began acting like a human. She handed him a hair tie and Baek Ah pulled his long locks back before offering her and So a bleary grin. "My manager and I are going to Mom's studio after the fanmeeting so she can buy me a car."

"You're relying on Mom?" So asked, scoffing back a handful of raspberries. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"I'd rather not take money from the brother I live with- no hard feelings."

"This is because Mom promised you a Maserati, isn't it?"

"Were you going to buy me a Maserati?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a used Vespa…"

Soo shook her head as the brothers went back and forth. Smiling, she listened as So argued his case while Baek Ah declared that their mother still promised him a car.

It was almost strange hearing So call Baek Ah's mother and Wook's mother both 'Mom', but she was always grateful her husband had two maternal figures there for him. Since Madam Yoo was less than stellar as a parent, So had relied on two other maternal figures, and Soo could not thank them enough for raising and protecting him when his real parents were neglectful.

After breakfast, So went to work and Baek Ah did the dishes. "Soo, can you buy more dried squid while you're out?" Baek Ah called to her as she wandered into a guest bedroom. She gazed around the clean, sunlit room and thought about how Mun Seong had hugged her after finding out So was now chairman.

 _"I'm so sorry, but I can't thank you enough. Soo, take care of your husband. He needs you."_

"Your brother ordered them in bulk because you like them so much!" Soo shouted to Baek Ah. "The package should arrive tomorrow!"

"I love you guys!"

Smiling, Soo accepted his thanks and replied as she exited the bedroom. "You should go see Soon Deok's baby once you have your car." She passed by a family photo and another of Baek Ah's paintings, offering the inanimate images smiles before continuing.

"I can't believe you and So went to see our niece without me," sighed Baek Ah. The model came into view and Soo shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You were throwing up and being a walking flu-machine that entire week. Like hell I was going to let you near an infant."

"Touche. Thanks for letting Woo Hee come over and watch me puke, by the way."

"You needed a guardian to monitor your fever and she makes good soup," Soo replied, smirking at her brother-in-law. "Plus you two are super cute together and I wish you the best in all future endeavors."

"You sound like my mother."

"Mi Sook and I are very close."

* * *

Soo looked at the bodyguard that had annoyed her throughout the entirety of her stay at Myung Hee's house and smiled at him. "So it's my husband that pays you to stalk me now," she snipped.

"Yes, Madam Hae."

"Don't call me that, I sound old. Just Soo is fine." She knew the guard would never agree to ever call her by her first name or anything that was not Mrs, Madam, or Mistress of the house. With marriage, she thought her days of being trailed by a glorified stalker were over, but after So became Chairman, Soo quickly realized she would have to get used to having a bodyguard whenever she left the house. She did not fight him when he asked to reinstate a guard on her.

 _"He'll act as your driver and make sure you're okay. I promise there's nothing else. Just one guard."_

"I'm sorry, but I have to call you by a given set of titles," replied the guard. He stood by the Ferrari. Their garage was home to two cars: the gray sedan that took So to work, and the black Ferrari Soo had inherited after refusing to let So buy her a new car.

 _If Baek Ah brings a car home, we'll have just enough space for his car,_ Soo thought idly.

"Well, you can call me what you want but my name is Hae Soo, and thank you for driving me around." Soo smiled to the man and heaved a sigh. "I promise I won't run from you if you promise to stay out of my sight. I'll keep to walkways and stay on the path of righteousness as long as you don't block said path or make yourself conspicuous. Alright?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hae."

Soo took So's Ferrari for a spin, letting her guard tail behind her in his car. She refused to be in the same car as him, and So let her have her way. _"As long as you're protected. I couldn't bear the idea of you ever getting hurt."_

Sighing at the thought of her worrywart husband, Soo pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and handed her keys to the valet. The restaurant was packed with people whose reservations dated back months, but Soo had bypassed those daunting lines and lists with a flex of two syllables.

"Reservation?"

"Wang So."

Soo hated the way her husband's name bought her special treatment, but Woo Hee swore by the restaurant's pasta, so there she was, using So's name to cut through months of waiting and just drop in for lunch. She chided herself for using her platinum get-out-of-jail card for lunch.

She walked past diners who had no idea who she was. The media was blissfully kept in the dark about many of her husband's family's wives. Only Mun Seong chose to show herself to the public because she was from a political family. Soo chose to remain in the shadows and enjoyed as normal a life as she could while her husband was operating a massive company.

They made things work.

Soo beamed when she entered the private room. "Hi!" she called, opening her arms and hugging Myung Hee. She greeted her cousin, then moved on to embrace Mun Seong and Woo Hee.

After the adults were sufficiently greeted, Soo crouched down and pinched Gyung's fat cheeks as he bared his teeth at her. "Hello, young man," she growled. "Are you being a good boy for Mommy?"

"Auntie," Gyung giggled, smothering his palm against her lipstick. Soo laughed and moved away from his little hand. Evading the makeup monster, Soo held him before he could mess her face up.

"Give Auntie a kiss," she said, pointing to her cheek. Soo giggled when Gyung smushed his lips to her skin before he ran off to examine Woo Hee's black nails.

Soo stood and leaned over the stroller that held two sleeping babies inside. She silently cooed at Myung Hee's children, touching Bok Soon's feet and laughing at the pink and green zebra on Chi's onesie. They were wrapped snugly in a blanket and Soo tucked them in just a bit more before sitting at the round table.

"Have you seen Soon Deok's baby?" she asked, opening her menu. Myung Hee nodded her head and smiled gently. Mun Seong and Woo Hee shook their heads.

"She texted me this morning and said she decided on a name," Woo Hee stated. Soo turned to her friend with raised eyebrows. She did not know Soon Deok would arrive at a name so quickly. "Apparently Eun gave her a bunch of names he liked and she found the name of her dreams on the list."

The women around the table eagerly sat forward to hear the name. Soo leaned to be the first to hear the name but paused when Woo Hee took a breath and said, "You might want to take a moment to brace yourselves."

On the edge of her seat, Soo nodded to Woo Hee.

"They named their baby Wang Eun Deok."

Soo's mouth opened and she gasped back her laughter. "How cute!"

"Wang Eun Deok… Eun's fans will have a field day when they reveal their baby's name."

"I can't wait 'til miss Eun Deok is old enough to join our lunches!"

Soo joined in on the laughter before pausing when her phone began to buzz. Frowning, she pulled the device from her purse and quietly excused herself.

Soo answered her phone in the desolate hallway beside the bathrooms, wondering who the strange number was.

"Hello?"

"Niece! How are you, Hae Soo? It's your uncle!" A deep voice greeted her and Soo's mouth popped open when she registered Myung Hee's father's voice. "How is my new nephew doing? He must be busy now that he's chairman of Jong Group!"

Soo listened in surprise as her uncle chuckled over the line and acted friendly with her, his amiable voice asking how she and So were holding up- if they were enjoying their honeymoon period.

"Hae Soo, you and your husband should come visit your old uncle. How do you feel about lunch on Saturday? Your aunt and I can do any time- and we can invite Myung Hee as well if you'd like."

Staring at the pretty tiles that covered the restaurant floor, she bit her bottom lip and remembered how this uncle had taken her inheritance and only left her with enough money to get by. This was the man who had ordered her other cousins and uncles to shun to keep her from demanding her inheritance. Only Myung Hee had been brave enough to go against her own father to help her.

Now, after a decade of silence on his end, Soo found herself listening to her uncle's chummy remarks as he asked if So liked golfing or if he preferred pool. "Either way, your aunt and I would love to have you two over. Why haven't you visited us? The last time we saw you was at your wedding, and even then you were too busy to even come see us! I'd love to meet Wang So and discuss business with him, and I know your aunt would love to help guide you through becoming a good wife."

This man was family, but he was not part of Soo's family. He only spoke to her because he wanted access to her husband and because he wanted to control her. So's money was what drew her uncle to her, and Soo would have none of it.

Her lips moved without thought and she spoke without emotion.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but my husband and I are busy. If you want to consult business matters with him, please call his secretary; I am not an outlet to my husband, so unless you genuinely would like to speak to me, please do not call this number again."

There was a pause on the other end and Soo closed her eyes when her uncle cleared his throat. "Marriage has changed you, girl."

"Of course," Soo replied before hanging up.

She stowed her phone in her pocket and returned to lunch with a smile on her face.

* * *

She drove to Jong's main building and used her security card to open the gates. As the chairman's wife, there were embarrassing moments when other people who worked in the building pointed and stared, but Soo felt at home in her cubicle, where she worked to organize funds for the charities Jong helped.

The journey from her car to So's office was long, but So smiled when she stood in front of So's secretaries and accepted their bows. They were around her age, yet they bowed to her because of her connection to the man inside the largest office in the building.

There was no need to knock. Instead, Soo opened the door and shut it behind her. "Hello, my love. Are you ready for dinner?" she called.

Stepping into the giant office, Soo beamed when a warm pair of arms immediately wrapped around her. "How was your day?" So asked with a kiss to her cheek.

Soo held his hand and ran a hand over his chest, leaning up on her heels to give her husband a kiss and a question. "Did you know Eun and Soon Deok named their baby Eun Deok?"

They walked towards So's desk as he tipped his head back and laughed. Soo gazed at her husband as he sat on his desk and allowed her to have his seat.

Soo glanced at the photos So kept on his desk and felt her smile grow even wider when she saw their wedding photo in a silver frame. It was a candid shot taken before they changed into their hanboks. So hugged her from behind and Soo leaned against him, her palm caressing his cheek as he smiled and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Eun Deok, Wang Eun Deok. Amazing," So said with a laugh. Soo giggled with her husband and returned her attention to him. They held hands as So shook his head. "First Wook names his daughter 'blessing girl' and now Eun names his girl after his and his wife's couple name? Amazing. I can't wait to name our daughter 'snow."

"Wang So, I think Jung chose the character that meant 'radiance,' not the one that means 'snow,'" Soo said with a shake of her head. She beamed at her husband as he shrugged his shoulders and moved to stand before her.

He leaned over her and Soo closed her eyes to accept the loving kiss he offered. "I like snow, though," he murmured. "I always loved the snowy days when we were in Goryeo… when I woke up with you in my arms. Seol was born in the summer, so that means we made her in the winter. Snow means a lot to me."

Reaching to touch her husband's face, Soo stood and leaned against chest, letting his arms wrap around her once more. They held each other, quietly gazing out at the view of the Gangnam skyline through the massive window behind So's chair. At five o'clock, the winter sun was already setting, casting shades of purple and orange across the sky.

"I'd like our baby to have a name from the past," Soo said. She smiled when So tipped his head against hers. She wanted to laugh at the notion of naming a future daughter after a noun, but Soo only felt warmth and love at the idea of it. "It feels fitting."


	31. Helping Hand

From TVs all around the country, the Wang family watched as Yo stepped down from a police bus, dressed in a suit with a cloth over his hands to cover the handcuffs. Two police officers escorted him through the masses of press to where his sister and brother-in-law waited inside.

"I should be with him," So growled from his office. He glared at Wook, who stood beside Soo and explained the legal proceedings that would happen. They were the only three people in the office, yet it felt as if the eyes of the world were upon them.

"Husband," Soo reached out to hold So's hand and clasped his fingers, "I know you want to be there, but-"

"The press will think you're siding with a criminal," Wook stated. "Jong's shares have tanked because of this, but we can fix it as long as you show that you're not siding with Yo."

So glared at his brother. "I do support him. Are you bli-"

He paused when Soo's arms went around him, her embrace instantly sedating him. "I know you're worried, Husband," she murmured, holding him as he sat. "But you need to let Wook and Yeon Hwa solve this."

So gazed up at his wife and sighed, nodding his head.

They watched the TV as the newscasters showed an image of Yo's Bentley stopping in front of the building. A driver left the car to open the door for Mun Seong as she daintily stepped out of the car, dressed in white and gray. She smiled for the cameras and stood before the media as they screamed questions at her.

 _"Will you and Wang Yo be divorcing?"_

 _"Will you stand behind your husband even if he is convicted of bribery?"_

 _"How has Wang Yo reacted knowing Wang Taejo was fined a hundred million won for his involvement in this case?"_

So ground his teeth as Soo shook her head and Wook scoffed. In a private hearing of dubious backing, Taejo was found guilty of nothing but assisting in a crime. It was baffling how he avoided jail or managed to keep Mu out of the courtroom, but his children knew better than to suspect. It was blatantly obvious that their father had bribed and cheated his way into avoiding a prison sentence. They only hoped he did not further implicate Yo along the way.

Neither So nor Wook looked at Soo as they remembered her telling them how Mu Seong had gone to visit Yo to inform him of the news. Yo had laughed.

 _"Mrs. Park, your Uncle is a judge on the Constitutional Court and many of your family members are known members of the legal community! Why is it that none of them have been listed as your husband's lawyers or aids?"_

Mun Seong narrowed her eyes. _"I believe that our great government will give my husband a just and fair trial. To those that try to defame him, I have no comment. I will stand by my husband and support him against any who are against him."_

Soo inhaled sharply and So scoffed. So spoke as they watched Mun Seong walk up the steps to the courthouse. "Did she just make a jab at her parents?"

"They did explicitly tell her to cut all ties with Yo," Soo muttered.

"Well, her showing up at Yo's trial will be a middle finger in their faces," Wook said. The siblings chuckled through the dark mood that blanketed the room.

So patted Soo's hand as she shouldered her coat. "I'm going home. Baek Ah and Woo Hee are watching Gyung, so I think I'll go play with my nephew," she murmured.

* * *

Yo stared at his wife as she sat in the courtroom. He ignored the testimony his father gave, shunned the glares Won sent towards him, and blocked out the three judges' comments. Instead, he gazed at his wife's beautiful face, wanting nothing more than to rush to her and take her in his arms.

She had visited him in the prison they kept him in. He remembered her loose hair and black outfit. The sound of her red-bottomed high heels had commanded the attention of those she passed by, bringing the eyes of guards and prisoners alike.

He had expected divorce papers and a slap on the cheek- nothing he did not deserve. But Mun Seong had quietly sat before him, smiled, and asked how he was. She had spoken about their son and told him how her lunches with the other wives in the family were going. Her idle chatter about her life without him were almost an incantation, forcing Yo out of his seat and onto his knees.

He had held Mun Seong's knees, bowing his head to her and begging for forgiveness. His actions had hurt his wife and son, and he owed them a debt for the rest of his life.

His knees had ached on the icy floor, and he had begged until he felt Mun Seong's hand on his head, her fingers sliding through his hair. _"I'm not divorcing you, you big idiot. And I think you've grovelled enough. The great Wang Yo shouldn't be seen begging, should he?"_

Now, he found himself with her again, but this time, she stood in support of him: the shitty husband who did not deserve his wife's love or time.

It was humiliating, standing before the woman he adored, shackled like a dog. Yo knew he did not deserve his wife. Mun Seong's eyes never left his and he saw the sadness he had caused. Her entire face had thinned from stress- he remembered how skinny she had been when taking exams in college. Stress made her forget to eat, and he hated himself for causing this to happen.

"Wang Yo, please stand."

Yo tore his gaze from his wife and stared at the three judges that would decide his fate. He did not know what their decision would be, but given the amount he had spent on lawyers, he hoped he would be able to leave the courthouse that day and go home to his wife.

"The three judges unanimously find the defendant guilty-"

Yo stopped listening and turned his head back to Mun Seong as she fell back into her seat with a blank look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Yo," Yu Shin murmured to him. "I'm truly-"

"No," he shook his head and patted his brother-in-law's shoulder as Yeon Hwa held his hand. Yo never took his eyes off of Mun Seong, and he watched as she cleared the agony from her tear-struck eyes and stared at him.

"I love you," he said to her, unknowing if she had heard him.

A bailiff came to take him away, and Yo gazed at his wife as she nodded her head.

"I love you," he saw her mouth. She did not speak, yet he heard her voice loud and clear.

Yo lowered his head and closed his eyes as he bent at the waist and bowed to Mun Seong.

He walked through the back of the courtroom. When offered a coat and cloth to cover his face and hands, he glared the police officer down. "I will leave with dignity," he hissed, leering at the officers that dared lay their hands on him.

With his head held high, Yo took a deep breath before straightening himself. He would not falter. They walked through the hallways, and Yo looked straight ahead, ignoring the stares. He was used to them. He did nothing wrong.

Gyung would be four if Yo served his full sentence in prison. Yo hoped he would be able to leave on parole, but three years… for following orders…

The police officers created a ring around him to protect him from the media that swarmed them the second the doors opened. Yo imagined the roaring sound of crashing waves to drown out the screaming voices that demanded his attention. Lenses flashed in his mind, but Yo saw the sun. Hands holding recording devices thrust towards his face, but Yo felt a gentle breeze on his face in the winter.

He imagined the ocean. Waves lapped at white sand and the sun shone down on him as he laid beside his wife, holding her in his arms. Imagining their honeymoon, he dissociated, thinking of Mun Seong. They had conceived Gyung during their honeymoon. Yo remembered how Mun Seong had smiled and laughed, her hands holding his and her lovely voice never far away. He had promised to make her happy, yet there he was, abandoning her and Gyung for something he should have been smart enough to avoid.

He closed his eyes as the police officer bucked him into the seat on the bus that would take him to prison.

* * *

So drove to Yo's house and knocked on the door, unsurprised that it was Soo that opened it. "How is she?" he asked quietly, his eyebrows knitting as Soo stepped out of the house and gently shut the door behind her.

"She cried for a bit, but she calmed down after I made her some tea. She and Gyung are both sleeping now," Soo said, her voice low and her arms crossed against the frigid wind. So pressed his palms to his wife's arms as she sighed. "I feel so bad for her," she whispered. "Mun Seong lost Yo and now she might lose support from her family-"

"Hae Soo, she's a part of our family as well. You know I will always support my brother if he needs anything." So spoke, but he knew how proud his brother and sister were. They would never accept money from him- their pride would never allow it.

Breathing deeply, So leaned close to his wife just to feel her presence a bit more. After hearing the verdict, he had felt at a loss. Yo had been a strong mentor and guardian, and So worried for his brother immensely. He knew his wife would also be worried for Mun Seong. Their family had suffered a huge blow.

"I'm going to stay here," Soo murmured. "I think Mun Seong needs help and company. I'll stay for a day or two and then let her have some space. I can go home to cook for-"

"It's alright," So said. "Stay here and take care of your friend. Baek Ah and I can survive on our own, so don't worry about us."

Before Soo could reply, they paused at the sight of Jung's car pulling into the driveway. They both knew the news would have already circulated around the family.

"I'll have to make more food if everyone's going to come over," Soo remarked, crossing her arms. It was an unusually warm day considering the snow that piled around them, so both only wore light coats. "I don't know if Mun Seong wants to have company right now."

"The Wang family is closing ranks again…" So shook his head and looked at Soo as she crossed her arms. "Jung," So called as his brother stepped out from the car.

"I saw the news," the youngest Wang said as he walked up the path to Yo's home. "Is his wife okay?"

"She's resting," Soo said. "Do you want tea? I can make some. Where are you coming from?"

Jung looked visibly uncomfortable and So frowned when his usually eager brother declined tea and rocked on the balls of his feet- a habit formed from a childhood of naughtiness. When Jung rubbed his neck, So crossed his arms. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to… um…" He looked visibly lost and So noticed Soo tipping her head to one side as Jung stammered. "I- Mother sent me."

A muscle in Soo's jaw ticked and So watched her move to stand between him and Jung. If So had not been worried about why his mother had sent Jung, he would have smiled at Soo's protectiveness over him.

"What does she want?" Soo asked cautiously. She was leagues shorter than Jung, but she looked down her nose at him, fiercely glaring him down.

Jung cowered beneath his sister-in-law's gaze, but he stood tall and cleared his throat. "She says I'm to bring Gyung to her home. She says she'll care for him until Yo-"

"No," So and Soo said in unison. Jung looked relieved at their response and nodded his head, pulling his coat tighter over his shoulders.

So looked at Soo as she took a deep breath and shook her head. "Husband, I'll leave you to deal with this," she said. "Jung, you're welcome to stay for tea after you've talked to your brother."

She turned and marched into the house, leaving the two men outside. So smiled at his wife as she took her shut the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, So turned to his brother and sighed. He glanced over the younger man dressed from head to toe in designer sporting ware. Jung was spoiled from top to bottom by their mother, but So knew there were morals and there was a rebellious part to his brother. Jung wanted to leave their mother's clutches but had no idea how.

"If you want to play with our nephew, fine. But you're not taking him to Mother. Gyung has his own mother to take care of him. Ours has no right to take him from her."

Jung nodded his head, but his expression remained worried. "But Mother-"

"Wang Jung," So said, wrapping an arm around the taller man. He held his brother's shoulder and shook his head. "Our brother was put in jail today. Let his wife have some peace. Leave her alone."

Jung gnawed on his bottom lip and So watched as he nodded his head. "Gyung should be with our sister."

For a brief moment, So wondered if he should ask Soo to invite Jung to live with them. They had two extra rooms, and if one later went to their child, then one would remain open for another person to fill. It would be prudent to pull Jung away from their mother, and So knew his brother also wanted to figure his life out on his own.

He decided to ask Soo about it.

"Will you stay for tea?" So asked Jung. He released his brother's shoulder to face him as the younger man shrugged. "I won't be able to stay since I have work, but I'm sure Gyung wants to see his uncle."

* * *

After Jung left, Soo played with Gyung and cared for him as Mun Seong rested, allowing her friend some more time to herself. While Mun Seong took a bath, Soo watched cartoons with Gyung, occasionally texting So pictures of their adorable nephew. She sent an image to her husband of Gyung kissing her cheek and informed So that he needed to take the trash out.

She wondered if it was from the stress of dealing with her husband's, his brothers', and Mun Seong's affairs that made her so tired. Her body ached as if she was being trampled by a herd of goats, but she kept herself focused. Mun Seong needed her.

The maid informed her when dinner was ready, and Soo carried Gyung into Yo and Mun Seong's room to see how her friend was.

She smiled when she saw Mun Seong buttoning her pajamas, a towel wrapped over her hair. They walked to the dinner table where a light stew, rice, and fried fish greeted them. Soo sat across from Mun Seong and Gyung, eating as she conversed with her glum friend.

Mun Seong refrained from speaking much, but she answered each of Soo's questions when asked.

After dinner, Soo helped Mun Seong lay blankets out in the living room.

Her friend did not want to sleep in her bedroom, so Soo laid futons out as Mun Seong tossed comforters on top of them. They smiled when Gyung squealed and immediately ran into the blankets, laying on top of them and making angels in the soft padding.

Soo sat beside her nephew and tickled his chest as he rolled around the blankets. Gyung giggled as he played, oblivious as Mun Seong swallowed aspirins and moaned about her headache.

"Do you want me to give you a head massage?" Soo asked, grabbing Gyung by his ankles and pulling him close so she could change him into pajamas. Mun Seong shook her head and poured her water into the sink. Soo looked down at the baby against her chest, removing his clothes and setting them aside. She pretended to bite Gyung's fat cheeks as she stuffed his arms and legs into the proper holes of his new outfit.

Soo winced when his foot rammed into her chest, and the resulting pain made her pause to breathe, her breasts aching from the blow. Once she recovered, she sat up and continued dressing the toddler in front of her.

She looked up when Mun Seong sat down on the futon, laying so her head rested on Soo's thigh. "Why does Gyung wear so much pink?" Soo asked, hoping to take Mun Seong's mind off of her troubles.

"We thought he was a girl," Mun Seong mumbled, her eyes closed. "I wanted a baby girl and the doctor said he was a girl, so I went crazy on the pink." She paused when Soo laughed. "I sent all of the princess dresses and butterfly wings and lacey things I bought for Gyung to Eun and Soon Deok. Their little girl can wear it all. I sent the giant stuffed unicorn Gyung wouldn't stop crying at to Myung Hee. Apparently Bok Soon and Chi adore it."

Soo let go of Gyung so the little boy could climb on top of Mun Seong. "Mommy," he said, pressing his face to Mun Seong's neck. "Mommy."

"Hi, baby," Mun Seong said, hugging Gyung close. She kissed the top of his head and inhaled the scent of his hair. "Mommy's little baby."

Soo let her fingers drift through Mun Seong's long hair and watched her friend pat Gyung's back. "Now it's just Gyungie and Mommy," Mun Seong murmured.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Gyung asked. Mun Seong took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears.

Hugging her son, she curled closer to Soo and gulped against the lump in her throat, watching her friend try to explain to gyung where his father was. "Daddy's a bit busy, baby," she whispered. "But he'll be home soon."

Soo bit her bottom lip as she watched Mun Seong fight back tears. She laid beside her friend on the futon, smiling when Gyung squirmed between them, snuggling close to Mun Seong's breasts.

It was not long before they were all beneath the blankets, quietly thinking about the day. Mun Seong breathed softly, shaking her head as she thought about the way Yo's eyes had lost all hope at the sound of the verdict.

 _It's just three years. Plus he'll get out earlier on parole, so it'll be okay. We'll survive this,_ Mun Seon thought. She looked over at her friend and watched Soo's sleeping form move to curl against Gyung. Her son wiggled against Soo and laid his head onto her as he slept.

Mun Seong was unspeakably grateful to her friend for staying and keeping her company.

After dinner, Soo had taken some medicine because of a stomachache, and Mun Seong felt bad that her friend was hurting. It was too much that Soo was caring for her and Gyung, but now that she was not feeling well, Mun Seong blamed herself.

But no matter how much she wanted to tell Soo to go home and rest with her husband, she did not want to be alone. Mun Seong was used to the house being quiet because Yow as at work, but she dreaded the silence that would follow in the evenings, when he did not come home at all.

She just wanted Yo back.


	32. Obviously

**Woah! I'm back! I graduated! I'm back!**

 **I'm not sure how much I have left in me to write this fic, but dammit I'm gonna try. Here we go, y'all. I'm giving this my best shot!**

* * *

Baek Ah stared at his doctor with wide, disbelieving eyes, his hands automatically grasping the sides of his chair as if he would fall off if he let go. Ice washed down his spine, immobilizing him.

"What?" he asked softly. "Wait, can you- can you say that again?"

"I understand this may need some time to process, Mr. Wang." The doctor looked at him with sympathetic eyes. She offered him a small smile as he blinked uncomprehendingly.

Baek Ah wanted to laugh and ask if this was a joke- if Jung had paid the doctor to fool him. Their pranks usually passed the line of legality, yet this…

"I, um, I kinda thought…"

The music producer exhaled and lowered his head into his hands, almost curling into himself in the doctor's office.

* * *

 _"You know what's weird?" Jung asked, scooping ice cream into his mouth. He looked at the infant on his brother's chest and pretended to offer his niece a scoop of his chocolate ice cream with his spoon._

 _"What?" Baek Ah crossed his legs and rested his hand against the baby's back, gently smiling at Eun and Soon Deok's daughter as she glared at Jung. Her tiny fists opened and closed against Baek Ah's hanbok, and she blinked slowly as a yawn overtook her._

 _The two uncles sat in Wook's apartment, playing with their newest niece while watching Wook and Myung Hee's children sleep in their playpen._

 _"The fact that Eun had a kid before you."_

 _Baek Ah scoffed. "Eun is older than me. Why is it weird that he's a dad before I am?"_

 _Jung reached for the baby in Baek Ah's arms and hissed when his brother slapped his hand away with a glare. Eun Deok squirmed against Baek Ah's chest before growing still, her blank mouth opening and closing in another yawn._

 _"Eun has only slept with one woman his entire life, but you've literally lost count. How is it that not one single condom has torn or some girl hasn't come forward saying you're her baby daddy?"_

 _Frowning, Baek Ah looked at his younger brother as his words rang true._

 _"Maybe… all of the condoms I've used have worked," he said, shrugging. "I don't know, maybe they were all on birth control."_

 _Jung sent a skeptical look in his brother's direction before chomping down on another scoop of ice cream. "I'd get myself checked if I were you._

* * *

"Fuck," Baek Ah whispered, his voice cracking as he sat at the wheel of his mother's old car. The Maserati purred to life and Baek Ah closed his eyes against the wheel. The car did not even smell new. It smelled like his mother, and for some reason that was the only thing keeping him calm.

He wondered if his mother was enjoying her new Lamborghini now that she had passed her Maserati onto him.

Baek Ah tried to think of anything that would take his mind off of the diagnosis, yet he always returned to the same ideas.

No sperm count. He was completely and totally infertile. A conversation with Jung had led to a new realization that left Baek Ah fighting back tears in his car. His own body was against his plans for the future, and

He decided to go home to prevent his day from getting any worse. He called in sick to work and gunned the engine in the direction of Soo's house.

* * *

Mun Seong sipped her coffee and watched as So draped his coat over an empty chair beside her before taking the seat beside her.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, leaning forward.

Her brother-in-law was sporting a new, shorter haircut. His dark suit and shirt made him look less like a chairman and more like a gangster, while his brown shoes neither matched nor complimented his black clothing, but there were worse crimes for chairmen to commit than fashion faux pas. Mun Seong knew all too well.

"Holding up," she said. "The stock market rose, so I sold a few shares to get Gyung priority seating in the private schools we were eyeing. He's set until high school. After that, we'll just have to see."

So nodded and Mun Seong watched a waitress deliver his black coffee. She and her brother-in-law shared the same tastes in coffee, while Soo and Yo both had an affinity for the disgustingly sweet.

"Sister, if you ever need any-"

He stopped at the look on her face. Mun Seong knew Wang So meant well, but her and her husband's pride would prevent them from accepting money from Yo's brothers.

She sipped her coffee and sighed, thinking of how her mother had given her the saddest of looks when she had gone to deliver Gyung to play with his grandparents.

"I'm going to go visit my husband soon," Mun Seong said. So took a sip of his coffee in silence, so she continued. "If you'd like to send him anything, drop it by the house."

"I know Soo knitted a scarf for him, but I don't know if she wants to give it to him… it looks terrible."

They both smiled for the first time during their meeting and Mun Seong shook her head as she remembered the strange, lumpy mass Soo had worked on while caring for Gyung. "I didn't realize it was a scarf," she murmured with a laugh. "Our Soo… so good at everything, yet she can't knit or crochet to save her life."

"I made her stop sewing because she poked her fingers too many times. I was afraid she'd get tetanus," So said.

Smiling, Mun Seong ran her index finger over the rim of her cup before snapping her fingers and looking back at her brother-in-law with wide eyes. "Congratulations, by the way. Do you know how many weeks along Soo is?"

Judging by the blank expression on So's face, Mun Seong assumed neither he nor Soo knew. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mun Seong blinked and cleared her throat.

"Isn't Soo pregnant?" she said.

There was silence between them and Mun Seong continued as her brother-in-law continued blinking at her, his mouth clamped shut and his eyebrows raised. She listed the symptoms she had noticed, counting them on her fingers. "She hasn't complained about cramps for the past three or so months, when she slept over at my house, she threw up and blamed the food she had for lunch, and she's been complaining about how sore and tired she feels all the time. I just assumed."

Mun Seong wondered how a man as clever as Wang So and a woman as smart as Hae Soo had managed to overlook blatant symptoms of pregnancy. She also wondered for a moment if it was because of Yo and herself.

"She's… no, she would have told me if she knew," So uttered.

"Maybe she doesn't know," Mun Seong said. She chuckled and shook her head. "You should go home and have her take a test."

She sipped her coffee as So hastily muttered that he would text her. "Don't worry about that. Soo will text me before you do," she replied with a smirk. Mun Seong's day grew brighter as she realized her best friend was going to be a mother. "Go to my best friend and see if she's pregnant."

So rushed out the door to where his car and driver waited. He almost flung himself into the vehicle before his driver had a chance to open the door for him. "Take me home," So ordered, pulling his seatbelt over his shoulder and clipping

He tapped his feet the entire way home, exhaling loudly and grumbling when the car stopped. "Can you go faster?" he asked his driver. The older man up front frowned before dodging past two speeding cars and cutting a red light. "See, that's more like it. The intersection on Gwang-An 5 has cameras, so be sure to stop here."

The city flew past him, but all So could focus on was how quickly the car was moving. He texted while they avoided traffic, telling her to stay home and not move from exactly where she was.

By the time So saw his house, he was already bounding out of the car and sprinting over his front lawn, hastily punching his code into the front door and slamming inside.

His heart pumped and he shouted Soo's name, running into the living room when he heard a sound. He called for his wife again, giddily smiling as he thought about just grabbing the pregnancy test in the cabinet for her.

All he could think about was the chance that there might be a baby inside his wife.

So passed a corner, too deep in his happy thoughts to truly register the sounds coming from the living room. When he turned the corner to face his wife, he froze.

Soo sat on the sofa, gently patting Baek Ah's back as he cried into his hands. So stared at his wife as she rubbed his brother's shoulders. "What's wrong with him?" So immediately asked, his eyebrows rising at the sight of his emotional brother. He wondered if Baek Ah had broken up with Woo Hee.

Soo looked up at her husband as he approached and sat beside his brother, automatically wrapping an arm around him. "What happened?" he asked.

Baek Ah wiped his eyes and pushed his long hair away from his face, shivering as he swallowed his sobs and laid his head against So's shoulder. "I- I- I want to the doctor," he uttered through erratic breaths. So frowned as he hugged his brother and rubbed the younger man's back. He worried Baek Ah had contracted something, and his embrace tightened as he hugged his brother.

"Baek Ah, what's wrong?" So asked, looking over at Soo as she wiped her own eyes and tried to comfort his brother.

"Brother, I'm…" Baek Ah breathed deeply, shuddering as more sobs racked his body. So held the younger man and patted his brother's back. "Brother, I'm s-sterile."

The sound of Baek Ah's crying was the only noise in the room as So laid his head against the younger man's back. "Baek Ah, it's ok, it's ok."

Baek Ah held onto So as he cried, and So glanced over at Soo as she patted the artist's back. So kept his mouth shut about Mun Seong's theory, and instead hugged his brother. Baek Ah needed him first.


	33. Long Time No See

**Hi, so it's me... I know I haven't been posting lately and I don't know how much farther I can take this story. I'll do my best to continue, but I thought I should give you all a bit of heads up on my current writing situation.**

 **Thank you for supporting me~~**

 **-PB**

* * *

So sat beside Soo and held her hair as she vomited into the toilet.

"Fuck," she moaned, leaning forward again. So sighed and pulled Soo's hair back just a bit more. Her fingertips slid against the bowl as she coughed and spat.

"Soo, you know Mun Seong thinks-"

"I think it was the fish. I must have had bad fish."

"Hae Soo, we all had the same food from the same pot," So murmured, rubbing his neck. He looked to the cabinet beside the sink and wondered if this was an opportune moment to mention the pregnancy test he knew was still left over.

 _Throwing up at random intervals, complaining about soreness, tiredness,_ he thought to himself, listing the symptoms of pregnancy that he had found online. Soo had woken up for a cup of water, before kicking So off the bed in her scramble to reach the bathroom.

So pressed a wad of toilet paper into his wife's hand and flushed the toilet once she blew her nose. With Baek Ah's news, he had decided against telling Soo Mun Seong's theory, but he only grew more antsy as the days passed.

"Is it a bug?" Soo asked as she used his shoulder to support herself. So watched his wife grab their shared bottle of mouthwash and pour some into her cup, swishing it around her mouth.

"I think you're pregnant," So said truthfully. He glanced over at Soo as she shook her head and spat the mouthwash into the sink.

"Not likely, the last test I took said I wasn't pregnant and then I got my period a day later," she replied. Her eyes flickered to the cabinet, and for a moment, she considered her husband's theory.

"Mun Seong seems to think you are. The vomiting-"

"Stomach bug," Soo interjected.

"- the sore body-"

"I worked out too much."

"- you're tired all the time-"

"Work has been busy!"

So gave Soo a tired frown and stood to face her, crossing his arms. "Hae Soo, you could be pregnant but you're acting like it's the worst idea right now. Don't we want a baby?"

He stared as she held her hands against her face. So paused and let his wife catch her breath as she looked away from him. "Hae Soo," he said, letting his voice grow quiet. "Do you want to talk?"

Soo looked up and leaned against the sink, wrapping her arms around her middle. "I took a pregnancy test and it was negative, and I was so sure that time… I don't want to face the disappointment again."

She turned her head towards So and watched him chew on his bottom lip before nodding his head. "Can we do it as a team then?" he asked. "Take the last test and if it's negative, I won't pressure you anymore. Our baby will come when it wants to come. But please, Hae Soo, just to put my mind at ease. Please, can you take the test?"

He walked over to the cabinet and opened it to remove the last pink box that held the last of three tests Soo had bought months ago. She eyed the container warily as her husband passed it over to her. "If it comes out negative, it's not your fault and I was the idiot, okay?"

Soo eyed the box with skepticism and gnawed on her bottom lip in worry. "If I'm pregnant they'll make me quit my job," she said softly. "It's hard enough for regular women to work while pregnant, but the Chairman's wife? They'll hate you if I work while pregnant."

That gave So pause and he bit his cheek. He gazed at his wife as conflicting emotions ran amok in his head. "I'm sorry I can't change our society for you," he began. "But I can allow you to work on the charity from home. You can have whatever work you need sent to you. I'll have my personal assistant bring it all to our living room."

He pushed the box towards her once more, pleading with his eyes. Soo seemed to run over her options in her head, and So held his breath as she made her decision.

Begrudgingly, Soo reached for the box and tested it in her hands before heaving a sigh and nodding. "I married a very persuasive talker," she muttered. "What happens if I'm pregnant, though? What will we tell Baek Ah?" Her voice grew worried as she pressed a nervous hand to her heart.

Soo pursed her lips when So approached her and slid an arm beside her, joining her in facing one of their bathroom walls. "We tell him the truth. He's been better since Woo Hee moved in. He's going to be fine… and we can't hide our baby from him. Maybe having a baby in the house will ultimately help him feel better."

Nodding her head, Soo agreed with her husband before taking the deepest of breaths and calming herself once more.

So grinned and stood by as Soo opened the box.

* * *

Mun Seong walked past metal detectors with the barest of expressions, her Birkin swinging haphazardly on her arm as she took her Louboutins off for examination before slipping them back on with a sniff. Smiling in such a place was unladylike; grimacing—no matter how much she wanted to do so—was also quite rude.

Pointless security and even more pointless nonsense ensued before her heels tapped over too-clean floors and the bright white lights illuminated her flawless makeup. She had prepared for this weekly event with her best, calling an aesthetician the night before to reward herself and Soo with a spa day, choosing one of her best outfits, and hanging one of Yo's wedding gifts on her arm.

The guards gave her looks. Of course they did. She was the richest person to step foot into the penitentiary since… well, since the person she was visiting. A well-placed bribe, a few pulled strings, and Mun Seong was proud to admit that she had dropped Yo's sentence from three years to two plus parole.

She sat at a small booth with a phone connected to it before removing her sunglasses and beaming at an unshaven Wang Yo. He wore a blue jumpsuit with numbers Mun Seong cared little about printed onto it in black ink. His hair was shaggy without its usual pick-me-up from the products he usually used, and his eyes looked tired. Mun Seong knew her husband was not used to sleeping on anything but their ridiculously expensive bed, or their ridiculously expensive sofa. Yet, for all these detriments to his looks, Mun Seong thought he looked sexy.

Picking up the phone, she knocked on the glass and motioned for him to do the same.

"Husband, you look terrible."

"Hello to you too, Park Mun Seong."

Mun Seong laughed when her husband grinned, his once bored expression morphing into a smile meant just for her. "How have you been, my darling," she cooed, knowing full well what his answer would be. She batted her eyelashes at him and leaned forward, pursing her lips toward the man she had married.

"What do you want?" Yo asked with an adoring smirk. "If you're trying to seduce me, then I'm sorry… I can't break through bullet-proof glass."

Mun Seong shook her head and pressed a palm to the cool glass, watching Yo place his much larger hand against hers. She could almost feel his warmth against her. "I just came to see you, baby," she said. She refrained from telling Yo how much she and Gyung missed him, knowing it would only make him feel worse about his situation.

Instead, she opened her purse and removed a neatly clipped stack of photographs from it. She pressed the first one to the glass. "Gyung took his first bath in the big tub this week! He slipped twice but got the hang of sitting in water without support," she declared, showing off a picture of their naked baby boy in their bathtub, surrounded by bubbles and toothily grinning for the camera.

Yo laughed and leaned forward to get a better look at the picture. He pressed his fingertips to his lips and touched them against the glass that kept him away from his wife and child.

Mun Seong flipped the page. She showed a new picture of Jung and Baek Ah sleeping on the floor of their living room with Gyung and Wook's children wedged between them.

She watched as her husband rolled his eyes at the sight of his two brothers sleeping while caring for children. "Jung and Baek Ah… they're both idiots but they're good with kids," he said, squinting his eyes at the tattoos on Jung's bare torso. "I have to admit, the tattoos aren't bad. Baek Ah is a good artist."

"They've been babysitting quite frequently," she explained. "Jung has Gyung today. They're going to the park and then I'm meeting them for lunch. Our baby says 'hi; and that he loves his dada very very much."

"Kiss him a hundred times for me," Yo replied with gentle smile. "What about Baek Ah? Aren't Jung and Baek Ah the babysitting duo?"

Mun Seong smiled and nodded her head before sighing. Her smile faded for a split second before returning in half-force. "Husband, Baek Ah recently went to the doctor last week and… and he can't have children. His girlfriend moved into So's house to be with him. I'm not sure what he's been doing but Soo says he's coming to terms with his condition."

There was a lull in the conversation and Yo nodded his head. "Life happens. He'll come out stronger than he was before. And if his girlfriend is staying with him, then I'm sure they'll be good for each other. Tell them to go on vacation together. A change in scenery may be the key to making Baek Ah feel better."

He smiled as Mun Seong nodded. "Park Mun Seong," Yo said into the phone pressed against his ear. He leaned closer to his beautiful wife and pressed his chin into his palm as he gazed at her. "I miss you, my love."

Mun Seong snorted and shook her head. "Are you trying to seduce me, Wang Yo?"

"Are you letting me?"

"So and Soo are pregnant."

"I can get you pr—wait, really?" Yo raised his eyebrows at the change in topic but chuckled and leaned back into his seat. "Did they tell you or are you assuming?"

Mun Seong looked offended and playfully flipped her husband off. "I predicted my brother's wife getting pregnant and your cousin getting pregnant. I know for a fact my best friend is pregnant."

Yo scoffed and shook his head. "Buddha help me. I have a psychic wife," he said with a chuckle. "I'm going to laugh in your face when it turns out she's actually not pregnant."

"And if she is pregnant, what'll you do then?"

"Mun Seong I'm going to get an extra year of prison if we start going over what I'm going to do you if you're right."

Mun Seong pursed her lips at her husband as he sat back in his seat and smirked. "I love you, Wang Yo," she said, glancing at the clock that informed her that her hour was almost up.

"Will you be back next week?" her husband asked, leaning forward to smile at her. "I miss you every moment I can't see you."

Mun Seong rolled her eyes and chuckled, unable to stop herself from blushing. Yo smiled at her and pressed his hand back against the glass. Mun Seong did the same to touch him as best as she could. "I'm sorry, Park Mun Seong," Yo said, his voice taking a sad turn. "I'm truly so sorry I let this happen to our family."

Mun Seong shook her head, exhaling softly before smiling for her husband. She had already accepted his apology when he had fallen to his knees before her a week ahead of his trial. Now, hearing the remorse still lingering in his voice, she wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and hold him close.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Husband," she replied. "It's alright. I forgive you."

* * *

Soo giggled as So looked up at her from where they laid on the bed. He pressed his forehead against her bared belly and kissed her skin, tossing the open flap of her pajama shirt aside as he peppered her with kisses.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he said triumphantly, using one hand to trace the most minute and unnoticeable of curves on his wife's abdomen, his warm hand dipping into the waistband of her pajama pants to hold her just below her bellybutton. Soo ran her fingers through his hair and sighed as he continued to kiss and touch her skin, cooing sweet words to the place where their baby resided.

The positive pregnancy test was left on the bathroom sink, forgotten in a flurry of happy shouts and tight embraces. Too woozy from vomiting to comply with So's request for kisses, Soo made do by laying in bed and letting her husband hug her close and nuzzle his newly shaven cheek against her belly.

"I'm gonna be a mommy," Soo said softly, her own hand joining So's on her belly. "We have a baby on the way."

She laid back as So crawled upwards to lay beside her. His arms pulled her into his chest and his lips met her forehead and cheek. "We'll go to a doctor today," Soo decided. "We're both free, so we can pop into that one clinic near the park and get checked out."

"I would kiss you if you hadn't just thrown up," So declared. Soo made a face at him before pressing her lips to his cheek. His hand remained firmly planted against her stomach, and he returned her actions with the warmest of hugs. "I'm so glad we get to raise Seol together. Our little snowflake finally decided to come join us."

Soo frowned at So's statement, touching his cheek and sliding her fingers through his hair. "We'll love our baby if it's a boy or a girl."

So paused at his wife's words, remembering a past she had not been a part of. His hands stilled against her, but he offered a smile, keeping his doubts to himself.

"Of course… but isn't it obvious it'll be a girl?" So asked, kissing her hand. "Our baby girl, our little Seol."


	34. A King But Not A Father

**I'm somewhat back, bitches.**

* * *

Soo held their first ultrasounds in her hands and lovingly ran her fingertips over the little dot that was their baby. Smiling softly, she brought the monochrome image to her lips and gave it a little kiss as So's hand pressed against her belly. Soo glanced over her husband as he drove with the widest grin on his face.

"Dinner was really good," Soo said through their comfortable silence. "I think the baby really likes fried chicken."

"Then I'll buy her every fried chicken in the entire Seoul area," So immediately replied.

"I want to meet him so badly," Soo said as she touched So's hand, holding his palm and rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. His fingers drifted over her warm sweater as he felt the most miniscule of bumps on her abdomen.

"Him?" So asked.

"Our baby."

So gave a small nod as he understood his wife. He gently rubbed her belly and gave it a little pat. "History states that we'll have a girl. I want girls, Hae Soo. So many daughters."

"Yes, well genetics say we'll only have boys," Soo pointed out. She referred to So's family and noticed the way his expression morphed from sheer happiness to doubt. "Is there something you're not telling me? Why do you not want a boy?"

Focusing on the road, So pressed his lips together, and Soo noticed the way his hand pressed just a bit harder against her stomach. He remained quiet until Soo narrowed her eyes at him. "Husband," she said, threatening him with her voice.

"Do you really want to hear about my children with Yeon Hwa?" So asked, his voice growing irritated. He took a breath and shook his head. "I'm not supposed to stress you out—"

"You avoiding my questions and not telling me why you don't want a boy is stressing me the fuck out!" Soo immediately shouted back. She also took a moment to calm herself before letting her voice drop back to her normal tone. Soo took a deep breath and heeded her doctor's orders to avoid stressful situations. "I need to know why you don't want a boy. The past is the past and I may not like it, but we need to talk about it."

Soo held So's hand as he heaved a sigh. So fell silent as he drove into their neighborhood, passing by the gated houses with gritted teeth.

Finally, as he pulled into their driveway, So stopped the car and looked over at Soo, meeting eyes with his wife and holding her hand. He felt dirty having to speak of his past life, but with Soo's insistence, he opened up to her. "I had a son with Yeon Hwa," So finally stated. "And that son… led a very hard life because of me."

Soo listened, her initial frown contorting as she registered his words. "What did you do?" she asked, her voice accusing. They remained rooted in their seats, neither even bothering to remove their seatbelts.

So sat back in his seat as Soo let go of his hand. He kept his knuckles against her, lightly touching her stomach even after her hands moved away from his. So closed his eyes and bowed his head to Soo. "I hated him," he admitted, his voice a rush of air and his words almost indiscernible. "I abhorred him. He was the result of my… my unfaithfulness to you. He was Yeon Hwa's triumph and I hated seeing her so gleeful, so I…" he stopped and lifted his chin to assess Soo's expression. "I told myself he didn't exist… and if he did, he was his mother's mistake. He wasn't someth—someone that I would ever claim as mine."

So bit his cheek as Soo's disappointment rained upon him. "Something," she hissed, her mouth opening in disgust. "You just referred to your own child as a _thing."_

"Soo, what I did was inexc—"

"Wang So," Soo interjected, her eyes wide. "Wang So, after all your mother did to you… you wanted to force that pain onto your own child?"

"He… Ju was never…" So hung his head and pressed his hands to his forehead. "It took me ten years to fully make peace with losing you. Ten years. By then, I had three children including Seol and… And I favored her because she was yours. She lit up my life the way you had and…"

So looked into Soo's eyes as they welled up with tears. "That doesn't excuse the fact that your children lived without their father's love. Husband, I don't know what to say."

Averting his eyes, So shook his head. "I regret my actions so much. Each harsh remark… each glare… You're right; I became my mother." They sat in silence and So breathed deeply, hanging his head. "I can't seek forgiveness from a man that's dead," he sighed.

"You… Wang So," Soo whispered, her hands clutching her belly. "You hurt your own children because they weren't mine."

So took in the sadness in her eyes and immediately shook his head. "Not this time. This time I won't—" he stopped when Soo unbuckled her seatbelt and snatched her purse from beside her feet. "Baby, please."

Soo left the car in a rush and So immediately followed after her, fumbling with his seatbelt and swearing when it clicked and refused to move as he wanted it to. By the time So left his car and ran for Soo, she was already shutting the front door behind her.

Snatching the door before it closed, So pushed it into the house and shouted her name.

"Soo! Please talk to me! I'm sorry!" He ran after her, ignoring Woo Hee and Baek Ah as they emerged from their shared bedroom.

"Soo!" So called, reaching for her hand. He approached his wife and gently grasped her hand, flinching when Soo turned and wrenched herself from his grasp. So froze when he saw tears streaming from her eyes.

"How could you?!" she demanded, staring up at him with rage and agony. "After all I tried to teach you and give to you… How could you do that?!"

The couple stared at each other and from afar, Baek Ah and Woo Hee watched in silent terror as Soo vented at So about a matter they did not understand.

"Soo…" So murmured, trying to convey his guilt. "I know I was wrong and I can see that now, but after you… I couldn't…" He trailed off as Soo shook her head and held a hand up. So closed his mouth and waited as his wife walked past him.

The members of the house stared as Soo went to the linen closet and removed a blue blanket and a pillow, lugging them in her arms and glaring at So when he attempted to help her with something she could easily carry. Soo placed both on the living room sofa and crossed her arms as she faced her husband. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the evening."

"Soo…"

Baek Ah and Woo Hee stared with open mouths as Soo walked past So and wiped her eyes. Soo breathed deeply as she pushed into the master bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Wang So stood in the living room and stared at his bedroom door. At a loss for words, he collapsed onto the sofa, his focus still on the door. If he looked at it hard enough, he imaged his wife might open it and forgive him of the unforgivable.

Baek Ah and Woo Hee slinked back into their bedroom and silently pressed the door shut. Woo Hee sat in Baek Ah's chair as her boyfriend leaned against a wall and held his heart. "That was like watching my parents fight," Woo Hee whispered, shivering in place.

"The last time I heard Soo get that angry Jung was bleeding all over the kitchen," Baek Ah said, his voice as low as Woo Hee's. "I never thought she and So would fight. They always seemed so perfect and old couple-y."

"I guess even the perfect ones have big fights."

* * *

Laying alone in bed, Soo turned onto her side and held her belly, touching the place where their child grew. She did not cry, but she also did not smile. Instead, she breathed deeply and let her hand run over the little bump in her abdomen. It was so tiny that she did not even look like she had gained weight.

Her mind remained on her husband and what he had said earlier. Soo could not believe that So had become what he had abhorred, but deep beneath the grievances she had toward So's confession, Soo understood him. And because of that understanding, she found herself unable to fall asleep in her big bed while So inhabited the sofa.

"Mommy has to suck it up and talk to Daddy, right?" Soo whispered as she stroked beneath her navel. She wore silk for some reason. It was too cold to wear silk to bed when there was no one else to warm her sheets, but Soo had liked the feel of her summer nightgown and had decided to wear it.

Pushing the covers aside, Soo sat up and ignored her slippers, opting to walk barefoot over the warm floor and creep out of her dim bedroom and into the equally dark hallway.

She gingerly walked over the wood floors, wondering if So was asleep. Soo peeked past the wall she kept her back to and looked into the living room to see So's blanket and pillow still stacked in the place she had left them.

So sat on the sofa, holding his head in his hands and grasping at the roots of his hair. He breathed deeply, still wearing the button-up and slacks he had worn for their night out.

Soo held her arms as a chill went over her. Her dress ran past her knees but completely bared her shoulders, and she shivered as she stepped forward with an aching heart. No matter how angry she was, it hurt her to see her husband in such a state.

"Come to bed," she said.

At the sound of Soo's voice, So's head immediately shot up and he stood, looking over his shivering wife and pressing his warm hands to her shoulders. "Why aren't you wearing anything else?" he asked softly, rubbing her arms. Soo allowed him to touch her, saying she had just wanted to wear it.

"I'm sorry, Soo," So murmured as he rubbed his callused palms over her smooth arms. He gazed down at her eyes, giving her full attention. "I'm afraid that if we have a boy… that I won't be able to love him. I'm scared that I'll be abusive and hurt my own child again."

Soo listened to So's admission before sighing and laying a hand on So's hip. "What you did is something I think only your children can forgive. I can only guide you to being a better person."

She raised her chin to look at her serene husband, noting the way the way shadows from the dimmed living room lights covered his face. Taking his hand, Soo pressed his palm to her belly and let him touch her. "I'm still angry with you, but I know for a fact that you love the baby inside me, and whether it's a boy or a girl, you'll continue to love our baby. I know you will, so come to bed and sleep."

With a nod, So followed Soo into their bedroom an watched as she returned to bed. So adjusted course to his closet, where he undressed. He washed up in the bathroom before stepping out and walking to where Soo laid.

He knelt to the floor beside her and pressed his forehead against her belly, touching his lips to her soft shirt and to her stomach. He did not speak. Instead, he lifted Soo's shirt and kissed her belly.

When he looked at Soo, she stared back at him, her eyes glistening as she curled her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Soo," he murmured, continuing to gaze at her as he placed his warm hand against her abdomen, covering her bellybutton.

"You can prove that to our baby," she replied quietly. So rose and slipped over her body to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling against her. "I can't forgive you for something I was never a part of… but you need to be here for our baby even if it's a boy. You need to be its father and be present, not just because it's my baby, but because it's yours."

So nodded his head, his chin lightly sliding against Soo's hair.

"Will you help me?" he asked. "I… I need your help."

Soo looked up at her husband and nodded her response. Draping an arm over his waist, she shifted so that her front met his. "I will always be here to help you, but even if I'm not here, you need to always be there for our children."

"Absolutely."


End file.
